Ocarina of Time: A Hero's Path
by Mudora hyrule's scribe
Summary: A young boy's path to becoming the Hero of Time in OoT. Ch29:Now seperate from Navi,Link finds old friends in other places, who really need help.Its LonLonRanch! ...Parallel to Princess' Destiny
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda.

That would be cool, I guess, but

None of the games would have

Turned out as good as Nintendo

Made them. Enjoy my story!

**The Legend of Zelda**

**A Hero's Path**

**An Ocarina of Time novelization**

**Chapter One: **The Beginning

_In the vast, deep forest of Hyrule..._

_Long have I served as the Guardian spirit._

_I am known as the Deku Tree._

_The children of the forest, the Kokiri, live with me._

_Each Kokiri has his or her own guardian fairy._

_However, there is one boy who does not have a fairy..._

Thunder blasted in the air, and the sky was lit up by lightning. As fast as it was light, it got dark again, and all Link could see was two torches hanging in front of him. All he heard was the pitter-pattering of rain falling on the field around him. Then he heard a scary, unfamiliar clanking sound and the clatter of horses running. As lightning lit the world around him again, Link saw the wall between the torches in front of him fall, and two people on one horse rode out on it. One was a woman in dark clothing, and the other was a girl dressed in purple. As the horse came closer, it finally turned and passed beside him. The girl stared at him desperately, and they rode off. As Link was pondering the girl, and where he was, another horse came riding up to him. It was a scary, dark horse, and on it rode a scary, dark man. This horse stopped in front of Link, and the man laughed. He raised his hand in front of Link, and fire erupted from his palm. The fire formed a fist-sized ball and flew at Link...

"Navi... Navi where art thou? Come hither..."

A small, glowing, white fairy flew to her caller, the Great Deku Tree.

"Oh, Navi the fairy..." He paused to breathe, something he normally didn't have to do. Something was terribly wrong, and Navi sensed it. "Listen to my words, the words of the Deku Tree... Dost thou sense it? The climate of evil descending upon this realm... Malevolent forces even now are mustering to attack our land of Hyrule...

"For so long, the Kokiri Forest, the source of life, has stood as a barrier, deterring outsiders and maintaining the order of the world... but... before this tremendous evil power, even my power is as nothing...

"It seems the time has come for the boy without a fairy to begin his journey... The youth whose destiny it is to lead Hyrule to the path of justice and truth... Navi... go now! Find our young friend and guide him to me..." He groaned in pain. Navi was nearly crying in fear for the Deku Tree. He was her closest friend, and much like a father to her. "I do not have much time left..." He said.

"No, don't say things like that!" Navi cried.

"Fly, Navi, fly! The fate of the forest, nay, the world, depends upon thee!"

These words drove Navi to great ambition. The fate of the forest, the world, and the Great Deku Tree depended on her. She flew faster than she had ever flown before.

Out of the Great Deku Tree's Meadow... down the path to the Kokiri Village, Deku Babas snapping at her as she passed... over Mido, the self-proclaimed boss of the Kokiri children... and into the village. Now if she just knew where the boy without a fairy lived. All her life she had just been the Great Deku Tree's scribe, writing whatever he told her in the book he started long ago. If only she had spent more time in the village she'd know. Well, she'd just ask the Kokiri where he was. She didn't want to ask Mido. When he'd visit the Deku Tree he was punished for being mean to fairies. She spotted a girl sitting on the awning of the village shop. She flew to the girl.

"Hello!" Navi said. "What're you doing up here? You could get hurt."

"Oh I could?" The girl looked down at the ground. "Agh!" she screamed. "I'm afraid of heights!"

"Okay..." Navi said. "Calm down... You can get down easy, but first, do you know where I can find the boy without a fairy?"

"Uhh... he... he's wearing green."

Navi looked around. Every Kokiri's clothes were dyed with oils from leaves. "Everybody's wearing green."

"Oh, he... he's the one without a fairy."

"I know that!"

"Oh sorry. He sleeps late sometimes, so he might be in his house. He lives in the tree."

"Thank you," Navi said, and flew away. She was aware that all the Kokiri lived in trees, but decided she wasn't getting anywhere with that girl. She moved forward and spotted a boy in a grouping of stones.

"Hey! You!" she said.

"Hey!" he replied. "Look, guys! It's a fairy without a Kokiri! Listen, you should go see Link. He's a Kokiri without a fairy! See, a perfect match!"

"Actually," Navi said, "I'm looking for that boy. Link?"

"Yeah. He lives over there." The boy pointed behind Navi. "Big, tall tree. Hard to miss. Hey, good luck. You'll make him happier than Mido during tax season."

"Tax season? Where'd he...? What makes him...? Ug, I'll deal with him later." Navi turned and looked around. Big, tall tree. She spotted it across the way. She flew at the speed she only found she could reach today, straight toward the treehouse. Unfortunately, she failed to notice the fence in her way until it was too late to slow down or dodge through a gap. She hit it head first with an "Ow!"

Regaining her senses, she flew through a gap in the fence and went into Link's house. It was a nice home for being carved out of a tree. There was a small, round table in the center of the room, which was actually part of the tree. There was a sink and mirror on one side of the room, and an eating table and cabinet on the other. Leaning against the walls were tools he had been taught to use for tending the forest gardens, and against the back wall was a bed with a window over it. In the bed was a boy, shivering.

"Hello, Link! Wake Up!" He didn't stir. "The Great Deku Tree wants to talk to you! Link, get up!" Nothing. "Hey! C'mon!" She started buzzing all around his head, making all sorts of noise. "Can Hyrule's destiny really depend on such a lazy boy?" she asked herself.

"Wha-" the boy uttered. He felt his chest and sighed in relief, which confused Navi a little. He sat up and yawned and stretched.

"You finally woke up! I'm Navi the fairy!"

"Oh, hi, Navi the fairy," he said, rubbing his eyes. "My name's Link. What're you doing in my house?"

"Oh, sorry. The Great Deku Tree asked me to be your partner from now on! Nice to meet you!"

"The Great Deku Tree... WHAT! You're my fairy partner! YAHOO!" He jumped up and started dancing on the center table, singing: "I got a fairy! I got a fairy! Now Mido can't hate me! I got a fairy!"

"This is sad," Navi muttered.

"What?"

"I said I'm so glad... to be your partner!" Then she muttered, "This'll be a long journey..."

"What was that?"

"I said, 'You really dance funny'."

"Oh. Thanks, I practiced."

Navi sighed out of necessity to retain her sanity in the presence of such a weird boy. He really needed a fairy partner. She continued. "The Great Deku Tree has summoned you! So let's get going, right now!"

"Of course!" he said nodding. He jumped off the table and said, "Let's go!"

"By the way, if you eat over at that table, why do you have the center one?" Navi asked.

"Oh, I basically just use it for dancing. Well, come on!" He ran out the door and Navi followed.

Just as they walked outside, a girl came running down the path to the treehouse. She had green hair, and was apparently very excited.

"Yahoo!" she cried as she came to a stop at the base of the tree. "Hi, Link!"

"Saria!" Link replied. "Look! I got a fairy!"

"Wow!" she replied. "Finally, a fairy came to you, Link! What took you so long, little fairy?"

"Uhh... I couldn't find him," Navi responded.

"Oh. Well, wow! That's... Wow! That's great news! I'm so happy for you! Now you're a true Kokiri, Link!"

"Oh, yeah! Thanks... Hey wait! Are you saying I wasn't before!"

"No, no! You know what I mean! You were a great Kokiri before, but you were like, um, half a team, you know?"

"Oh, right. I got you. It's like a fairy's half the team, so it's kinda like I didn't have a fairy... or... wait." Everyone just stood or floated there for a moment. It was one of those awkward silences after someone says something stupid.

"Come on, Link!" Navi finally said. "The Great Deku Tree summoned you, remember!"

"Oh, yeah. My fairy's kinda in a hurry," Link explained to Saria.

"Is that right? Summoned? It's a great honor to talk to the Great Deku Tree! Unless you're Mido, that is... Anyway, I'll wait for you here. Get going! Go see the Great Deku Tree!"

Link jumped out of his tree and started running, while Navi flew in front of him. "Faster!" she cried.

"Man, did I get a fairy or Mido's ghost?" He started jumping rocks to cross the pond.

"Link, Mido isn't a ghost."

"Oh, well a guy can dream..."

Navi flew down the path to the Deku Tree's Meadow, and Link started to follow, when BAM! He fell backward on his bottom.

"Hey you! 'Mr. No Fairy'! Where do you think you're goin'? Huh? What's your business with the Great Deku Tree? Huh!"

Link stared up at Mido, the boss of the Kokiri, holding a Deku stick. He had an ugly face and a really bad haircut. He wore a hat, probably to hide his hair that he probably cut himself. "Without a fairy, you're not even a real man!"

"Link? Where'd you go?" Navi came flying back down the path and stopped when she saw what was going on. "Get away from him!" She said. She pulled the stick out of Mido's hand and dropped it on his head. It then fell on Link's head.

"Whoa!" Link said. "I've got a cool fairy!"

"What!" Mido shouted. "You've got a fairy!"

"Actually," Link said in a dazed state from multiple concussions, "It looks like I have four fairies..."

"Link! Come on!" Navi said. "Get up! The Great Deku Tree summoned you, remember!"

"Hey, that sounds familiar..." Link said. "Did somebody else say that?"

"The Great Deku Tree actually summoned you? Whaaaaaaat! Why would he summon you, and not the great Mido? This isn't funny..."

"Go throw a pity party somewhere else, Mido," Navi said. "We need through!"

"I don't believe it! You aren't even fully equipped yet!" Mido continued.

Link got up. "What do you mean, 'Not fully equipped'?"

"How do you think you're going to help the Great Deku Tree without both a sword and shield ready?"

"What do you mean?" Link asked. "I'm just gonna talk to the Great Deku Tree, right Navi?"

"Umm, actually he has a point," Navi said. "Oh well, we don't have time!"

"What's the hurry?" Link asked. "Hey wait, you don't have a sword and shield, Mido! What makes you any better?"

"What?" Mido said. "Okay, I don't have it ready, but I could go get it! If you want to pass through here, you should at least equip a sword and shield! Sheesh!"

"Mido, you're right," Navi said. "Link might need a sword and shield to help the Great Deku Tree, but we've got to see the Great Deku Tree now!"

"Wow, Mr. New Fairy. Your new fairy's really annoying!"

"No she's not! She's cool and only a little annoying."

"Hey!" Navi said. "You're supposed to stand up for me, Link!"

"I am!"

Just then, Mido snatched Navi out of the air. "If you don't go get a sword and shield, I'll squish her! Now go!"

"Navi!"

"You wanna see her again? Get a sword and shield!"


	2. The Kokiri Sword

Author's Note: Why did Mido take Navi? There are a number of reasons. It helped me develop Mido's character, it gave Link the motivation to move his rear, and I didn't have to worry about Navi's character until later on. Also, I wanted to develop Link and Navi's relationship away from Kokiri Forest, because it made the story work better, I believe. Here's the next chapter, painstakingly brought to you Navi-free, practically.

**Chapter 2: **The Kokiri Sword

'What am I supposed to do!' thought Link as he ran away. 'I don't know where to find a sword and shield! I know! Saria can help!' He ran back to his house where Saria was waiting. 'Okay, play it cool,' he thought. "Uaghaha!" he bawled. "Help me! Mean Mido... and he got Navi! And I need a sword and shield! Uaghhh!"

"Okay, Link..." Saria said calmly. "Calm down. You don't have to kill Mido. Now what happened?"

"I'm not gonna kill him!" Link said in a squeaky voice. "I was going to see the Great Deku Tree, but Mido knocked me down, and said I need to be equipped, and he took NAVI! Uaghahaha!"

"Oh. Ohh... That bum! I don't know why he's always so mean to everyone! What he said is true, though. The forest... strange things have been happening here lately... You need to be ready for anything. You'd better find a weapon!"

"Not you, too! You're taking his side!"

"No I'm not! He shouldn't have taken your fairy like he did. That's just mean. But, Link, there's something special about you. If the Great Deku Tree has summoned you, it must have something to do with what's happening in the forest. So perk up and get equipped!"

"Right!" Link said, drying his eyes with his arm. He grabbed his belt and straightened it a bit, a sign of determination. "Where do I go?"

"Well... You can buy a shield at the shop, but there's only one sword hidden somewhere in the forest."

"You mean the Kokiri Sword?"

"The one and only, Link. Some say the Great Deku Tree had the sword hidden for the time when someone here would need to use it. I think it's you, right now!"

"Yeah? Hmm... You'd think he'd have said something about that when he summoned me, though."

"Well, your fairy's in trouble! Hurry!"

Link nodded and ran off, toward the Kokiri Shop.

"Link! Look up here!" Link stopped in front of the store and looked up on the awning. That girl Navi talked to was still there. "Help! I'm stuck up here!"

"Uhh... can this wait, Kari? I'm in a hurry!"

"That's what that fairy said. She was asking me all about you, and I told her. Did she find you?"

"I guess so," he responded. "Was it Navi?"

"I don't know. I didn't ask!"

"Well, jump down, and I'll catch you!" Link said.

"Okay... You promise?"

"Yeah!" Link stretched out his arms and she jumped. She fell right on top of him, knocking him down. "Get off my head!" Link's muffled voice managed to creep out from underneath Kari and communicate his thoughts.

"Thanks, Link!" she said, standing up. "You're a real life saver!"

Link heard Mido laughing on the other side of the pond. "Oh, Link! You're a life saver!" he mocked. "Why don't you save your precious little fairy?"

"Shut up, Mido!" Link shouted. "You don't know who you're messing with! Saria said I'm special!"

"You got that right!" Mido shouted back, laughing.

Link growled and went in the shop.

"Welcome!" Corey said. Corey was the shopkeeper in the Kokiri Village. He had a sort of raspy voice, like he needed a lozenge, and was so short he continually had to jump to see over the checkout counter.

"I need a sword and a shield, Corey!" Link said.

"Uhh, Link, I told you yesterday. We sell shields, but not swords. You still going on about dragon-hunting in the Lost Woods?"

"No." Link looked warily at Mina, another Kokiri shopping in the Kokiri Shop. "I... uh... yeah. Yeah, I need a shield for hunting dragons." Better not to worry other Kokiri, he decided. "How much?"

"Forty rupees, just like yesterday."

"Oh, come on. I could go carve a shield out of bark myself. Can't you lower the price?"

"Not since Mido's new rule. He gets fifty percent sales tax on every purchase."

"Fifty percent! There's not even fifty percent in forty!"

"Link," Corey said. "Fifty percent is one half."

"Oh. There's not even one half in fifty rupees!"

"It's forty rupees. And half of forty is twenty."

"Oh. I think I get it now. So Mido gets twenty rupees for every forty you get?"

"Yep."

"So really, I'm only paying you ten?"

"Twenty."

"Oh. Twenty rupees it is. Now that I've got! Bag it up for me, will you?"

"What? No, Link. You pay twenty rupees to me, and twenty rupees to Mido."

"I ain't payin' him nothin'!"

"You did yesterday. Half of the money you spent on that Deku stick went to Mido."

"Really! Ooh! I hate him! He took it from me when I left the store, 'cause he said it counted toward taxes. Then, just now, he whacked me upside the head with it!"

"Oh. That mean ol' bum! Someone should teach him a lesson."

"Yeah, that's what I thought. He took my fairy and said I should get a sword and shield if I..."

"Oh, are you running an errand for Mido?" Corey asked, looking around the shop suspiciously.

"N-"

"'Cause if you were I could give it to you for free."

"Oh. That's too bad," Link said.

"No, Link. If this shield were for Mido I could have you give it to him for free."

"Oh. Maybe the Great Deku Tree should've summoned Mido, after all."

"No, no, Link. Listen carefully. Did Mido tell you to get a shield?"

"Well... yeah..."

"Hm. So you're kind of on an errand for Mido, right?"

"Uh... I guess you could say that..."

"Then I guess you could say I can give you a shield for free."

"You can what! YAHOO! It's my lucky day! Am I, like the one hundred and twenty-eighth customer or something!"

"Shhh... Keep it down! I can't just go around giving away free stuff, but it seems like you need it."

"Can I have something free?" Mina asked. "Ooh, and Lina, too. She asked me to pick up something for her."

"Uhh... see what you did, Link?" Corey mumbled. "Sure! How about a couple of Deku Nuts?"

"I guess... will they match?"

"Ug, you twins. Okay, sure. You can have the two most similar Deku Nuts in my store." Corey shoved the shield at Link. "Get out of here before I recover my sanity and normal, grumpy, shopkeeper attitude."

"Yessir!" Link left the shop with his Deku shield under his arm. "Now to find the sword! Hmm... Where to start...? I know!"

Link ran over to Saria's house, where a Kokiri boy named Dill was pulling up weeds. "Hey Link!"

"Daffy Dill! What's up?" Dill picked up this nickname by being silly and obsessed with jumping up and down.

"That meanie, Mido, made me pull up weeds in front of Saria's house. Mido told Saria he would do it so she would like him, but he's makin' me do all the work!"

"How's he making you do all the work, Dill?"

"Blackmail."

"What's that? Some magical item that makes people do whatever you say?"

"No. He found out I like this girl, and he threatened to tell her if I didn't do it."

"Oh. Who is it?"

"I'm not telling you! Listen, man, you and Saria are close friends, so will you help me pull up weeds?"

"I'd love to help man, but I'm already in a pickle, Dill. Oh, uh, I didn't mean to make that joke."

"I dunno. I thought it was funny." They laughed for a minute, and then Link continued on his way. He climbed the ramp behind Saria's house that led to the central overlook.

'Up here, I might be able to see the sword,' Link thought. When he got to the overlook, a Kokiri girl was already there. She had a scary-looking smile and puffy ponytails.

"Oh, hi, Link!" she said in a nasally voice.

"Hi, Bertrude."

"What are you doing up here?"

"Oh I'm looking for the... something."

"The Something? What's that? Some ancient family heirloom with, like, special love-potion-like powers, or something like that?"

"Uhh... yeah. Something like that... anyway why are you up here?"

"Actually, I'm looking for the same thing. I think I lost my ancient family heirloom with special love-potion-like powers."

"Oh. I didn't know you had one of those."

"Oh. Me neither. I was just hoping I did. I don't even know what it might look like. Maybe like my doll, Mrs. Bunnit. Mido took her and I'm looking for her while I'm here, too."

"Oh." Link looked around for a while, but didn't see any sign of a legendary sword. He jumped down and thought about where he could go next. Who might know where to find the Kokiri Sword? Mido might, but he wasn't going to tell Link anything. But maybe Mido had something in his house…

Fortunately for Link, Mido's house was right beside the overlook. Standing in front of it was Bean, a Kokiri boy. He was picking up rocks and throwing them across the path.

"Hey, Bean!" Link said. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Mean old Mido's makin' me pick up the rocks in front of his house."

"Oh. Blackmail?"

"What? No. He'll just beat me up if I don't… or raise my taxes… I don't know. Anyway, these rocks are heavy. Will you help me?"

"Not right now, Bean. I'm looking for something." Link walked over to Mido's front door. Mido was the only one in the village who shut his door when he wasn't home. Link turned the knob, but the door wouldn't budge. Mido was the only one in town with a lock on his door, as well. "Hmmm…" Link vocalized the blank he was drawing in his head.

"Why're you trying to go in Mido's house?" Bean asked.

"I'm looking for something," Link answered. "Looks like there's no way in. I bet Navi could find a way in…" He looked up and saw a high window on the side of Mido's tree home. "Wait a second… Hey, Bean."

"Yeah?"

"You want some help?"

"Oh boy, do I!" he replied excitedly.

"Okay. I'll scratch your back if you scratch mine," Link said.

"Uhh… My back doesn't itch…"

"No. It's an expression Corey uses sometimes. It means if you help me, I'll help you."

"Okay! What do you want me to do?"

"Let's stack the stones right here," Link said, standing under the window.

"But Mido wanted me to throw the stones at your house."

"Don't worry about that, Bean. He'll like this better, I bet."

Link set down his shield and they started stacking the rocks up against Mido's house. Finally, they ran out of stones and Link, taking up his shield, climbed the mound.

"It's not quite high enough…" Link thought. He decided to jump. As he did this, the rocks fell down. He flew upward a short ways until he could just reach the open window. He put his arms threw the window, holding the shield, and hooked himself there with it. Pulling himself up, he fell into Mido's home with a thud on the floor.

"Ow…" he said as he stood up. There was a luxuriant bed in the rear of the room; sitting so high Mido needed stairs to climb in. A red carpet ran the length of the room from the door to the bed. Lining the carpet were treasure chests all up and down the sides. Link opened one. Fortunately they weren't locked. Inside, the chest was filled to the top with rupees. Tax money. Link scooped some out and filled his wallet up, resolving to return this money to the Kokiri. Opening several more chests, Link found that Mido didn't spend hardly any tax money, but saved it all in these chests. Mido was sitting on a fortune that he'd stolen over the years. Looking around the house some more, Link found Mido's journal under his giant mattress. Inside were several entries, but since Link couldn't read, he didn't know what they were. He did find pages filled with tally marks. Some pages were tear-stained, others ripped out completely. There were also two papers folded in the middle. One was a picture of a Kokiri boy. Link recognized his own name at the bottom. There were dozens of holes in this sheet. The other loose paper looked to be a map. After a moment, Link realized it was a map of the village. Drawn on the Know-It-All Brothers' hill was a sword and an 'X'.

"So Mido says it's with the Know-It-Alls, eh?" Link said. "I'll just have to check that out." Link looked at the window he'd entered from. It was too high to reach. He went for the door, but it didn't unlock from the inside, either.

"Hmm…" Link said. Suddenly, he got a plan. He climbed Mido's bed and turned to the door. "If I slide down the stairs, I might be able to fly out the door!" He sat on his shield and pushed off. He flew down the stairs and started down the path, when he ran right into a chest. He flew off the shield, right toward the door. Putting his arms over his head, he ran right into the door, and it flew open.

He tumbled across the grass and landed on the path through the middle of the village. All the Kokiri around stared at Link as he stood up.

"Ummm… well, the lock doesn't work well enough," Link said. "We're gonna have to install something stronger." He walked back into the house and grabbed his shield. As he came back out, everyone was still watching. "Let's see…" he said, scanning his shield like a list. "Ah, next up are the Know-It-Alls."

Know-It-All hill was right across the road from Mido's house. As he climbed the hill, he heard Bean call out, "Link! Scratch my back!" He couldn't right now. He'd wasted enough time.

When he arrived at the Know-It-All Brothers' house, a gong sounded. Sama, the eldest of the three, came out in basket-weave thongs to welcome him.

"Link! We were just going to start a game of Deku Ball! Wanna join?"

"Uh… not now, Sama," Link answered.

"Ah well, no matter. Come in, come in!" Sama led Link into the house and removed his sandals. Link started to walk to a floor pillow to sit on, when Sama stopped him. "Your boots," he said. Link took off his big, brown boots and set them next to the brothers' sandals and moccasins. The other brothers were already inside and they all took their seats in a circle.

"What brings you here?" Jeran, the second eldest, asked.

"Well, I'm on a quest," Link started.

"Ooh, a quest!" all three brothers said together.

"What kind of quest?" Micah, the youngest, asked.

"I'm searching for the Kokiri Sword."

"Ooh, the Kokiri Sword!" all three said together again.

"How do you guys do that?" Link asked.

"Practice."

"Oh, okay."

"This quest of yours," said Sama, "could be very perilous."

"And long," added Micah.

"You could even die!" Jeran said.

"Whoa, really? What do you know about it?" Link asked.

"First," interjected Sama, "what do _you _know about it?"

"Not much," Link answered. "I've heard the Great Deku Tree hid it until someone who really needed it found it. Saria thinks I really need it."

"Why does the beautiful Saria say such," asked Jeran.

"Well, the Great Deku Tree summoned me. He sent a fairy to tell me, and she was supposed to be my partner from now on. But Mido snatched her up and said he'd squish her if I didn't get a sword and shield."

"Oh, I see. So you don't want to use the sword?" Micah asked.

"Well, Navi said I might need it for whatever the Deku Tree needs."

"Navi?" the brothers said in unison.

"My fairy, keep up."

"So what has brought you here?" Sama asked.

"I figured if anyone knew about the sword…" Link started.

"We would, right?" the brothers interrupted.

"No, Mido was my first thought, actually," Link corrected. "Being the boss and all. So I snuck into his house."

"Isn't that treason?" Jeran asked.

"Who's gonna carry out the punishment?" Link asked. "Mido? He beats me up everyday."

"I wouldn't go around tellin' people that," Micah said.

"Why? Oh I get it. So, in his house I found a map. On it, a sword was drawn on this hill."

"Ah, that's right," Sama said. "Mido knows."

"Knows what?" Link asked.

"One day, Mido came to us, saying his spies found out we have the sword," Jeran started.

"Naturally, we said we didn't have it," Micah said.

"Hey, I was telling the story!" Jeran said.

"Boys," Sama said.

"Sorry," they said together.

"He tried to fight us, Mido did," Sama said. "Of course, our studies of martial arts turned him away."

"So you don't know where the sword is?" Link asked.

The brothers turned to each other, and then nodded. "No. We know," they said together.

"Is it a long, perilous journey?" Link asked.

"No. It's in our backyard."

"But you said…"

"We tried to turn you away, but you passed the challenge," Sama explained.

"That was the challenge?" Link sniffed the air. The smell of smoke was heavy. "What's that smell?"

"Incense," said Jeran.

"Or the fish sticks," added Micah. He jumped up and went to the pot on the fire.

Moments later, Link was following the brothers behind their house. They had a training area set up and fenced in. After walking a ways, they stopped in front of a wall.

"Did we get lost?" Link asked.

"Lost? No," Sama said. "We're here."

"It's a wall."

Sama got on his hands and knees, and crawled through a hole in the wall Link hadn't noticed before. Jeran and Micah followed, and finally Link went through. On the other side was a sword, resting in a stone. Sunlight was shining down on it, causing the blade to glow.

"Wow, it's so beautiful!" Link said.

"Yeah, we had to make a human ladder to trim the trees above the sword like that," Jeran said. "It took some doing, but we finally got the light to hit the sword just right."

"Oh. I thought it was natural."

"Thank you," they said in unison.

"Now," said Sama, "this sword cannot be drawn by anyone. At least as far as we know. Now, we will all try." Sama stood in front of the pedestal, and strained every muscle in his body, but it didn't budge.

Next, Jeran tried. Similarly, he pulled and pulled, but it didn't come loose. Finally, Micah tried. He flexed all his muscles and pulled hard, but nothing happened. As Micah stepped down, he said dramatically, "Your turn, Link." CLANG! Behind Micah, the sword fell to the ground.

"MICAH!" Jeran and Sama both said. "You were supposed to pretend you couldn't pull it out! Ugh, we built up all that drama for nothing!"

"What's going on here?" Link demanded.

"Well," Micah said, "there's really nothing special or magical about the sword. The Great Deku Tree just asked us to guard the sword, so we built this forest shrine. We decided you could borrow it, but we really like dramatic sword sequences. Anyway…"

Jeran and Sama presented the sword in its scabbard, on a leather shoulder strap. All three boys said in unison, "You've found the Kokiri Sword! This is a hidden treasure of the Kokiri, but you can borrow it for a while. You should practice with it before you really fight!"

They left the shrine and took Link to the training grounds, where they taught Link the basics of using the sword and shield. After about an hour of practice, Link said he had to go, and left to go see Mido.

"Bye," the boys said, waving. "Come back and play Deku Ball sometime!"


	3. The Great Deku Tree

Author's Note: Why is Link so silly? Because it's fun. Also it makes sense for a boy raised by a tree in a secluded forest to be sort of carefree.

**Chapter 3: **The Great Deku Tree

Link marched triumphantly up to Mido.

"What're you so smug about?" Mido asked. "I already said, if you want to see the Great Deku Tree, or your fairy, you gotta bring back a sword and shield! Wait..." Mido had noticed the equipment on Link's back. "What's...? Oh, you have a Deku Shield... And what's THAT! Is that the Kokiri Sword!"

"Yup," Link answered. "I owe it all to you," he added, handing the map to Mido.

"That's breaking and entering!"

"Big deal. I could charge you with thievery, abuse, torture, blackmail, threats, and taxes."

"Hm. Haven't we been busy. I thought you'd just give up and go home, and after I had my fun with your fairy, I'd go see the Great Deku Tree. You sure are a determined little booger aren't ya?"

Link unsheathed his sword, and pointed it at Mido. "You don't mess with my fairy. Give. Me. Navi."

Mido threw up his hands, and Navi was released. "GOOD GRIEF! Man, since when did you start actin' all tough!"

"You've made me mad, Mido. Apologize."

"What!" Link waved his sword a little. "Okay, okay," Mido agreed. "I'm sorry, Link..."

"Why're you apologizing to me? Apologize to Navi."

"I'm sorry, Navi..."

"There, now let us through."

"Fine," Mido said, stepping aside. "Man, the Kokiri Sword! Well, even with all that stuff, a wimp is still a wimp, huh? I, the great Mido, will never accept you as one of us!"

Link began stepping past Mido, and he pointed his sword at him after Mido's last remark. Mido stepped back a little.

"How'd you get to be the favorite of Saria and the Great Deku Tree? Huh!" Mido grumbled. By this time, Link and Navi were heading down the path to the Great Deku Tree's meadow.

"Thanks, Link," Navi said.

"Ah, it was nothing," Link said. "Besides, you said I might need a sword yourself."

"Yeah, but I also said we didn't have the time. What took you so long? You were gone almost two hours!"

"Sorry. That sword was hard to find. Plus, I stuck around and trained for a little bit. Swords are actually pretty hard to use!"

"Well, if the Great Deku Tree isn't mad that I took so long, he'll be glad you got that sword!"

"Yeah, I hope so." Link sheathed his sword again.

Suddenly, a plant jumped out of the ground and snapped at Link. Link dodged, but fell on the ground.

"That's a Deku Baba!" Navi informed. "Though it looks withered, it will hurt you if you touch it!"

"No kidding!" Link said. He pulled himself onto his arms and backed away from the plant. Another one sprouted behind Link. It snapped at him, but he rolled away. Unfortunately, he rolled right to a third one. It bit him in the left arm. "OW!" Link cried. He rolled out of the circle of killer plants and stood up. Reaching back with his right hand, he pulled out the Kokiri Sword. Over his left arm he wore the Deku Shield. Suddenly, he looked like a hero.

A cry of anger left his lips as he jumped in the air and sliced at the closest Baba. It was somewhat weak and misguided, but sliced off the plant's toothed bud on top. Jumping to the side, he sliced the next one in half. He ran toward the third one. As it lunged for him, he dove and rolled under. Getting up and turning around, he took the sword in both hands, and batted the head off the third plant.

"Whoa," Navi said. "You, uh... started out clumsy, but came out alright. By the way, you call that a swing? Your one-handed strike is the weakest thing I've ever seen!"

"This coming from a fairy..." Link returned.

"Hey! Are you saying _I'm_ weak!"

"That's right! I could beat you up with both hands tied behind my back!" Link challenged.

"Oh yeah!" Navi charged at Link. Link charged in return. Just as they got close they stopped and started laughing. "Anyway," Navi said, "you did good just now."

As she finished, behind them, the Deku Babas sprouted again. Both of them screamed and ran further down the path, until they reached the meadow. At the entrance, Link stopped as he saw the Great Deku Tree.

Even though Link saw him once a year, the Great Deku Tree was an incredible sight. The tree was thicker than Link's house doubled. A great, old, wise looking face covered most of the front of the trunk. Bushy eyebrows and a refined moustache were formed from leaves. A large knot was his nose. The entire meadow, about have the size of the Kokiri Village, was overshadowed by the leaves that hung nobly from his thick branches.

"Great Deku Tree..." Navi said. "I'm back!"

As he spoke, in a deep, gentle voice that seemed oppressed by fatigue and illness, his wooden lips quietly creaked when they moved. He said, "Oh... Navi... Thou hast returned..."

"Sorry we took so long," Navi apologized.

"No need..." the Deku Tree said. "You did just as I asked... Link... Welcome..."

"H-hi," Link stuttered. "I-I'm Lin... How do you know my name?"

"I know the names off all the children of the forest, Link... though I see thee only once a year at the Festival of Fairies... But especially, above all other children, I know thy name..."

"Wh-why havest thou su-summoned me?" Link asked.

"Oh, Link... No need is there for you to try to talk like me... Just be yourself and listen... Listen carefully to what I, the Deku Tree, am about to tell thee..."

Link took a seat in front of the great, old tree and prepared to hear his words.

"Thy slumber these past moons must have been restless, and full of nightmares..."An image of the dark horseman entered Link's head.

"How did you...?" Link started, but Navi hushed him.

"As the servants of evil gain strength," the Deku Tree continued, "a vile climate pervades the land and causes nightmares to those sensitive to it... Verily thou hast felt it... Link... The time has come to test thy courage..."

"A test...?"

"I have been cursed... I need you to break the curse with your wisdom and courage. Dost thou have courage enough to undertake this task?"

Link's heart began beating hard. He was now thankful to Mido, of all people, for forcing him to equip himself. "I... I do not know about courage and wisdom, Great Deku Tree," Link said slowly. "But if you are truly cursed, what else can I do, as your child, except aid you, and relieve you of your pain."

"Those words... Link, thou hast moved me with your words of courage... Now then, enter, brave Link, and thou too, Navi... Navi the fairy... Thou must aid Link... And Link... When Navi speaks, listen well to her words of wisdom..." The Deku Tree opened his mouth wide enough for Link to enter, and so he did, Navi flying right behind.

Inside, they stood in a large column of a room. In the middle was a spider web hanging over a large hole. Link walked over to it.

"Look, look, Link!" Navi said. "You can see down below this web!" Peering down, they saw a long drop into water. Suddenly, three Deku Babas sprouted in the tree around the web. "Lookout!" Navi warned. "Hit them when they lunge at you, and they'll stand upright!"

Link took out his sword in both hands. As all the plants thrusted their heads at him, snapping, he swung with all his might, spinning himself in a circle. The sword struck all three of them, popping two Babas' heads off and causing the other to retreat into an upright position. Link jumped at the plant and chopped its stalk. "Stupid weeds," Link said.

"Look at this wall!" Navi said, hovering around a side of the trunk. "The vines growing on it give it a rough surface... Maybe you can climb it, Link!"

Link jumped and grabbed a vine just before the plants sprouted up again. Climbing the vine, he reached up to an opening in the trunk that looked as though something large had forced entry. The hole led Link out to a branch.

"Link..." the great tree bellowed. "Is that you up there?"

"Yes, Great Deku Tree," Link responded.

"Link... I had Navi hide a useful tool up in my branches... Do you see it?"

Link looked around him. All he saw were branches. Great, big branches thick enough to walk on broke into branches as thick as Link's body, which separated into arm-thick branches, which branched into fingers, all covered in leaves."

"No. No, I don't see it."

"I know where it is," Navi said. She flew off for a moment, and then returned with a slingshot made from the Deku Tree's branches. "This is the Fairy Slingshot!" she informed Link. "You can use it to shoot things that are far away. Also, here's a bullet bag, made from furs. It's filled up with Deku Seeds that you can shoot. Of course, if you run out you can just use rocks!"

"Cool!" Link said. "Thank you, Great Deku Tree," Link called. "Thank you, too, Navi." He tucked the slingshot in his belt and tied the bullet bag to his belt.

Returning to the inside of the Deku Tree, Navi noticed another vine for Link to climb nearby. As he started to climb, he looked up and saw a spider as big as himself. The spider saw him, too. "Uaaagghhh!" Link cried. He started climbing back down the vine. The spider began climbing down after him.

"That's a Big Skulltula!" Navi said. "Its soft belly is its weak point!"

The spider pounced down at him, dangling from a web. Link swung from the vine and jumped into the opening he had been standing in. The Skulltula started falling past him. Link quickly pulled out his slingshot with his right hand and shot the creature on its underside. The seed penetrated the soft skin and killed the monster. It fell off its web and landed on one of the Deku Babas below, crushing it.

Link stared at the web in front of him and pondered for a moment. "What an adventure!" he said.

"Yeah, that was one lucky shot!" Navi said. "Good job!"

"I bet I could climb this web..." he said, jumping for it.

"Link! No!" Navi cried, but too late. As he grabbed the vine it snapped and he fell. All the way down to the floor, finally he landed, right on the center of the web over the hole. It snapped as he landed, and he fell through the hole. All this time he was screaming. SPLASH! He landed in the water below. Navi flew down after him.

Climbing out of the water, he brushed limp, wet webbing off of him. "Well, that's my bath for today!" he joked.

"Are you out of your mind!" Navi exclaimed.

"That was pretty fun! Man, why didn't that web hold my weight?"

"Because you're too heavy!"

"Well that gigoonda-spider stayed on pretty well."

"That's different. Spiders are built tough without weighing a whole lot. Plus, they keep from weighing down too much. That's why they're so quiet."

"Oh. I didn't know that."

"What a shame. You know just when you start to seem cool, you go and do something like that. I think the Great Deku Tree only thought he saw courage in you, when actually you're just stupid!"

"That's not nice, Navi. Why would you say that about someone who saved your life?"

"You're right. I'm sorry," she said. "You are very brave for a little boy. That speech you made for the Deku Tree was outstanding."

"Really, you think so? I was afraid it sounded kind of corny."

"Well, yeah. But still..."

"Man, these clothes will take forever to dry out!" Link wrung out the tails of his tunic. They laughed a little, but turned silent when they looked around.

The room they were now in was cold, dark, and damp. The floor was very uneven, higher in the corners, and the northern end of the room was elevated above everything else, with a sharp drop. Link couldn't tell what was up there. Water filled the room, some spots were five feet deep. There were a few torches lit inside, and Link couldn't help but wonder where they came from and who lit them. But the thing that really got them was the vast presence of spiders in the room. Normal-sized spiders mostly, but a couple of Big Skulltulas. Most were still asleep, but one was awake and was creeping toward them.

"What do I do, Navi?" Link whispered, clearly terrified. "I can't reach his belly!"

"I don't know! I don't see any other weaknesses!"

"Great!" The beast charged forward, when Link got a plan. Unsheathing his sword and gripping his shield, he awaited the monster. When it reached Link, it attempted to catch him with its pincers. Link jumped out of the way and swiped its face with his sword, scraping all of its many eyes.

It roared in pain, waking all the other Skulltulas, then began going crazy, blindly charging around. All the other spiders stared at Link with their many eyes, then charged at him. Link had only one opening: a web-covered passage. He only hoped he could outrun the monsters until he could lose them. Running right into the web, he slashed it apart with his sword, and kept going. He entered a room with a small patch of greenery in the middle. If Link hadn't been running for his life, he would've found it inviting and somewhat calming amidst the threat. Suddenly, as Link entered the room, a wooden wall dropped in the passageway, crushing the lead Skulltula and blocking off all the others. Link turned to look, and found the dead spider hideous.

"The Deku Tree can see and feel some of what is happening!" Navi said.

"Ow!" Link said. Some sort of rock had just knocked him in the back of the head. He turned around, and all he saw was the patch of grass growing in the floor.

All of a sudden, a little plant creature popped out and spat a rock at Link. "Go away!" it shouted. Link jumped out of the way.

"That's a Deku Scrub!" Navi said. "It will hide in the grass if you get close to it! Bounce the rocks it spits back at it!"

Link stood up and pulled out his shield. "Isn't he a cutey?" he said sarcastically. The scrub shot another rock, and Link ducked behind his shield. The rock hit the shield and bounced off, landing on the ground. The scrub left the grass and went around picking up rocks with its barrel-like mouth. Link stood, pulled out his sword, and chased the little guy, but it got back to the grass. Link started to hack at the grass. "How 'bout some diced salad!" he said angrily. "Stupid little thing!" He stopped for a moment and the scrub popped out. It spat a rock at Link's face, knocking him back on his bottom.

Link scooted back toward the wall. The Deku Scrub spat another rock, and Link dove forward, catching the rock on his shield. The rock bounced up into the air. The scrub spat another rock in Link's face, just as the last rock fell down and hit it in the head. The scrub fell down, unconscious. Or so Link had hoped.

Link got up and tapped the Deku Scrub's head with his boot. It hopped up and got on its knees. "Please forgive me master! I'll never do it again!" it pleaded in a high-pitched voice. "If I give you a clue will you let me go?"

"A clue? What kind of clue?" Link asked.

"You will never beat my brothers up ahead, unless you punish them in the proper order."

"Your brothers? You mean there's more of you scrubs? Tell me," Link decided.

"The order is... 2, 3, 1... Twenty-three is number one! Do you think I'm a traitor for telling you?"

"Yeah, but you traded to the right team!"

"Uh-oh! My brothers'll kill me! Queenie'll kill me!"

"Queenie?" Link inquired, but the scrub dropped into the grass and disappeared. "Who's Queenie?"


	4. The Boss of the Forest

Author's Note: Why is Link such a terrible fighter? You'll soon find out if you haven't been paying attention.

**Chapter 4: **The Boss of the Forest

Link wiped his nose with his arm, and found blood all over it. "Aargh! That booger gave me a bloody nose!" He looked around and found they were trapped in this room. Then he noticed a strange eye on the wall staring at him. He started to pull out his slingshot. "Navi! What is that?"

"Stop, Link!" she said. "The Great Deku Tree monitors what's happening with those eyes!"

"Oh." Link put away his slingshot. The eye made a nodding motion, and the wall under it opened to reveal a passage. Link and Navi went through and entered another circular room. They heard a low growl. Suddenly, a ball of web-like substance fell on the ground.

"What?" Link said.

"Link! Look out!" Navi cried. Link looked up and saw the most horrific thing he'd ever seen.

A large, dark brown and green monstrous bug was crawling on the ceiling. It had several legs, but two very large ones that were its main support. It had a strange looking tail. Out of it, another web-ball dropped to the ground. It turned and looked at Link, and Link gazed into its one, large, red eye. It hissed at Link and dropped one more ball, then scurried away, squeezing through a small crack between the far wall and the ceiling.

"W-w-wh... What was that, N-Navi?"

"Link, they're eggs," she said, frightened.

"What do you mean?" he asked. His gaze was set on the crack in the ceiling. "How do you know?"

"They're hatching, Link! Look out!"

Link snapped out of his trance and turned his attention to the web-balls on the ground. Smaller bug-like monsters were pulling themselves out of them. One pounced at Link and knocked him on the ground. It tried to bite Link, but he kicked it off of himself. It squealed in pain. Pulling himself up, he reached back with his right hand and drew his sword.

By this time, the other two larvae had finished getting free of the eggs. All three prepared for the attack. Link got his shield ready for the attack. All three creatures pounced at him at once. He put his shield up and deflected one of them. Another pounced on his face and clung to it. Link slashed wildly and felt it hit something. He could hear Navi screaming, "Link! Link!" He dropped his sword and shield and started trying to pull the monster off his face. Its small fangs had pierced his skin and the creature began sucking blood. Link fell to the ground and felt around. He found the first monster that had dazed itself on his shield. He punched it and kept feeling around. He found his Deku Shield. Wedging the shield between the monster and his face, he tried to pry it off of him. After he applied enough force, the creature popped off, leaving a fang buried in Link's face. Link shouted in pain and disgust as it came off, and the creature cried out as well.

Looking around, he saw that one of the creatures was dead; its eye was sliced open and it was bleeding all over.

"Link!" Navi said. "You slashed its eye and it died!"

The one Link had punched was getting up. Link groped for his sword and quickly jabbed it in the monster's eye. It cried out and fell to the ground. The face-hugger was trying to get up, but was in too much pain. Link walked over and stabbed it in the eye. Squealing one last time, it fell down, motionless. Link grabbed the tooth in his face and pulled it out, screaming in pain as he did it. He kicked the larva several times, saying, "Stupid, ugly, no-good baby monster-demon-evil-bug-monster thing!"

"Link! Calm down! It's over!" Navi said.

Link's heavy breathing slowly calmed down. He picked up his shield and put it and his sword away. He gave a cry of anger as he ran at the far wall. When he came close, he jumped and tried to climb to the crack the monster had crept through. He couldn't grab anything to climb, and fell on his bottom. He jumped again and slid down to the floor. "No!" he cried, beating the wall.

"Link!" Navi said again. "Calm down. The monsters are gone."

"No they're not!" Link said. "That thing makes the monsters! I think that monster is Queenie, and I think Queenie made the curse!"

"The queen of the spiders..." Navi said. "Gohma."

"What?"

"Gohma. There's an old tale about Gohma, the queen of the spiders. She would infest an area, and breed Skulltulas, until the entire place was barren. A curse was said to follow her, that anything she touched would die shortly."

"Gohma... Navi, we have to stop her! If that thing was Gohma, she'll kill the Great Deku Tree and infest the Kokiri Forest!"

"That's what we're here for," Navi said. "We'll stop her, and save the Great Deku Tree!"

"But we have to get to her, first!" Link said. He got ready to jump, but Navi stopped him.

"You can't make that jump, Link. Even if you could, that could just be a thin tunnel and she's waiting for you where you can't put up a fight!"

"So what do we do?"

"They say Gohma would set up a nest underneath her feeding grounds. We need to get lower, down to the Great Deku Tree's roots."

"How do we do that?" Link asked. He looked around the room and noticed another monitoring eye. Suddenly, a wall opened up for them to go through.

Walking through, they came out in the large room they fell into earlier, but they were on the raised section they couldn't reach before. In the middle of the platform was a webbed up hole. The spiders that had chased him were still hanging out at the passage that had closed.

"Shhh..." Navi said. They crept over to the hole, and Link slashed the web with his sword. Once he'd cleared his way, he started to jump, but Navi stopped him. "What are you doing?" she whispered.

"Down to the roots," he whispered in reply.

"Shouldn't you check and see how far down it is?"

Link peered down, but couldn't see, because it was too dark. He picked up a nearby rock and dropped it. After about three seconds they heard a faint splash sound. "Good, water."

"Are you sure this is a good idea? It seems like a long drop."

"Yeah. It's the only idea I've got." He jumped down and fell for a very long distance, then hit the water. He wasn't sure how deep it was. All he knew was that his feet just touched the bottom as the water slowed him to a stop. He rushed to the surface, and gasped for breath when he got there. He looked up and couldn't see all the way. Suddenly, he got hit in the head with a rock. He ducked into the water to escape the rock-thrower. As he did, he noticed he'd dropped his slingshot. He grabbed it and swam along the floor as it sloped upward. He came to shore and got out. There, he found three Deku Scrubs, and they all spat rocks at him. He jumped out of the way and drew his shield.

"No time for that!" Navi said, directing his attention back at the hole he'd fallen through. The Skulltulas had heard Link splash and were climbing down. "Remember what the Deku Scrub said?"

"What? Oh, three-two-one, right?"

"No! Twenty-three is number one!"

"Oh, right!" He prepared his shield as they spat more rocks. They hit the shield and fell on the ground.

"That's not gonna work!" Navi exclaimed. "Use your slingshot!"

Link pulled out his slingshot and shot the second scrub from the left, followed by the one on the right, then the one on the left. Each one shrieked in a high-pitched voice.

"He knew the secret code!" one of the scrubs shouted. It grabbed a torch off the wall and burned down a giant web behind the scrubs, revealing a passage through the soil, formed by a large root resting on the floor. The Skulltulas were close behind. "Close a wall, Deku Tree!" Link cried as he ran.

"We're not in the Great Deku Tree anymore, Link!" Navi said. As Link and Navi ran further, they found the passage would soon end in a large cavern. As they drew close to the opening, the root they stood on raised up. Link jumped into the cavern, Navi flying ahead, and the root crushed all the spiders on the ceiling. The dirt passage collapsed over the root, blocking Link and Navi in.

"Great! Now what!" Navi cried. "We're trapped."

"Yeah, well, we had a good run," Link said, optimistically.

"Yeah... Hey, I meant to tell you. That fight with the baby Gohma's... that was cool, Link. I have to admit, I got a little worried, but you pulled through just fine. And just now with those scrubs... you sure are a sure shot with a steady hand, even in intense situations. Especially for someone who can't aim his sword very well. Link?" She realized he wasn't listening.

"Shhhh..." he said. "Listen." They heard a shifting sound. Looking around, Navi saw that the cavern was formed by roots, and dirt was just waiting to fall. The floor was really bumpy.

"Link, this place looks unstable. Let's see if we can go anywhere else."

Link took a step forward, and the ground gave way. He shouted in surprise as he fell, and then stopped. He looked like just a head, because he only fell up to his neck. "Uh-oh, Navi," he said.

"You can climb out of there!" Navi said.

"No, not that." He hadn't been standing on dirt at all. "This isn't dirt. I'm stepping on eggs!" He whipped out his sword and started hacking apart eggs. Each one made a nasty squishing sound. Suddenly, several eggs started hatching.

"Link! They're hatching!" Navi cried from above.

"I know!" He drew his shield and continued destroying eggs. Each hatchling he came across got stabbed in the eye. After about three or four more minutes of this, the whole slaughter stopped.

The large, armored arachnid from before dropped from the ceiling, squishing the last of the eggs. She stared down at Link, still three times his height, with her one eye. He was covered in egg webbing, embryo, blood, and bug guts. She screamed in disgust of him, Link, the murderer of her babies. Link glared right back at her with the same fierce look that scared Mido away, even though on the inside Link wanted to spew in his own boots. Gohma, as there was no doubt in his mind that she was Gohma, was the kind of thing nightmares are made of. Except Link felt most of his own nightmares were like Kokiri plays in comparison. And yet, he gazed into her eye, determined to slay her and save the Great Deku Tree and the forest.

Gohma roared and stood up on her tail, making herself even taller. Raising her large, talon-like legs for the attack. She smashed down into the ground, trying to crush Link, but he rolled under her and sliced at her tail. A loud clang deafened him as the sword bounced off.

"She's heavily armored, Link!" Navi said. "Go for the eye, like the babies!"

Link pulled away and Gohma turned to face him. She charged forward, and Link prepared to stab her eye. She came too fast, and tried to chomp Link with her large fangs. He jumped backward as she snapped, avoiding her attack, but landed on a root and fell down. Gohma hopped up on her tail again and prepared to crush Link, but he rolled out of the way as she came down. As Link stood up, he realized he'd lost the Kokiri Sword. He must've dropped it while he was on the ground!

"Be more careful, Link! I know you like to stand your ground, but if she bites you, it's over!"

Link tried not to visualize the concept Navi brought up, but it was a good point. He backed away from Gohma. What was he supposed to do without his sword? The only thing to do would be to use his other weapon. He put away the shield hesitantly, then pulled out the slingshot and prepared some ammo.

"What are you doing!" Navi cried.

Gohma turned toward Link and charged. "Sure shot, steady hand," he said, and fired a seed at her eye. It bounced off, but she fell on the ground for a moment. He shot her eye again, but the seed bounced off again.

"That's not working! Get your sword!" Navi cried.

"I know! I know!" Link knocked another seed and circled Gohma as she got up. He saw it: the Kokiri Sword, lying by the root he'd tripped over. He shot the seed. Perfect shot, but she blocked it by closing her thick eyelid. He dove for the Kokiri Sword as she charged. He was on the ground, and she was over him, on her tail, preparing to crush him again. He had jumped too far, and the Kokiri sword now lay on his left. It was now or never. If he dodged this, he'd have to go back to the slingshot, which she could block. One clean shot. It was his only chance. She dropped, claws open, fangs bared. 'I'm gonna die,' thought Link, but all he vocalized was a crazy, adrenaline powered roar as he took the sword in his left hand and stabbed her straight in the eye. She fell on him, and then rolled on her side, freeing him.

"Link, are you okay!" Navi cried. Link rolled away from Gohma and stood up, brushing himself off a little.

"Yeah. I'm alive." Beside him, Gohma incinerated and they turned to watch. "Cool," Link said. He pulled the Kokiri Sword from her ashes. "Let's never do that again." They laughed.

As they laughed, a small, circular section of the dirt ceiling caved in and bright light shone into the room. Link went to stand on the mound and Navi flew beside him. A thin branch dropped in front of Link.

"Link, grab hold," he heard, and so he did. The branch pulled him out and set him in front of its owner, the Great Deku Tree.

The sunlight seeping in between the Deku Tree's leaves seemed brighter than the morning sun to Link and Navi after spending so long underground. The warmth of the sun made them feel tired and happy, and they knew they had done some good.

"Well done, Link..." the Great Deku Tree congratulated. "Thou hast verily demonstrated thy courage..." The Great Deku Tree's pauses for breath hurt Navi, as she realized he wasn't immediately healed.

"I knew thou wouldst be able to carry out my wishes... Now, I have even more to tell ye, wouldst thou listen..."

"Great Deku Tree..." Link said, still trying to regain his senses for so quickly changing setting. "We did it? So, what is there to know?"

"Listen carefully..." the Deku Tree began. "A wicked man of the desert cast this dreadful curse upon me..."

"Desert?"

"Yes, it is a sandy place far from here, hot and dry... This evil man ceaselessly uses his vile, sorcerous powers in his search for the Sacred Realm that is connected to Hyrule... For it is in that Sacred Realm that one will find the divine relic, the Triforce, which contains the essence of the gods..."

"You lost me at vile," Link said.

"In that case... We will start at the beginning... The very beginning... Before life began, before the world had form, three goddesses descended upon the chaotic land that was Hyrule... Din, the goddess of power... Nayru, the goddess of wisdom... and Farore, the goddess of courage...

"Din... With her flaming arms, cultivated the land and created the red earth... Nayru... Pouring her wisdom onto the earth, gave the spirit of law to the world... Farore... With her rich soul, created all life forms that would uphold the law...

"These three goddesses then returned to the heavens, leaving behind the sacred golden Triforce... Since then the Triforce has become the basis for Hyrule's providence, and where the Triforce stood became the Sacred Realm..."

"Whoa, cool story!" Link said. During the tale he had laid himself on the ground to listen. "Tell another one, please!"

"Link..." the Deku Tree said.

"Sorry."

"Thou must never allow the desert man in black armor to lay his hands on the sacred Triforce..."

Desert man in black armor... Link was suddenly reminded of the man from his dream. He quickly snapped out of his thoughts and returned to listening to the Great Deku Tree. "Wait, me?" Link said. "_I_ must never allow him? Why me?"

"You will learn in due time..." the Tree responded. "Until such a time, know this: thou art special, and very different from the other children in the forest... Thou must never suffer that man, with his evil hands, to enter the Sacred Realm of legend... That evil man who cast the death curse upon me and sapped my power..."

"But we stopped it right, Navi?" Link said, but Navi was silent. "Right, Great Deku Tree?" The solemnity of the Deku Tree's face guided Link to the truth, but the Great Deku Tree explained anyway.

"No, Link... Because of that curse, my end is still nigh..."

"No," Link tried to shout, but it came out a whisper as tears welled up in his eyes.

"Though your valiant efforts to break the curse were successful, I was doomed before you started..."

"No." It was even quieter this time. Link practically only mouthed the word. A single tear fell down his cheek.

"Yes, I will pass away soon... But do not grieve for me... I have been able to tell you of these important matters..."

Link wiped his eyes. "All that work, for nothing?" he asked.

"No, not for nothing... You have been found; your abilities have awakened... And had the two of you not broken the curse, my corpse would have been the catalyst, through which the Kokiri would all have been destroyed... Now, Link... Go now to Hyrule Castle... There, thou will surely meet the Princess of Destiny... Take this stone with you... The stone that man wanted so much, that he cast the curse on me..."

The Great Deku Tree's leaves shook, and a jewel fell out of them. From right over Link it fell, and stopped in midair in front of him.

"That is the Kokiri's Emerald, the Spiritual Stone of the Forest... I have safe guarded this treasure for longer than thou hast lived... Now I entrust it to thee... Deal prudently with it... One more thing, Link..."

"One more? You mean...?"

"I know that the curse was carried out by means of that parasitic arachnid, Gohma... Listen, Link... That monstrous queen of spiders was a parasite, living only through sucking the life of others... Therefore, she was not well defended... Queen Gohma will be one of the weaker creatures you may face in your journey ahead..."

"Weak? Weak! I nearly died! Are you sending me to stronger things, to my death!"

"Link!" Navi piped in. "Don't talk like that to the Great Deku Tree!"

"No, Navi... It's alright... It is but natural that the boy should worry for his own life... Link, I tell this unto thee as a warning... Take it to heart and become stronger, if thou willst stop this evil man... The future depends upon thee, Link... Thou art courageous... Navi the fairy... Help Link to carry out my will... I... entreat... ye... Navi... Good... bye..."

The Deku Tree's mouth stopped moving as it was almost closed. Leaves started to fall, and the whole tree changed from warm greens and browns to an uninviting dark grey. Link and Navi sat silently for a minute. Finally, Navi spoke.

"His dying wish was that we see the princess in Hyrule Castle... Come on, Link! Let's got to Hyrule Castle!"

"O-Okay," Link agreed. He stood up and they started off for the village. As Link headed down the path, Navi stopped and turned back to the tree.

"Goodbye... Great Deku Tree..." Her one and only friend was gone. No. One friend was gone, and wished not to be grieved. Her one and only friend was Link. She noticed another fairy fly off down the path.

She hurried down the path to catch up to Link, who had been stopped by Mido.

"What are you saying, Skittle?" Mido was saying to his fairy.

"The Great Deku Tree is dead!" Skittle said.

An expression of great terror and sadness crossed Mido's face. "D-dead? The Great Deku Tree... dead?" His countenance quickly changed to one of great anger, and he glared at Link. "What did you do! How could you do a thing like that! It's all your fault!" Tears streamed down his face, and he drew a sword from his belt.

"Mido? Where'd you get that!" Navi questioned.

"I'll kill you!" he shouted, and swung at Link. Link jumped backward and pulled out his sword and shield.

"Link! No!" Navi shouted.

"I didn't do it, Mido," Link said. "I did everything in my power to stop it!"

"You liar!" Mido swung at Link again, and Link blocked with his shield.

"Drop the sword, Mido," Link said. "I don't want to fight you."

"Yeah? Well I want to fight you. How about that! Murderer!"

By this time all the Kokiri had gathered around the pond to watch Link and Mido fight. All but Saria, who was nowhere to be seen.

Mido continued to strike at Link, who continued to block. Finally, after hacking at his shield for a while, Mido stabbed, piercing the sword and poking Link's left arm.

"Ow!" Link exclaimed, dropping his shield. He ran to the side and dipped his hand in the pond. Blood floated on the water. The wound wasn't deep, so it wasn't too bad, but it hurt. Mido charged at Link and Link stood up. The only way to stop Mido at this point would be to disarm him.

Mido slashed and Link blocked with his sword. The clang of steel against steel reverberated through the village, and everyone was in high suspense. Though neither competitor had much experience with the blade, the Kokiri had never seen a sword fight before and were entranced. After a long exchange, it was clear that Mido was stronger. He took his sword in both hands and batted at Link. Link blocked with his sword, but the assault was too strong. The Kokiri Sword flew up in the air and Link fell on his back. The sword fell back down, and everyone gasped as it stuck in the ground right to the left of Link's head.

Mido now stood above Link with his sword aimed down at him. "This is more like it," he said, and thrusted downward. Link grabbed his sword with his left hand and knocked away Mido's attack. It was Mido's sword's turn to fly up in the air, and Link caught it in his right hand as it came down and he got up.

"I didn't do it, Mido," Link said and walked off. Seeing all the Kokiri around, he ran to his house and Navi followed.

"Time to go, Navi," he said. He started packing a bag, but then realized all he had to take with him was his spare tunic, which was oversized. He took it and the bag he was going to put more into and started to leave.

He stormed his way all the way to the village exit, but Vick stopped him. Vick was a boy who felt it was his responsibility to enforce the Deku Tree's law that no Kokiri can leave the forest. The Great Deku Tree had convinced the Kokiri that they would die if they left the forest, but now he had told Link to go.

"We Kokiri will die if we leave the forest!" he said.

"Yes, but it's something I gotta do," Link answered. "The Great Deku Tree told me to."

"Okay, if the Great Deku Tree said to, go ahead."

"Wait," Link said, pulling out his rupee bag. "I got some of the taxes Mido has collected. Will you return the money to the other kids?"

"No, Link. You take it. Out in the real world, you'll probably need it."

"Thanks."

"Link! Look!" Navi directed his attention to Corey, who was running up.

"Are you leaving, you big chicken?" he said. "Where do you think you're going?"

"The castle," was Link's answer.

"The castle? Where's the castle?"

"I don't know."

"Well here, take this." Corey handed him a new shield. "You'll probably need it. You take care now."

"I will."

"Hey. If you lose your shield again, will you come back?"

"Sure. I'll even pay for it." They laughed.

"Hey, Link!" Sama shouted. "Good luck on your quest!" He and the other two Know-It-Alls were standing on their hill.

"Come back and play Deku Ball sometime!" Jeran said.

"Hold onto that sword!" Micah added.

"Oh, that reminds me," Link said. He handed Mido's sword to Corey. "Give that back for me, please."

Link looked around for Saria. He really wanted to tell her goodbye, but he couldn't find her. Finally, he left for the exit.

Link and Navi entered the forest itself for a moment. There was a clear-cut path that led to a bridge crossing a lower section of the forest. Link started to run across, when he heard a familiar voice.

"Oh, you're leaving..." Saria was climbing onto the bridge from below. "Weren't you... going to say goodbye to me?"

"I wanted to, but I couldn't find you."

"I felt danger and dark, so I went to the Sacred Forest Meadow. I always feel safe there. I knew... that you would have to leave the forest... someday, Link... Because you are different from me and my friends..."

"That's what everyone is saying," Link answered.

"It's only because you are, and everyone feels it... Everyone knows... But that's okay, because we'll always be friends forever... won't we?"

"Yeah. Friends forever."

She held out an ocarina, a musical instrument that she was known for playing. "I want you to have this Ocarina... Please take good care of it."

"I promise I will," he said, taking the instrument in his hands. Tears once again welled up in his eyes, but he saw them in Saria's too. It was quite an emotional day.

"When you play my Ocarina, I hope you will think of me and come back to the forest to visit."

"I... I will." He slowly backed away. They stared at each other for a moment. She was his oldest friend. When he couldn't find her to say goodbye, he was somewhat relieved. But now, he had to leave her, Saria, his best friend, watching him go. He turned and ran, heading further from home, the Deku Tree, every memory he'd ever had. Away from Saria.


	5. Bold, New Adventure

Author's Note: Why the fight with Mido? Why do you keep asking all these questions? No, seriously. I think the fight really helped tie up loose ends. It was the culmination of years of rivalry, brought out by the death of their father. Seriously, I thought Mido's (and all the other Kokiri, for that matter) reaction in the game to the death of the Deku Tree was kind of lame. I think this brought a hint of realism, and, it made sure Link couldn't remain in the forest.

**Chapter 5: **The Start of a Bold, New Adventure

Link and Navi continued on their way for several minutes, following the path that would supposedly lead them out of the forest. Leaving the path on either side would take them into the Lost Woods, a dark spooky area of Kokiri Forest in which those who become lost become monsters.

Finally, Link stooped and leaned up against a tree root. He finally broke down. Through sobs, he cried about the Great Deku Tree, Mido, the forest, leaving home, and finally Saria. He fingered his Ocarina. It was a delicate thing, and he promised to keep it safe. Somehow just touching it comforted him.

"Link," Navi said after a pause in his laments. "Link, it's okay. Those kids in the forest, they'll be fine. The Great Deku Tree set them up very well. They've got nice houses, a misguided, but good leader, and there's a protective magic barrier around the forest."

Link had finished weeping. "That man seemed to get through just fine."

"That's different, Link. That evil man is much more powerful than the barrier could take."

"So what you're saying is only real tough guys that can beat the snot out of the Great Deku Tree can get through? Phew, you know I was worried there for a minute." His sarcasm was backed by a defiant glare.

"Nobody's going to hurt the Kokiri. And besides, if they did, we'll come back to check on the kids once and again, right?"

"Yeah." Link suddenly bulked up. "And ain't nobody who can take us!"

"Yeah!"

"I was just wondering," Link changed the topic. "How am I going to keep this ocarina?" He suddenly had an idea. He pulled the lacing from the collar of his tunic, stuck it through two holes in the instrument, and tied it around his neck. "There!"

"Good thinking!" Navi said. "Now you'll always have it right with you."

"Yeah!" They got up and continued walking.

"Don't you want to play it?" Navi asked.

"I… uh… don't know how."

"Oh. Never mind then."

"I guess it's just a memento," Link said sadly.

"No. You'll learn to play it. It's a big world out there, Hyrule is. I'm sure someone knows how and can show you."

"Yeah. Hey, speaking of which, what does Hyrule look like?"

"What do you mean? We've always been in Hyrule, just a small part of it."

"Oh. So there's a lot more beyond the Lost Woods?"

"Oh, yes, much more!"

"You've seen it?"

"Well, no. But I have heard a lot about it from the Great Deku Tree."

"How'd he see it?"

"I don't know. I guess I didn't think too much about it."

"Huh. I suppose we'll just have to see it for ourselves," Link said. They continued walking in silence for a moment, until Navi spoke up again.

"I've noticed something about you."

"That's no way to start a conversation," Link said.

"No, it's not bad. Well… okay. Your left hand has saved your life twice now."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, there was Gohma, and then Mido. Both times you took the sword in your left hand and ended the fight. Also, you're an awesome shot with your slingshot, but you shoot with your left hand."

"What are you saying exactly?"

"I think you're left-handed!"

"What? What does that mean?"

"It means you're better with your left hand than your right. When you… um… okay. How do you play Deku Ball?"

"You hit the ball with a Deku Stick, then run around as long as you can till you get caught by Mido. I'm not very good at it."

"I see. Do you play the same as everyone else?"

"Yeah, just not as good."

"You're left-handed, Link!"

"What! Left-handed is a bad thing! Oh, great. So I can't fight with a sword, either!"

"Link, calm down. Left-handed isn't bad, you just have to do everything backwards of most people. Sheesh, these sheltered kids raised by a tree! Just try using your sword in your left hand from now on."

"What? But I thought the right hand was the sword hand."

"No. You can use it in whatever hand you need. Just try it."

"You know, come to think of it, the sword did feel better in my left hand."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I'll try that next time. So you're saying I put an end to the Deku Tree's curse with the wrong hand? Wow! From now on, fighting should be a breeze!"

"Don't count your cuccos before they hatch! Remember what the Deku Tree said."

"He said that? What does it mean?"

"No, I mean what he said about Gohma actually being weak. No, counting your cuccos before they hatch just means not to get too excited before your plans start in motion."

"Oh. So, like if you've got, um… cuccos, and… they haven't hatched yet, but you're counting them, right?"

"Yeah," Navi said. There was a short pause. "You don't get it, do you?"

"Nope, not really. What's a cucco, anyway?"

"Hoot hoot! Up here, Link!" This new voice sounded somewhat strange and came from above. Link looked up to see a great horned owl, about as tall as Link himself, perched on a branch above them.

"Who are you?" Link called. "Are you a cucco?"

"Cucco? Me? No, my name is Kaepora Gaebora. I was instructed by the Great Deku Tree to await you here."

"The Great Deku Tree? You liar!" Link shouted. "The Great Deku Tree's dead!"

"Dead?"

"Link, it's okay," Navi said. "Kaepora Gaebora was a good friend to the Great Deku Tree, and he asked him to wait here for you yesterday."

"Oh. Sorry."

"Hmm…" Kaepora Gaebora said. "I fully expected the curse to kill him, but not so quickly. Goodbye, my friend, Great Deku Tree…"

"I'm sorry…" Link said. "I tried to stop it, and I did, but…"

"You killed Queen Gohma?" Kaepora Gaebora interjected.

"Yes. With my left hand!" The owl gave Link a confused look.

"Well, Link. We expect great things out of you! Hoot hoo! Well, it appears that the time has finally come for you to start your adventure! You will encounter many hardships ahead… That is your fate."

"I already have," Link said solemnly.

"Link, you've not really had any hardships at all. You just left home!"

"Why doesn't anybody think the Great Deku Tree's death is a hardship?" Link asked.

"Because, Link," Kaepora started, "the Great Deku Tree has already lived a very long life. He and I are of equal age. He died at the ripe old age of three hundred and thirteen."

"Whoa!" Link said. "I guess if it wasn't the curse, he'd die of old age, huh?" Kaepora Gaebora just stared at him. "Oh that's right. You said you're the same age. Oops."

"In any case," the owl continued, "don't feel discouraged, Link, even during the toughest times! Go straight this way and you will see Hyrule Castle. You will meet a princess there…"

"The Princess of Destiny, right?"

"Um, yes. The princess of destiny. Do you know what you're looking for?"

"Not really, no."

"Ah. Well, if you are lost and don't know which way to go, look at this map." Kaepora Gaebora dropped a rolled up piece of parchment from his talon. Link grabbed it and opened it. The map was very strange, indeed. It showed towns, settlements, roads, rivers, everything.

"Okay, I'm sure it will help," Link said politely, but wasn't sure how helpful it would be since he couldn't read.

"Alright then, I'll see you around! Hoot hoot hoot ho!" Kaepora Gaebora stretched out his massive wings, and with a mighty flap, jetted into the air and glided away.

After watching him go, they took a few steps forward and found that the forest ended very shortly up ahead. Link took off at a run, Navi close behind, both wondering what the world beyond the forest was like. They stopped behind the last line of trees and stared out in wonder. Beyond the forest was a plain, extending as far as the eye could see. Some trees were scattered here and there, but nothing like the forest Link and Navi were accustomed to. What they saw were rolling hills, dirt roads, and a beautiful horizon. In the bright blue sky above, the sun was half way between the ground and the pinnacle of its daily leap. It was on the descent, meaning it was sometime in the late afternoon.

"Wow…" Link said in awe. "I've never seen so far away. It… It's so amazing. Wow…"

"It's more beautiful than I'd ever imagined!" Navi added. "Let's go!"

Link just stood there.

"Come on, Link!"

"I'm not going. I can't!"

"What do you mean? Wha- Oh! Are you afraid?"

" 'We Kokiri will die if we leave the forest', remember?"

"Come on, Link! The Great Deku Tree said it was alright. Why would he send us out into Hyrule if he knew it would kill us?"

"I guess you've got a point, but… I'm still not so sure."

"Oh come on, Mr. Courage! What are you, cucco?"

"No! What _is_ a cucco!"

"Listen, Link, how's this? I'll go first. If I'm alright, you follow, okay?"

"Okay."

Navi flew out several yards into the field. "See? It's oka-!" She suddenly went into a coughing fit and fell to the ground.

"Navi!" Link cried. He ran out and scooped her up. "Navi!"

"See? Told you!" she said, flying up. She started laughing.

"That was mean!" Link shouted.

"No. It was smart. Are you dead?"

"N-No…"

"Okay then. Now, on to the castle!"

"Where's the castle again?"

"I don't know. Look at the map."

Link pulled out the map Kaepora Gaebora gave him. "Well…" he said. He couldn't read, so had no clue where they were. The map of Kokiri Forest at least had familiar things on it. Link couldn't tell the Lost Woods from Hyrule Castle. What was a castle anyway?

"Can't you read a map?" Navi asked.

"The problem's not really just the map…"

"You can't read at all!"

"No. No, not at all."

"How have you lived ten whole years? There are signs all over the Kokiri Village! Couldn't you read those?"

"I just sort of memorized where things were…"

"Okay, okay. Let me see the map, Link." She flew over to his shoulder and they looked together. After examining it a moment, she flew to the bottom right corner. "This is the Kokiri Forest," she said. "These symbols here say, 'Kokiri Forest'."

"I don't hear them."

"No, you don't hear them, you read them," Navi said.

"I thought you read with your eyes."

"You do. Here, these symbols mean the sounds Ko-ki-ri. Kokiri. If you read it aloud it would be Kokiri."

"I can read my name!"

"Great. Okay. Now if I'm going to do this we'll need a set of supplies. I'm sure we'll be able to find a slate and a pen somewhere ahead. We'll have reading and writing lessons then. For now," she flew to Link's right side, "Hyrule Castle is this way."

Link followed Navi for a long time. They traveled straight forward until the sun was setting, when they reached their first obstacle. They were facing a large stone wall, which went on as far as they could see on both sides.

"Navi…" Link said. "Is this Hyrule Castle?"

"No. This isn't the castle. It's not on the map, either." Link showed her the map again and she looked at it. "Hmm… I figured we'd make better time leaving the road and heading straight, back there. Let's follow the wall back toward the road… This way!"

They did just that and met up with the road as the last sunlight faded. As they headed down the road, they met their next big obstacle. Link heard a shifting sound. He stopped and stood still. "Navi, stop."

"What is it?"

"Shh…" he said. "I heard something. This field sure got a lot creepier after the sun set."

"Yeah."

"Shh. I heard it again. The ground beneath Link shifted slightly. "What was that?" It shifted again and he jumped to the side.

"What's going on, Link?" Navi asked.

"There's something down there!" he shouted, pointing where he had been standing. As he pointed, long, thin, bony fingers came out of the ground. "It's the ghost of a Kokiri who left the forest!" he shouted.

Link and Navi both screamed at the top of their lungs and ran down the road. Skeletons were now popping out of the ground all around them. They saw a river up ahead, with a large, white stone wall behind it, standing high over the water.

"That's the wall of Hyrule Castle Town!" Navi shouted. They ran along the river. "There should be a bridge into town around here!" They ran along until they saw a wooden section of wall in between two torches. Link found it very familiar…

"This is it!" Navi said. "This must be a drawbridge! Hold out!" She flew across the river and over the wall, leaving Link standing there. The skeletons now surrounded him. Then he realized they were all his height.

He pulled out his sword. "I can take 'em," he said. He realized he was holding his sword in his right hand. He switched his sword and shield. "Alright, boneheads! Come and get it!" The skeletons closed in.

Link took his sword in both hands and swung in a circle, knocking off the heads of all the closest skeletons. One came up over the fallen bodies of his undead comrades. It swung at Link, who blocked with his shield. The bony hand shattered on his shield, but the monster didn't cry out at all, making it easier for Link to chop off his skull without feeling guilty.

Link jumped at another and struck down with his sword, piercing its skull and it fell limp on the ground. A skeleton leapt at him and he held up his shield. The creature bounded off and fell in the water, where its bones scattered. "Huh. Cool," Link said. Another one leapt at him and he dodged, causing it to fly in the water.

"Sorry!" Navi cried, coming back from the other side of the wall. "There's a guard who could let down the bridge, but he swatted me!"

"Oh. Sorry," Link said, slicing a skeleton in half.

"Oh, I figured out what you're fighting!"

"Do tell!"

"They're called Stalchildren, children who come out of their graves at the beckoning of someone with enough power to summon them. They aren't really strong, but they come every night until their curse to rise with the moon is ended. But why are there so many dead children?"

The entire time Navi explained, Link was fighting. "So how do we stop them?" he asked, batting one's head away. He shouted as the Stalchild he'd sliced in half earlier grabbed his ankle. He quickly stabbed its skull and it fell.

"The only way to end their nightly assault is to break the curse. The only way to break the curse is not really certain."

"Okay. So basically, I'm gonna be fighting all night?"

"Basically."

So he fought all night. Link and Navi willingly welcomed the dawn's first light. Link was sitting on the riverbank with bloodshot eyes, swinging at every oncoming Stalchild. As the sun peaked over the eastern mountains, the skeletons finally quit and burrowed into the ground. Then came one of the strangest sounds Link had ever heard. A clickety-clang clickety-clang as the drawbridge came down, a sight and sound Link had only seen once two nights ago in a dream.

"Come on!" Navi said, and Link got up and walked over to the front of the bridge. He stood there, staring in. He saw a cobblestone path, heading straight through the town. It opened really wide in the middle of town, and Link saw that many people were gathered there. Beyond that it became a dirt path and headed onward. Beyond the path and a hill past that, Link saw something even more beautiful than Hyrule Field, though he didn't know what it was. Towers of green, like trees, pierced the sky with their sharp points, rising higher than the Great Deku Tree. This structure was made of the same white stone as the wall.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Navi asked. "Let's go!"

When Link was satisfied that there were no horsemen coming he willingly walked over the bridge.

A guard standing inside looked out and saw Link and an enormous pile of bones sitting out past the drawbridge. "Did you fight them?" he asked Link.

"The skeletons?" he replied, rubbing his eyes. "Yeah."

"How long were you out there?"

"All night. You really need to listen when a fairy asks you to open the gate."

"Fairy?" The guard noticed Navi hovering over Link's shoulder. "I thought that was a huge firefly!"

"Watch it bud," Navi said grumpily.

"Uh… sorry. Anyway, welcome to Hyrule Castle Town. It's a peaceful, prosperous town."

"Wait a second," Link said. "Say that again."

"It's a peaceful, prosperous town?"

"No, no. The other part."

"Oh. Welcome to Hyrule Castle Town!"

Welcome to Hyrule Castle Town. It had been a long journey already, but they'd made it. Hyrule Castle Town. Now they just needed to find this princess. 'What is a princess of destiny?' Link wondered as they started to walk down the cobblestone road into Town Square.


	6. Two Visitors Meet

Author's Note: Aha! found it! Chapter Six. You guys really petitioned for it, huh? I was trying to hold it till you guys read my other story to build the drama, but that doesn't seem to be happening. So, here ya go. Well, chapter seven make take a little while. I'm spread a little thin, right now. My other story is just about to pick up (which some of you should read, btw), and I gotta get more dialogue. That's right, I'm playing through OoT to get the actual dialogue from the game for you guys, to make it as realistic as possible (of course I tweak it a bit so that Link and Navi can participate in the conversation, but you guys already knew that, didn't you?). Yeah, that's my excuse for playin Zelda now. sigh the things I do for you people...

Oh, yeah, btw, how were the stalchildren? they play a better role this time around, and you'll see soon enough.

anyway, enjoy!

**Chapter 6: **Hyrule Castle Town: Two Visitors Meet

The noise of people bargaining and chattering, horsing around, and sharing information was almost unbearable. Coupled with the sounds of animals and such, Link couldn't even hear himself think. That didn't matter, though, because all he was thinking was thought before: 'Who is the princess of destiny?' Huge signs were on every building. Some had faces, one had a target, another bottles. There was a large fountain in the middle of the square. Link found that fascinating: a man-made spring.

A man cleared his throat, meaning he meant to talk to Link. Link turned to face him. The man was an older fellow, slightly hunched over, with a great, long beard. He stroked his dark beard, which nearly touched his belt buckle, and said, "This beard is my pride and joy! Doesn't it look luxuriant, kid!"

"Lux-what? Well... Navi, look! He looks like the Great Deku Tree!" Link pointed at the man and Navi laughed.

"A tree!" the man cried angrily.

"Hey, if he looks like the Deku Tree... Are you the princess of destiny?"

"The princess! Why you, I oughta...!" He started to chase Link away, but was stopped by a guard.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," the guard said. "Wait till you hear what that kid was doing all night..."

Meanwhile, Link was running away. "Link! The princess is a girl!" Navi shouted.

"Sorry, I don't know what a princess is!"

Link looked over his shoulder to see if he got away. The man with the beard wasn't even chasing him. He turned his head back to watch where he was going, and ran face first into a tree in the square. A couple of guys were sitting under the shade of the tree, and looked at Link.

"You okay, kid?" one asked.

"Yeah..."

"Doesn't matter..." the other one said. "We'd still laugh at ya!" They both burst into laughter at that moment, and Link wasn't sure if he should be offended or laugh with them.

Before he'd decided, the first guy spoke again. "Hey, don't be upset kid. We laugh at everybody. We're not mean or rude, we just love a good time! We even laugh at each other and ourselves! Like take this crazy guy! Do you believe this guy was crazy enough to sneak into the castle to see Princess Zelda? All because of this idiot, they've tightened security at the castle!" They broke out laughing again, and Link, though he didn't understand, laughed with them.

Once their laughter died down a little, the other guy spoke up. "What can I say? I wanted to see the princess. She should be your age, kid, but they say she's quite a sight! I avoided the guards... Swam through the moat... I was almost there when they caught me! I found a small drain hole on the right side of the castle that I thought I could sneak into, but I got stuck there."

They burst out laughing again, but Link just said, "Princess Zelda? Is that the princess of destiny?" They fell silent for a moment and stared at Link. Then they turned back to each other and cracked up at Link.

"What's so funny?" Link asked.

"Uh... Let's just move on, Link," Navi suggested.

"Hey, what's this?" Link said, staring at a sign with a picture of a bull's eye on it.

"It says, 'Shooting Gallery'," Navi informed.

"Let's check it out!" Link said, running in. Navi followed.

"Hello," the large man inside said. "Wanna play?"

"Yeah!"

"It'll be twenty rupees."

"Alright!" Link said, beginning to hand over the money.

"Link, wait!" Navi said, stopping him. "That money's from the Kokiri! Don't spend it on games!"

"You said yourself I'm a good shot, and the prize could be worth it!"

"Let the kid do what he wants, buggy," the man said.

Navi was offended, but Link gave him the money. The man described the rules, and then asked if he had a bow.

"A bow? No. But I've got this!" Link pulled out his slingshot and the man chuckled.

"Alright then," the man said.

Link then enjoyed his game. He was to shoot targets with his slingshot. The targets were shot out of the ground or hung from a conveyor line that the man controlled. Link could only win the prize if he hit every target. Toward the end, things started moving faster, yet in the end Link didn't miss one target. The game owner was utterly amazed.

"Wow! Well usually I give winners a quiver or something, but I've never had someone your age win…" The man pondered for a moment. "I know! I do have a slingshot bag!" He gave it to Link, who was filled with joy. The bag was a little larger than the one he got to start with, and it even had a loop to hold the slingshot in. Link transferred his seeds.

"Here, sir," Link said, handing him his old one. "Maybe you can give that to the next winner with a slingshot.

"Next winner with a slingshot?" The man laughed, but accepted the gift.

Link walked around the fountain in the middle of the square, and lethargy suddenly came upon him. And he fell over. Unfortunately, his weariness didn't knock out his feet, but an animal, charging through. A small girl came chasing behind.

"What was that thing!" Link asked.

"What, Charlie?" the girl responded. "He's my pet cucco!"

"That's a cucco? Well, I heard you shouldn't count them before they hatch." He got up and walked away as the girl just watched him with a confused look on her face and her cucco ran circles around her.

"It already hatched!" she called out finally.

"Link, stop trying to sound wise," Navi said.

"Wait, who's that?" Link said, peering ahead with half-opened eyes. There was a girl up ahead, about Link's age, and she was one of the prettiest girls he'd ever seen. She had long, red hair, with a little straw sticking out. She had blue eyes and a warm face. She had on a fairly simple, but complimentary dress, and she was singing.

"Princess?" Link said. He tried to run, but his body was shutting down on him. Each step he took was slower than the last. The girl stopped singing and stared at him. "P... Princess Zel... Zelda? I... have... a message... for... you..." PLOP! He fell to the ground, unconscious.

Link woke up in a small house somewhere. It was a cozy little place with a fireplace and a table. The pretty little girl was there with him, and he was lying in a straw-mattress bed. Link was okay. His sack, boots, and equipment were leaning against the wall by the door. The girl just stared at him with a smile on her face. He looked around, but didn't see Navi anywhere.

"Wakey, wakey, hon," the red haired girl said. "It sure took ya long enough to wake up. I've been takin' good care of ya, though. You're clothes sure are... different... you're not from around here, are ya?" All the while as she spoke, Link was sitting up, looking around for his fairy.

"Where's Navi?"

"Navi? Oh. Who's Navi, your girl?" The girl sounded sad.

"My girl? No, she's my partner."

"Partner? You cain't be more then ten!"

"What are you talking about? I'm talking about my fairy," he said, somewhat confused.

"You're fairy? Oh. Now I feel silly. You should'a said so before, sugar! Wait a second... green clothes... a fairy... Oh... You're a fairy boy from the forest!"

"Fairy boy? We're called Kokiri. So do you know where Navi is or not?"

"Well, I did see an over-sized firefly buzzin' around here earlier. It flew out the window after I got out the flyswatter."

"Flyswatter! You tried to kill my fairy partner! I've waited ten years for Navi!"

"Sorry, sugar. Didn't know nothin' bout that."

"That's alright. How long was I asleep?"

"Oh, all day. It's now four o'clock in the mornin'."

"Four o'clock? Wow... Where am I? Is this the castle?"

"Castle? No, honey. This is my Aunt Gale's house. She's out lookin' for her dog. An' my dad's takin' milk to the castle. An' while we're on the subject, I'm not Princess Zelda! My name's Malon! My dad owns Lon Lon Ranch! We came to town 'cause he's deliverin' that milk, but he hasn't come back yet..."

"Oh. I'm sorry. Uh... I've gotta see Princess Zelda!"

"An' why's that? Ya said you got a message for her?"

"Yeah. It's about an evil man, and the Triforce, and a stone. Goddesses and stuff. Anyway, it's really important."

"Oh. You wanna tell her a story? It sure sounds interestin'. Can I hear it?"

"Uh... I gotta see the princess."

"Aw, fairy boy. Well, if ya gotta, ya gotta. Fortunately for you, I knew ya wanted ta see the princess, so…" She stood up from her seat at the table and pulled a wooden tub into the middle of the room.

"What is that?" Link asked, perplexed.

"Why it's a bath tub, silly!"

"Bath tub? You want me to take a bath?"

"Well you sure ain't gonna go see the princess covered in all that nasty gunk!"

Link took a good look at himself. The blood and spider guts from the day before had dried on, and he stunk of sweat and blood. And for some reason he was wearing his over-sized tunic.

"Alright, alright," he consented. "But you're out of the house while I do it."

"I know that, sugar. I'll step outside here. My aunt took the liberty of washing up your tunic. It should be about dry now. That big, green dress of yours she put ya in ain't suited for seein' a princess!" She walked out the door and shut it.

"It's a tunic!" he shouted after her.

After he'd been cleaned and she threw his tunic in the window, he dried off and got dressed. He no longer looked like a mess of a warrior, but a handsome, and somewhat good-smelling young boy.

"There ya go, now," she said after he was ready. "Now let's see if we can do somethin' bout that hair." She made him sit down in a dining chair and let her brush his blond hair to make it look good.

About this time, Navi flew in the window and started laughing out loud at the sight. "You… you're playing dress up, Link? Getting ready for tea?" She continued laughing.

"Aw, shut up. This girl…"

"Malon," Malon assisted.

"Malon insisted that I get a bath and look nice to see the princess."

"She made you get a bath!" This caused Navi to laugh all the more.

"Shut up!"

"I can't say you didn't need it though," Navi said, calming down.

"Where've you been, anyway?" Link asked.

"I was searching around for the princess and stuff," Navi answered. "I found that the castle isn't even in Hyrule Castle Town, but behind it!"

"That's how it's always been," Malon said. "What, you expected the royal family to live next door to Average Joe?"

"Who's Average Joe?" Link asked.

"Never mind, sugar."

Navi giggled and said, "She called you sugar!"

"Yeah, she keeps doing that. OW!" he cried as she brushed out a really tough knot.

"What do you do to your hair? You're gonna destroy my horse brush, hon!"

"You're using a horse brush on my hair?"

"Well, yeah. Would ya rather I just use my fingers?"

"No…" Navi couldn't help but laugh again.

"Anyway," Navi said after calming down again, "Hyrule Castle is heavily guarded."

"That's what those two funny guys in town said," Link said. "What does that matter, anyway? We'll just go up to the… YEOW!"

"Sorry, sugar!"

"We'll just tell them we need to speak with the princess, right?"

"Come on, now, hon. Didn't ya schedule an appointment or somethin'?"

"Appointment?"

"Yeah. You don't think just anyone can see the princess, do ya? Only rich an' important people get to. Why, just the other day a fella came into town to see the king. Folk said he's the king of the Gerudos."

"What's the Gerudos?"

"You fairy folk! I tell ya. Gerudos are a race of Hyrulean women, but they've got a man born once every hundred years. A hundred years! Since they ain't got no other boys, they have to make this guy king from birth. Right now they've got a rather scary man named Dragmire. Ooh, I tell ya. Some say the princess up an' fainted when she saw him, right outta fright. Daddy said he really likes our milk, so the first thing he did when he settled in was ask for milk, but the king done run out! So they sent for more'n that's why we're here in town. Them Gerudos'll come an' steal horses from us, so I don't see why we bother, 'cept it's for the king. Supposed to be that he's up there signin' the king's peace treaty to put a final end to that there war that's been goin' for about a hundred years, now."

"A hundred years!" Link shouted.

"Keep it down, sugar. It is still five in the mornin' ya know."

"Well I think we're done here," Link said, standing up.

"Wait!" Malon said. "Ya still got some tangles on top of your head!"

"You know what I usually do about that?" Link replied, and planned to put his hat on his head, but couldn't find it. "Where's my hat?"

"What hat?" Malon asked.

"The hat I had on my head!"

"Now, hon, there was no hat on your head when I found ya."

"Fine." He ruffled through his pack till he found his spare hat.

"Well, fine then, sugar. It's been fun, but I guess ya gotta go!" Link started putting on his boots, his belt, his sword and shield, and his sack with the spare tunic inside.

"By the way, sugar, what's that?" She pointed at the coat rack.

Link felt very upset all of a sudden. He was about to walk out the door and almost forgot it. He hadn't even noticed it hanging there: Saria's ocarina.

"Oh, that," Link said. He picked it up and hung it around his neck again. "A friend of mine gave it to me."

"Is it some kinda instrument?"

"Yeah. It's called an ocarina. Well, I've gotta go now."

"Oh, well if you're goin' to the castle, fairy boy, would you mind findin' my dad? He probably fell asleep somewhere around the castle. What a thing for an adult to do! Tee hee!" She paused for a moment, and then started again just before Link walked out the door. "Oh yeah, if you'll look for him, I'll give this to you."

She walked over to him and pulled an egg out from behind herself.

"An egg?" Link said, taking the egg.

"Yeah. I've been incubating this egg very carefully… Tee hee!"

"Why in the world are you saying, 'tee hee'?" Link asked.

Malon shrugged. "I guess I just felt like it."

"Thanks a lot," Link said awkwardly. "I like the egg."

Link finally left the house with Navi and waved goodbye to Malon.

"You all make a cute couple!" Navi said.

"A cute couple! She's weird and she gave me an egg. Who says, 'Good luck with the Princess of Destiny, here's an egg'?"

"I don't know… I think she was hopin' for a goodbye kiss, sugar!"

"Shut up!" So Link chased Navi as she led him toward the castle.


	7. A Princess and a Plan

Author's Note: I know you're all thinking, "He's a LinkxMalon-er!" well, to tell the truth… um… I'm not entirely sure yet. There are reasons I don't think this Link should end up with Zelda, but I don't really care too much one way or the other. In any case, I don't think Link will actually pursue any girl in particular in my story, but we'll see where it goes. Here's chapter 7!

**Chapter 7:** A Princess and a Plan

"It's so dark," Link said as they hurried down the path.

"Shh…" Navi hushed. "We're almost there, and in a couple of hours it will be light out."

They took a turn around a rocky wall, and saw straight to the castle grounds gate. There stood a guard next to it.

"Let me in," Link said when they reached him. "I need to see the princess."

The guard laughed. "You want to see Princess Zelda, eh?" He laughed some more. "I guess you heard about her in town, and decided you had to meet her, right?"

"Not quite," Link said.

"Well… Go home! Get out of here! The princess would never grant an audience to the likes of you!"

"What do you mean?" Link replied. "I have an important message for her!"

The guard laughed again. "You know, I almost want to let you in to entertain the king."

"Fine," Link said. "I didn't want to pull this out, but…" He took his rupee bag off his belt and dangled it from his hand. "I'm a rich man! Rich people can get in, right?"

"Where in the world did you hear that?" Navi said.

"From Malon."

"Ack!" the guard exclaimed. "Is that a fairy? Does that mean you're a Kokiri?"

"Yep and yep," Link answered.

"So you're the one who fought the Stalchildren?"

"Hey! We're the two, buddy!" Navi said, as if he'd hurt her feelings.

"Hmm…" the guard thought. "All right, you know what? I'm still being paid to keep people out, but, since you're the hero, I'll let you in if you pay me."

"Pay you!" Navi cried. "What kind of sleaze ball…"

"How much?" Link asked.

"Well, how about a hundred rupees?"

"A hundred rupees! You think money grows on trees!"

"You said you were rich…"

"Yeah! Rich as in, like… How much is rich anyway?"

"Well, the king of Hyrule has well over two hundred million," the guard informed.

"Two hundred million! Is there even that much in the world?"

"Well, if you can't pay me…"

Link and Navi hurried back around the corner.

"What do we do now?" Link asked.

"I thought you said you had a 'Plan B'."

"The rupees were Plan B!"

"Link! You're supposed to do better than this!"

"Alright, alright. I do have a Plan C."

"Then why'd you ask what to do?"

" 'Cause I forgot!"

Navi moaned and they went back to the guard. Link stopped in front of the man and just stared up at him. This, of course, made the man very uncomfortable, and he wondered what in the world Link was doing. After a minute, Navi whispered, "This is Plan C?"

Two or three minutes of staring later, Link finally spoke. "Can I go in, now?"

Navi smacked Link's head.

"No," was the man's reply.

Link stood silently again for five more minutes.

"How 'bout now?"

"No."

Ten minutes later, Navi had dozed off on Link's head.

"Now?"

"No, kid! You are the weirdest little hero I've ever seen! Why not go home?"

"Because I promised the Great Deku Tree when he died that I would visit the Princess of Destiny and tell her about the wicked man from the desert, and the terrible power he possesses."

"What? Listen, kid. You didn't by chance drink too much potion today, did you?"

"How much is too much? Anyway, I've never even seen this 'potion' you speak of. Is it tasty?"

"Actually… Now hold on a minute! Look, I don't even know why I'm conversing with you. You're making up strange stories about trees' dying wishes, and Ganondorf being evil… Although he does have that look in his eye… Look, kid, just go away. I'm trying to work here!"

"Fine." Link stormed off, back around the wall.

He woke Navi up. "What?"

"Okay, Plan C failed."

"I could've told you that!"

"And your backhand packs a wallop!"

"Eh, what can I say?"

Link started playing with a vine hanging from the small cliff. "So what do we do now?"

"How about we call it a morning, and go to bed?"

"I'm all for the first part. The sun's coming up."

"No. 'Call it a night' is the actual phrase and it means to just quit what you're doing."

"Oh. So if you call the morning, 'night', and the night, 'morning', you should quit what you're doing and go to bed?"

"Yeah… wait. Link, do you even know what a metaphor is?"

"Wouldn't know one if it bit me in the face."

"Right…"

Link was now tugging on the vine. "What is this, some kind of root? It's holding on tight!"

"You're right! I bet you could climb it!"

Link grabbed hold and started pulling himself up. Surprisingly enough, the vine held up as he used it to climb the rock wall. When he reached the top, he found it was a root to a tree on top, and the surface he stood on was practically level and grassy all the way to the top of the gate.

"What did I tell ya? I sure know my plant life!" Link boasted.

"Yeah. Hush."

"Want me to stop rubbing it in, huh?"

"No. We're sneaking in the castle, so you don't want them to hear you!"

"Oh yeah. Right," he whispered.

They walked over to the top of the gate. They were still in the shadow of a much larger hill, but they could see a guard on the other end of the portcullis wall. There was a ladder leading down into the wall, into a room that opened out to the other side of the gate. They climbed down, but the exit would leave them in plain sight of the guard at the gate.

"I have an idea!" Navi said. She flew back up the ladder and Link waited.

After a moment, Link heard Navi start shouting.

"Listen, Mr. Guard Man! We need in, really bad! If you won't let me and my friend in, I'll beat you within an inch of your life!"

Link took this opportunity to run out the door and into the shadows. Navi saw him and shrieked as the guard swatted at her. She flew away, then reappeared a moment later at Link's side.

She shone so bright that if anyone paid attention, they would see Link standing there. He took off his hat and snatched her up. "They'll see us!" he said as her muffled voice cried out. He put his hat back on with Navi inside.

So from then till almost an hour later, Link snuck around the courtyard, working toward the towering pinnacles ahead. Finally, he reached the castle gate, where two elite guards were positioned.

"Great," he said under his breath as he hid in a bush. He then noticed a spot in the wall still in shadow, one of the few spots in the courtyard that were. Also, there were no guards near it at the moment. He ran for it, and climbed the high wall quickly, gripping between stones. He reached the top and flipped over it, falling head first toward the ground. "Waagh!" he cried, but rolled to keep from hurting himself as he landed. Unfortunately, the roll caused him to go straight past the path around the castle, and into the narrow moat around the castle itself.

SPLASH! He fell in the water and swam back up to the top. Gasping for breath, he thought for sure he heard a guard say, "What was that!"

"Quack! Quack!" Link said. Surprisingly enough, he sounded almost like a real duck. Later on, he'd probably tell you he just swallowed too much water.

"Huh. Guess it was just a duck."

"Yeah."

Navi popped out of the water. "Are you crazy?" she whispered. "You could've gotten caught!"

"Well it was my only chance. Besides, I had a Plan B."

"What? If it was your only chance, there was no Plan B!"

"No, there was. But you know what my Plan B's are like."

He swam to a point where he could safely climb out of the water, and did. There, Link opened his pack.

"What are you doing?" Navi asked.

"Making sure everything is okay," Link answered. "Big tunic, check. Green rock, check. What's this?" He pulled out a small, black box that seemed pretty well sealed.

"Oh, that," Navi said. "I snuck it into your pack before we left home."

"How?"

"You probably don't want to know."

"Oh. Okay. So what is it?"

"A gift to the princess. The Great Deku Tree asked me to give it to her."

"Well, whatever. Ah, here it is. Ack! I crushed it!"

"What?"

Link pulled out pieces of the odd egg Malon had given him.

"Oh…" Navi said.

"Wait. What's this?" Link said. He gently pulled out a small item.

"I didn't put it in there, whatever it is," Navi said quickly.

The thing in his hands turned out to be a small, yellow bird.

"It's a cucco!" Navi said. "The egg hatched!"

"Oh. I didn't get to count it."

"What? Oh. Link, just give it up."

"What? Fine." They heard an odd sound, like a snore. Looking over, they saw a man in overalls laying up against a crate with a picture on it. His black hairline was far back on his head, and the hair came down on his face to form a mustache.

"That man's asleep!" Link said.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Navi said.

"What? No, I think he's Malon's dad."

"Oh, right. Well, wake him up."

"How?" Link stood and walked over to the man while Navi watched the baby cucco. Link cleared his throat. "Mr. Lon? Uh… Are you Malon's dad?" No answer, unless you count another snore. "Navi, he's not waking up."

"Try shaking him."

Link poked him. Nothing happened. He tapped his head. Nothing. Link started to grab the man's arm, but just then the sun peeked over the mountains. At that moment, the cucco gave one of the loudest (and most high pitched) cock-a-doodle-doo's you could ever hear.

Link covered his ears and Navi started buzzing in circles. The man in overalls woke with a start and shouted, "What in tarnation?"

The chick stopped crowing and the man continued.

"Can't a person get a little shut-eye around here?" He stood up and noticed Link standing there. "Hello, and who might you be?" he asked.

"My name is Link. Are you Malon's father?"

"What? You know Malon?"

"Yeah. She asked me to look for you. That is, if you're her father."

"Yep, that's me," the man answered. I'm Talon, the owner of Lon Lon Ranch. I came here to the castle to deliver some milk, but I sat down here to rest, and I guess I fell asleep… Wait a second. Did you say Malon was lookin' for me?"

"Actually she's having other people look for you," Link corrected.

"Uh-oh. I'm gonna catch it from her now!"

"Catch what? Is she sick?"

"I messed up bad, leavin' Malon behind to wait for me!"

"What are we talking about? She got sick in town?"

"She's really gonna let me have it!" Talon ran off shouting in terror, back toward town.

"What is she letting him have? I'm lost."

"That's okay, Link," Navi said. "Let's go see the princess."

"What's that?" Link said, noticing a hole in the castle wall across the moat, where water was trickling out into the moat. "Wow. A man made waterfall. I guess if the Hylian people can make their own springs…"

"What are you talking about?" Navi said. She saw what he was talking about. "Oh! Hey! That looks like the drain hole that man in town was talking about!"

"You're right… I guess. I wouldn't know. Well, grab the cucco."

"What?" But Navi's question came too late. Link strapped on his pack after quickly stuffing it and jumped across the moat. He grabbed the ledge the water was pouring off of, and nearly slipped, but moved his hands to either side of the drain hole, above the water.

Navi picked up the chick and flew into the hole ahead of Link. It looked to be a bit of a squeeze, but Link could make it, and then he would be in the castle. He wiggled through and came out in a shallow pool of water in a serene grassy area inside the castle walls.

"Huh. I figured the castle would be like… inside," Link said, taking a look around. "You know, like a house."

"This is obviously some kind of inner courtyard," Navi replied.

"Whatever that means. Hey, that little cucco is cute, but I can't take care of him. Not if I'm jumping around and rolling and swimming and fighting scary monsters when they randomly pop out of the ground."

"That was a little bit random, but… you are right," Navi said. "We'll just see what we can do with it."

"Maybe Malon didn't know there was a cucco inside. Maybe we should give it back."

"I think she knew, Link. She lives on a ranch."

"I don't care if she lives on a mountain! We can give it back to her!"

"Link, listen," Navi said slowly. "Malon gave you the egg. Eggs have cuccos inside. So, Malon gave you a cucco. But you're right. If we're going to keep going on adventures, we can't keep him."

"I'll name him Chub!"

"Chub? Link, if we're getting rid of him, we can't name him!"

"Why not? We can't just keep calling him 'Baby Cucco'."

Navi sighed and, though no one knew it, shrugged her shoulders. "Fine. I'll carry Chub until we find him a home."

"There's the spirit, Navi! Now quiet down, there might be guards around!"

"You're the one talking loudly."

Link was right, though, as they soon found out. Guards were all over the green passages in the inner courtyard. As sunlight had not yet penetrated the castle walls, they were still able to hide in shadows. They found themselves ducking behind statues and fountains. Link tried to keep the tails of his wet tunic from slapping his thighs and took off his boots so they didn't make a squishing sound when he walked. They passed several locked doors along the way, but eventually found a wall with only one passage in it. This doorway had no door, but was like an open corridor, opening into what appeared to be a circular area, roofless like the rest of the inner courtyard, with flowers in the central area and water skirting the area and hugging the walls. There were three windows; one across from the passageway and two others across from each other perpendicular to the other window and entryway.

At this moment, a single ray of sunlight climbed over the wall behind Link, Navi, and Chub, and reached in the opposite window. Glowing in the ray of sunlight was a girl about Link's age, peering in the window. At the sight of the sun, Chub gave a loud, shrill crow, which startled the girl into turning around and spying Link. The moment Chub cried out, Navi swooped into Link's hat with the cucco. Link could make out the sound of Navi trying to teach the chick that crowing in the castle right now was not good.

"Who!" was the girl's first reaction. She paused for a moment, but Link didn't answer. If Malon was one of the prettiest girls he'd ever seen, this girl was the prettiest. She had a smooth, round face, and bright, blue eyes. She wore a pink and purple dress with interesting designs on it, and held herself with an air of self-confidence and maturity.

After Link didn't respond, she repeated her question. "Who are you? How did you get past the guards?"

At this point, Navi flew out of Link's hat. "I think he'll behave now," she said. "What are you doing in the shadows? You're scaring her!" Link took a few steps into the courtyard.

"Oh? What's that?" the girl asked when she saw Navi. "Is that… a fairy! Then, are you…" She noticed his green clothes. "Are you from the forest?" She wiped her face and recomposed herself.

Link nodded. Somehow he wasn't sure if he should say anything, and wasn't sure he could anyway. His mouth was dry and shut tight, afraid of what to do or say. Was this the princess?

"Then… then…" the girl seemed to be just as startled and scared as Link, as though she had been searching for him. "You wouldn't happen to have… the Spiritual Stone of the Forest, would you?"

Link walked forward after being prodded by Navi. He took off his pack and pulled out the Kokiri Emerald. He stood in front of her, holding it out.

"Just as I thought!" She giggled, seeming very pleased. Link was strangely happy to have pleased her.

"I had a dream…" she continued. "In the dream, dark storm clouds were billowing over the land of Hyrule… But suddenly, a ray of light shot out of the forest, parted the clouds, and lit up the ground… The light turned into a figure holding a green and shining stone, followed by a fairy…"

"That would be us," Navi said.

"I know that this is a prophecy that someone would come from the forest… And, yes, I thought you might be the one… Oh!" she said suddenly, causing Link to jump. "I'm sorry! I got carried away with my story and didn't properly introduce myself! I am Zelda, Princess of Hyrule."

The princess! They had finally arrived! Now, their journey was done. They fulfilled the Great Deku Tree's wish.

"What is your name?" she asked him.

"L-Link. My name is Link, Princess," he responded.

"Link…" she rolled the name over her tongue. "Strange… it sounds somehow… familiar. Okay then, Link… I'm going to tell you the secret of the Sacred Realm that has been passed down by the Royal Family of Hyrule. Please keep this a secret from everyone."

"Sure," Link said slowly.

"The legend goes like this," she started. "The three goddesses hid the Triforce containing the power of the gods somewhere in Hyrule – the power to grant the wish of the one who holds the Triforce in his hands."

"Oh. Cool! So, I could get, like, a ham sandwich, or a… fruit of some kind… man, I'm getting really hungry. When was the last time I ate!" Link started backtracking in his head.

"Link, would you take this seriously?" said Zelda. "My goodness. You Kokiri are quite… what's the word? Rambunctious?"

"Uh… I wouldn't know. That's a big word." Link got the impression that Zelda didn't like his remark. But he was hungry.

"Anyway, Link, back to the legend. If someone with a righteous heart makes a wish, it will lead Hyrule to a golden age of prosperity. If someone with an evil mind has his wish granted, the world will be consumed by evil. That is what has been told. So the ancient sages built the Temple of Time to protect the Triforce from evil ones."

"Temple of Time?" Link asked.

"Yes, that's right. The Temple of Time is the entrance through which you can enter the Sacred Realm from our world. But the entrance is sealed with a stone wall called the Door of Time. And, in order to open the door, it is said that you need three Spiritual Stones."

"Door of Time, Spiritual Stones," Link noted aloud.

"Right. And another thing you need… is the treasure that the Royal Family keeps along with this legend… the Ocarina of Time!"

"So what's with all this 'Time' stuff?"

"What?"

"Temple of Time, Door of Time, Ocarina of Time… couldn't they come up with other titles?"

"I guess it's a theme, Link. Perhaps it means they have withstood the weathering of time."

"What's that? The Weathering of Time. How does that fit in?"

"Link, give it up," Navi said.

"This story is only what has been told, as I said before," Zelda said.

"By who?"

"What?" Zelda asked.

"That is what has been told by who?" Link asked. "How do you know it's real?"

"It is real, Link. It is the oldest tale in Hyrule! There are shrines, pedestals, and temples all over the world dedicated to this belief."

"So who told you?"

"My mother."

"Oh. What's that?"

"What? Oh! You don't have a mother, do you? Just the Great Deku Tree."

"No, not him either," Link said. "He was cursed, and he died."

"Oh. I'm sorry. Wait…" She paused for a moment. "Do you know who cursed him?"

"Yes. A bug," Link said. "Wait! No! The Deku Tree said it was a man from the dessert."

"Dessert?" Zelda asked, confused.

"Desert, Link!" Navi corrected.

"Oh! The desert."

"A man from the desert? I think I know who," Zelda said. "There's only one man from the desert that I know of."

"Who is it?" Link asked.

"He's in here," she said, waving her hand to the window. "I was spying through this window just now. The other element from my dream, the dark clouds, I believe they symbolize that man in there! Do you want to see him?"

"Yes, I do," Link said. He stepped up to the window and looked in.

"Can you see the man with the evil eyes?" Zelda asked.

Link saw a long room with guards lining the walls. Inside, he noted, was a man in a chair wearing expensive clothes, and a dark skinned man with red hair was kneeling to him. Link recognized him: the man from his dream! The sorcerer who attacked Link in front of Hyrule Castle Town!"

"I think I know who he is," Link said.

"That is Ganondorf, the leader of the Gerudos. They hail from the desert far to the west," Zelda informed. "Though he swears allegiance to my father, I am sure he is not sincere."

"I'll say," Link commented.

"The dark clouds that covered Hyrule in my dream… They must symbolize that man!"

Suddenly, Chub knocked off Link's hat and crowed again. The guards inside looked toward the window, as did Ganondorf. Link's eyes met the desert man's and Link's heart jumped. The look that man gave him made him leap back in fright.

"What happened?" Zelda asked. "Did he see you?"

Navi had tackled Chub and was chastising him again for his racket.

"Don't worry," Zelda said, though her voice was slightly wavering. She seemed to take on new courage when she said, "He doesn't have any idea what we're planning… yet!"

"What are we planning?" Link asked.

"To stop him from taking Hyrule from my father, of course"

"Didn't you tell your father about him?"

"Yes. I told my father about my dream. However, he didn't believe it was a prophecy. But… I can sense that man's evil intentions! What Ganondorf is after must be nothing less than the Triforce of the Sacred Realm. He must have come to Hyrule to obtain it! And he wants to conquer Hyrule… no, the entire world!"

"You 'sensed' all of this?" Link asked.

"Well, yes. I've also found some of it out for certain myself."

"And your father still doesn't believe you?"

"Link, my father will not… cannot believe me. Now, we are the only ones who can protect Hyrule!"

Link laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, no!" Link said. "I'm not laughing at you, Princess. It's just that you're telling me that two children are the only hope to save the world from an evil sorcerer! I mean, all I've got is a sword, a shield, and a slingshot!"

"A slingshot?" Zelda asked. She seemed unusually interested.

"Yeah. But I won an archery game with it!"

"You what?" Zelda started laughing now.

"Now what's so funny about that?"

"No, no. Just ironic."

"Okay."

Zelda suddenly became very somber. "Link, I am afraid. I have a feeling that man is going to destroy Hyrule. He has such terrifying power! But it is fortunate that you have come. We must not let Ganondorf get the Triforce! I will protect the Ocarina of Time with all my power! If I have anything to say, he shall not have it! Your mission, Link, will be to find the other two Spiritual Stones! Let's get the Triforce before Ganondorf does, and then defeat him! One more thing…" Zelda picked up a piece of parchment that had been sitting on the windowsill and started writing with a quill. "Take this letter," she said when she had finished, and handed it to him. "I'm sure it will be helpful to you."

"But I didn't get you anything, Princess," Link said.

"No, we did, Link!" Navi reminded. She reached in his pack and pulled out the box. She tried to carry it to Zelda, but it was too heavy and she had to drop it in Link's hands. He handed the box to her.

"Actually, it's from Navi and the Great Deku Tree," Link said.

"Link!" Navi said.

"Navi?" Zelda asked.

"Me!" Navi said.

"Hmm… I know!" Link said. He picked up Chub and placed him on top of the box in Zelda's arms. "Keep him! He'd just end up getting hurt with me!"

"Oh. Thank you," Zelda said less than enthusiastically.

"His name's Chub."

"Okay. Well, good luck," she said. "My attendant will guide you out of the castle. Don't be afraid to talk to her."

Link turned back to the entrance to leave and found a strong looking woman with dark skin and white hair. She wore battle clothes and bore a strange eye-like mark on her chest.

Link's first thought was, 'Uh-oh! The guards found me!' But Zelda calmed him.

"That's my attendant and bodyguard," she said.

"Oh." Link walked up to her.

"I am Impa of the Sheikah. I am responsible for protecting Zelda. Everything is exactly as the princess foretold."

"Okay," Link said. "I guess you believe her, then."

"Yes I do."

"And you heard our whole discussion?"

"Yes I did."

"I didn't even see you!"

"You are a courageous boy… Link was it?"

Link nodded.

"You are heading out on a big, new adventure aren't you?"

"Yep. Lookin' for Spiritual Stones."

"If the castle soldiers find you, there will be trouble. Let me lead you out of the castle."

"Sure!" Link said. He ran back over to Zelda and picked up his hat. "Almost forgot this!" he said.

"Goodbye, Link," Zelda said. "And good luck on your quest! May the goddesses protect you!"


	8. Village of the Sheikah

Author's Note: Okay, how'd it turn out? I was so afraid Link would go OOC on me, that I added a bunch of silly stuff to his conversation with Zelda to remind you and I both that he IS a boy raised by a tree. Everything lined up pretty well between stories, I think. (Though, Zelda's side was a slight stretch if you're reading Princess' Destiny) If you notice any contradictories, feel free to point them out in reviews.

In other news, I've decided to give updates to readers on my story progress every Sunday (and sometimes Thursday). It will be posted on my author's page, if anyone is interested. More details are already listed there.

Spoiler Paragraph (if anybody doesn't know Sheik's identity) In response to the review asking to split Zelda and Sheik, please read my other story telling Zelda's side. Zelda is already learning to become a Sheikah. I'm trying to remain as close to the game as possible in my stories, but make them very novel-like. Sheik is _almost _a separate character (in that his personality is different), but will not appear as a separate character. Although, I'm planning a story based around the character Zelda used to disguise herself. That tale will not be told until after the Ocarina saga is told. Many are just begging me to move faster as is. Boy, I sure wrote a long Author's Note.

BTW, was Malon's accent too distracting, or unreadable in Ch. 6? Just let me know. Here we go.

**Chapter Eight:** The Village of the Sheikah

"You brave lad…" Impa said. They were standing on stone stairs about three miles out of Hyrule Castle Town and to the east. Ahead was a towering mountain range. Impa turned around to face Hyrule Field, and Link did the same. He sat down and put his boots back on, as the sun had dried his clothes to be just slightly dampened.

The sun now shone upon the whole of the field. The green hills, dirt paths, and scarce trees rolled on as far as the eye could see across a river from them. Impa described it as the Zora's River; it flowed down from the southern hills, east of the Kokiri Forest, where the people known as the Zoras lived. The entire landscape before them was even more majestic than when they first stepped on to the field two days prior.

"We must protect this beautiful land of Hyrule!" she continued.

"If Ganondorf gets it, will it not be so beautiful?" Link asked.

"I am afraid not. The princess has foreseen terrible things to come of the land if he were to rule it. We must not allow that to happen! Come. We must continue up the stone steps."

They turned back and walked up the stairs in the mountainside until finally they reached a wooden gateway with a sign over it. The doors were held open. A guard stood at the entryway.

"Ah, Kakariko," Impa said.

"Welcome back, Miss Impa," the soldier said. "Who have you brought with you?"

"This is Link," she said.

"Nice to meet you, Kakariko!" Link said, extending his hand. Impa and the guard laughed.

"No, no, Link. That is not this guard's name," Impa said. "Kakariko is the name of the village."

"Oh." Navi started laughing too. "Oh, come on, Navi! You didn't know either!"

"I am a clock soldier of Kakariko!" the man said, grabbing Link's hand and shaking it. "The current time is… oh, about eight-thirty."

"How does he know that?" Link asked Impa.

"I just watch the sun," the man answered. "I've been in this business for several years now. You know, if you'd come here a few years back, I wouldn't be here, nor would much of anyone really. Impa here opened the village to the common people. There's only a small population now, but someday this place will be as lively as Hyrule Castle Town!"

"Really?" The man had gotten Link excited, which wasn't a difficult task.

"Come now, Link," Impa said. "Follow me."

They walked through the gate, and Link and Navi learned that the man wasn't joking when he said there was a small population. Only a few scattered houses stood on the slope between rock walls. The valley made a decent farming area, but the economy didn't seem too good. Of course, these were things Navi noticed more than Link. What he saw, was, "Cuccos!"

"Link, would you give up the cucco thing!" Navi shouted.

"Got a bit of a hobby?" Impa asked.

"No. I think it's an odd obsession. A recent development, really, and partly my fault," Navi explained.

"I see." As Link started to chase a cucco running along the ground, he stopped watching where he was going, bumped into a man, and fell to the ground.

"There's a prime example for you!" the man shouted with his over-sized mouth. "You're all running aimlessly around the village, and you're not making any progress at all! You're worthless, I tell you!" He wasn't shouting at Link, of course, but four men standing in front of him, listening attentively, as though if they didn't, he might gnaw off all their ears.

"Something wrong, master carpenter?" Impa asked.

"Miss Impa!" he said in surprise.

The four men gasped and muttered, "The Great Impa!"

"Yes, Miss Impa, there is," the man admitted. "These boys working for me are all worthless!"

"That is not my fault, master carpenter. I hired you to improve this village, but you hired your own help."

"Well there's no such thing as good help these days, Miss Impa. Even my own son doesn't have a job, and he wanders around all day!"

"Well then, your new task is to whip these boys into shape, master carpenter," Impa instructed.

"Yes, ma'am, Miss Impa," he said. Then he turned to the four men and shouted, "Alright, you tubs of lard! Forty laps around the village!"

They all ran off in different directions.

"What's going on here?" Link asked.

"I see you're having trouble with your own helpers, Miss Impa," the man said.

"Absolutely not. Go about your business." Impa helped Link stand. "Come along, Link," she said. They descended to the grassy basin in the center of the village. Houses were built up on either side extending out of the basin. Impa pointed north, up the slope.

"Take a good look at that mountain," she said, pointing to one of the tallest peaks. It was thick and didn't quite make a point at the top. Though the skies were mostly clear, there was a cloud hanging above it. It was one of the closest peaks, and it almost seemed like a separate mountain than the rest of the range, of which Kakariko formed the foothills. "That is Death Mountain," she informed.

"Sounds welcoming," Navi said sarcastically.

"It is the home of the Gorons. They hold the Spiritual Stone of Fire."

"A stone of fire?" Link asked.

"I'm sure it's like the stone of the forest the Great Deku Tree gave you," Navi said.

"Kakariko is founded at the base of this mountain," Impa continued. "It is my hometown. It used to be a Sheikah village, but now I have opened it to everyone, being one of the few Sheikah left in Hyrule." She turned back to face the opposite wall towering above the village. A rocky slope built up into it, with scattered houses. She pointed to the furthest, highest house. It also happened to be the biggest. "That was my house before I became the princess's attendant."

She pulled out a slip of parchment and wrote on it. "This should allow you to stay the night there, if you so choose."

"Okay," Link said. He tucked it away.

"Link, I couldn't help noticing your ocarina," Impa said, pointing to the instrument on his necklace.

"Yeah. I got this from a close friend. I miss her a lot…"

"My role in the princess's dream was to teach a melody to the one from the forest. This is an ancient melody passed down by the Royal Family. I have played this song for Princess Zelda as a lullaby ever since she was a baby… There is mysterious power in these notes. Now listen carefully and memorize this song."

She pulled out a small ocarina and played it with one hand. She played a set of three notes twice over. It was very simple, but it sounded very soothing.

"Now you try."

Link took his ocarina off the string and tried to mimic the song, but he knew nothing of playing the ocarina. At first, Impa started repeating it to him, but when she saw that he didn't know it at all, she went to his side and placed his fingers over the right holes, until he finally played the three notes right a few times.

Suddenly, Impa stopped moving. She just sat, staring out into space as if she were listening to something.

"Impa?" Link said. "Are you okay?" No answer. "Oh no," he said to Navi. "I think I played so bad, I petrified her."

"Link, I don't think…" Navi started, but then Impa turned back to Link.

"I think you've got the hang of it," she said. "Only Royal Family members are allowed to learn the song. Remember, it will help to prove your connection to the Royal Family. The princess is waiting for you to return to the castle with the stones. All right, we're counting on you! Now, I must leave. Good luck!"

She stepped away from Link and Navi and pulled something out of a pouch. She threw it to the ground and it made a loud crack. A bright flash of light blinded Link and Navi when the item cracked. They heard a lot of gasping around them, as if the whole village watched in amazement. As their vision returned, they realized that Impa was gone. All the people of Kakariko started talking to each other in hushed excitement.

"What was that?" Link asked.

"No clue," Navi admitted. "What was her hurry? I don't understand."

"I knew she didn't like my music."

"I don't know that that is what that was," Navi said to reassure him, but Link wasn't paying attention. "Link?"

"Cuccos!" Link ran around, chasing cuccos in the valley as Navi chased him, trying to get him to stop.

"Stop!" a woman shouted. "You! Little boy! Please don't tease my cuccos!"

Link stopped in front of her. "You're cuccos?"

"Yes. My cuccos are all loose. What should I do?"

"I can help!" Link said.

"Would you?" the woman said. "Thank you! They're scattered around the village."

So Link went around gathering up the woman's cuccos for her. He brought one back to her and showed it to her, but she said, "Just put it in the pin!" So Link continued gathering cuccos and putting them in the pin she showed him, until she said he'd found them all.

"Thank you very much!" she said. "I have allergies, so I get goose bumps when I touch them. I can't offer you much, but please take some money." She offered him a blue rupee, worth five rupees.

"No, you don't have to do that," Link said, but she made him accept it.

"Now I have… eighty-four rupees, I think," he said when they walked away.

"Do you want to go to the market and see what we can buy?" Navi asked.

"Sure!" Link said enthusiastically. He started to run, then stopped and looked around. "Where is the market?"

"There isn't one," a nearby clock soldier said. "The only store we have here is run by that old woman in that house there." He pointed to a house on the Death Mountain slope. "Anything else we need is bought in the castle town."

"Okay, thanks!" Link said, and ran off, Navi close behind.

When they reached the house, they saw a man sitting on the roof. He was staring up at Death Mountain.

"What are you doing up there?" Link asked.

"I can't get down," the man answered. "So all I can do, really, is look at Death Mountain."

"Is this the old lady's shop?"

"Yeah, but don't call it that to her."

"Yeah Link, that's rude," Navi said.

"So can I get some equipment from a journey here?"

"What kind of journey are you taking? This is a potion shop, and an odd one at that!"

"A potion shop? Thank you!" Link and Navi went in the house and found a very old woman sitting at a counter, petting a cat. The entire room was filled with some strange smelling gases that clouded the air. The gases came from pots of brewing liquid, scattered through the room.

"A customer?" the woman asked. She didn't look directly at Link, but instead, the door. As he walked toward her, she looked in the direction he came, but not directly at him.

"Yes, I was wondering what you sell," Link said.

"Ah, a child?" How could she not know? Unless she were blind… "Yes, I see now. A child, and… a fairy?"

"Yes. That's right," Navi said.

"You must be from the forest. Oh, I have not seen forest folk in ages. The last time I went to the woods, I acquired an odd mushroom."

"A mushroom?" Link asked.

"Yes… I made a potion from the mushroom. It has strange healing properties…"

"A healing potion?" Navi asked.

"Yes… If you would like some, I will sell for a price…"

"How much?" asked Link. He was very intrigued.

"Eighty-five," was the woman's answer.

"Oh. All I have is eighty-four…"

"That is fine," the woman replied. "One rupee doesn't matter. Here, take some." She took a glass bottle and dipped it in a vat of red liquid, and then pulled it out, filled. She put a cork in the top and handed it to Link. Link set his rupee bag on the counter and walked to the door.

"Thank you, very much," he said, just before leaving.

"No, no," the woman answered. "Thank you. It was nice meeting a Kokiri again."

Link and Navi left, and Link stuck the potion in his pack.

"Hey, why don't we go ahead?" Link said.

"Go ahead? You mean climb the mountain?"

"Yeah, why not? We still have most of the day ahead of us!"

"I suppose we could…" Navi said.

"Alright!" Link took off up the Death Mountain slope. Navi flew up with him.

Finally, after passing several houses and their farmlands, Link and Navi reached a wall, extending from one rock wall to the opposite one, in front of them. A gate was built into it, and was closed. A guard stood beside the gate.

"The road is closed beyond this point!" the man said. "Can't you read the sign over there? Eh?" Link stared at him. "Oh, I see. You're just a kid, and you can't read yet. Ha ha hah!"

Link was somewhat upset that the man laughed at him, but didn't let it get to him. He noticed a sign next to the gate, and Navi guided him through the words. The sign read:

"Death Mountain

No passage without a royal decree!"

"So we can't go, huh?" Link said.

"Nope, sure can't," answered the man.

"Link!" Navi said. "Show him Zelda's note!"

"What?" Link said. "Why does he want that?"

"Just do it!"

"What are you two talking about?" the soldier asked.

Link pulled out the piece of parchment Zelda had given him. The man started reading it.

"Oh, this is… Princess Zelda's signature! Well let's see… 'This is Link… He is under my orders to save Hyrule.'" The guard paused for a minute, then burst out laughing. "What kind of funny game has our princess come up with now?"

"It's not a game!" Link said. "I have to collect some stones and fight evil monsters…"

"It does sound like a game, Link," Navi said. "But, seriously, sir! It's not!"

"Yeah, this is Hyrule we're talking about!" Link said. "The beautiful land, with the fields, and the hills, and the mountains…"

"Okay, okay, all right," said the guard. "This _is_ the princess's signature. You can go, just be careful, Mr. Hero! But, you can't go with… what is that? A dagger and a wooden shield?"

"It's the Kokiri Sword, and a Deku Shield!" Link said.

"Kokiri Sword? You're that Kokiri everyone's talking about, aren't you?"

"I guess if everyone's talking about me…"

"Yeah! You're the kid that killed all those skeletons!"

"That's me!"

"Well I feel a whole lot better about sending you up the mountain, now! But you still can't go with that shield."

"What's wrong with my shield? It was a gift from Corey…"

"It's made of wood!"

"Yeah, so?"

"And this is an active volcano!"

"It's a what?"

"An active volcano!" Navi exclaimed. "We can't go there! Not with wooden equipment!"

"In Hyrule Castle Town Market, there's a bazaar that sells a much more protective shield."

"How much do they cost?"

"Eighty rupees, I think."

"Eighty rupees!" Link shouted. "I just traded away my whole rupee bag! Like, I even left the bag!"

"Yeah, I meant to tell you that was stupid," Navi said.

"Well that old lady was nice…"

The guard started laughing. "I like you, kid. Hey, how's this? My relief comes in around eighteen on the clock. When that happens, I'll head over to Hyrule Castle Town. Soldiers get a special discount, so I can get you one for really cheap. I'll just buy it for you, then you can head up tomorrow, if you want."

"That sounds good! Wow, another free shield. Boy, we get lucky, don't we Navi?"

"Yeah."

"Alright. Just go find something to do. I'll give you your shield this evening or tomorrow."

"Okay!"

Link and Navi went around town for the next hour or so, but couldn't find anything very interesting.

"Navi, we've been going around town for about an hour or so!" Link said. "And we haven't found anything very interesting!"

"Yeah. I bet if we were in Hyrule Castle Town, we'd find something to do," Navi said.

"Or the forest…" Link was really missing his friends back home.

"Well, we've got a job to do," Navi said. "And right now, our job is through here."

"Navi? What's an active volcano?"

"It's a mountain," Navi said. "Except it spits fire."

"Fire!" Link exclaimed. "We're climbing a mountain that will spit fire at us!"

"Well it's a little more complicated than that," Navi said.

"Navi, this quest the princess sent us on sounds really dangerous. I thought we were done when we went to see Zelda! I thought we'd give her the box, and the stone, and be done with it! Then we'd go back home and live with the other Kokiri. And no one could pick on me any more, because I have a fairy and I saved the Great Deku Tree, and…"

"Link, if you don't want to keep going, you don't have to. You can just go see the princess, tell her you can't do it, and go home. Honestly, the Great Deku Tree didn't tell me much more than to see the princess either."

"I can't do that. Just tell her I quit?"

"Well you can think about it, I guess."

"Most of the time these big decisions I took to Saria. She would know what to do. She always knew what to do."

"Do you want to ask her?"

"Ask Saria? Can we?"

"Yeah! We can go back home and see all your friends!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, there's no hurry! It's not like Ganondorf will get the Triforce anytime soon, anyway. Remember, Zelda said she wouldn't let him get the Ocarina of Time. We can do it! Let's go!"


	9. The Lost Woods

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to come! One week I just took a break, the next was super-busy, and the next I needed to go back and read the entire thing again! But I'm back now, and it's about to get good. This chapter goes out to any MM fans, btw. Umm, I'm also considering writing a Majora's Mask story (now that I've beaten it…). Of course, this will be way down the line. I have to complete Hero's Path and Princess' Destiny, and then I'm doing a cool prequel. Then I might do MM, but that's all dependent on what you all want to read, because the way it will be set up, it will be a complete sequel to Hero's Path. So this chapter will leave it open, just because there is actually supposed to be a sequel. Ok, I'm done talking. Let's get to the story!

**Chapter 9:** The Lost Woods

The sun was setting, far off on the western horizon of the plains. Link was running, Navi flying beside, rushing toward the Lost Woods. They had to reach the woods before sunset, unless they wanted to face those skeletons again. Finally, Link stopped himself on a tree and started catching his breath.

"Here we are, Navi… home."

"You live here?" came a strange voice.

Link turned around to see a funny-looking, smiling man with red hair, carrying a monstrous pack on his back. Decorative masks were hanging all over the pack, and the man's hands were cupped together.

"Well, I did…" Link started, but then jumped to, "Where did you come from?"

"Oh, well, I am a traveling mask salesman. I travel the world, dealing in masks that bring happiness to everyone! I was the happy mask shop salesman in Hyrule Castle Town, but no one would buy any masks. So, the shop closed down, and I now roam the world, looking for those who would buy my masks. Business isn't good, but I have faith."

"Faith in what?" Navi asked.

"Oh, a fairy!" he said. "You aren't one of the forest children are you?"

"Uh… yeah. Yes I am," Link said.

"Great! I had faith in children. You see, children were the only ones who bought any of my masks, and that was only when their parents gave them money to do so. But I heard there was a whole village of children inside the Lost Woods, so I thought, 'Maybe if I go there, I can open a new shop!'"

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea," Link said. "They actually make masks and put on plays in the Kokiri Village!"

"They do?" the man said, excitedly. "Oh, how I wish to go in, but I can't!"

"You can't?"

"No, there is a legend of the curse of the forest," he said. "If any outsider steps inside and gets lost, they will turn into a monster! But that didn't stop me! I tried going in anyway, thinking that business and happiness were more important, but when I stepped in, I got pelted with darts!"

"Darts?" Link said.

"Yes! Hey boy, how would you like to be a happiness salesman?"

"Me?" Link was excited again.

"Yes! You sell the mask and bring the money back here."

"Okay! I'll help you!"

"Link, we don't have time for…" Navi started, but was interrupted when the man gave Link a mask. It looked like some sort of skull.

"That is called the Horned Skull Mask," the man said.

"This is cool! Wait till the Kokiri see it!" Link ran into the woods, Navi floating behind. "Thanks, Mister Happy Man!"

"Have faith!" the man called back.

Link and Navi ran the stretch of the woods until they reached the village. Something was going on there, some sort of play, but what Link saw was Mido stabbing Bean with a wooden sword, saying, "Die, Link, die!"

As Link and Navi came out of the woods, everyone stopped and grew silent.

"What are you doing here, tree-killer?" Mido said.

"I was coming to visit you guys," Link said. "What's going on?"

"Oh, we were just planning your demise, you ungrateful Mr. New Fairy," Mido said.

"I didn't kill the Great Deku Tree," Link said.

"Don't say his name, you filthy abandoner."

"Look, I know it looks that way, but if you heard what he said…"

"Oh, it does look that way," Mido said. "You were summoned by the Great Deku Tree. You broke into my house, took the Kokiri Sword from the traitorous Know-It-Alls, and went to see him. You came back, and he was dead. Then you beat me up and left the forest!"

"Beat you up? None of that's right!" Navi said.

"I'm just upset that I once called you, 'Brother'," Mido added.

"What?" Link said. He'd decided Mido was full of it, and there was no one who could believe him. But looking at the crowd of Kokiri he saw they all shared Mido's unwelcoming stare. But several people weren't there. The Know-It-All Brothers weren't there, and neither was Dill. And once again, Saria was nowhere to be seen. "Where's Saria?"

"Saria? No one's seen her around since you left," Mido said.

Link ran to Saria's house. There was no one there, but there was a note on the table. Navi read it for Link. It said, "Gone to the KIA Bros. Be back soon – Dill."

What was Dill doing putting notes in Saria's house? Link snuck around, so as not to be caught and lynched by the other children, and made his way to the brothers' hill. There, Dill was jumping around with Sama, Jeran, and Micah. Upon closer examination, he realized they were practicing backflips!

"What's going on?" Link asked as he drew closer.

"Link!" the brothers said. Dill said it too, just slightly later than the brothers.

"What are you doing here?" Sama asked.

"I came to visit my friends, but it turns out you guys are the only ones I have."

"What about Saria?" Dill asked.

"Didn't she disappear?"

"Yeah. I'm staying in her house, though. It's right next to yours, so I can make sure they don't try to tear it down."

"What does that matter, Dill?" Link said. "I don't live here anymore. I thought I could, but I'd probably be burned at the stake!"

"Have you practiced your skills with the sword, Link?" Jeran asked.

"Yes. I killed a bunch of skeletons!"

"Ooh," the brothers said in unison, and Dill out of unison.

"We were just practicing backflips," Micah said. "They're a good invasive maneuver!"

"Evasive!" Jeran and Sama said together. Dill said it after them.

"Would you like to learn?" the brothers said, while Dill said, "You wanna try?"

"Sure."

The next hour or so was spent teaching Link to backflip. All the while, Link told them his entire adventure from the time the brothers gave him the Kokiri Sword.

"You know, with my jumping expertise, backflips came sort of natural," Daffy Dill said. "But you've caught on even quicker, Link!"

"Thanks, everyone," Link said. "Do you guys have any idea where Saria is?"

"No," Dill said. "I miss her, though."

"No one has seen her since the day you left," Sama said. "But knowing her way of thinking can be critical in discovering her whereabouts!"

"Where would she go when her best friend left her?" Jeran asked.

"Where she feels safe," Link said. "The Sacred Forest Meadow!"

"Ah, the Sacred Forest Meadow," Sama said.

"It's in the Lost Woods, is it not?" Micah said.

"Yeah, but I've only been in the woods a few times. How will I find the way?"

"Trust your heart," Dill said. "I heard that in one of the Kokiri plays."

"I've noticed that she always enters the Lost Woods from the northern hill," Jeran said.

"Thanks! You guys aren't interested in a mask, are you?" Link asked. He showed them the Horned Skull Mask and all four of the boys freaked out. "Oh. Sorry."

Link snuck around the village to the northern hill and entered the Lost Woods there. "Navi, you don't know how to get to the Sacred Forest Meadow, do you?"

"Uh, no Link. I spent all my life in the Great Deku Tree's Meadow."

"Oh, too bad. Well, now to follow my heart. My heart says…"

They were silent for a moment, then they heard a voice say, "Look up!"

"Whoa!" Link said. He looked up and there was Kaepora Gaebora, the great horned owl.

"Link… good to see you again! Listen to this! Hoot hoot!"

"What?"

"Shh…" the owl said. "I hear a mysterious tune… You should listen for that tune, too… Hoo hoo ho! If you are courageous, you will make it through the forest just fine. Just follow your ears and listen to the sounds coming from the forest! Hoot hoot!"

With that, Kaepora Gaebora flew away.

"Weird cucco," Link said.

"He's not a cucco!" Navi said.

"Shh…" Link heard something. He closed his eyes to listen more closely. A faint melody, like the owl said. Finally he recognized it: Saria's favorite song to play, on an ocarina!

"That's Saria's song!" he said. Keeping his eyes closed, he moved forward. Ever so slightly, he could hear he was closer. He continued northward, and slowly opened his eyes as the sound grew clearer. The better he could hear the tune, the more he could tell where he needed to go. East, north, west, north, left, right, left, right, until finally he came out in a large clearing.

This large clearing was filled with the music, played by Saria, who sat on a tree stump in the central area with her eyes closed. Link ran over to her.

"Saria!"

"Link?" she said as she opened her eyes and pulled the ocarina away from her lips. "Link! I've been waiting for you, here, in the Sacred Forest Meadow."

"Waiting for me? What if I didn't come back?"

"I knew you'd come back! I feel… this place will be very important to us someday. That's what I feel."

Link took a look around. The back of the meadow was a high stone wall. There was a doorway somewhere in the middle between top and bottom, too high even for an adult to reach. There was a stairway leading up to it, but the stairs were broken and laying on the floor of the meadow. In the center of the meadow was a large, round, stone pedestal with a strange swirling symbol on it.

"If you play the ocarina here, you can talk with the spirits of the forest. Would you like to play your ocarina with me?" Saria asked.

"Talk with the spirits? I don't know how to play the ocarina," Link admitted.

"Oh, right. I wanted to teach you, but you had to go," Saria said. "Here, let me teach you."

Link took the ocarina Saria gave him off the string and she taught him how to hold the ocarina, and how to play it. It was dark out, and growing very late, but they didn't care. That is, until Link heard a loud, scary howl.

"What was that?" Link asked.

"Oh, those are the wolves. They come out every night, but can't enter the meadow," Saria said.

"Why not?"

"Because it's sacred. Now, let's continue practicing."

She taught him to play by teaching him her favorite song, and they played for over half an hour after he'd learned, having all kinds of fun. Finally, Link remembered why he came back.

"This has been a lot of fun, but I need to ask you something."

"What is it?" she asked, seeing the concern on his face.

"Well, the Great Deku Tree told me to take the Spiritual Stone of the Forest to Zelda, the Princess of Destiny. And I did. Now she wants me to get the other stones and stop the wicked man from the desert from getting the Triforce. I thought I was done. I thought I could come home. But I came back, and no one wants me here. They all think I killed the Great Deku Tree. All but the Know-It-Alls and Dill."

"What are you talking about, Link?" she almost shouted. "You're special, remember? You saved the forest, remember?"

"How do you know?"

"Communing with the spirits, I found one, the Great Deku Tree's. He told me a lot about you, a lot that you don't even know. You _are _special. You are the only one who can do this, Link! I thought you just came to check on things, but you want to stop? What kind of selfish notion is that? Didn't he tell you, the Great Deku Tree? Didn't he say you'd face difficult challenges, that you must stop this evil man from taking over the world? And you're just going to sit on your hands and watch Hyrule crumble!" Tears formed behind her purple eyes. "I thought you were great, the greatest of the Kokiri. I thought you were courageous. But you're no more of a savior than the other cowardly children of the forest!"

"A savior? Saria, I didn't know this stuff! I came to ask for your advice."

"You shouldn't need my advice, Link. Heroes don't think about the danger, or the warm bed they've left behind. Heroes just do."

Saria was very upset. What should Link do? He remembered the song Impa taught him, and played it on his ocarina, three notes twice.

"What's that?" Saria asked.

"Princess Zelda's lullaby," Link answered. "That proves my connection with the Royal Family of Hyrule. That is how I'm going to get the other two stones. That is how I'm going to stop Ganondorf."

Link tied the ocarina around his neck again and walked away from the meadow slowly.

"Don't forget the song I taught you!" Saria said.

"I won't," he said, looking back. "I'll never forget."

Link ran out into the forest, Navi flying along side.

"So, we're gonna do it?" she asked.

"Yeah, we're gonna do it? You think I'm letting myself be compared to Mido?"

Suddenly, they stopped. A large cliff wall blocked their path.

"Was this here before?" Link asked.

"Nope. Think we made a wrong turn, or went the wrong way?"

"I guess it's possible…" Link said. "Let's head this way, toward the field." They ran alongside the cliff, heading west. It was so dark they could hardly see a thing. Suddenly, they heard a sound they didn't want to: several wolf howls.

"That doesn't sound too inviting," Navi said.

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking," Link said. They continued running until they heard yipping and snarling ahead. Link turned right and ran away from the cliff, which seemingly went on forever. They could hear growling and barking on either side of them now.

"There's no escape!" Link shouted. He turned and drew his sword and shield. They heard a lot of yelping that slowly got quieter and farther away. "Huh. Scared of a sword, huh?"

"Agh! Link!" Navi said. "Look at your face!"

Link put away his weapons and felt his face. It felt rough. His fingers stopped on his lips. They were extremely oversized. His hands felt the same as his face. And his arms seemed longer. Something was happening. Something terrible. He started running and screaming, until finally he stopped and fell on the ground, crying.

"Why are you crying?" a child's voice asked. "Are you lonely?"

Link looked up to see a boy in the same condition he was, but worse. He had a rough, black face with beady eyes and a beak-like mouth. He wore baggy, rugged clothes and his arms almost drug along the ground. He came in close and sniffed Link.

"You don't smell like the other Skull Kids. You don't look like the other Skull Kids. The other Skull Kids make fun of me because I look different."

"What's a Skull Kid?"

"Oh! Are you not a Skull Kid?"

"No, I'm a Kokiri and my name is Link. But I'm turning into a monster!"

"You're not turning into a monster, you're turning into a Skull Kid! It happens to all outsiders, but not Kokiri!"

"Not Kokiri? Then why's it happening to me?"

"We came from outside, Link!" Navi said.

"If you're a Skull Kid, you must not like me. None of the other Skull Kids like me."

"Can I stop it?"

"There's a way, but there's no way you'll get it! It's a potion made from the mushrooms of the forest! It only works before the transformation's done! Only one person's ever made it, and she lives in Kakariko!"

"The potion, Link! The potion!" Navi said.

He tore off his pack and rummaged for the bottle. Finally, he found it. He popped the cork and started gulping it down. He had to try with all his might not to spit it out, as it was the most horrendously disgusting thing he'd ever put in his mouth, and it burned going down.

"Wow! What are the odds?" the Skull Kid said.

Link put his hands to his face and felt his skin become smoother and his lips and arms shrink. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" Link said. "What's your name?"

"I had a name," he said. "I was a boy, but I wanted a fairy like the Kokiri. So I came to the forest and got lost. That's all I remember. It's been so long. I don't remember where I lived, or who my parents were. I don't even remember my name. I'm just a Skull Kid. And I don't have any friends. I had some friends, but they left me."

"Well, Skull Kid, I'll be your friend," Link said.

"That's what they said, but then they left. How do I know you're not like them?"

"I could give you something!" Link said. "Or… I'll teach you the friendship song!"

"The friendship song?"

"Link, what are you talking about?" Navi asked.

Link played Saria's song on the ocarina, and taught the Skull Kid to play it. Skull Kid played on a flute. They had a good time for a few minutes, but Link said, "If I don't leave the forest soon, I'll become a Skull Kid again, won't I?"

"You might," Skull Kid said.

"Can you lead me out?"

"Sure!" Skull Kid said. He took off fast, using his arms and legs to run. Link followed as close as he could. Finally, they reached a section with cliffs rising on either side of them, and a bridge across above Link, Skull Kid and Navi.

"This bridge is on the path out of the forest," Skull Kid said. He jumped on a stump and picked Link up in both hands. He spun in circles, swinging Link around until he launched him into the air and onto the bridge.

When Link's head stopped spinning, he recognized the bridge. It was the one he had spoken to Saria on several days ago.

"Thanks, Skull Kid!" Link called. "I want you to have this!" He pulled out the Horned Skull Mask and threw it down to Skull Kid.

"Thanks!" Skull Kid said. He put it on his face. "I like it!"

"Bye!"

"Bye!"

Link and Navi ran out to Hyrule Field. The sun was rising. The traveling mask salesman was nowhere to be seen. They headed out to the field, destination: Kakariko, and Death Mountain beyond.


	10. A Hero's Welcome

Author's Note: Why the last chapter? Why spend an entire chapter on the Kokiri Forest, the Lost Woods, Saria, and Skull Kid? Well, there were several things I wanted to show by Link going home. In the end, it strengthened his resolve to save Hyrule. First, he cannot live in the forest anymore. Mido will not allow it, and he has such a following that he can make sure Link can't come back. Second, Saria expects it of Link to save Hyrule, mainly because the Great Deku Tree expects it. And finally, Link and Navi are now "outsiders" to the forest. Plus, the foreshadowing of Majora's Mask was just a little tie-in for MM fans, and perhaps the base for a sequel…

And why have Link become a Skull Kid? Well, for one, see above. For two, it helped him make friends with Skull Kid. And for three, anyone who's played through OoT knows that Link technically should become one if he gets lost in the Lost Woods! So, there you go. On to Chapter 10!

A Hero's Path Chapter 10: A Hero's Welcome 

The sun was setting again when they arrived in Kakariko, changing the cloud-covered sky all types of brilliant colors.

"There you are!" the guard called, running up to them. "I've been waiting for you all day, Mr. Hero!"

"Oh, it's you!" Link said to him.

"Yeah." He stood in front of them, panting. "Do you realize it's about eighteen o'clock?"

"No. I can't tell time."

"Well, where were you?"

"I went home. But I'm back now!"

"Okay. Anyway, here's your shield," the man said. He handed the metal shield to Link. As soon as it entered Link's hands it dropped to the ground with a "CLANG!"

"Ow! My toe my toe my toe my toe!" Link said, hopping around carrying his foot.

"Ooh. That looked like it hurt!" the man said.

"Well, duh," said Navi.

"I'm fine…" Link said hoarsely. Then he fell on his back, still clutching his foot.

"Are you sure?" Navi asked.

"Are you sure you want the shield?" the guard asked. "I mean it's a little heavy."

"Yeah," Link said in a whisper. "Yeah, I'm gonna need it."

"You can't hold it," Navi said.

"Not with my arms," Link said, jumping up excitedly.

"What?" Navi said.

He lifted the shield, and noticed the design on it. It was blue with a symbol of three golden triangles in a pyramid formation above a red flying bird. Link remembered seeing a similar symbol on Zelda's clothing.

"Now I'll really look like Zelda's hero!" he thought. He took off his Deku Shield, sword sheath and belt, and then strung his belt and bandoleer through the shield's arm loops. Strapping his belt and strap back on, he was able to carry the shield on his back.

"What good will that do you?" Navi asked.

"Watch," he said, and bent over, holding his ankles with his arms. The shield became a protective shield that prevented any overhead assault.

"That's your new and improved shield?" Navi said.

"Well Mr. Guard here went way out of his way to get it for me," Link said.

"Nah," he said. "It was just an hour or two of a walk, better than standing in one place. And I went shopping! Look, I got you an adult-size wallet. You know, because you said you gave yours to someone else." He handed Link a bag that was about twice as big as his old one.

"Cool! Thanks!" Link said.

"Yeah. And I got myself this neat mask!" He pulled a yellow animal mask out of his belt. "Some traveling salesman gave it to me. It's Keaton!"

"It's who?" Link said.

"You bought a mask of some weird animal?" Navi said. "I thought you were a grown-up."

"Er, I mean, it's… for my son!" the man said. "I gotta go. Bye!" The man took off.

"Oh. I didn't get to give him anything," Link said. "Hey, did he say that mask salesman went to Hyrule Castle Town?"

"Yeah. I thought he got kicked out."

"That's one weird man."

"Which one?"

"I don't know. Is anyone normal in Hyrule?"

"I've wondered the same thing, Link."

The sun set and they noticed several people gathering near a stone tunnel that went through a hill. Link and Navi went to see what was going on. As they made their way, the crowd passed through the tunnel and into a graveyard. There, a man was offering tours of the cemetery for a small fee.

Link got scared, so they didn't stay. They hurried up to Impa's house and knocked on the door.

"Go away! Get lost!" came an answer through the door. "No one allowed inside!"

"No one allowed?" Link said. "Hey, buddy, Impa gave me a note that says I can stay here for the night!"

The door opened a crack and they saw a man's face peeking through. "Show me," he said.

Link dug through his pouches and searched his belt, and his pack, and everywhere else he could think of, but he couldn't find the note.

"Is visiting other peoples houses at this late hour your idea of fun?" the man asked. "You must not have had a good upbringing. Oh well." He slammed the door on Link.

"Hey! I had a great upbringing! I had the best upbringing in the whole upbrought! Navi, what's an upbringing?"

"It's how your parents raised you."

"Oh." Then he started singing. "In a forest, far from you, there are no adults, just youths. In a forest, full of trees and plants!"

"What are you doing?" Navi asked.

"It's the Kokiri anthem!" Link said. "Do you like it? I made it. It didn't catch on very well…"

"Just stop, Link," Navi said. "Just stop."

"But that's only the first verse! There a tree, called Deku…"

"Let's go, Link."

Just then, lightning struck and rain began to pour.

"Oh great!" Link said. "Now what do we do?" He started to run for shelter, but slipped on some mud and slid all the way down the slope.

"Are you alright?" a woman called. Link searched for the origin of the voice and found a woman peeking out her door nearby.

"Yeah, just a mess," Link answered. He was covered in mud.

"Do you have a place to stay? You don't look familiar."

"No. No, I'm not from around here," he said as he stood. "And I don't have a place to stay."

"Come here."

He walked to her door. She swung the door open and revealed a large bucket of water, with which she splashed him.

"Thank you," he said sarcastically, rubbing water out of his eyes.

"It got the mud off," the woman answered. "Now, come inside, but take those boots off."

Link walked inside, removed his boots and placed them beside the door.

"Well, make yourself at home," she said. "The food isn't ready yet, though."

Link went to the bedroom and changed into his over-sized but dry tunic. With the Hylian Shield he had now gained, his sack managed to stay dry under its shelter. A moment later, several townsfolk entered the cottage and sat around waiting while the woman cooked.

"Ruthy's a looker, ain't she?" a carpenter asked Link. "Well she sure knows how to cook! She's so hospitable, too. Taken all us workin' men in to feed us."

"Oh, well that's nice," Link said.

After about ten more minutes, Ruth served up soup to all the people in her cottage. After that, the men sat and talked for a while, and played some games. Link entertained the company with the tales of his adventure, which none of them believed, but enjoyed nevertheless.

"So then, the big cucco…"

"He was an owl, Link," Navi said. "An owl!"

"Fine, so then the owl gave me a map, and said, 'this might help you with your quest. Hoot!' So I was like, 'Thanks, big cucco!' and he flew away. Too bad I can't read or else that map would come in handy."

"You can't read?" Ruth asked. "But you look about ten years old!"

"Yeah, Saria held reading classes in the mornings, but I always slept too late."

Ruth decided it was now up to her to teach this boy to read, so for several hours Ruth and Navi taught Link the alphabet and basic reading skills. By the end, he could sort of read, but not very well. Ruth offered to wash Link's muddy tunic, and hung it up to dry. Finally, they all went to bed. All the men slept on the floor of the cottage while Ruth slept in her room. Link found it quite refreshing that even with people like Mido and that man at Impa's house, some people had the decency to help everyone around them.

In the morning, Link woke up to a bright new day. After hearing his plans to journey the night before, Ruth gave him a loaf of bread to take on the road, and then rinsed his empty bottle that once contained healing potion and filled it with cool water. Changing into his freshly washed tunic and placing his muddy boots on again, he stepped out onto the damp grass of Kakariko valley. To the north lay Death Mountain, the active volcano where he would find the next Spiritual Stone. The next place he needed to go; the last place he wanted to be. A mountain that spits fire… but such is the life of a hero. With his new shield on his back and a good meal in his stomach, he started off, Navi flying alongside.

They went up the slope to the Death Mountain gate, where the guard was standing watch once again. This time he wore his Keaton mask.

"Why are you wearing that mask?" Link asked. "Didn't you say it was for your son?"

"Uh… Didn't you hear?" the man said. "It's mask day!"

"Oh, really? I don't have a mask."

"That's okay," the man said. "Most people aren't wearing masks anyway. They… forgot. Yeah, that's what it is. It's mask day, but most people forgot!"

"Why isn't your son wearing his mask, then?" Navi asked.

"Uh… Don't you all have some kind of mission to go on?" he said, and opened the gate.

"Thanks!" Link said, heading through the gate.

"Just be careful, Mr. Hero!"

"That guy's just a kid at heart," Navi said as they walked away.

"What do you mean by that?" Link asked.

"He doesn't want a job or anything. He still wants to play around."

"Yeah. He sure likes his son's mask! Hey, Navi, are you a kid at heart too?"

"What? I'm the one that's been trying to keep you focused on the mission! You're the one who's always playing around!"

"I guess you're right, but you don't have a job. Unless you count being a fairy partner." They were walking up a rocky path that headed in a circular fashion up the slope.

"Trust me, being a fairy partner is a lot of work," Navi said.

"Yeah? Well what did you do before I came along?"

"I was the Great Deku Tree's scribe, helping him write his book. That's what was in the box to Zelda. A book started a long time ago."

"A book? You wrote a book, and you call that a job?"

"Writing a book can be a daunting task, Link. However you are right. I only wrote what the Great Deku Tree told me to. He doesn't have hands, you know."

"You do?"

"Yes, I do! I'm a fairy!"

"From what I can tell, you're a floating ball of light with wings."

"That's just the magic that radiates off me, Link! I'm a fairy, and fairies have hands!"

"Okay, fine. Fairies have hands. So did you finish the book?"

"Honestly, I don't know. He was having me write the history of kings and Sages and stuff. I didn't get it all, but I learned a lot about the world. That's why I know so much to help you!"

"Oh. Well that's cool, I guess. But what would you do after the book was done? You know... if you hadn't become my fairy partner."

"Well, I was thinking of writing my own book."

"Your book would be boring. 'So I wrote the next page for the Great Deku Tree. The End.'"

"Books don't have to be about history, Link. I would write a novel, a romance story, or some fantasy adventure!"

"Like a story of a Kokiri who slew evil dragons in the Lost Woods?"

"Uh… Maybe. I was thinking more about a love story between a Kokiri and a girl from a ranch!"

"Could we not bring that up?"

"Or a princess!"

So Link once again chases Navi as the chapter comes to a close. They journeyed upward on their course up the active volcano, not knowing what they would see before the end of the day.


	11. Home of the Gorons

Author's Note: Why the long and boring-ish chapter last time? Well, I didn't know what else to do, but I really wanted to give you, my readers, the true flavor of what Kakariko seems to me to be, before Link leaves and comes back to a totally different village much later. No, I didn't just want to get as boring as I possibly could before starting up with a renewed adventure. Speaking of which, we're finally about to hit a second dungeon. Woo-hoo!

Sorry I was gone so long from this story. Mudora has no explanation except that he didn't feel it anymore. But after a computer crash and two reviews from a reader in my absence, I have finally decided to renew my writing, hopefully to the pleasure of all those readers I left hanging this summer. So sorry!

Mudora is a boy! Yes, I am male.I'm still trying to figure out why this story makes it easy to presume I'm a girl... that's very weird, but I'm not upset, I guess. Perhaps the fact that it's not all bloody gory fighting? That's my only guess. Anyway, on to the new "season" of Hero's Path!

**A Hero's Path**

**Chapter 11: **Home of the Gorons

"Weird."

"That is one big rock."

Link and Navi stood in front of a large boulder, about ten to twelve feet tall, leaning against the steep cliffs of Death Mountain. It had some neat crevices in it that made it appear to be four separate rocks stacked into one. There was a rock about as big as Link lying beside it. They had been climbing the mountain for a couple hours now.

"Ever wonder how some of these things got here, Navi?" Link said.

"I figure it was placed by the goddess Din," she answered.

"No," a voice said. They heard a groaning noise coming from under the smaller rock as it rocked. Finally, it tipped up to reveal a creature on the belly of the rock... or more appropriately, they realized, the creature was the rock. Extending its legs and arms and untucking its head, it was about as tall as a man. It was mostly bald and had thin, but muscular arms and legs, and if it weren't for the depressed look on its face, it would look quite menacing. Instead, it was quite comparable to a cute, sad-faced puppy dog.

Despite its appearance, Link squealed like a little girl and quite possibly peed his pants. "W-wh-what are you!" he asked.

"Oh, giant, parasitic, armored arachnids you can handle, but cute-face rock-men..." Navi said.

"I am one of the Gorons," the rock-man said, "the stone-eating people who live on Death Mountain."

"Duh, Link. Ever heard of them?"

"Not that I remember..." Link thought for a moment. "Anyway, where'd this rock come from? Can you be our tour guide?"

"No," was the Gorons answer. "I must guard this spot. That huge boulder blocks the entrance to the Dodongo's Cavern, which was once a very important place for us Gorons."

"Why isn't it anymore?" Link asked.

"Cause there's a big rock in the way, stupid!" Navi said.

"Let me tell you," the Goron said. "One day, many Dodongos suddenly appeared inside the cavern. It became a very dangerous place!"

"What are Dodongos?" Link asked.

"Some of the scariest creatures you'll ever see."

"Try me."

"They're like the dinosaurs of old times, or dragons even, but they breathe fire!"

"Hmm... I remember writing something about Dodongos..." Navi said.

"On top of the Dodongo infestation, a Gerudo man in black armor used his magic to seal the entrance with that boulder!"

"Ganondorf!" Link said.

"If you want to hear more Goron gossip, head up to our city! Goron City is just a little way up the trail. It won't take much longer to get there, even on foot."

"Goron City!" Link said. He ran off in the direction the Goron was now pointing. "This is where Impa said we would find the second stone!" he said.

"Oh, you remember that, but not the part about the harmless rock men?" Navi said.

Following signs to the town, they rounded a cliff wall and were running along a narrow ridge. Suddenly, a boulder came flying down the hill toward them. Link jumped up against the cliff wall as the rock tumbled past. The two watched the rock fall down the slope they had just climbed and stop suddenly with a burst of fire.

"What was that!" Link said, watching the rock stand erect as a Goron and scratch its head.

"That was a bomb flower," another Goron said.

They hadn't noticed before, but a Goron was standing near a ledge nearby, overlooking the huge boulder that blocked Dodongo's Cavern. His shadow was cast over a small plant, the only greenery visible on the earthy mountain.

"What's a bomb flower?" Link asked.

"These plants growing over here. They are "mining plants" that grow only on this mountain. They usually grow only in dark places, like caves, so Bomb Flowers that grow in places like this are extremely rare. I'm standing here to shade the plants from the sun."

"Okay. Which way to Goron City?" Link asked.

The Goron pointed and Link went to an inviting tunnel that had banners, reading:

"Go-goro-Goron City. Goron City, Navi!"

"Good job, Link. You're picking up this reading thing pretty good!"

They hurried inside to find a dark tunnel system, lit in places by torches. Link tripped on a rock, which groaned.

"My stomach," the Goron said as it stood.

"Did I kick your stomach? I'm sorry," Link said.

"Oh, no, you couldn't hurt me with those boots. Odds are, you stubbed your toe! No, I'm just so hungry... Everyone feels faint from hunger because of the food shortage in this town. We are in danger of extinction!"

"It doesn't look like you're dying to me," Link said. You've still got a much larger belly than me!"

"But we can't enter our quarry, the Dodongo's Cavern. We Gorons live on a diet of rocks..."

"Rocks? You eat rocks, and you're dying of starvation?" Link said. "You live on a mountain!"

"Not all rocks are good though. Can you get nutrition from eating dirt? The most nutritious, and delicious, rocks around here are found in the Dodongo's Cavern! But that seems like ancient history now..."

"Can't you just eat the boulder blocking the way?"

"We tried that, but we've become such gourmets that we can't stand to eat rocks from anywhere else!" He sighed a deep, long sigh. Link and Navi stared at eachother while they waited for him to end his sigh. "I want to eat the top sirloin rocks from Dodongo's Cavern!"

Link and Navi decided to move on. Unfortunately, Link took another bad step in the dark. And nearly fell. The next torch below was several stories down. Link might have hurt himself had he not grabbed a rope reaching across the chasm. He climbed across it, wondering where the rope led, and pulled himself up onto a rock platform, suspended by three of those ropes above the pit below.

"Hey!" a Goron who stood out on the platform said. "It's dangerous for a little kid like you to come out here. You might fall down! If I'm not mistaken, you came out here to eat the red stone! Well too bad! It's not here!"

"Red stone?" Navi asked.

"The one that was lighting up the city..." the Goron said. "That's not why you're here?"

"No, we came here for the Spiritual Stone, not the 'red stone'," Link said.

"Spiritual Stone?" the Goron said. "You must mean that delicious-looking red stone that was once displayed here! I was so hungry that I thought it would be okay to just give it one, tiny, little lick, so I snuck out here. But it was already gone!"

"Gone? Are you sure you didn't eat it?" Navi said.

"I think Big Brother took it away. He always says that everyone is after that red stone!"

"Who's your big brother?" Link asked.

"Big Brother Darunia is the ruler of the Gorons. He shut himself up in his room, saying, 'I will wait in here for the Royal Family's messenger!'"

"Where's his room?" Navi asked.

"Why? You want to eat the stone!"

"No, we need the Spiritual Stone!" Link said.

"You think you should have it, and not me?" the Goron said, bumping Link with his belly. Link fell backward, and his body from his rear up hung off the edge of the platform. "Oops. Hold on!" the Goron said.

Under normal circumstances, he'd be able to pick himself up, but he was weighed down by his sheild on his back, and couldn't lift himself up. His legs slipped off the platform, and he went plummeting into the pit.

"Link!" Navi said.

"Uaghahahahagh!" Link screamed as he fell down the pit, staring up as his fairy partner and the platform got further and further away. He awaited the imminent crash and possible doom, but stopped and bounced to his feet. He looked back at his landing place and found a Goron on its back.

"You okay, little guy?" it asked.

"Yeah. Man, I thought I was toast!"

"I saw you falling and thought I should save you. What better than a bouncy belly?"

"Yeah, thanks a lot!"

"What brings a kid like you to Goron City?"

"I need to see... uh... Dadoondia?"

"I'm Dadoondia!"

"Really? Well I need the Spiritual Stone, please!"

"Spiritual Stone? You must mean that red stone that was lighting up the city. Big Brother Darunia took it away. Then he shut himself up in his room and won't come out."

"Where's his room?"

Right over there, with the fancy rug!"

The Goron pointed, and Link struggled to find his way in the dark. Suddenly, a bright light came out of nowhere.

"Link! Hey Link! Oh, Link! You're okay!"

"Yeah, I'm fine Navi. Could you light the way to Big Brother?"

They found their way to a locked door with a fancy rug in front of it. Link knocked on the door. No answer. He knocked again. No answer.

"Well, we've done all we can do," Navi said.

"What?" Link answered. "You wanna give up?"

"I'm kidding!" she said. "But seriously, what else is there to do?"

Link took the string off of his ocarina.

"What're you doing?" his fairy asked.

"He said he was waiting for the Royal Family's messenger, right?"

"Yeah..."

"I'm here!" he called to memory the three notes Impa taught him two days prior. He remembered it was a slow, soft tune. After a couple of tries, he remembered. Mere moments later, they heard a latch open, and the door slid open. A Goron opened the door, but he wasn't like the other Gorons.

He stood much taller and his muscles were more defined. He had long brown hair, brushed into several ponytails and even had a long beard. He bore white face paint and a menacing stare.

"What! Who are you?" he roared.

"I'm Link, and this is Na-"

"When I heard the song of the Royal Family, I expected their messenger had arrived, but... you're just a little kid!"

"But I am the messenger," Link said.

"Ooh, bad choice, Link," Navi said.

"What! Has Darunia, the big boss of the Gorons, really lost so much status to be treated like this by his Sworn Brother, the King?"

"Oh. I'm sorry, I thought you were Darunia..."

"I am! Get out of my face, now!"

"Wow, you're cranky!" Link said.

Navi winced, though no one saw. "Link, you ever think you should just shut up?"

"Do you want to know why I'm cranky?" the Goron growled.

"Sure! Maybe I can help!"

"Ancient creatures have infested the Dodongo's Cavern! We've had a poor harvest of our special crop, bomb flowers! There's starvation and hunger because of the rock shortage! But this is a Goron problem, little boy. We don't need help from strangers, nor do I want it anymore! I ask for an army, and my Sworn Brother sends a little boy!"

"I have a sword and shield... Besides, I wasn't sent by the king."

"You weren't?"

"No, Zelda sent me!"

"Children sending children, to do a man's job!"

"Well if I can't help with the cavern, at least let me help somehow..."

"There is nothing to lift the burden of this horrible disaster. Why did Zelda send you?"

Link thought about saying, "To get the Spiritual Stone," but somehow he thought better of it.

"To lift the burden!" Link said. He had to do something for these people.

"Well?"

Link thought of what he had available. A dagger-sized blade, a shell-sized shield, a slingshot, a half-loaf of bread (he got hungry on the journey), some water in a bottle, an empty wallet, and his trusty ocarina. As none of the rest were much use to him at the moment, he put his ocarina back to his lips. He remembered a song that made him feel good even in a dark, scary forest.

He began to play Saria's Song, and something started to happen. The Goron tapped his foot to the beat, and then he let out a sound, like, "Oh!"

"Oh, oh!"

He started swaying back and forth. "C'mon!" He lifted his arms as he twisted.

"Come on! Come on! Come on!" He was now all-out dancing. Link struggled to maintain the beat of the song while watching this surprising spectacle. He raised the tempo a little, along with the volume.

The Goron shouted, "Hoooooootttttt! What a hot beat!"

He let out several other sounds of joy as he danced. The whole city seemed to brighten ever so slightly, and Link and Navi saw several Gorons dancing to the music.

Link brought the song to a close, and the Goron stopped dancing.

"Heeey!" he said. "What a nice tune!"

"Thanks," Link said.

"Just like that, my depression is all gone! Something just came over me! I suddenly wanted to dance like crazy!"

"Yeah, that was..." Link started.

"What?"

"A cool dance! Awesome! Man, all my practice at home was nothing like that! Teach me, master!"

"I'm glad you like it, little boy. What did you say your name was?"

"I'm Link."

"I am Darunia, the big boss of the Gorons. I'm glad you came and cheered me up. Perhaps you would like to stay and be my personal musician?"

"Actually, I'm on a quest to get the Spiritual Stones."

"You want the Spiritual Stone of Fire, too? The Goron's Ruby, as it is also called, is our race's hidden treasure. I can't just give it to you! Not even if you played that nice song for me!"

"But Mister Darunia," Navi said. "We..."

"...Would be happy to be your musicians, sir!" Link interrupted.

"Good! Perhaps if you stay long enough I will make you a Sworn Brother, Link!"

"Does that mean you'll give me the Stone?"

"No."

"Link, what are you thinking?" Navi asked quietly, as they walked into Darunia's chamber behind him.

"I think I have a plan," he said.

"You think!"


	12. Explosions in the Mine

Author's Note: Why is Link Darunia's musician? Well, I thought it was dumb for a great leader and champion of a strong, proud race to let a boy with a knife fight his battles for him while he sits and pouts about them. I think Darunia's a little too cool for that. Plus, it adds depth. I hope. Let's see!

**A Hero's Path**

**Chapter 12: **Explosions in the Mine

"Link, when are you carrying out this plan of yours?" Navi whispered. It was late. The torches in the cave city were out. Darunia had gone to bed, and Link and Navi were given personal quarters to sleep in.

"Very soon. Boy, I sure hope it works!"

Navi sighed. "Tell me this isn't like your other plans."

"It's not. It's well thought out. See we needed to wait till everyone had gone to sleep..."

"Are you going to steal it!"

"No!" Link looked offended, under the light of his condescending partner. "Ganondorf tried to steal the Stone, just like in the forest. The Gorons hardly trust me as it is. Why would I steal and become another Ganondorf?"

Navi was silent at her usually-predictable comrade's depth. Regardless of everything else, Link had a very strong sense of right and wrong. Except, apparently, when it came to cuccos.

But Link really did have a well thought-out plan. All through the day between sessions of the only full song he knew he asked Darunia questions about the community. Such as Dodongo's Cavern, and the Spiritual Stone. And all their conversations went about the same way.

"Hey, Big Brother?"

"Yes, musician?" For they had established a court-like relationship now, that required them to refer to eachother by position and not name.

"What's a bomb flower?"

"It's a mining plant. You cut the stem that connects the dark bulb to the leafy base and the stem immediately begins burning. When the spark reaches the bulb, it explodes! But why am I telling you this? We have had a poor harvest of the crop, and cannot make a new quarry! Our people are starving! You were hired to cheer the people up, not remind us of our troubles, musician! Play!"

Then Link would start Saria's Song again and the Gorons would dance to the tune.

"Follow me," Link said to Navi. He opened his door and found a guard standing beside it.

"Musician?" the Goron said.

"I... uh... I need to... you know..."

"Ah, yes. Well, you can take care of business outside." The guard led Link and Navi back to the entrancee to the city. They exited and Link went back to the ledge over-looking the mine.

"So, your plan?" Navi said.

"I knew it!"

"What?"

"See, the sun's gone down, so the Gorons don't need someone standing over the bomb flowers! So I can do this!"

He lifted the bulb of one of the plants and chopped the stem with his sword. As Darunia said, the stem sparked and started burning. Link dropped the plant off the cliff down to the boulder. It landed right next to the rock and blew apart, but the boulder remained firmly in place.

"You think the Gorons heard that?" he said.

"Of course! It was a loud, 'BOOM!' You think the Gorons didn't think to blow up the rock!" Navi said. "What're you thinking? Wait..." Navi said. "I have an idea!"

She grabbed the stem of one and tore it at the base of the plant, so it had a long wick to burn. She then tore another a little higher up the stem so they had about the same length wicks. Continuing to hold the stems, she dove down the cliff wall with two bombs in tow.

"Navi!"

She stopped just above the boulder and the bombs landed on top. The sparks passed the spot she was holding on each stem, and she let go. She pushed them together, right over the spot where two different crevices met. The stems were awfully short now. Could she get away in time?

The explosion was much larger this time. Dust flew into the air, and Link watched in amazement. "Navi!" he cried out. There was no sign of her anywhere through the dust. Could it be?

He jumped off the ledge, slid down a short slope, and fell the rest of the way, far below to the dust cloud.

He picked himself up, coughing out smoke. He couldn't hardly see through the dust, but where was Navi? He remembered the day they met, and his dance on his table. When Mido captured her and made him get the Kokiri Sword. All those times she helped him, teased him, comforted him... she was his closest friend now. It couldn't end like this. There was still so much left that he needed her friendship and guidance for. "Nav- coughcough! Navi!"

The dust settled, and the sight around him was splendid. Four large, splintered rocks surrounded him, and several smaller ones were scattered around. There was a gaping hole in the cliff wall where the boulder once was. Link wondered how even a rock that size had hidden such a large tunnel. It was deep and dark. Still, no Navi.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a small twinkle, like a star going out. He turned to see, and what he saw was a small flashing in a niche in one of the pieces of the boulder. He reached in and pulled out a fairy, unconscious.

"Navi?" She was right. She was more than a ball of light with wings. She was like a beautiful girl the size of Link's palm with insect-like wings. Even without the glow surrounding her, her skin radiated it's own soft light. "Navi! Say something!" Nothing. He set her down and started clapping. He heard somewhere that clapping could save a fairy's life.

Navi coughed a little and then disappeared in her shielding light.

"Navi! You're okay!"

"I'll be fine. Are you okay? You look bruised." She was right. He had scraped his knees really bad in the fall, and had some burns on his arms from sliding.

"I'm okay," he said. "Let's go!"

"I think I injured a wing," she said. "Can you set me on your shoulder?"

"Okay." He picked her up and set her on his shoulder. "So now that we opened the cave, we can tell Darunia, and he'll give us the Spiritual Stone!" Link said.

"I don't think so," Navi said.

"What do you mean?"

"You've gotta go above and beyond for these things, Link. Just because they can go in their mine again doesn't make us heroes. There's still Dodongos in there!"

"Oh yeah! I forgot all about that!"

"If we want the Gorons to trust us enough to give us their key to the Sacred Realm, we have to restore their mine."

"So we just go and kill every Dodongo?"

"Something like that."

Link walked into the cavern with Navi on his shoulder. The further they walked, the darker it got, until finally, Link stopped.

"Why'd we stop?" Navi asked.

"We didn't mean to," Link answered. "We hit a wall."

Link grabbed Navi and held her up like a torch.

"What are you doing! Put me down!"

"I need some light." He walked all around the room, tripping on a couple bomb flowers. The wall he ran into looked a little different than the others, like it was a different type of rock. Finally he found it was a dead end room. Or was it?

He set Navi on his shoulder again, and plucked a bomb flower. He threw the bulb at the misfit wall, turned, and ducked under his sheild. The entire wall came down with the explosive plant, and the room lit up. On the other side of the wall was a much brighter room, but not a very cozy one.

There was a pit in the middle of the room, and rock formed a "c" shape around the side Link and Navi were on. The pit was filled with magma, the light of which lit the room slightly. The most notable feature of the room, however, was a giant reptilian head staring at them from it's position on the opposite wall. Or rather, it wasn't staring, but just facing them, for it had no eyes. Along the walls with rock pathway before them were doorways, and statues. In the magma were smaller rock platforms leading to the central one.

Looking above, they saw a couple rope bridges, the sturdiness of which they had to question. Up with the bridges were floating embers, traveling the upper area.

Link turned to his right and walked along the walkway to the first doorway he came to. A metal door stood in it. Link went to open it, but at a touch, the door fell. The hinges had been melted.

"Link, be careful," Navi said. "This could be very dangerous."

"Thanks for the warning," he said. "But you know me."

Beyond the door was a pathway. They walked through and came to a familiar site. An entire room filled with eggs as tall as Link's waist.

"Breeding grounds," Navi said.

"What?"

"You know how some insects have one female queen that lays all the eggs? Well Dodongos had a king who impregnated all the female Dodongos. Here is where they lay all the eggs."

"I don't get it."

"Maybe when you're older. Right now, let's destroy the eggs!"

"Yeah!" Link ran forward and started slashing the eggs apart, like he did in Gohma's lair. He made his way across the room slashing them apart, until he had destroyed all the eggs he saw. He stared at the wall he had reached with pride.

"Uh, Link," Navi said. "I forgot one thing. The eggs could never hatch on their own. The Dodongos would crack the eggs with their mouths."

Link turned around and saw several "baby" lizards that were almost as big as he was creeping toward him.

"And the newborn Dodongos were always very hungry," Navi added.

"Great." Link thought about ducking under his metal shield, but knew that wouldn't do much good. It seemed everyone of the eggs he destroyed had brought forth a hungry little monster that was licking its lips at Link. The babies had green skin, two legs, a tail, and sharp little teeth.

With his sword already ready, Link prepared for the onslaught of infant dinosaurs. The foremost Dodongos leapt at him almost simultaneously. With a slash of his sword he slashed the mouths of several at once, causing them to fall to the ground wailing. Two clamped onto his bare right arm and one got his leg.

Screaming in agony, he stabbed the chests of the ones on his arm. Their grip released and they fell lifeless on the ground. He stabbed at the skull of the one on his leg, but the skull was too well protected. He kicked and screamed until he finally chopped off its tail. It unclamped it's jaw and flailed around on the ground, leaking blood like crazy, until it stopped moving.

"That's strange," Navi said. "Usually a lizard can live just fine without its tail. Wait, Link, look out!" Too late. An explosion knocked Link up against the wall with a good amount of force, along with some lizard guts.

"What was that!" he said as he slashed off the tails of the ones he had previously wounded.

"Dead Dodongos explode!" she cried out from her new spot on the floor.

"What!"

BOOM!

Link came off the wall again and buckled over. "Ughuh... Navi, you gotta remember this stuff... Navi?"

He saw a Dodongo laying in the spot she was in before. He opened its mouth and found Navi inside.

BOOM!

It and several other Dodongos exploded.

"What's going on!" Link said as he stood up again.

"The explosions must be killing the other Dodongos!" she said. "You've started a chain reaction!"

KABOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

Every wave of explosions knocked the wind out of Link who was now on the ground, with his shield over him. Link kept getting plastered with the innards of the baby Dodongos as well.

Finally, there wasn't an explosion for ten whole seconds. Link looked up and couldn't see a single Dodongo anywhere. Just billions of scattered cartilage fragments and pieces of organs.

"Yuck!" he said. "It's a dirty job, but somebody's gotta do it! It stinks too." He looked at himself. From head to toe he was covered in blood and pieces of dinosaur baby. He couldn't tell what was his blood or the lizards'. Suddenly, he heard a low growl and felt a blast of warm air.

Standing in front of him was another Dodongo, but it wasn't a baby.

"I think mommy's home..." Navi said. Her skin was a much darker green, brown in some places, and looked much tougher. She bore an almost completely exposed skull, complete with a horn on her nose. She snorted at Link, and had to have noticed her children's body parts all over him. She opened her mouth wide and inhaled.

"Link! Link! Let's move!"

"What?"

"Run!"

Link jumped out of the way just as the mother Dodongo exhaled a massive amount of flame. The flames licked his legs for a moment before he pulled himself out.

"Dodongos are fire-breathers, Link! Get her tail!" He ran around and chopped at her tail. It bounced off, but she turned around swiftly and snapped at him. He jumped back and put his right arm up to block, an automatic reaction from his Deku Shield. She took off a small chunk of skin with her front teeth.

No time to scream for the immense pain he felt, he started to run for it, and noticed one egg that hadn't been cracked. He slashed it.

"What are you doing!" Navi shouted.

"Saving your life!"

He stabbed the creature that was now presented from the egg and dropped his sword. He chucked the lizard at the mother's tail with his good arm..

"Bring it!" Link said as she inhaled to breath fire, in an attempt to keep her from noticing the dead baby behind her. It exploded and her tail flew off. She wailed loudly and fell to the ground in a puddle of blood.

Link fell to the ground and clutched his right arm with his left hand, screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Link! Link, calm down." Navi went through his pack and pulled out his bottle of water from earlier. She fluttered over to his arm and landed on it.

"Move your hand," she said and pushed his hand away. Then she poured the water on his wound. Link clenched his teeth and breathed hard at the stinging sensation. "I had to clean it to keep it from getting infected. Here I saved just enough for you to drink a little."

"Thanks," he said through his teeth. He opened wide and downed the little bit of water.

"There's no telling if Dodongos had poison glands, either."

"Why do you keep referring to them in the past tense, Navi?"

"Because, Link, they lived hundreds of years ago on this mountain. They died out."


	13. Scaley Monsters

Author's Note: Man, poor Link. Kid doesn't get a break, does he? Attacked by giant bugs, fought skeletons for an entire night, snuck into a castle, turned into a Skull Kid, and now torn apart by dinosaurs. That's the hero we all know and love, right? I'm just as excited about writing this chapter as I hope you are about reading it! Well, enough of my innane babbling, we've got a dungeon to complete!

**A Hero's Path**

**Chapter 13:** Scaley Monsters

"I'm fighting dinosaurs! No wonder I'm getting my butt whooped!" Link said, still clenching his wounded arm.

"Remember, these are fire-breathing dinosaurs, Link."

"Thanks for the pick-me-up."

"Here, slice off the bottoms of your sleeves," she instructed, and Link obliged.

Navi then proceded to wrap the shreds of cloth tightly around Link's wounded arm.

"Let's avoid blocking with that arm from now on, okay?"

"Shut up," Link said, ashamed of his own stupidity.

He got up and they returned down the corridor they had entered, for the nest room was a dead end. They entered another doorway and found a large, rectangular pillar, which started against the wall and extended to the center. It appeared to be made of metal, and there was a pulley system connected to it.

Link looked up to the top of the pillar and found out it was a set of stairs that started too high up and didn't come all the way down. The entire thing was overgrown at the bottom with the mining plants the Gorons were so fond of.

"Hmm..." Navi said. "Looks like several of the Gorons would pull this rope system and move the stairs up or down."

"So they could get to levels two and three?" Link said.

"Yeah. The problem is, we aren't as strong as three or four Gorons, so we can't use it."

"That's where you're wrong," Link said. He picked up one of the bulbs and chopped the stem short.

"What're you doing?" Navi said as he grabbed her off his shoulder, ran, and ducked under his Hylian Shield. "With all those bomb flowers, we'll blow sky high!"

"We can survive one more boom!" Link said, and as soon as he did, the entire room was encased in an inferno.

Link pushed a large chunk of rock off that was pinning him to the wall and coughed while the dust cleared.

"I don't think you're cut out to be a miner, Link," Navi said.

When the dust had settled, they found the stairs down to a level Link could climb, but with great difficulty. The steps were each almost as tall as he was, and the pillar was slanted to the side and shaky. Navi closed her eyes as he climbed, afraid the staircase would tumble over with him on it.

Finally he reached the top and climbed across the remains of wooden catwalks until he reached a door he could pass through. He did so, and traveled down a much more peaceful corridor than the room he had left behind. At the end was another door that Link opened.

The room through the door was dark and warm. The sounds of deep breathing were in the air. Navi's glow lit upon an eye in the dark, about ten feet ahead. The eye raised and disappeared behind a large mouth, inhaling air.

"Link, look out!" Navi shouted. Link dove and rolled out of the way of the burst of fire that came flooding out of the Dodongo's mouth. The farthest reaches of the fire caused a small explosion. Link looked over and could barely see a small scattered patch of bomb flowers. He rolled over to it and plucked one. The Dodongo began inhaling again and Link threw the bomb in its general area. Then he ran out of the range of the Dodongo. Moments later there was a burst of flame, a bright flash of light accompanied by an explosive sound, and much wailing.

"You got it!" Navi cheered.

Link ran through the dark room until he tripped over something and fell to the ground. A large creature turned to face Link. Under the light of the explosion when the Dodongo died, he found he had tripped on this new creature's tail! It started to snap at him and he rolled out of the way. He pulled out his slingshot and shot the Dodongo in the eye, which distracted it long enough for him to stand. But the obstruction in its eye only served to anger it, and it drew in breath. Link shot at its mouth and then shot at its tail. The seed in its mouth did very little if anything, but the seed that hit its tail deflected and caused an explosion nearby. The monster fell to the ground bleeding to death. Link hurried and ran out of the room as he heard several of the creatures starting to roar and step toward him after the confrontation.

He followed the wall, leaping over a couple snapping lizards, until he found a door and went through. He found he was now standing at one of the rope bridges above the main room, and encountered one of the floating flames, which turned out to be a bat-like creature on fire!

"That's a fire keese!" Navi said. Link shot at it a couple times before hitting it. It fell into the magma pit below. He ran across the bridge, leaping over areas of missing boards, until he reached the other side and sat down, leaning against a wall.

"What are you doing?" Navi asked.

"Maybe Darunia ws right," he said. "Maybe this wasn't a job for someone my age. My arm is really hurting now."

"That's cause you've been using it with your slingshot, Link!"

"I know, but... I've nearly died about twenty times already in this cave! We missed so many of those Dodongos back there..."

"It was too dark for you to fight that many adult Dodongos, Link. Besides, those were probably all girls."

"So?"

"If we find and kill the king, we won't have to kill all the others. They'll die out! Female Dodongos only have a life expectancy of about two or three years."

"Two or three years? I can't imagine that!"

"Did you hear me? If we don't kill the king, they'll keep multiplying. We've already cleared the first floor for the most part, and we've discovered their weakness is their tails. We tell the Gorons that and the mine is theirs. But we have to kill the king, Link."

"Sure. Where would he be? Is that him?" He pointed to the giant Dodongo head they had seen when they first entered.

"No. That one's dead. But be careful, he could be really big like that. That's the largest Dodongo fossil ever found, if I'm not mistaken, but most kings were larger than the females by a good amount."

"Oh. Well that's a relief!"

"Let's go, Link." Link got up and they went through the next door. Down another tunnel and into the next room, they were amazed at the sight. An entire room filled with magma, but with large platforms to travel on across the room.

"Whoa."

Suddenly, a large reptile dropped from above. Where he came from, Link couldn't tell, but he wasn't a Dodongo. The lizard stood on two legs, but had a set of arms too, with which he was holding a sword and shield. He had light armor on his body, and seemed ready to attack Link, like he was waiting for him.

"That's a Lizalfos!" Navi said.

"Is he a dinosaur, too?"

"No, he never existed! Lizalfos are summoned by dark magic, at great expense to the user, too. He must have been set here as a guard by Ganondorf! This confirms my suspiscions!"

"Never mind all that! How do I fight him?"

"Like a swordsman!"

The Lizalfos hopped over to Link's platform and struck at him with his sword. Link hopped out of the way and tried to strike back, but the lizard blocked with his shield. As Link's sword made contact with the shield, the creature struck again, this time at Link's head. Link ducked under the attack, and struck upward at the Lizalfos. The lizardman couldn't block fast enough and took a jab to his stomach. The scales of his body took most of the force and very little of the sword made it through the lizard's skin. Still, he wailed in pain and jumped back.

He came back with a jump attack at Link, who jumped aside and slashed the creature's tail. The tail swiftly came off, but didn't bleed at all.

"He's not a Dodongo, Link!"

The creature turned and slashed horizontally across. Link was already too injured. If he took a slice from that lizard he would probably lose. He did a backflip in the air and avoided the lizard's blow. On his landing, Link bounced off his legs and pounced at the lizard with his sword in both hands above his head. He came down on the lizard's head before it was ready to defend. He sliced its head open and it died instantly.

Link fell to the ground holding his wounded arm.

"I didn't think I could slice him like that. I don't know how much more I can take!"

"Come on!" They hopped over to another doorway, where they stopped and Navi removed his bandages. Link's wound was now yellow, and his arm was looking pale.

"That doesn't look good!" Link said.

"We need to get you out of here!"

"No! We have to be getting close! We'll get it checked out when we kill the king!"

"Link..."

"No!" He jumped up on his feet and set Navi on his shoulder again, and then opened the door.

There was another corridor, and beyond was a large room filled with rows of pillars. Link took one step across the floor, and a spiked trap came flying toward him. Link jumped back and avoided getting stickered. The spike trap slowly returned to its spot against the wall. As it passed Link, he ran in between two pillars to safety. Between every row was another spiked trap, and Link made his way cautiosly across the room. To his left he saw a raised area of ground, too high for him to jump to.

On the other side of the room was a passageway that led in a slope in a "u" that wound up to the raised section in the trap room. There was a box next to a door across the room. Link opened the box and found a couple of things he didn't recognize, but Navi did.

"That's a stomach. Looks about as big as a Dodongo's. What's inside?" Link cautiously opened the top, which was closed with some rope. Inside, it was filled to the top with six or seven bomb flower-like bulbs. "And some flint in the box too! It looks like you can light the bulbs with it! Those look an incredible amount like bomb flowers!"

"Well they're portable, so they're better than bomb flowers!" Link said. He tied the stomach to his belt and stuck the flint inside. They then proceded through the room, which led back out to the main room and another rope bridge, which went straight over the dead Dodongo's head. They hurried across the bridge to the other side, which turned out to be a dead end. The wall looked to be very hard stone, something hard to mine through.

"This must be as far as the Gorons mined," Navi said.

"No!" Link said, beating the wall. "We were so close!"

"There might be another way..." Navi said.

"There has to be!" Link said. He paused for a moment, and then ran back out to the middle of the bridge, where he pulled out a bulb and some flint. He lit the wick with a spark.

"What are you doing!"

Link dropped it into the skull's eye socket down below. It exploded and destroyed a portion of the skull. The jawbone broke and fell, revealing a passage through under the spine of the Dodongo.

"How did you...?" Navi said.

"I don't know." He took another bomb down to the end of the bridge, lit it, and went out to the middle, holding either side of the bridge as tight as he could. The end of the bridge blew up, and it fell. As he swung down on the bridge, Link slid down and jumped off on the Dodongo's head. He entered the passage and went down it.

"This has to be it!" Link said. Finally, the passage ended with a hole in the ground. Link looked down and saw a bright light below. "What now?"

"Jump?"

"We've come this far!" And with that, he dropped into the hole. It was a lot further down than he had hoped. Finally, he hit the ground on his feet and buckled under the shock of the landing.

On his knees, he felt heavy breathing on his neck. He turned his head and saw the scariest thing he'd ever seen. It was massive. Not as big as the dead Dodongo, but atleast twelve feet tall. It roared mightily at Link, and Link was finding it hard just to have the courage to stay on his knees. It was definitely Dodongo, but very large. His natural armor was greater than that of the others. He inhaled.

"Link..."

Link jumped before the creature blew fire, but it blew much more fire than Link was expecting. Link started running before the tongues of fire could reach him. The room was circular, with a big pit of magma in the middle. The land around the pit was just wide enough to fit the Dodongo.

"I think we found the king!" Link said.

"No kidding!" Navi answered.

The king stopped breathing fire just as Link backed against a wall. Then it rolled itself up and started rolling around the room toward Link. Link sucked in his gut and stayed against the wall, but was sliced across the chest by the Dodongo's spikey scales.

"Gaagh!" he exclaimed, and grabbed his chest. The lizard hit the wall and unrolled, facing Link it began to inhale again, and Link took this opportunity to light a bulb and toss it at the giant Dodongo's tail. The bomb exploded, but the dinosaur was unscathed.

"It's armor's too strong!" Navi said.

The creature began exhaling flame again, and Link ran away again.

"What do I do?" he shouted as the creature started rolling again. He stood on the edge of the magma as it rolled past and leaned away from the spikes. After it past, it was all Link could do to keep from tipping in to the magma.

"Not that!" Navi shouted back.

Link fell forward and the creature rose again. It opened wide to inhale once more.

"It sure doesn't do much, but how do I kill it, Navi!"

"I don't know, its armor protects it from all outside attacks!"

"So then what?"

"I don't know, throw a bomb in its mouth!"

"A bomb?"

"It's as good a plan as any!"

Link pulled out another bomb just as the creature spewed fire once more. He ran and ducked in a corner. The creature rolled up and rolled past Link, missing him altogether. As the Dodongo hit the wall again, Link lit his bulb. The creature breathed in, and Link chucked the bomb with both arms and all his might into its mouth.

The dinosaur didn't know what to do. It had just been fed by the prey it was trying to eat! It closed its mouth, and Link and Navi heard a faint "Boom!"

The monster's eyes glazed over and it rolled limply into the pit of magma, which cooled and solidified. Instead of melting the creature, it encased it in a bed of rock. There was no explosion. The creature would not explode.

Pleased with his victory, Link dropped on his knees and recognized the antagonizing pain in his right arm.

"Link? Link, are you all right?"

He closed his hand around his yellow arm and wailed like the monsters when they were delivered fatal wounds. Then he slowly blacked out...


	14. A Time For Healing

Author's Note: Why am I torturing poor Link? Well, I wanted to validate this chapter without making it too video game-y. This part was always one of my favorite quests of young Link's. I don't know why, but the final part of the Death Mountain sequence was always very attractive to me. Anyway, Mudora will stop rambling...

Oh, btw, if you, the reader, have some free time, please check out Ocarina of Time: A Princess' Destiny. It is Mudora's other story which runs parallel to Hero's Path. It's been getting very little traffic of late, but Mudora thinks it is at least just as good as this story (it's a little shorter so far, too). It is Zelda's side of the adventure, but don't take that to mean it is boring. It is filled with Hylian lore and Sheikah martial arts! Trust me, it is really good!

**A Hero's Path**

**Chapter 14: **A Time for Healing

Link opened his eyes to see a rocky ceiling above him. A large, dark brown face came into his vision. Big, black, beady eyes and lips that extended from one side to the other. Definitely a Goron. He wore a white headband. "Oh! He's waking up!"

"Link!" Navi said. She was standing on his pillow.

Link sat up and looked himself over. He was dressed in his large tunic and his hat was resting on the bedpost. His legs and arms were wrapped in bandaging, and he felt a bandage on his chest, too, restricting movement. "Ooh!" he said as he winced in pain. It all hit him suddenly.

"You can't get up yet!" the Goron said. "You need your rest!"

"I disagree," another, deeper Goron voice said.

Link looked over to the tunnel entrance to see Darunia standing there.

"Darunia!"

"What were you thinking! You could have gotten killed!" the boss of the Gorons said. "You very well might have!"

"I thought somebody had to get your mine back," Link said. "After all, you weren't going to end starvation by whining about it!"

"Whining!" Darunia roared. He rushed over to the bed and put his arms on Link's shoulders and stopped suddenly. "We are forever in your debt, Link, for your bravery and actions. Thanks to you, we can once again eat the delicious rocks from the Dodongo's Cavern until our stomachs burst! Your fairy here told us all about your journey. What a wild adventure! It will make an incredible story..."

"I made it into a story?" Link said. "I always wanted to be one of those knights that fought the dragons!"

"Well now you are the great Link, who fought the fire-breathing lizards! I can't believe the Dodongos suddenly appeared like that, and in such great numbers! And that big rock blocking the cave..."

"Navi blew that up, Big Brother!" Link said. "Make sure she's in the story too!"

"All this trouble must have been caused by that Gerudo thief, Ganondorf!" Darunia said.

"That's exactly what I thought," Navi said.

"He appeared around the same time as the Dodongos," Darunia said. "He dropped that rock and said, 'See, I saved you! Now give me the Spiritual Stone!' I told him, 'The Dodongo's Cavern is our only source of food! We will now starve to death because of you!' He said,'Fine. Give me the stone! Only then will I open the cave for you!' At his ultimatum, I decided he did not have the pure heart required for this Stone, the key to the Sacred Realm." Darunia showed Link the Goron's Ruby, a red stone the size of the Kokiri Emerald. "You, on the other hand, risked your life for us..."

"Nah, it was nothing," Link said.

"Kid, I like you," Darunia said. "How about you and I become Sworn Brothers?"

"Is there some big ceremony?" Link asked.

"No, no! Just take this as a token of our friendship!" He held out the Spiritual Stone of Fire. Link took it in his left hand and dropped it in his pack, which was propped up against the bed.

"Thank you so much!" Link said. "I have already made a promise to use this stone to stop Ganondorf!" Link said.

"Brother, there is something I must tell you," Darunia said. "All your wounds and burns were easily healed."

"That's good," Link said. "Why do they still hurt?"

"Because you've only rested half a day!" the Goron who appeared to be Link's physician said.

"All but one," Darunia said.

He didn't have to say which one. Link knew.

"That wound on your right arm will never heal. It is infected with an unidentifiable poison, Brother. Several Gorons were bitten by those creatures, and not a one survived. There is no way for us to heal you. As is, you could die anytime."

"What!" Link and Navi said together.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Navi shouted. "You said he was doing fine!"

"I knew you would fret, little one," the doctor said. "It was best to tell you both together."

Tears welled up in Link's eyes. He was still so young!

"There's nothing you can do?" Link said.

"No. But there is something you can do," Darunia said.

"No!" the physician said. "If he goes, his injuries may never heal!"

"Hush!" Darunia said.

"Big Brother, the crater is about to-"

"I know!" Darunia turned back to Link. "If this wound isn't healed soon, you will die."

"But you said..."

"At the top of Death Mountain, the Great Fairy lives."

"The Great Fairy?" Link said.

"Leader of the fairies!" Navi said happily.

"If you go see her, she may heal your wound," Darunia said.

"Then I must do it!" Link said. "I have to get these stones to Zelda, and if I die along the way, there's no telling what will happen to them!"

"Then you must go," Darunia said.

"Are you aware that if the fairy doesn't grant your wish, you will die from your wounds?" the doctor said.

"I don't have a choice!" Link said. "If I don't go at all, this wound will kill me!" He tried to push himself up on his arms, but his right couldn't handle the weight, and he tumbled off the bed. The doctor helped him up.

"Someone should go with him!" the doctor said.

"No," Navi answered. "The Great Fairy doesn't like multiple visitors. Fairies don't count of course!"

"C'mon, Navi," Link said.

"Uh, Link?"

"Yeah?"

"I still can't fly on my wing."

Link picked her up and put her on his shoulder. He put on his hat, and had Darunia strap on his bandoleer strap, belt, and with them his Hylian Shield. Darunia also put his boots on for him and the doctor put his right arm in a sling to keep him from using it. Darunia presented him with Link's own bottle, filled to the top with cool spring water. He put it on a strap for easy access.

Finally, Link was ready to go. Darunia led him out of Goron City and saw him off on his journey. "Come back soon, Brother!" he said. And with that, Link was off.

Link began up the slope, traveling toward the dark cloud circling the peak, for about three or four hours. All the while, the cloud grew darker and larger.

"How close are we, Navi?" he said, taking a drink of water.

"We're getting there. Keep moving."

"Is it just me, or is the cloud growing?" Link said.

"I've been wondering that myself," Navi said.

"What does it mean?"

"I don't know, but it sure looks menacing!"

"Thanks. Why don't we keep heading toward it?"

They continued onward. The path included some climbing, which Link managed with some difficulty with his one arm. They continued on their tiresome journey for a few more hours. They started to see stars coming out before they entered under the canopy of smoke. Instead of growing colder as they climbed, it seemed the closer they got to the top the warmer it was. Finally they reached a scary point of their climb. In order to continue toward the peak, Link had to walk across a narrow ridge in the mountain. Straying to either side meant he'd fall hundreds of feet. He took the last swig of water and started. About mid-way through the walk, the earth started shaking.

"What's going on!" Link shouted over the rumbling.

"It's some kind of earthquake!" Navi answered. "Grab hold of the ground so you don't fall!"

Link dropped to the ground and held on as tight as he could with one arm. A great shadow came over Link. Moments later, a rock half his size came crashing onto his back. It split on his shield and fell on either side of the ridge.

"Link! The volcano's erupting!" Navi shouted.

Link tucked his head and legs under his shield, still doing his best to hold the ground. For several minutes, rocks continued to fall on his shield, and all around him. His back was aching and he wanted to just fall flat. All of his wounds were starting to ache. After ten minutes or so, the rocks stopped falling.

"Link, the sky's clear... for now. Run for it!"

Link forced himself up and dashed toward the end of the ridge. The ground started shaking again and he dropped. The mountain spewed ten to twelve minute sessions of rocks a couple more times before he reached the end. And it really was the end. A dead end. At the end of the path he traveled was a cliff wall, leading the rest of the way up to the summit.

"Great!" Link said. "Just great! Now what!"

"We can't get to the top?"

"Well... I guess it depends on how determined I am!" Link said.

He grabbed a rock sticking out of the cliff with his left hand.

"You can't be serious."

Determined, Link looked up to the top of the cliff. Placing his right foot on another rock, he began climbing. He slipped and nearly fell more times than he could count with his good hand. Finally, he grabbed the top and pulled himself up with a triumphant shout. Every muscle in his body ached, and every wound hurt twice as much, but he was there. The summit. Skirting around the crater, he found a cave entrance. A faint blue light glowed from within.

Link walked inside and found the entire little cave gave off the blue glow. In the back was a small, shallow pool of water, and the same symbol he saw everywhere of the three yellow triangles.

"The crest of the Royal Family!" Navi said. "Show your affiliation!"

"What?"

"Play the song!"

"Oh, right!"

Causing himself more pain to his right arm, he removed it from the sling and played the three notes twice, then dropped his arm straight, holding it with his left.

They heard some faint laughter that grew louder and louder, until a woman flew up out of the pool. She had long, red hair and was dressed in a tunic of leaves.

"Welcome, traveler Link," the woman said. "I am the Great Fairy of Power!"

"How did you know my name?"

"Link, this is the Great Fairy! Show some respect!" Navi said.

"Oh. Right." Link dropped to one knee. "Great and powerful Fairy..."

"You need not treat me like a queen," the Great Fairy said. "You are weary from battle..."

"Yes, that's why we're here," Link said.

"Most travelers have a wish, but you need not state yours," she said. "I will re-energize and completely heal you both."

"And the poison?"

"Gone. But for a price."

"What kind of price?"

"Your immunity will be down for several days, Link."

"What's an immunity?"

"Is that all?" Navi said. "We'd be happy to accept, Great Fairy!"

"What's an immunity?" Link repeated.

"Are you sure?" the Great Fairy said.

"Well if Navi doesn't think it's important..."

"You see, Link," the Great Fairy said. "While I am the Great Fairy of Power, I am not all-powerful. Only the goddesses hold that claim. In order to vanquish the poison, it will take all the illness-fighting ability your body has. That will take some time to regenerate. Your immunity is what keeps you from getting sick."

"Oh, is that all?" Link said. "I've never been too sick before. I'll be fine!"

"If you are sure..." the Great Fairy said. Just then, a bright blue light came down and encompassed Link and Navi. They were taken up in the light and moments later it disappeared.

"Whoa! That was cool!" Link said. "Do it again!"

"Remove your bandaging, Link," the Great Fairy said as Navi leaped off Link's shoulder and took to flying again. Link untied and unwrapped his right arm. The terrible yellow wound was completely gone. He moved his arm around. It no longer hurt! With his newly restored arm, he removed the bandaging from his left arm, which no longer bore burns, bruises and scratches. He then proceeded to remove the bandaging from his legs, which were in perfect shape too. His muscles no longer hurt from his climb, either.

"Thank you!" Link said. "You have saved my quest!"

"No, Link. You saved it by coming here. When battle has made you weary, remember me. Take some of my fountain's water with you. It will aid your journey." After these words, she descended back into her pool laughing again. Link filled his bottle and corked it, then left the Great Fairy's fountain.

"You've done well to come all the way up here, Link," a familiar voice said as they came out, startling Link. Link looked above him. Perched atop the cave's entrance was Kaepora Gaebora, the great owl. "It is said that the clouds surrounding this peak reflect the condition of Death Mountain. When they look normal, it is at peace. Climbing all the way up here just proves your determination and how clever you truly are!"

"Well I'm sure I owe a lot of it to Navi," Link said humbly. Navi glowed brightly.

"Well it looks like you've grown up a little bit since last we met. Was it the Great Fairies power? Or have your journeys made you mature?"

"Really, you think I'm mature?" Link said, looking himself over.

"But you still don't look like the hero who will save Hyrule. At least not yet!"

"Hey! You're a mean cucco!"

"He means you still have some growing to do," Navi said. "And he's not a cucco!"

"Are you going back down the mountain now?" Kaepora asked.

"Well, first I was thinking of jumping around the top of the mountain..." Link got some funny stares. "Kidding! I was being sarcastic! Navi, you should know a lot about that!"

"Well you need to be heading down now," the owl said. "Those eruptions are growing closer together. Soon it will start spewing lava."

"What's lava?" Link asked.

"It's that red stuff we saw in the Dodongo's Cavern," Navi explained.

"Oh. I didn't know what it was, it just looked really hot and painful!"

"But Kaepora Gaebora, if it erupts lava, won't Goron City and Kakariko Village..." Navi started, but the owl interrupted.

"The rock formation is such that it keeps the lava from flowing in that direction. It goes over the backside and down the ridge you climbed across to get here. We must hurry, though. I can lend you a wing so you don't get caught in the eruption. Grab my talons and hold on tight!"

He began flapping his wings and lowered to Link. Navi flew under Link's hat and Link grabbed the great owl's mighty talons. With one strong flap of his wings, they were airborne and gliding down along the mountain range. It was the greatest sensation Link had ever felt. With all the falling he'd done, he always wondered what it would be like not to fall, but to fly in the sky. They heard the rumbling of the volcano, but they didn't tremble with the earth, for they were high in the sky. Kaepora looped around and let Link see the lava come spewing forth from the top of the mountain. They continued gliding down; past the Gorons, who waved to Link and the great bird; over Kakariko Village, where all the townsfolk stared in amazement at the boy who flew with the birds.

Link couldn't help but cry out, "Woohoo!" as they soared over the Hylian town. Kaepora Gaebora passed the village and started to fly along the Zora's River, against its gentle current, heading back up into other foothills. Finally, he stopped and set Link down beside the river where the current was a little stronger. The owl flapped up to a branch on a nearby tree. Navi came out of Link's hat as the bird began speaking again.

"Just ahead lies Zora's Domain, up at the source of the Zora's River. The Zora's serve Hyrule's Royal Family by protecting the land's main water source. Their door will not open for anyone except those who have some connection with the Royal Family."

"Why are you telling me all this?" Link asked.

"You are collecting the three Spiritual Stones aren't you?"

"Yes..."

"And you have one more to find?"

"Yes..."

"King Zora, ruler of Zora's Domain, is the rightful owner of that final Stone!" And with a "Hooo hoo hoooot!" he was off into the sky and out of sight.

"It's late, Link," Navi said. "Let's camp under the stars and get our rest. We've got another stone to get tomorrow."


	15. Zora Boy, Kauyo

A/N: Ok, I know I already said it, but that last chapter was one of my favorite parts of the entire young Link portion of Ocarina of Time. The entire Death Mountain arc really qualifies for me, but especially his journey to the top to see the Great Fairy. I really wanted to work that into the story, but didn't think a magic sword attack fit into this part of the journey. Now, the Great Fairy quest is an essential part of "A Hero's Path". Only six or seven chapters left of Link's youth! (There's still more to work in...) I know this chapter is long, and is mostly about an OC (who ends up playing an important part in PD I hope), but its pretty funny too. Let's go!

**A Hero's Path**

**Chapter 15: **Zora Boy, Kauyo

They woke at the crow of a cucco as the sun began to rise, feeling rejuvenated from the previous day's adventures. Link and Navi realized to their surprise that there hadn't been a single Stalchild attack all night long.

"Well, they are vulnerable to rushing water," Navi reasoned. "Perhaps they know to avoid the river."

"I guess. Did you hear that cucco crow?"

"Did I hear it! It woke us this morning, Link!"

"Oh yeah."

"You're obsessed."

They started journeying upstream alongside the Zora's River. As they traveled, they encountered a river creature. It popped out of the water to reveal its tough, purple, spiky skin. It spat a rock at Link, who jumped aside.

"What's with these monsters and rocks?" he said as he swiftly pulled out his slingshot and shot it in the eye. It dove into the water and they didn't see it again.

They continued their journey as the hills grew steeper and rockier. The air was growing cooler. They traveled for three or four hours with no real interesting occurrences, except when they came across a herd of cuccos on the opposite side of the hill they were climbing.

"Cuccos!" Link exclaimed.

"There are wild cuccos?" Navi said. Strange for something to baffle her so incredibly.

"Navi, I'm getting hungry. You think I can kill one of these cuccos and cook it?"

"I thought you wanted a pet cucco."

"Yeah, so I can plump it up and eat it!"

"You are a crazy Kokiri."

"A little repetitive, huh?"

"I guess you can eat one. After all, they're wild."

"That's what I thought." He ran over to the flock of wild cuccos and stabbed one straight through its side. It stared at his blade as if it were a pesky fly, then side-stepped itself away from the dagger. Link's sword came right out with not so much as a drop of blood on it. Then the cucco did something strange. It turned its head skyward and started crowing loudly.

The action itself wasn't too strange, but the reaction. The entire group of the birds charged at Link.

"It's a stampede!" he shouted and started running up the hill. The front runners of the newly formed poultry army started pecking his boot heels and ankles, causing him to trip up.

"Their gonna eat me!" he cried as he ran. Navi flew alongside him.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, Link."

"I know! I'm sorry, cuccos! I'll never stab you again in a hundred thousand million zillion years!" He could have sworn the responding clucks and crows sounded like, "No you must pay!"

So he continued running as the enraged birds continued following.

"We're dead, Navi! We're dead!"

"Wait!" she said. "Scientists have just discovered cuccos to be the least intelligent animals known to Hyrule! If we keep going long enough, they may forget why their even chasing us!"

As if by command, the cuccos suddenly stopped and stared at each other, clucking back and forth. Link stopped running and watched from a distance. He thought he saw one shrug its shoulders and they all started pecking the grounds.

"Dumbest creatures my boot!" he spat at them and they turned and continued on their journey. Link drank some of the water he received from the Great Fairy. Suddenly, his hunger diminished. He downed most of the rest of the bottle and felt full.

Finally, they reached a sheer cliff. The river flowed down it in the form of a majestic, powerful waterfall.

"Oooooh..." Link said.

"Are you okay, Link?"

"There were little waterfalls in the Kokiri Village, but nothing like this..." It was true. This waterfall was atleast a hundred feet high and thirty feet abreast. The impact of the water on the rushing river caused a large cloud of mist, filled with rainbows. Link thought it may very well be the prettiest thing the goddesses ever created.

"Link, up here!" Navi had gone exploring and had apparently found a ledge of interest that stood before the waterfall mid-way up. She found a path that led him up to it, and when he got there, he found what had caught her eye. A plaque on the ledge with something written on it.

"Slee-pless Waiter-water-Waterfall," he read. "Sleepless Waterfall." He stumbled over the rest as well. With little help from Navi he managed to get out, "The flow of this waterfall serves the King of Hyrule. When the King slumbers, so too do these falls."

"What does that mean?" Link asked.

"It must be some kind of riddle. Let's see, if you serve the Royal Family, you must be able to do something here. When the King slumbers... Link, how does the princess sleep?"

"I don't know, you think I watch her go to sleep? I got better things to do! And I don't like..."

"No, how does she get to sleep?"

"Oh. Doesn't Impa play the Royal Family's song?"

"Yes! Play it, right here."

Link played the lullaby on his ocarina, facing the waterfall. After getting through the melody, he played it again as loud as he possibly could, as it was hardly audible over the rushing water. When he did that, they heard some loud clanking, like the drawbridge in Hyrule Castle Town, and the waterfall seperated in front of them, revealing a tunnel with a man standing inside.

The man looked nothing like any man Link had ever seen. He was extremely pale. Link almost believed he was pure white, with blue patches all across his body. He had a long, pointed nose and pointy ears like the Hylians. His eyes were black like the Gorons. As Link moved forward to get a better look, the man's skin glimmered in the light. But the most interesting and strange features the man held were wings on his arms and legs, and a fish's tail on his head.

Link almost slipped on the rocks when he realized the last features were actually part of the man.

"Hail, visitor!" the man shouted over the roaring waterfall. "When you played the song, I thought you were the search party returning, but who are you?"

"Uh..."

"Nevermind that," the man said. "Come here!"

The ledge was seperated from the tunnel by about ten feet. Link was intrigued, so he decided he must go to the man. He walked to the other side of the ledge, and ran back toward the waterfall as fast as he could. When he reached the edge, he jumped. He knew he wasn't going to make it. It was too far. As he drew close, the man reached out and caught him, and put him in the tunnel. The man turned a wheel on the tunnel wall and the waterfall closed again. They started walking down the tunnel.

"Green clothes, a fairy, working for the Royal Family... Are you the Kokiri boy everyone's talking about?"

"Yeah, that would be me," Link said, remembering the Kakariko soldier saying the same thing.

"What brings you to the aquatic race of the Zoras?"

"Oh, are you a Zora?"

"Yes, I am. We live here in Zora's Domain." As he said this, they came out of the tunnel and into a large, open cavern. Light from the tunnel reflected off a huge pool making up the entire first floor of the cavern, and reflected in all directions, lighting up the entire cave with bright, waving light. All up and down the walls were little alcoves where Zoras apparently lived. Few were in them , but many were splashing around in the pool, maintained by another large waterfall inside.

"Wow, this place is beautiful!" Link realized he had to remove his personal note of the waterfall and instate the home of the Zoras as the most beautiful of creation. The walls looked almost crystaline by the moving reflected light of the water. They stood on a walkway far above the pool that circled around it along the wall. There were a few scattered ladders hanging from the walkway, leading down and dipping into the pool.

"It is called Zora's Domain," the Zora said. "If you follow this walkway to the tunnel over there you'll head up some stairs and into King Zora's chamber. Beyond that is Zora's Fountain, the spring from which Zora's River is born, along with Lord Jabu-Jabu, our guardian deity."

"Thanks. Do you know where I can find the Spiritual Stone?" Link asked.

"No. I don't know any 'Spiritual Stone'... But some guy in black armor was here just a few days ago asking about the same thing..."

"Ganondorf!" Link and Navi said together.

"Oh, you know him? He never told me his name. I think he might have been Gerudo, so that would make him king. You're friends with all kinds of royalty aren't you?"

Link was about to reply his hatred for the man, when Navi stopped him. "Can you guide us around?" she asked the man.

"No, my job is gatekeeper. If I'm not watching it, the search team won't be able to get in."

"Search party?"

"I don't have anymore time. I'll grab you a guide." The fish-like man dove gracefully from the walkway into the pool so far down. As Link and Navi watched, he came back up the ladder with a smaller Zora. This one's nose was a little less pointy and his fins were less developed. As they climbed off the ladder, Link found the Zora was just a little bit taller than he was and he wore a decorative belt with a strange bent stick stuck in it.

"This is Kauyo," the gatekeeper said. "He should be about your age. Kauyo, this is..."

"Link. My name is Link."

"Link. He's the Kokiri that slew all those Stalchildren. Will you show him around and answer his questions?"

"Sure," the boy said hesitantly. "Come on." So Link and Navi followed the Zora boy along the walkway while the gateman went back to the outer waterfall. Kauyo showed Link around. He pointed to the staircase into the throne room, he led him to the shop on the gentle slope down to the pool, and even showed him a Zora's alcove where there was a bed and a kitchen. Finally they came back to the walkway in front of the throne room. Kauyo stopped to talk to Link.

"So you really killed all those skeletons?"

"Yeah."

"You must be a really fierce warrior."

"No. I just do what I have to. Honestly, I don't hardly know what I'm doing when I fight. Just the other day I almost died on Death Mountain..." Navi smacked him upside the head. "Ow. What was that for?"

"Don't get a big head, Link," she whispered.

"You almost died? How."

"Uh... I tripped." Another smack. "Ow! What now!"

"You can't just lie to him now. Not since you said, 'I tripped'!"

"You tripped?" Kauyo obviously didn't believe him.

"Okay, sorry. My fairy's confusing me. I entered the Dodongo's Cavern and fought all the Dodongos."

"I thought Dodongos were extinct." Long story short, Link told Kauyo his life's story.

"...So now I'm here trying to find the last Spiritual Stone. That big cucco said it was here."

"He's not a cucco, Link!"

"Okay, whatever."

"The only thing like that I've seen is Ruto's stone," Kauyo said.

"What's a Ruto Stone?" Link asked.

"Ruto? Princess Ruto?" Kauyo said. "Oh, I forgot you don't know anything."

Link wasn't sure how he should take that last comment.

"Ruto, King Zora's daughter has a blue stone she always has with her. She's the most beautiful Zora I've ever seen. All the Zoras think so. She's about our age. I think. How old are you?"

"Ten years old," Link answered. "You?"

"Twelve. Yeah, she's right in there. She'll be eleven in a week or so."

"Oh. Okay. Well she's gone missing. It's the only thing anybody's talking about."

"That's who the search party's looking for," Navi said.

"Yep. Your fairy's a lot smarter than you."

"I know," Link said resentfully.

"In addition to the princess disappearing, Lord Jabu-Jabu's been acting strange lately."

"Isn't Lord Jabu-Jabu your god?"

"Yes."

"Then how do you know he's acting strange?"

"Because he's not roaming Zora's Fountain, and sleeping on the bottom of the pool anymore."

"You can see him? I always thought gods were invisible, or stayed up in the sky."

"No. He's right up in Zora's Fountain."

"I think Lord Jabu-Jabu is more like the Great Deku Tree to these people than the goddesses, Link," Navi said.

"Oh, is he your father, Kauyo?"

"No." He turned his face from Link. "It's not like that. We all have real parents and everything. My father died."

"I'm sorry. I understand. So did mine. Remember, the Deku Tree.."

"It's not the same!" Kauyo said. "My dad raised me and played with me, but died in the last battle of the Hundred Years War."

"The Hundred Years War?"

"Man, you really are sheltered."

"Link, don't pry," Navi said. Then she whispered in his ear. "Before you left the forest, a war had just ended between each race of Hyrule. It lasted for a hundred years, but King Hyrule is uniting the people."

"How do you know that?"

"I ask around while you chase cuccos."

"Oh. Well you have a mother, right Kauyo?"

"No. She died from a disease that struck our people during the war."

"So you're an orphan?"

"The only one I love anymore is our princess."

"Oh. You like the princess?"

"Shut up. It's not like that. We're friends."

"Oh."

"You're lucky you can be a warrior, Link. I would. I know how to fight. I have nothing to hold me back. I just know what can come of violence."

"I have plenty of friends and 'brothers' and 'sisters' to hold me back," Link said. "I don't want them to get hurt. That's why I fight, to protect them from the evil that has come to Hyrule. That's what the Great Deku Tree and Princess Zelda told me about. Ganondorf is looking for the Triforce, so I have to get that Spiritual Stone to stop him!"

"All this started happening when that Gerudo man came here."

"Did he know the song of the Royal Family?"

"I don't know. He just showed up a few days ago, and when he disappeared, Lord Jabu-Jabu started acting strange, and now Ruto's gone... I think that man might have kidnapped her, or..."

"Or what?"

"Princess Ruto was always very close to our god. She may have run away when she found out. I know just where she would go. She always liked this place in Lake Hylia."

"We should go," Link said.

"Why, so you can take her stone? I don't care about that evil man, I just want Ruto back! But you're a warrior, and if she's in danger you'll be useful to have around."

"Thanks... I think."

"Give me your hand," Kauyo said, extending his own. Link held his hand and Kauyo pulled him, jumping off the cliff into the water.

"Kauyo!" Link shouted as they fell. Navi plummeted after them. They made a large splash in the water and sunk far down. Despite its appearance, the pool's surface was almost halfway up the cavern, making the pool extremely deep. At the bottom was an entire area filled with eggs the size of two fists. Link remembered slashing eggs much larger in areas similar to prevent the breeding of certain creatures. He shook the thought out of his head as they descended. Fortunately, Link had drawn his breath, because they sunk all the way to the bottom.

Link felt a drawing sensation as the water swept by him toward the wall. There was a large, open tunnel in one wall sucking the water through. Kauyo was able to stabilize them to keep them from going through, but when they touched the bottom he lunged toward it, pulling Link with him. They went through, and the tunnel kept getting larger until there was a space between the surface and the roof of the cave. Kauyo drew Link up to the surface and he caught his breath as the current took them far. Kauyo kept them in the middle of the tunnel so they wouldn't crash into either wall.

He shouted over the rushing current. "This is 'the drain', as we Zoras call it. Water flows into Zora's Domain from the Fountain, and goes out through the drain."

"Where does the drain go?" Link yelled back.

"Lake Hylia. Where else?"

After following the underground river for a long amount of time, it opened up out of the side of a rock wall and they came out in a stream that flowed into a massive body of water. Link's foot got caught on something on the stream floor and he lost his grip in Kauyo's hand. Link dropped underwater to pull his leg free. The object holding it was glass, and it was caught between two rocks. Link pulled the object free with him and careened down to the lake, where Kauyo was waiting.

"What happened?" Kauyo asked as he swam in place in the water.

"I got caught on something."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm gonna go rest on shore for a moment, okay?"

"Sure."

Link swam to shore, Navi following behind. They climbed up and Link got a look at the item he was holding. It was another bottle.

"Alright! I got another bottle to put stuff in!" Then he noticed something was alrready put in it. He popped the cork and pulled out a slip of paper.

"It's a message in a bottle!" Navi said. "Read it!"

"Help me," Link read slowly. "I'm waiting for you inside Lord Jabu-Jabu's belly. Ruto. PS?"

"PS stands for post-signature. It's an after-note," Navi informed.

"Oh. Post-signature: Don't tell my father!" Link pondered the note for a moment. "Let's tell Kauyo. He'll know what to do!"

"No!" Navi said.

"Why not?"

"If we tell Kauyo, he'll want to see Ruto in Jabu-Jabu."

"So?"

"This is our quest. He's just a young boy, and he seems very desperate to do something rash!"

"Where do you get that idea?" If it weren't for the bright light imminating from Navi's form, Link would see her expression as one saying, "Are you joking?"

"Link, we don't know him, but he knows you. Too well."

"Since when did you become Miss Mistrusting?"

"Since you told him everything you've done since the day you were born and all we know about him is that he has a crush on Ruto!"

"Fine. What do you suggest we do?"

"How did you two get all the way out here?" a familiar voiced said, scaring the boots off of Link. (figuratively speaking, of course)

They looked above them to see Kaepora Gaebora sitting on a tree branch.

"Didn't I give you a map? Why not use it?"

Link pulled out the map. It was drenched, as was everything else in his possession. On it he saw Lake Hylia and Zora's Domain. They were both in the south of Hyrule, but on opposite sides of the map! "Were we in the drain _that_ long?"

"This is a beautiful lake, full of pure, clean water. At the bottom of the lake is a temple used to worship the great water spirit. The Zoras are guardians of this temple. Haven't you met the Zoras yet?"

"Yeah, we were just there," Link said.

"Hoot, I'm sure you were. Did you get the Stone yet?"

"No. We're working on that."

"Oh. Well keep working. Do you need another ride to the Zora River?"

"No we can just take the drain again."

"Link, the drain's a one-way trip!" Navi said. "Honestly, do you forget to put on your brain some days?"

"So do you need my services or not? I was on my way to Hyrule Castle Town, but I can make a detour to help the young hero."

"Link? Who's the bird?" Kauyo was coming to shore.

"Kauyo!" Link said. "This is the big cucco!"

"It's Kaepora Gaebora, the great owl!" Navi corrected.

"What's he doing?"

"Uh... I... Look. The cucco has a mission for me. Its really important..."

"It's Ruto. I heard."

"Oh."

"Look, Link. I know you have all this experience in the field, but I have something you don't."

"Kauyo..."

Kauyo removed the stick from his belt. It was thick and yellow and perfectly symmetrical at the bend. On the bend was an encrusted red jewel.

"This was my father's weapon," Kauyo said. "He said it was only something a true warrior could use. It's a Zora weapon. Whatever's going on, you'll need the help of this boomerang."

"Boomerang?"

"Yes. I want you to have it. It'll get crowded in Lord Jabu-Jabu's belly with three kids and a fairy."

"Thanks, Kauyo. You're a great friend." Kaepora took off and came low for Link. He bagged Navi in his hat and put it back on his head. (how it stayed on through the drain the world will never know) Then he grabbed the owls talon, and with a shout of "Goodbye, Kauyo!" he flew off into the sky. The fantastic splendor of the sight warmed Kauyo's heart.


	16. A Fish and a Princess

A/N: Ok, Mudora apologizes for his OC chapter, but I had several reasons for inserting young Kauyo. One was for a reasonable way to bring in the boomerang. As Ri2 put it, it makes more sense to get it from a friend than from inside a whale's belly. Another big reason was that I never identified with the Zoras until Majora's Mask. They didn't seem connectable. This boy is very human, even though he is also a fish. None of the Zoras had names but Ruto. Even the king was just known as "King Zora". While very few other races had many names either, there were more than one major character from each of the other races. Anyway, Kauyo's been left at Lake Hylia, and Link will now meet another Zora...

**A Hero's Path**

**Chapter 16:** A Fish and a Princess

They flew all the way across Hyrule Field, over a vast forest, and up Zora's River as the sun began its descent behind the west mountains. Link shouted a question to Kaepora Gaebora on the way up.

"Can you take us to Zora's Fountain?"

"If I were to do that, I would have to pay my respects to Lord Jabu-Jabu, and maybe speak with King Zora... I've got places to be, Link!" Link wondered for a moment how the big cucco knew the great leaders of the fish-men, but shook it off and responded.

"Lord Jabu-Jabu's not himself, cucco-man!" Link felt a thud on the top of his head, and remembered Navi was in his hat. "He's acting strange, and eating Zoras..."

"Eating Zoras!"

"Well, just one, but it's the princess. I think she has the last Spiritual Stone!"

"Then you need to get in there and save her!"

"Save her? How? I thought I'd just speak with the god one-on-one!"

"You can't do that, Link. He doesn't normally speak to even the Zoras. He just watches over them. I'm almost sure he's been cursed."

"A god? Cursed?"

"How is it much different than the curse of the Great Deku Tree?"

"I'm almost sure it has something to do with Ganondorf, too! The Zoras said he was in the Domain a few days back."

"Oh. Then you must get inside and save Lord Jabu-Jabu!"

"But if he's cursed like the Great Deku Tree..."

"If there's even a chance you can save his life, and the Zoras', you must do it! You're a hero, Link!"

After this, Kaepora Gaebora flew Link up the waterfall. At the top was a fence that the owl flew over. Beyond the fence was a large pond. Close to the waterfall it was shallow, and there was a cave entrance leading down into Zora's Domain. The shallow area led to a stone platform with an altar. Touching the altar was the nose of the biggest fish Link had ever seen. It was atleast the size of the Dodongo fossil in the mine on Death Mountain. Large and grey, it wore jewels and fine cloth on its back, attached around its large side fins. It was propped up on the platform and its rear flipper was dipping far into the deepest section of the pond. It was breathing heavily and it was looking slightly green (around the gills? I know, bad pun...).

The owl dropped Link on the platform and landed beside him. It was strange to see a bird as big as Link was waddle up to the large creature. "Jabu-Jabu! What has happened to you?" The large fish moaned loud and deep.

"He has been cursed, Link," Kaepora said. He took to the air and flew around the pond for a moment. He dove down and dipped his talons into the water, then brought them back up with a large fish, about three feet long.

"Whoa! What's in this water!" Link said. The owl dropped the fish next to Link.

"The act of feeding Lord Jabu-Jabu a fish is ceremonious, and a peace offering. Perhaps he'll reason with you, hoot! I must now go to Hyrule Castle Town. I leave the Great Water Spirit in your care, Link! Good luck!""

"Great Water Spirit? Link said. Inside he was really wondering what kind of business a giant cucco had in Hyrule Castle Town.

"Lord Jabu-Jabu!" navi said coming out of the hat. "He's the Great Water Spirit! Remember, the Zoras worship him at the lake temple?"

"Oh. I didn't know that was him..."

"Of course it is. There's really sort of a religious heirarchy. You have sages, followed by the Great Fairy, then gods or spirits, then the great goddesses. Each one is a higher level of worship than the last. Sages aren't really worshipped so much as admired and trusted to carry out the tasks of the peoples of Hyrule."

"Oh. That's good to know."

"Yep! Now feed him that fish. Step up to the altar."

Link grabbed the fish and ,with a little effort, placed it on the altar. Lord Jabu-Jabu struggled to reach up and eat it. Then Link got an "idea". He pulled the fish back as the god of the Zoras touched it with the baleen in his mouth. Then, Link clutched the fish and lay on the altar with it. This was a hard task, as the fish was flopping all around.

"Link, what are you doing?" Navi asked exasperatedly. Link reached and bagged her in his hat.

"You're comin' too! We're gonna save the princess!" Lord Jabu-Jabu reached up again for the fish. He hesitated when he smelled something else with it. But he was hungry. He didn't care. He was sick. Dying. Whatever went in his body might help...

When next Link opened his eyes, he was laying on the tongue of the large fish-god. The flailing fish in his hands was causing him to slip down the creature's throat.

"Link! What have you done!" Navi shouted.

"I'm saving the princess!" He clutched at the creature's massive tongue to keep from falling. It was a long way down.

"You're INSIDE a living CREATURE! And you brought me with you! Any plans for getting out of here?"

"Umm... I didn't get that far..."

"I know! Now we're in a mess!"

"No. I'll just knock on his teeth and tell him it was a big misunderstanding."

"I don't think he'll listen to dinner!"

They heard a loud moan surround them and the entire body they were inside shook. Link slipped down the tongue and into the throat. Here, he was squeezed down the throat. He held Navi to keep her from getting squished. After several minutes of the uncomfortable pushing, they fell into a large "cavern". Relatively large, anyway. It could fit about five people if it needed too, though Link hoped it wouldn't anytime soon. Currently, however, it contained a foot of liquid, some fish flopping around in it, and two people. Link, and a white and blue child. A Zora.

The Zora had small fins and everything, the only difference was that the child had no head flipper. Where it should have been, its head was larger.

"Who are you!" the Zora asked in a snobby, feminine voice.

"Uh... My name's Link. Are you...?"

"I am Ruto, princess of the Zoras."

"You're Princess Ruto? I'm here to rescue you!"

"Rescue me! Why would you do that?"

"Don't you remember a certain message in a bottle?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Everyone's looking for you!"

"I don't care! Anyway, I can't go home right now. And you, get out of here! Understand?"

"I'm here to rescue you!"

"I don't need rescuing! I told you to go away!"

"But don't you need help?"

"I'm fine. I've been going inside Lord Jabu-Jabu's Belly since I was little..." Link and Navi stared at her like she was from looney-world, where all the crazy fish people and cuccos live. "...but Lord Jabu-Jabu is very strange today. Plus, my precious stone was..."

"The Spiritual Stone?"

"What? No. It's called the Zora's Sapphire if you must know, but that's really none of your business."

"What about your stone?"

"I'm not saying. Go home now! Understand?"

"Stop saying, 'understand', like that," Link said. "It's getting really annoying. I think we need to get you out of here..."

"And into the nut-house," Navi muttered so only Link could hear. Link swatted at her.

"I'm not leaving. But if you're that worried about me, I'll give you the honor of being my escort."

"That doesn't mean you get to sit on my head does it? Cause last time Mido said that..."

"No. You just protect me like a good knight would. Usually I have Kauyo following me around, but since he doesn't know about this..."

"Your strange attraction to dark, slobbery places?" Navi said.

"Anyway," Ruto said, ignoring Navi, "I'm not leaving until I find the thing I'm looking for. You'd better believe me!"

"I believe you!" Link said.

"Good." Now sit and wait here with me."

"Where are we?"

"I believe this is his stomach," Ruto answered. "Watch."

After a few moments, Ruto pointed at the ceiling of the "cavern". There was a small bump in it. "See?"

"It's a lump."

"It wasn't there before though!" Ruto insisted.

"Navi, maybe you're right..." But sure enough, the bump started growing, until it stuck out of the ceiling and started dangling like a worm.

"It's some sort of tentacle," Ruto said. "If we could follow it to its source, we could probably heal Lord Jabu-Jabu."

"Easier said than done," Link said. As the tentacle came further down, it revealed a narrower part of it close to the ceiling. The tip of the tentacle touched the water and made a sucking sound. Slowly, the "room" began to drain of the fluid in it. The fish were sucked into the tentacle as well.

"It's feeding," Ruto said eerily.

"Link, do something!" Navi said. He pulled out his slingshot and shot at the narrow point. The seed bounced right off.

"That won't work!" Navi said. "Use the boomerang!"

Link pulled out the stick Kauyo had given him, ran up to the tentacle and started beating it with it.

"That's not how you use it!" Navi said.

"Oh, and I suppose you know all about Zora weapons?" Link remarked. Suddenly, he slipped under the water. The tentacle drew up with Link's foot in its orifice. Link was screaming like a little girl, pulling at his leg, and the tentacle appeared to be choking. The boomerang appeared, floating on the water.

Ruto ran over and picked it up, then threw it at the tentacle. It made impact at the narrow point, sliced through, and returned to Ruto's hand. Link fell to the ground and pulled his boot out of the hole in the tentacle.

"Was that magic?" Link asked.

"No. Just skill. Some escort you turned out to be!"

"Show me how you did that!" Link said. To the dismay of Lord Jabu-Jabu's stomach, Ruto proceeded to show Link how to properly throw a Zora-patented boomerang.

"I'd better not have to save you next time," Ruto said.

"Shut up. I'll have you know I killed the evil Gohma and put an end to an infestation of Dodongos!"

"I thought Gohma was a legend and Dodongos were extinct."

"Would it help if I said I fought an army of skeletons?"

"No, probably not."

"Well I saved the Great Deku Tree from a curse brought about by the man that did this to Lord Jabu-Jabu."

"Really? And he's all better now?"

Link looked up at the spot where the tentacle had emerged from the ceiling. The ceiling was completely intact.

"Where do you think it came from?" Link said.

"Hmm..." Ruto said. "Follow me." She reached out and touched a spot in the wall of the stomach. It swallowed her arm. She climbed right in, and Link followed with Navi. They went shooting through a tube, until Ruto stuck her arm in a spot in the tube wall and grabbed Link. They came out in another cavernous area.

"You really know your way around, huh?" Link said.

"Of course!"

"So where are we now?" The room had some liquid on the floor, but not as much as the stomach. Link saw a twinkle of blue for a moment in the corner of his eye. Apparently Ruto saw the same, because they both looked over in the direction and saw a blue stone get sucked through the ceiling.

"That's it!" Ruto said. "That's my mother's stone! Throw me up there!"

"What?" Link said.

"Throw me up there. I'm getting my stone back!"

Link threw Ruto up to the ceiling and she was sucked through.

"Keeyah!" he heard her scream. "An octopus!"

Suddenly, something came back out of the hole in the ceiling. It wasn't Ruto. Whatever it was, it reminded Link of the creature he shot in the eye in Zora's River earlier that day. Just much bigger. It was big, purple, and spiny. It had large, round eyes and a funnel-like nose or mouth that was squishing in and out. It supported its huge, round body on dozens of little, skinny tentacles that wiggled to charge toward Link.

Link might have laughed at the creature had it not been drooling out its funnel and rushing toward him.

He jumped aside as the creature charged into the wall. Then Link saw something odd. A strangely colored lump on its rear side just above its tentacles. The creature turned to face Link and started to charge again. He chucked the boomerang past the creature.

"Good shot, Link!" Navi said sarcastically. The boomerang came back andhit the back of the creature. The object made a loud sound like, "THWACK!" and fell to the ground. All the creature's tentacles reached back and grabbed its wounded backside, causing it to fall flat.

Link ran up, removed his sword from its sheath, and in one swift movement came down on the creature full force. He slashed its side and blood oozed out, then he slashed off several tentacles in one stroke, and stabbed it countless times until its nose stopped making that annoying squelching sound.

"I've gotta go get Ruto!" Link said.

"Sure," Navi said. Link climbed the creature and jumped to the ceiling, the spot where Ruto exited the room. He came up in another cavernous space, but Ruto wasn't there. Instead, Link found a strange thing in the middle of the room. It looked almost plant-like, but was obviously some sort of creature. It was breathing. It was green and blue and pink in some places. It had some sort of brain-like substance on its top, and tentacles extending to each of the walls in the "room". There were narrow points right against the wall on each of them.

"Is this it?" Link asked.

"It looks like," Navi said. "I think I know what it is."

"Well then what is it?"

"According to legend, the evil witch Twinrova, creator of everything wicked, gave birth to several children. One was her daughter, Gohma. Another was Volvagia the dragon, whose descendants are supposedly the Dodongos. And the third was Barinade, the giant anemone."

"What's a nemomy?"

"An anemone is a sea creature who co-exists with fish who feed it. This anemone, however, co-exists with the Biri. Barinade is a parasite, who feeds himself and the Biri that protect his defenseless form."

"And what are Biri?"

"Large jellyfish that will sting you if you get close."

"Okay. So it's feeding off of Lord Jabu-Jabu with those tentacles?" Link said.

"Yes."

"Okay. Lucky left arm, don't fail me now!" He threw the boomerang as hard as he possibly could, toward the wall. It curved and slashed a tentcle at the narrow point, and continued around the room doing that, until it finally returned to Link, who caught it and cleaned it as the anemone roared and wailed. The blue parts of the creature tore off and began circling wildly around it. They were jellyfish, floating in the air.

"Link! Get them before they get you!"

He threw his boomerang at one. It went straight through, slicing the creature in half to lay bleeding as two on the floor. On the boomerang's return, it did the same to a second one. Link continued throwing the boomerang at the creatures as they began circling him and drawing closer, and closer. Finally, there was one on either side of him, both within two feet. He threw the boomerang at one and the other lunged forward and attatched a tentacle to him.

He felt a surge of energy burst through him and sap his own. He cried out in pain and smacked the creature. That only added to the energy running through. He was shaking violently. The boomerang was coming back. Link couldn't catch it, but his reflexes were enough to duck. Too bad the couldn't be said of the Biri attatched to Link, as it quickly became two halves of an unattatched Biri.

Link pulled himself up and limped to his boomerang. He finished off the Biri and turned back to the defenseless anemone.

"You're done," Link said, unsheathing his sword. He walked right up to the creature, who revealed a small tentacle on its body, with which it stabbed Link in the stomach. Link sliced off the tentacle and jabbed his sword deep into the body of the creature. It cried out and started shaking wildly. Link pulled the tentacle out and jumped to slash the brainy thing on top several times. After a moment, the entire top half of the creature exploded into green slime that covered the room.

Ruto came out of one of the walls, holding the blue stone.

"You're late! What took you so long?" she said. "You're useless! Remind me never to ask you to be my escort again!"

She ran up to Link, giggling, while he dropped to the ground and supported himself on his hands.

She hugged him around the neck, and then drew back, saying, "You stink! But you looked cool!"

"You... saw me?" He hadn't even seen her in the room. She must've just peeked out.

"Cooler than I thought you would, anyway... Just a little!" She giggled again. "I never expected to see an Octorok in here! That thing was huge!" Suddenly, Jabu-Jabu's body started quaking.

"What's going on!" Link said.

"Oh. Lord Jabu-Jabu must be feeling better already! He's swimming around!" The room started to fill with water. Pretty soon, Link and Ruto were floating in the water. Ruto came up to him, dunked him, then pulled him back up.

"That should make this a whole lot easier," she said. She held him close, and said, "Grab your fairy." He snatched her up in his hat.

"Stop doing that!" Navi's muffled voice said.

The next thing Link knew, they were flying through the air and landing with a splash in the Zora's Fountain. He gained his senses as Lord Jabu-Jabu's tail crashed into the water.

"What happened?" Link asked as Ruto swam back up next to him.

"Lord Jabu-Jabu blew us out of his blowhole! I'm sure if he talked he'd say, 'Thank you!'" She put her arms around his neck. "Well, anyway, I guess you saved me, so I guess I'll reward you. I'll give you whatever you wish..." She put her face just an inch away from his. He was getting scared.

"Um..." He put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her away gently. "I... uh... I just..."

"Yes?" she said coming in close again.

"The stone. Can I have the stone?"

"You mean the Zora's Sapphire?" She pulled her arms back, holding the stone near his face now.

"Yeah. The Spiritual Stone."

"My mom said that it's been passed down the royal line of Zoras since it was made. She gave it to me and said I should give it only to the man who will be my husband. You might call it the Zora's Engagement Ring!"

"What does all that mean?"

"Here, take it," Ruto said. Link took it out of her hands. "Why did you want it?"

"You know, the whole gagement thing." He didn't want to tell her where he was going next, because he didn't want her trailing along with her arms around him. That's sissy, girly, gross stuff, after all.

"Good!"

"I have to... go... some place..."

"Link!" Link's hat came flying up to him and for the first time he realized he wasn't wearing it since he flew out of Jabu-Jabu. It landed right on his head and Navi flew out of it. "Oh, you got the Stone. Good. We need to go. Come on!"

"Where are you going?" Ruto asked as Link left, following Navi through the tunnel into Zora's Domain. They now had all the Spiritual Stones. Now they needed to take them back to Princess Zelda.


	17. HorseBorne

A/N: I had to make Inside Jabu-Jabu's Belly less a dungeon and more the inside of a whale's stomach. The whole sucking through walls thing got to be too much maybe, but I had to have three different "caverns" and I didn't hardly know what else to do, without making it even grosser. Of course, that might have been fun, but...

**A Hero's Path**

**Chapter 17:** Horse-Borne

"Almost there," Link thought aloud. He was totally exhausted. Every muscle ached and the wound from Barinade was stinging.

"Do you need... for the night?" he heard Navi say. Her voice was cutting in and out.

"I'm sorry, what?" Something about the night. But they had traveled all night, and now the sun had risen. It was almost to the top of the sky now, shining bright on the travelers. Ahead was Hyrule Castle Town, the familiar white, stone walls and open drawbridge awaited them. And Link felt very cold.

"Navi, is it just me, or is there a cold wind?"

"...kidding me! If fairies sweat... raining on your head!"

"Fairies don't sweat?"

"No. We glisten." Navi took a good look at Link. His face was very pale and exhausted. There were heavy bags under his eyes. He was slightly hunched over and he would absent-mindedly clutch his stomach every few steps. He started tripping over his own feet.

"Link? ...okay?"

"Yeah," he said between exasperated pants. "We gotta get to Zelda."

Navi flew in close and touched his cheek. She whipped her hand away and shook it from the heat. "Link, you have a fever!"

"I'm... I'm okay!" Link fell flat on his face.

...Thunder blasted in the air, and the sky was lit up by lightning. As fast as it was light, it got dark again, and all Link could see was two torches hanging in front of him. All he heard was the pitter-pattering of rain falling on the field around him. Then he heard falling of a drawbridge, and the clatter of horses running. As lightning lit the world around him again, Link saw the wall between the torches in front of him fall, and two people on one horse rode out on it. One was Impa, the other Princess Zelda. As the horse came closer, it finally turned and passed beside him. Zelda stared at him desperately, and they rode off. As Link was pondering Zelda, and where he was, another horse came riding up to him. It was a scary, dark horse, and on it rode a scary, dark man. Ganondorf. This horse stopped in front of Link, and the evil man laughed. He raised his hand in front of Link, and fire erupted from his palm. The fire formed a fist-sized ball and flew at Link...

When Link opened his eyes, he was staring up at a thatched roof. He was laying in a bale of hay. "Where am I?" he said.

"Oh! You're awake!" Someone was standing just out of Link's vision. Someone with a little country girl's accent. "Navi! He's awake!"

"Oh no. Please..." Link said.

"Link?" Navi flew right over Link's head. "You okay? You were out all day and all night!"

"Why am I always findin' you knocked out in the middle of the way?"

"Is that Malon?"

"Yeah. She's been takin' real good care of ya, sugar," Navi laughed.

Link moaned and picked himself up into a sitting position. His stomach no longer hurt so bad. He felt a little restriction in the stomach area though. He had been bandaged. His hat, boots, ocarina and equipment had all been removed and set in a corner with some farming tools. He was in a small, stone hut with Navi, two four legged, black-and-white-spotted animals and Malon, who was currently pouring something into a glass. She brought it over.

"Drink up." It was white.

"What is _that_?" he asked.

"Why, don't be silly, silly! It's milk! And it's what's been makin' ya feel better."

Link downed the milk as fast as he could. In his experience medicine always tasted terrible. This milk, however, tasted terrific. He held out his glass and said, "More!"

"A'right, hun. Just lemme get ya some more." She started squeezing little pink nozzles on the belly of one of the beasts. White liquid was coming out.

"Ew! That's where it comes from! I'm done!"

"You gotta milk a cow to get milk, sugar. Duh. Don't it taste good?"

"Well yeah, but it's coming out of an animal! Did you just think, 'Hey, I'll squeeze this thing's... uh..."

"Udders."

"Udders, and drink whatever comes out!"

"No, silly! It's gotta be cleaned, and then Daddy mixes all kinds of extra vitamins and minerals in so it heals you up faster 'un you can say, 'Doctor!'"

"Doctor." She was right. Link was feeling better already. "So you're sayin'... er, saying that he puts rocks in it?"

"No."

"But you said-"

"I said minerals, sugar, there's a difference. You got your iron, and..."

"Iron! Now I'm eating metal? You're not a doctor! You're a quack!"

"Quack? I ain't no duck."

So their argument grew larger again, until Malon dropped another glass of milk down his throat that tasted even better than the last. "Iron, huh?"

"Yep. And calcium, and vitamins a, b, c, d..."

"You put the whole alphabet in here, too, huh?" They laughed.

"Link, I'm glad you're feeling better and all, but have you forgotten something?" Navi asked.

"Huh?"

"The Stones!"

"Oh yeah! Malon, this has been fun, but I've gotta go see Princess Zelda."

"Again? Ya just saw her last week! What, you think you're royalty or somethin'?"

"No. I just... I..."

"Everytime I find you and help you, you say, 'I gotta see the princess'. Why can't you see me?" Link pondered that for a moment. It was true, though a coincidence, that they had met twice now on his way to see the princess, but he didn't choose to live his own life. Inwardly he did wish to stay and spend time with Malon. Malon recognized his pause. "I ain't gonna stop ya, fairy boy, but could you atleast meet my best friend?"

Navi was gesturing with her whole body toward the door. "I..." Link started.

"Come on," Malon said. "It'll just be a few minutes!"

Link couldn't refuse. He put on his boots, his hat, his gift from Saria, and put on his sword, shield and bags of things, then they stepped out of the hut.

Outside the hut, a field layed before them, confined in a high, wooden fence. Horses roamed the field, but most stayed within a pin in the middle of the field. On the other side of the field were a couple of buildings, one on either side of a large gate.

"So where's your friend?" Link asked as they walked through the field in seemingly no real direction.

"She's right here," Malon said as they came upon a group of horses. There were three full grown brown horses and one red-haired foal. "Her name is Epona. Isn't she cute?" She hugged the young horse around the neck.

"Your best friend is a horse?" Link asked.

"So much is explained," Navi said.

Suddenly, the horse whinnied and kicked and ran off.

"It seems like Epona's afraid of you, fairy boy," Malon said. "We gotta calm her."

"How? She just ran to the other side of the field. You can calm her. She doesn't like me. Besides, I gotta go..."

"See the princess, I know. But I know Epona would like you if she got to know you. It's that sword of yours I bet. Here, she really likes this song. My mama made it." Malon started softly singing a sweet tune.

"I don't think she hears you," Link said.

"Of course not. If I got too loud, it wouldn't sound so pretty. Here, that's an instrument around your neck, right? Why not play this song?"

"Link! This could take all day!"

"I think I've got it," he said. He recalled all he'd learned from Saria and figured out the exact notes on his ocarina.

"How'd you get to be so good at that?" Navi said. Link played louder, and louder, until they knew Epona could hear it. After a few moments, Epona neighed again and came galloping back. She passed right by Malon and stopped in front of Link. She started flipping his arm up with her nose.

"She wants ya to pet her, fairy boy!" Link started scratching her behind the ears. Then he petted her mane for a while.

"She's really sweet," Link said. "I like her."

"Too bad. She ain't for sale. She's _my_ horse."

"I wasn't saying I wanted to buy her."

"Oh. Of course. Everybody's always comin' and askin' for her. She's the cutest thing, and she's almost as fast as the full-grown horses already!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! I'm gonna start entering her in races soon enough!"

"Well we gotta get going," Link said. "It's been a lot of fun. I'll be back soon."

"Oh, be careful. My dad still don't know you're here. Don't let him see you."

"Okay. Thanks a lot for all your help. Bye!"

So Link and Navi made their way to the gate. As they got close, they heard someone say, "Hey you!" They turned and saw Talon laying up against the wall of one of the nearby buildings.

"Uh-oh," Link said. "I wasn't supposed to let you see me."

"Hah! That ain't possible when I'm always watchin' for customers! Anyway, I saw Malon drag ya in here. I didn't say nothin' cause I thought it was cute. What happened to ya?"

"I got sick."

"In the middle of the field, with nobody around? Yer just a kid!"

"Yeah."

"What's with all that stuff there? A sword and a shield? You ain't a wanderin' cowboy are ya?"

"No. I don't squirt milk out my udders!"

"No, no. Cowboys go around helpin' people by fighting off danger."

"Oh."

"I guess you kind of are a cowboy, Link," Navi said.

"Link, eh? Malon really seems to have taken a likin' to ya. How would you like to be her husband?"

"I kinda already told Ruto I'd be hers..."

Talon started laughing. "I was just kiddin'! Just kiddin'! I think you're a little young for that, ain't ya?"

"I don't know..."

"Here, kid," Talon said. Link walked up to him and Talon handed him a bottle filled with milk. "This is our ranch's pride and joy. I'm sure Malon's given ya more 'an a sample?"

"Yeah. It's good."

"It's good for ya too. You'll be energized from the moment ya drink it!"

"Okay. Thanks." Link opened his pack and put it in next to his other bottles. They were suspiciously filled up with milk as well.

"Alright," another man said walking up to Talon. He had a crooked moustache and walked like he'd just been dealt an atomic wedgie. He held a pitchfork over his shoulder and wore pink overalls. Later, the image of this man would make Link chuckle everytime he brought it into his mind. "I've mucked the stalls, milked the cows, pinned the horses, fed the cuccos, and hammered in the new fence posts. Am I done for the day?" This man had a very large lack of southern accent. His voice sounded like it was straight out of Hyrule Castle Town.

Talon made an if-y, thinking sound. "A'right. Show this fella the way out and you can clock out, Ingo." The man named Ingo made to grab Link by the shield and drag him out, but Talon said, "Not that kind a' showin'!" And Ingo repented. He walked Link out the gate, all the while complaining to him about how he does all the work on the ranch and it should be called "Ingo Ranch" instead of "Lon Lon Ranch" and he should own it and Talon should do some sort of work, and how he really hates the smell of horse poop (though Link couldn't help but notice a good amount of the smell on this hired hand's own body).

After that, Link and Navi were on their way again.

"I hope you don't mind that Malon gave you a bath," Navi said.

"What? Why does she always have to do that!"

"Well in her defense, you smelled like fish and she kept your under-shorts on."

"She makes me so mad!"

"You don't think it's cute the way she calls you 'Fairy boy'?"

"No." Link crossed his arms as they walked. The sun was setting behind Lon Lon Ranch as they made their way down the road to the castle. They watched as the gate started closing.

"Great. Are we going to be stuck outside all night again?" Navi said. They kept walking toward it anyway.

"If nothing else, we can stay in the river all night," Link said. As they drew close to the city walls, they noticed something very odd about the city. It was covered in a heavy rain shower. They passed under the cloud cover as the sun finally set. Almost as soon as Link stepped in, he was soaked. With the darkness, the cloud, and the heavy downpour, Link could hardly see three feet in front of him. He did see two torches a little bit away, about where the gate should be.

"Link, we can't just sit here and..."

"Navi, it's happening."

"What?"

"My nightmare."

He could hear the clanking of the drawbridge. Lightning struck and he saw the bridge coming down. It landed in its designated spot and he heard horses galloping toward him. Impa and Zelda came riding out of the gate on a white horse and rode past him.

This was it. His dream taking place. He watched as they started to ride off. Zelda threw something toward him. It flew over his head and fell in the river under the bridge. They rode off over a hill and out of sight. Then another horse came riding up.

It was a black war horse, covered in armor. On it rode the man Link had only caught a glimpse of six days ago, but had seen right here so many times before. Ganondorf.

"I lost her," he growled as he stopped in front of Link. "You there!" He stared at Link. His evil stare almost caused Link's knees to buckle. "Little boy. You must have seen the white horse gallop past just now! Which way did it go?"

Link just stared at him. He knew defending Zelda could cost him a lot. Perhaps this was his time to fight the man who had caused so many problems in the peaceful land of Hyrule.

"Answer me!" Ganondorf drew closer. Link remembered Lord Jabu-Jabu, the Dodongo's Cavern, the Great Deku Tree...

A fire welled up inside Link. He took a step back and put on the fiercest stare he could to retaliate Ganondorf's.

"You think you can protect them from me? You've got guts, kid." He started to laugh. The laugh Link had heard so many times.

Link drew his sword. Ganondorf laughed even more.

"You want a piece of me! Very funny! You're the boy who fought the Stalchildren? I like your attitude!" Ganondorf was laughing at him!

Link charged forward, raising his sword above his head and holding it with both hands. He shouted in rage for everything he'd fought for. Now was the time to strike. Now was the time for vengeance. Now was the time for justice. Now was the time for a battle, to decide the fate of Hyrule.

As Link came to Ganondorf's mighty steed, the Gerudo man just held his hand in front of Link. Fire burned in the palm of the man's hand. It formed a ball the size of his fist and rushed right toward Link's face. Too late to react. Link had only focused on offense, and now it was too late. He laid, sprawled out on the ground.

"Pathetic little fool! Do you realize who you are dealing with!" were the last words Link heard as he blacked out.


	18. A Goddess&the Power of Silver

A/N: Mudora was very proud of his intensity-building paragraph near the end of last chapter, when Link was rushing toward Ganondorf. Did it turn out as good as Mudora thought, or was it really lame? Please let me know in a review. I love constructive criticism, especially from peers!

**A Hero's Path**

**Chapter 18:** A Goddess, and the Power of Silver

Link stood facing Zelda, floating in a white sky. Link had none of his equipment, just his ocarina. Zelda was holding a shiny blue ocarina. It was so beatifully crafted and painted, Link couldn't even believe that a professional could make something so perfect in everyway.

"Link, play this song in front of the altar in the Temple of Time," she said. She played a beautiful, slow song that sounded almost sad. Link listened very carefully, and matched every note perfectly on his ocarina. As he did, he saw a path, from the gate into town where he had just fallen, leading through town right to a large, magnificent building, built from perfectly cut, white stone. There was a vast, open doorway, and beatiful engravings all around the entrance...

Link woke on hard stone floor. Stone walls rose around him and met in a stone ceiling. There was a high window, impossible to get to, and a square hole in the top where he could see a higher, sandstone ceiling. He got the impression he had been dropped in the stone room from the hole in the ceiling, as he had a concussion. It was very hot and dry. Out the window he saw clear, blue skies. The blue reminded him of the ocarina Zelda held in the mysterious vision.

He groped for his ocarina around his neck, but it wasn't there. Nor were his sword, shield, pack, or any of his belongings. He didn't even have his boots or hat. And he noticed he was wearing his large tunic.

"Oh, _now_ you wake up," he heard Navi say. She flew over to him from the corner of the room.

"Navi? Where are we?"

"In the desert of the Gerudos, dropped in the prison of their fortress. Even if you could climb to the window, its a forty foot drop to the ground below."

"But it's sand, right? That won't hurt."

"Oh, yeah Link. Tons of sand packed down from armies constantly marching over it can't hurt. That's another thing. Even if you landed without injury, the place is heavily guarded."

"Didn't you say Ganondorf's armies are all women? What do they know?"

"They know about fifty different ways to gut you with a spear or slice your head off with a sword. That's what they know!"

"Oh. And I don't have any weapons either."

"Yeah. Ganondorf captured you after knocking you out, you dork. Then he claimed your ocarina and the Spiritual Stones. Then some young woman took your sword and shield, and the rest went to other Gerudos."

"How do you know all this?"

"I've been spying. I followed from a distance, and then watched what they did to you."

They heard a door open and close, and a faint voice say, "Is he awake?"

Another responded, "Yes, Princess. He seems to be arguing with himself."

"Good," the first said. "I would like to speak with him alone. You may take a break, lieutenant."

"Thank you, Princess." They heard a door open and close.

"Hey, boy!" A voice shouted down at him. Link and Navi looked up to see a Gerudo woman staring down at them. She had dark skin and red hair, that was falling in front of her face as she peeked through the hole in the ceiling. "How are you feeling?"

"Beat up, robbed, and imprisoned!" Link shouted back. "I'm gonna kill all of you!"

"Oh, are you?" she said and laughed. "That will be hard to do without weapons, short stuff."

"Short stuff? It just so happens, I fought..."

"Gohma, Barinade, the entire population of Dodongos, and an army of skeletons?"

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"You had all the stones, and you're a Kokiri. I've seen your fairy buzzing all over the place."

"Some spying, Navi," Link mocked.

"It's hard not to stick out like a sore thumb when you shine like the stinkin' sun!" she said in her own defense.

The Gerudo dropped a rope into Link's prison. A good length of it hit the ground.

"Come on up!"

"What, are you gonna kill us for all the secret stuff we know?" Link asked, but he started climbing anyway.

"If I intended to kill you, you'd already be dead. We Gerudos have no qualms about killing defenseless enemies. An enemy is an enemy."

"I thought I was your biggest enemy," Link said as he climbed out onto the roof of his cell. The area he now stood in was a stone platform surrounded on one side by sandstone that hung over it. There was a door in the wall. On the other side was railing, overlooking the entire fortress. The structure was halfway carved out of a sandstone cliff wall, and the rest was built from the stone Link's cell surrounded him in. It was a huge structure, and Gerudos kept careful guard of it at all times. It appeared as though nothing could penetrate the defenses of this castle.

"Don't flatter yourself, kid," the woman said. "Of course, you really gave Ganondorf a scare for a little while." Now that Link could see her up close, he saw she was pretty young, no more than twenty. She wore a faded pink top that covered little more than her breasts and large pants of the same color. She was covered in luxuriant, golden jewelry. She was very pretty, the last thing Link expected from the Gerudos. "But you are not my enemy."

"Link! It's the woman who got your weapons!"

"What do you mean I'm not your enemy? I saved all the people from Ganondorf's magic spells, and went around collecting the Spiritual Stones to help Zelda stop him from getting the Triforce!"

"Well you're a little late for that, boy. Thanks to you he has the Stones _and_ the Ocarina of Time."

"He got the Ocarina of Time? Where'd he get it? Zelda said she'd protect it from him!"

"What are you talking about? You had it!" the woman said.

"Wha-?" Link touched his chest, and remembered Navi saying he had taken Saria's ocarina. "That's not the Ocarina of Time!"

"Link!" Navi said.

The Gerudo woman started laughing hysterically. "He doesn't have the Ocarina?"

"I don't know why you think that's funny," Navi said. "Your whole plan relies on that Ocarina."

"Not _my _plan, my father's!" Link and Navi just stared at her, wondering what her problem was.

She stopped laughing shortly, and regained composure. "Look, let's cut to the chase. First, let me introduce myself. I'm Nabooru, Ganondorf's oldest daughter, and second-in-command."

"So why are you laughing?" Navi asked again.

"Don't get me wrong!" she said. "Though we're both thieves and Gerudo, and we're both Dragmires, even, I'm nothing like my father."

"Oh. So there's good Gerudo?" Link said.

"Ganondorf is the most evil man in Hyrule, Gerudo or not. With his followers, he stole from women and children, and even killed people! You may not know this, but only one man is born to the Gerudos every hundred years. Even though our laws say that lone male Gerudo must become King of the Gerudo, I'll never bow to such an evil man! By the way, what is your name, kid?"

"Link. And this is my fairy, Navi."

"What kind of names are those?" Link and Navi stared at each other for a moment. "Well, anyway, I want to ask you a favor."

"Anything for a good Gerudo," Link said.

"He means, if you'll let us go, we'll help," Navi said, smacking him upside the head.

"Ow! That spot's tender..."

Nabooru walked to one corner and picked up a pair of boots Link hadn't even noticed. His hat was in one of them. He suited up, then thought to ask, "Just wondering, but, why'd you all change my tunic?"

"Change your tunic? You didn't even have two tunics."

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you," Navi said. "When Malon bathed you, she threw out your other one."

"What!"

"I argued with her, but she said she washed it three times and couldn't get the fish smell out of it. Not to mention it was all torn up. So finally she threw it out. I figured you would have noticed yesterday."

Nabooru laughed at the two of them. "You're really close, huh?"

"Nah, I hardly know that girl," Link said. "I don't know why she bathed me. Her best friend's a horse."

Nabooru gave him a funny look for a moment, then said, "I meant you and your fairy."

"Oh, yeah," Link said. "Yeah, I don't know where I'd be without Navi. She helps me through all the different things I have to do. She knows all the monsters..."

"So she helps you fight?"

"Kind of..."

"I tell him the opponent's weaknesses and stuff," Navi said.

"Good," Nabooru said. "Come with me."

She explained to him what she was doing when she bound his hands. She was leading him through the fortress inconspicuously. Navi didn't trust her, but she hid in Link's hat anyway. They went around through the castle and came out in the sandy courtyard, then went out the large portcullis into the desert. Link found it strange that no one even bothered to ask her why she was taking Link out of the fortress.

Link had never seen so much sand before. There was always small amounts around the river in the Lost Woods, but all he saw was sand in any direction. They started walking, and got far out from the hill the fortress was built inside. The sun burned upon them as they walked in the vast ocean of sand. When they got a good distance away, Nabooru took the ropes off Link's wrists.

"I'm not the only 'good' Gerudo, Link," she said. Link took off his hat as Navi flew out, and tucked it into his belt. His head was getting hot. Fortunately, his clothes were loose so he didn't get too sweaty. "There are a lot of us. Almost half of the Gerudos secretly work for me."

"I thought all of them did. Your Ganondorf's right hand lady, right?"

"Yes, but he knows I'm rebellious. Why shouldn't I be, I'm a teenager." Link nodded. "But I'm more rebellious than he knows. His greed for Hyrule is causing a rift in the Gerudos. There are those as greedy as he, who want to rule the world like he does. But there are also those who think we should really sign the king's treaty and live in peace with the other Hyrulean races."

"And you're on the good side?"

"I'm queen of the good side. I've organized an underground army of Gerudos."

"An army? I thought you wanted peace!"

"It's too late for that. My father's deposed the king and taken Hyrule Castle Town. Now we've decided we must strike back with force. We know now there cannot be peace while Ganondorf is alive."

"So..."

"We also know that we cannot defeat him now. He has dark magic, granted him by Twinrova."

"Twinrova?"

"I told you Link," Navi piped in. "Twinrova is the witch that created everything that is evil."

"Oh right, she's the mom of Gohma."

"You know your religion," Nabooru congratulated.

"Oh, Navi knows just about everything," Link said.

"Well I wouldn't say everything," Navi said meekly.

They stopped at a point in the desert where a row of red flags on wooden posts crossed their path. It went in both directions as far as Link could see. A few yards ahead were some Gerudo women.

"What's this?" Link asked.

"The River of Sand," Nabooru said. "A section of the desert you can't walk across, or you'll get sucked into the sand." She shouted out to the Gerudos, "Princess Nabooru, and the prisoner, Link!" The women dropped long wooden boards past the row of flags in front of them.

"Come on," Nabooru said, walking across the make-shift bridge. Link walked behind her. "These are some of the 'good' Gerudos, Link."

"Where are we going?" Link asked. They started walking past the Gerudo guards and further into the desert. More flags appeared a little way further, and they followed the flags across the desert.

"Beyond this path of flags is the Desert Colossus, a temple in the shape of the great goddess of the sands of time."

"The sands of time?"

"Yes. We Gerudos worship her, though we do not know who she is. Like the River of Sand, she is invisible, and she leaves no trace, but her works are evident."

"What do you mean?"

"Time is the greatest thing in creation. Thee moving of the sun and the moon, night and day. The hours fly past as the clock soldiers count them. Someone made time. In the accounts of creation, never is either Din, Farore, or Nayru credited with creating time. And yet is in more control of us than even the goddesses themselves. So we worship her, the Goddess of Time."

"Why are we going there?"

"Because, Link, the temple has been abandoned for several years now. My father cut back on our worship for building the armies and preparing for the great war to claim Hyrule. Now, we use it to plan against him. Inside, however, is an old Gerudo relic that may be our greatest weapon against Ganondorf."

"What is it?"

"Hush, we're almost there. I'll show you." They journeyed a while longer, talking of things. Nabooru took great interest in Link's adventures. More than anything she enjoyed his battles and seemed to just accept the slow parts of the story as she awaited the more interesting. Link talked until his throat was completely dried, and he begged for something to drink. Finally, they reached a small stone building at the top of a dune.

"This is the Desert Colossus?" Link said.

"No. This is a rest stop. You said you were thirsty. Follow me." She led him to the entrance to the hut, which turned out to be a pit that they climbed down on a ladder. At the bottom was a well, a few Gerudos, and a pile of treasure.

"This is my company's secret hoard we keep from my father." Nabooru went to the pile and pulled out a few things. Some of _Link's _things. The Kokiri Sword in its sheath, on its bandoleer, and his Hylian Shield, to be specific.

"One of the up sides of being Ganondorf's second is second choice in plundering. Some of the others got a little more of your stuff. Unfortunately, I'm the only high-ranking Gerudo in the rebellion."

"A little more of his stuff" turned out to be his sack, which was empty except for his three bottles, all still full of milk.

Link popped the cork off one of the bottles and turned the bottom up over his mouth. He stopped before it was empty and made a sour face. He spat it all over the room and shouted, "Talon gave me nasty milk!"

"No Link," Navi said. "That's what happens when milk gets warm."

Nabooru fetched him water from the well and had him drink it. He drank about four buckets full. It was cool and refreshing, and quickly washed the nasty taste out of his now wetted mouth. He went outside the hut and dumped his jars in the sand, then went back down, rinsed them out, and filled one with water. He put on his sword, shield and pack. At Nabooru's suggestion, Link's bottles were strapped to his belt and his bag was used to cover the metal shield to keep it from getting as hot. Then they got back on the path.

Over the next dune they saw a magnificent sight in the distance: A woman, sitting inside a rock pillar. Her hands were stretched out toward them. They were so far away, and yet they saw her clearly. She had to be about forty to fifty feet tall.

"That is the Desert Colossus, Link," Nabooru said. As they walked closer, Link noticed people moving around and going about their business all around it. They only showed how large the structure was. Link and Navi had never seen something so large carved straight out of stone before.

The sun was starting to set behind the dunes. "Hurry, Link," the princess said.

They hurried to the entrance of the statue. At her feet was a doorway. They entered and Nabooru stopped. In the lobby of the temple was a staircase leading nowhere. Up the stairs was a carpeted area. On one side was a large square section of wall that was patterned differently than the rest. On it were two hand-shaped indentions. On the other was a small hole at the bottom of the wall. There were decorated signs on either side of the staircase. On the side near the hole it read, "If you want to proceed to the past, you should return here with the pure heart of a child." The sign on the other side read, "If you want to travel to the future, you should return here with the power of silver from the past."

"What does all this mean?" Link asked after he'd read the signs aloud.

"I don't know for sure," Nabooru said. "This temple was made for the Gerudo sage long before the Hundred Years War. What I do know is that the 'power of silver' refers to the weapon we're after."

"Is it a sword?"

"I don't believe so. Whatever it is, it is said that the owner will be as strong as two or three warriors."

"Why did you bring me here?"

"Read the signs. It says in the 'past' you need the 'pure heart of a child'. Only a child can fit through that hole in the wall. Our best scientists can't figure out what the opposite wall is for, but they say you need the power of silver. From the past. I believe the 'power of silver' is through that hole. But it is a great relic, so there may be traps. You are a strong warrior for one so young. Can you get it for me? Together we can defeat Ganondorf!"

"I'll do it!" Link said.

"Link!" Navi said. "We can't just..."

"Navi, why don't you trust anybody?" Link said. "Don't you think this is a littlee elaborate, even for Ganondorf, to send me into a death-trap?"

"I guess so. But you think the 'power of silver' opens the door on that wall, right, Nabooru?"

"Yes."

"Then haven't your warriors tried to open it? After all, you have two or three warriors, right?"

"It won't budge."

"Navi, give it up and let's go."

So Link made to crawl through the hole. Navi refused to let him go without her checking first. She went through, and came back saying it was just a passageway, so there was no way to tell. So Link crawled through. It was such a short hole that he couldn't make it with out dropping all the way on his belly. Even then, he had to remove his shield and have Nabooru pass it to him through the hole. Then he replaced it and prepared for his journey.


	19. The Hands of a Hero

A/N: Alright, if you've been following both stories, you may or may not have seen this coming. Zelda went to the bottom of the well, now Link's doing the childhood section of the Spirit Temple. Why, you ask?

The time travel in OoT made no sense to me. First, he sleeps for seven years. Okay, that works. He wakes up with the Master Sword, does some stuff, puts it back, and he's a kid again, with all his memories of being grown up. The first time he drew the sword there wasn't any necessarily magical time-travel, so why would there be when he replaced the sword? Inconsistency, if you ask me, and as I am trying to make this more "believable", I need to remove such consistencies.

So Link will do all his childhood stuff first, then become an adult and do all that stuff. He still saves two "time periods", plus there's the whole Majora's Mask thing, so he's still the Hero of Time. Just thought I'd give you all a heads-up on the future! Thanks again, Ri2 for being a faithful R&Rer! I'm glad you enjoy my spin on the stories!

**A Hero's Path**

**Chapter 19:** The Hands of a Hero

Link and Navi started down the path in the temple, lit by torches on the wall. They were in a temple in a desert, and Link had no clue where it was. Even on top of Death Mountain, Link never felt this far from home. And he was in here to find the power to destroy Ganondorf. This could be his greatest adventure yet. And he wouldn't do it without Navi at his side. They walked down the passage. At the end was a doorway. Link opened the door and went through.

Beyond the door, Link found more than he had hoped. Several spike traps, similar to those in Dodongo's Cavern. He jumped around them, with no sheltering spot to rest. He made his way up a staircase, around more of the traps, and through a door.

In the room beyond, he stood on one side of a narrow bridge. On the other side was a door and a skeleton that was layed to rest against the wall. It held a sword and shield. It must have been a great warrior, also seeking the treasure. Link started to walk across, when the skeleton jumped up.

"Look out!" Navi shouted. It ran at Link, who was already halfway across the bridge, only the width of Link's own two feet. The skeleton was only as tall as Link was, but it was still as scary as you'd expect a charging skeleton to be.

"It's a Stalchild!" Navi informed.

Link quickly drew his sword and the two clashed on the bridge, resting all their weight on their opponent to keep from falling. Their swords were stuck together.

The skeleton jabbed Link's side with its shield, causing Link to stumble back. One foot slipped off the side, and Link fell on his back on the bridge. The Stalchild raised its sword and stabbed down at Link's heart. Link blocked with his own sword and deflected the attack. The skeleton tripped at the shift in its body from the parry. Link chopped off all its ribs on one side in a single hard swipe, but it didn't phase the monster. It slammed its shield in Link's face and recovered balance.

It prepared to attack Link's sprawled out body again as Link wiped the blood from his nose. Link wrapped his ankles around one of the Stalchild's and rolled off the bridge, grabbing the side of the bridge with his hand. His maneuver was successful in making the skeleton fall, but it dropped its sword and grabbed hold of Link's feet. Link grabbed the bridge with his other hand, but couldn't pull both his weight and the skeleton's up.

"Link!" Navi exclaimed. He reached out and grabbed the other side of the bridge as the creature gnawed at his legs. He held his feet together to keep it from pulling his boots off. As he grabbed the other side with one hand, he struck off the skull of the warrior with his sword. With one hand holding both his and the creature's weight, it slipped. The Stalchild lost its grip in shock of the severance, leaving its skull attached by the teeth. The body disappeared in the dark pit below.

Link grabbed the edge of the bridge again and pulled himself up. He removed the head from his leg and dropped it to find its body. He wiped away the blood on his leg and continued to the end of the bridge.

"Alright, Link!" Navi praised. "You just keep getting better and better!" He drank some water.

"Thanks. Let's keep going. Wait." Link paused, pondering something. "How do you think that creature got in here?"

"Perhaps a test of the gods?"

"Didn't Ganondorf say he made the Stalchildren?"

"Yes he did."

"I hate to think what that means about this temple."

"Well I'm impressed your thinking about all of this, Link, but do you really think Ganondorf is using this temple to try and kill you? Like you said..."

"I'm not sure Nabooru knows he's using this temple."

They went through the door. Beyond was a small room. One wall was made of smaller stones with larger holes between each stone. He looked up the wall and found the room continued up far, until the walls ended, but the ceiling was even higher. On the strange wall were sevral large spiders. Skulltulas. Link reached for his slingshot, but remembered that he didn't have it. Some Gerudo working for Ganondorf had it. Besides, the hard shell on the creatures' backs, shaped like a skull which gave them their names, probably wouldn't let the seeds through.

He drew his sword and began climbing. One spotted him and started climbing toward him, chomping its jaws. It climbed faster than Link thought anything could climb, straight toward him. It came closer, and Link jabbed it in the mouth with his sword, and twisted. The creature cried out. He sliced all along the bottom, until the creature had a slit right through its throat. It was nasty work, but it got the job done. The giant spider fell to the ground. He kept climbing and dealt with two more similarly.

"Navi, where do Skulltulas come from?" Link asked when he climbed on top of the wall. Where they stood now was a large, rocky cavern. There was a door on one wall.

"They're said to follow the curse of Gohma."

"Ganondorf, Navi. He's here. His magic is here."

Link made for the door, but heard a strange cry as a lizard warrior dropped in front of him. The Lizalfos from Dodongos Cavern. It hissed at him and thrust its sword forward. Link deflected with his own sword and sliced at the creature. It blocked with its shield and slashed up at Link. Link jumped aside and rolled out of the way. The lizard jumped into the air and slashed down at Link. Link couldn't move in time. He ducked under his own shield and blocked the attack, then slashed the monster's feet. It wailed as Link rolled away and stood again.

The Lizalfos stepped toward him and stumbled. Link rushed toward it, and it prepared for his attack. He quickly rolled behind it and slashed up on the lizard's defenseless back. Blood rushed out of its back and it fell forward. Link jabbed it in the back behind its chest, and the monster gave a short, shrill cry and stopped moving, even breathing.

"You know, that's a lot easier to kill with two hands," Link said. Navi laughed.

"Once again, I think this monster confirms any suspicion we had about Ganondorf," Navi said. "His works are here."

They exited through the door and came out in a passage lined with heiroglyphics on the wall. Link passed an eye symbol, and a ray of blue light shot his arm. It stung. He jumped back. His arm had a small, red dot on it that was smoking.

"Ow!" It started burning.

"Watch out for those eye symbols!" Navi said. Link looked down the hall and saw eye symbols every foot or so. Up and down the wall, from one end to the other.

"There's only one thing to do," Link said. He ran down the path, getting caught every few seconds by the burning blue light until he reached the door on the opposite side. He opened it and went through.

Beyond the door was a long staircase, covered in red carpet. There was a large, ornate door at the top. Behind that door was either something very welcoming, or very foreboding. Link dropped to the ground, panting for a moment. He poured water on each of the burn points on both sides of his body. They started feeling a little better. He climbed the stairs slowly, until he reached the large door.

"Navi?" he said.

"Yes?"

"Whatever's through this door, I just want to know one thing."

"Yes?"

"What's a husband?"

Navi sighed. For a moment, he had fooled her into thinking he was taking something seriously. But perhaps he was.

"Later, Link."

"Later? What if..."

"Later. I promise."

He took a deep breath and walked through.

On the other side was a large hall, lined with pillars. Between the stone pillars was a red carpet, leading all the way to an iron statue, sitting on a rock throne. The statue held an axe as tall as the throne across its lap. Link couldn't tell for sure from this distance, but he knew the throne was taller than he was.

Link could see a door on the other side of the throne. Link enjoyed the splendor of the room, but knew he needed to continue. He walked toward the throne. As he drew close, he saw that the statue was a fully armored individual about the size of a man.

"It looks like an Iron Knuckle," Navi said. "The warriors of an evil tyrant in ancient religion."

He walked past, admiring the image, but as he walked beyond the throne and to the door, he heard a clanking sound.

He turned and saw the statue rising from the seat. It was alive! It raised its axe and spun it around, breaking the stone seat into little pieces of rock. Link was knocked over by the oncoming shower of stone.

He pushed himself up out of the rubble to see the metal man raising its axe over his head. He rolled away as it dropped its axe into the floor where Link's head had been. Link stared at the large split in the stone floor, thinking that could have been him.

"He's strong, but he moves slow!" Navi said.

"Thanks!" Link got to his feet and drew his sword.

The Iron Knuckle charged toward him. Link ran aside and got behind a pillar. The axe-man swung its weapon mightily at the pillar and it crumbled. The tip of the axe caught Link's shoulder and he was blasted to the ground on his belly under rubble.

Link pushed the rubble up off him and was knocked back to the ground by a great force to his back. He looked up at his foe who had just struck his Hylian Shield with tremendous force. He climbed out of the rubble and leapt away from his attacker.

The Iron Knuckle was coming again, but Link had no sword. He had dropped it when he was hit with the pillar. He waited for the Iron Knuckle's swing and jumped aside. It hit another pillar that fell on Link.

Link was pinned. The axeman was coming. It raised its battle axe slowly, preparing to strike. Link pushed at the pillar. It was too heavy. He was trapped. In just a moment, he would be killed. Unless...

He unfastened his bandoleer and belt and slipped out between the pillar and his shield, just as the axe hit the ground by the shield. Stone splinters went everywhere. Link ran and picked up his sword. The Iron Knuckle came. Link was devoid of armor of any sort now. It was him, a young boy with a knife, against an axe-wielding metal monstrosity.

Link's throat tightened. He knew the odds were more against him now than ever. This thing had no weakness, and he had everyone in the world. All he had now was his sword and his courage to aid him.

_There's nothing to lose if I attack, _Link said. _If I don't, I die anyway._ He charged forward, his sword in the air. This was how it would end. Link, the Kokiri warrior, facing his doom in a metal monster, millions of miles from home. No one would ever know. This was his finest hour. His last hour. His last chance.

The axe came at him again. He watched it as though in slow motion and jumped over it. Past it. He grabbed the Iron Knuckle's shoulders and pulled himself up on top, then started swinging his sword at its helmet. It kept banging off, dinging, not even making a dent. He chopped at its back with the same results. This thing was impenetrable. The only thing stronger than its armor was...

It raised its axe to swing at the small boy on its shoulders, banging its armor and agitating it. All the while, the little fairy was crying, "Link! Link! Look out!" It swung at the hunched-over Kokiri, who saw the coming assault and dove to avoid it.

With a loud crunching sound, the statue's head came off at the tear of its axe, flying across the room and crashing into the wall. The body of the figure fell to the ground, and pieces of armor rolled across the room. Link got up and looked at the helmet. It was practically split in two.

He walked over to his shield and slid it out from under the pillar. It had a big chip knocked out of it's back to go with all the scratches from rock banging into it countless times before.. Still, it was fitting of his survival. He fastened his shield again and sheathed his sword. He brushed off his bruises and downed the rest of his water. After panting for a moment, he opened the door beyond the remains of the throne.

Beyond the door was a dark, clear sky. The stars were shining brighter than Link had ever seen them before. A chilled wind blew. He stood on the arm of the colossus, staring out over the dunes.

The sight below them was terrible. Gerudos that had been training with swords were now screaming as they burned alive. Those who had been tempering steel were now encased in ice. Every Gerudo around the Desert Colossus was either burning or frozen alive. A pair of old women flew around on broomsticks, cackling over the massacre. They hadn't noticed Link yet.

Nabooru came running out of the temple from below Link.

"Kotake! Koume! What is the meaning of this!" she shouted.

"Don't play dumb, sweetheart," one yelled back. "We know all about your little rebellion here at our temple!"

"Your temple? This is the temple to the Goddess of Time!"

"And where is this goddess? Shouldn't she protect her worshippers?" the other witch shouted. The two witches lowered down to circle Nabooru.

"She has the power to control time, and your time will come!"

"Just say it, Nabooru. We're a couple of old hags, right! We're gonna croak soon, right?"

"We'll have you know that we've been around since the beginning of this 'time', and we plan to watch its end. We're even ending time in several lives right now! How's that for a goddess?"

"Stop cracking jokes about your evil deeds!" Nabooru said. "One day they will haunt your prolonged lives!"

"Yes, we're sure. After all, its not like we've granted your father the power to take all of Hyrule. And its not like he's promised us the rule of this Gerudo nation once he's king!"

"What!" Nabooru said. "My father has promised the care of the kingdom to me!"

"Lies, dear. All lies. As a matter of fact, we've decided that since he's gone to claim the Triforce as his, we'll go ahead and claim what's rightfully ours."

"You wouldn't be here because of the legend of the power of silver, would you Nabooru?"

"What?"

"Are you trying to fight your father? You never stood by his decision to take Hyrule for the Gerudos."

"My father and I have our disagreements, but I stand by him..."

One of the old women came in close and smacked Nabooru's mouth.

"Stop lying!"

Why was Nabooru lying to these women? Certainly, their power was great, but how great for Nabooru to fear them?

"My father isn't claiming Hyrule for the Gerudos, he's claiming it for himself. You know that! You only inflated his ego by granting him that dark magic. Leave, now!"

The women had trapped Nabooru like an animal, and she was now lashing out against them. They started spinning faster and faster around Nabooru as a purple whirlpool started growing in the sand at Nabooru's feet. She started sinking.

"Hey!" Nabooru shouted. "Where are you taking me, you witches!"

"Your father will be awfully upset to hear you started a rebellion against him. And that you commited suicide when we found out!"

Nabooru gave a terrible cry. "Let me go!" She looked up and saw Link watching. He was stunned. He would help her, but he knew their power greatly exceeded his own. No matter how much it hurt him to watch Nabooru sink in the swirling vortex, he knew if he went down there, he'd just fall in too.

The witches were swirling around inside the whirlpool now too, cackling. Nabooru was down to her waist. What was he thinking? He's not supposed to think! Link has always just helped people, without thought to the consequences. He jumped off the hand.

"Link! No!" Nabooru shouted. "Get out of here!" Link stopped in mid air. His shoulders were in the talons of a large owl. "These witches! They're using black magic on me!"

The witches started to fly out of the vortex when Nabooru drew attention to Link, but when they saw the owl swoop down, they stopped. "Aranon!" they shouted, and fled into the vortex. It closed as nabooru disappeared in it. Kaepora Gaebora set Link on the hand of the statue again.

"Why'd you do that, you big fat cucco!" Link shouted, brushing off his shoulders. Tears streamed down his cheeks. "I could have saved her!"

"No, Link. That is one person you could not save," he answered. "Those witches are more powerful than even Ganondorf is when their powers combine. They are the ones who granted him his dark sorcery."

"If I can't beat them, how can I beat Ganondorf!" Link said.

"Link, there is a legend. A tale of a boy who would travel through time to save the world. The Hero of Time. The Goddess of Time has a gift for you. See."

In the outstretched hand of the goddess was a chest. He opened it. Inside were a pair of brown, leather gloves, much too big for a Kokiri boy. They seemed to be the right size for a man, though. They had no fingertips, and on the backs of the gloves were adornments of silver.

"The power of silver!" Navi said.

"Yes. It is said that the one who owns these gloves will have the strength of two or three warriors. There are two ways to look at that statement. See, you have already fought the battles three warriors could not."

"But I'm just a boy," Link said. "I couldn't..."

"But you have!"

"No, I mean I can't wear these gloves."

"Perhaps you don't have to wear them now," Kaepora said.

Link wiped away his tears.

"Link, you now own these gloves. You are the one with the power to stop Ganondorf. See what his evil has already done. He must be stopped!"

"I faced him once already!"

"If at first you don't succeed, Link, become stronger and try again. And already you've gotten stronger again. Your capacity for improvement is beyond that of any mere Kokiri."

Link remembered all his battles, including Gohma, King Dodongo, Barinade, and the Iron Knuckle. He was known all over the world now for fighting the Stalchildren for an entire night.

"Regardless of who put those things in this temple, Link, they were a test. And you passed exceptionally. You are the Hero, and you even look it. But you are still missing something. You need the last key to get the Triforce." Kaepora Gaebora stretched out his talon and opened it to reveal a blue ocarina, like that in Link's dream with Zelda. "The Ocarina of Time."

Link picked it up and held it tight. He put the gauntlets in his bag.

"I was soaring down the River Zora, when I spotted it. How curious, eh, Link?"

"I suppose so. How did you know...?"

"Well, you never forget something you once owned, especially as precious as the Ocarina of Time. I left it in the care of some very trustworthy musicians. How it wound up in the river..."

Link remembered Zelda throwing something into the river just last night.

"Now, Link, it is time to meet your destiny! Come!" Kaepora Gaebora took flight again. Link grabbed the great birds talons and Navi flew into Link's hat, and they were off into the night sky.


	20. The End of Innocence

A/N: Ri2, do you have any stories, or a pen-name? The ideas you have seem to me to be those worthy of a good writer, and I'd love to read whatever you've got! I may just use some of your ideas in my story, or I may not... you'll just have to see! I will too. After all, I'm writing these chapters _as_ they're posted. Not much rough-drafting, I just have basic ideas of what each chapter is about, so it turns into like an episode of a drama, where it relates to itself, but has a lot to do with the rest of the "series".

On another note, I know they are Stalfos, but I consider Stalfos the "adult" skeletons, and Stalchildren the "children". You'll soon find why I chose not to make it a 'Stalfos' persay... As for the big cucco, re-read PD chapter 2. Hopefully, you'll wig out. But you may not.

And I know I said that I didn't like the time travel with the Master Sword, but that doesn't mean there will be **no** time travel... I'm still working that out, so we'll see what I come up with. Anyway, I know why you're all here, so let's get to the story!

**A Hero's Path**

**Chapter 20: **The End of Innocence

They soared over Hyrule Field, heading straight toward Hyrule Castle Town. Over the town was a big smoke cloud, and flames went up through the city. Something was happening. As they flew, Stalchildren rose from the earth, staring up at the great owl carrying the child, their greatest opponent. In the distance behind, Link saw a figure on horseback rushing out from the desert.

Kaepora Gaebora dropped Link at the gate. "This is where we part ways, Link," he said. "But I will leave you with some advice. One day you must face those two witches. They have polar opposite magic. You may be able to use that to your advantage. I will continue to watch you." With that, he started to fly off.

"Wait!" Link shouted. Kaepora circled back around. "Do I look like a hero now?"

"More than ever! Now hurry to the Temple of Time!" The great owl hooted one last time and disappeared in the distance.

Navi flew out of Link's hat and they walked over the drawbridge. It was still open, though it was late at night. Beyond, they could see straight into the city. In Town Square, there was a large battle occurring. In the confusion, Link couldn't tell who was on whose side. It was made up of Gerudos, Royal Guards, and townsfolk, but he would occassionally see the townsfolk fighting guards.

Link remembered the path in his dream to the temple. He hurried down the riot-filled streets, fighting Gerudos as they crossed his path. He came upon a guard. Surely the guards would know what was going on.

"Excuse me, mister guard!" Link said. "Can you tell me..."

"Link! Look out!" Navi shouted. Link gazed into the guards eyes, and found nothing. Literally, nothing. He had no eyes. His flesh was sagging off his face. His mouth was gaping open and it issued out a loud, sharp, scream. The sound was so skin-crawlingly shrill it paralyzed Link by the shiver going up his neck.

The guard bent down, reaching out with its hands at Link. It gripped his shoulders, and all Link did was stare into its eye sockets.

"Link!" Navi shouted, snapping Link out of his mezmorized state. The creature opened its mouth wider to reveal sharp pieces of teeth and it reached toward Link's throat with its mouth. Link pulled out his sword and slashed the creature's head off. It crumbled to the ground.

"What happened?" Navi asked.

"You tell me!"

"Was it hypnosis or fear paralysis, Link?"

"What? I was just scared out of my mind!"

"Come on!" Navi said. "We've gotta find the Temple of Time!"

"I think I know where it is!" Link led the way through the streets as he remembered. The whole time, Navi was asking how he knew what he was doing. Link didn't know. But such a vivid dream had only occurred once before in Link's life, and it came to pass. This one had to be real, too.

A group of three Gerudo spear-women blocked the street they hurried down now. The Gerudos wore something similar to Nabooru's clothing, but simpler and in dark purple. They had just killed a man with a pitchfork in hand, and he was bleeding all over the road. Link raised his sword at the women.

"I need through here, now, and you're gonna let me," he said as ferociously as he knew how. The Gerudos laughed.

"Perhaps you haven't heard, kid," one of them said. "We're the new Royal Guard."

"Yeah, the old one is dead, but not buried!"

"This is so stupid," Navi said. "LET US THROUGH!"

The Gerudos jumped into position, ready to attack.

"You're just a kid, but you've got a knife," one said. "We're ready to fight you."

"We've been put here to keep people out. King Ganondorf Dragmire's orders."

"Hey! You're that Kokiri kid, aren't you?" one realized. "How'd you escape prison?"

"Because," Link said. "I'm a Kokiri warrior. And I'm a hero. You're going down!"

"Can we cut all the corny crap and get this fight going now?" Navi shouted. With that, Link jumped at the Gerudos. They raised their spears defensively.

Link couldn't break through the spiky wall. He spun himself backward and took the spears in the back with his shield. He hit the ground and rolled to his feet.

"You've got moves kid," one said. They rushed at him. He prepared his sword for the onslaught. They came and he jumped to one side, striking the head off the outside Gerudo's spear.

They turned to face him again and rushed him again. He jumped to the other side and whacked off the other outside Gerudo's spearhead. The two blade-less Gerudos stepped back and the third one faced Link. He had to get through, but didn't want to hurt these women. He'd fought all creatures up to this point, never a person. Except Mido, but he couldn't hurt him either. So far, he'd disarmed two Gerudos, but they were fierce warriors, unlike Mido. They could fight without weapons.

Link and the Gerudo woman circled each other, waiting for an opening. Link remembered all the good Gerudos. The ones who were killed by Kotake and Koume. And Nabooru, Ganondorf's daughter. Raised by the most horrid evil Link knew, she was the ultimate example of how a Gerudo could be whatever they want. They weren't just creatures who were raised or bred for the purpose of killing. They were people. Link couldn't kill a person.

As Link thought about this, the Gerudo woman struck he blocked the spear's blade with his sword. The blade was about as long as the Kokiri Sword. But the woman was atleast as strong as Link, and she had more leverage with a longer handle. Link broke the encounter and pulled back. He couldn't take her head-on. She charged forward as Link prepared for her attack. She struck down and he jumped aside. The spear hit the ground and he chopped the staff between her arms. She now held a sword the size of the Kokiri Sword. She sliced it through the air at him. He blocked, but she was still stronger. Much stronger. She was a warrior, raised in an army for years. Link pulled back as his sword was nearly turned on him.

She charged at him, and he realized that this could go on forever. Her strike was stronger than his, and eventually she may just have to win out.

"Link, her sword's unbalanced!" Navi said.

"What?" He dodged her attack.

"The blade was balanced with a longer handle. It's not as effective without. If you get one good hit..."

"Quiet!" The Gerudo swatted at Navi, who flew back. Link held that advice. Now the Gerudo was on guard about the blade, but soon...

They met in several clashes after that, and Link let her push him back farther and farther. He retreated from her, and she started feeling cocky. Link knew it. He took his sword in both hands and charged at her, holding his sword down at his side. She charged as well, raising her blade to strike him down. Link knew he had to hit it just right. They met, and she struck down.

He swung up to meet her blade. He hit it full force, and it flew through the air toward the other two women. Link kicked the disarmed woman down and held his sword at her throat.

"I'll say it again!" he said angrily to the Gerudos. "I'm comin' through!" He ran past the guards, and they let him go. No telling what would happen if he got really angry.

Beyond the street was a large cathedral made of white stone. It had a large door with ornate images on the frame. Link stepped inside to find a large, open hall. Large, arched windows lined the walls. Normally, those windows were sure to bring in much sunlight and light the entire temple, but in the middle of the night in a city at war, the only light coming in was that from burning rooftops. At the end was an altar in front of the wall. The wall had an intersting symbol. At the top was the familiar symbol of the three triangles.

"The Triforce," Navi said.

"Where?"

"Those triangles up there. It's the symbol of the Triforce, Link."

"Oh. I thought it was here."

"No. The Triforce is in the Sacred Realm, but this is the gate to the Sacred Realm."

As they drew close to the altar, they found the three Spiritual Stones already resting in hollows on it. Shattered clay was scattered on the floor around the altar. Link picked up a large piece. It was curved and there were circular holes in it. Link knew it all too well. His greatest comfort: Saria's ocarina.

He held the piece close. "Navi," he said. "He broke it."

"Is that...?" Link nodded. He threw it to the ground.

"All that man cares about is the land," Link said. "He is too greedy for his own good. We have to stop him!"

"Ye who owns three Spiritual Stones, Stand with the Ocarina of Time and play the Song of Time," Navi read off the altar. "Link, we need that song if we're to stop Ganondorf!"

_"Link, play this song in front of the altar in the Temple of Time,"_ Link remembered Zelda saying in his dream. He held up the Ocarina of Time, which he had strung around his neck. He remembered every note to that slow, sorrowful melody, and played it note for note, as he had in his dream.

"Where'd you learn that?" Navi asked. Suddenly, something started to happen. The ground rumbled ever so slightly as the back wall cracked in the middle and started opening.

"The Door of Time?" Link said.

"I guess so." Light rushed out from behind the door as it opened. They stepped toward it. They walked into the room beyond. Was it the Sacred Realm? They stepped through the door, now completely open, and looked inside.

It was brightly lit by another arched window, high up in the room. The light coming in from the window shone straight down to an object in the middle of the room. The object was surrounded by stairs leading up all around. Strange symbols surrounded the middle. And in the middle, sat a sword, stuck in a pedestal. It reminded Link of the splendor set up by the Know-it-All Brothers.

The sword sat majestically. It had a royal blue hilt, very ornate, with a yellow jewel set in it. The hilt ended with "wings" with the blade issuing from between them. The symbol of the Triforce was inscribed on the blade.

"Link, isn't that..." Navi started to say. She realized Link wouldn't know, but her heart jumped when she realized, it had to be! "It's that legendary blade..."

"What blade?"

"The Master Sword!" Navi fluttered all around it, examining it to make sure she was right. It had to be. "They say only the one meant to wield it can draw the sword from its resting place in the Pedestal of Time."

Link stepped up to it. It was much too large for him to carry. It couldn't be his sword. But he would try anyway. He stepped up onto the stone and rubbed his hands together. He would give it his best shot, and if that didn't work, oh well. He would finally be done. He could go home and leave Hyrule in the care of the one more worthy. Finally.

Now he almost hoped he couldn't draw the sword. But what if he could? What if he was destined to more and greater things than just collecting stones and leaving everything in others' hands? What if he was destined to actually save Hyrule?

He grabbed hold of the hilt. It felt unnatural. It couldn't be his.

_"Link, you are the Hero," _Kaepora Gaebora had said. That big cucco had such faith in him. There must be something to it. He gripped the sword tight and pulled straight up.

Nothing seemed to prevent the sword from coming up. It came straight out and a blue light surrounded the circular area on which he stood. He felt a strange feeling come over him, and then a familiar evil laugh came to his ear.

"Excellent work!" the evil man mocked, walking into the eerie light. "As I thought, you still had the rest of the keys to the Door of Time! I knew if I let you escape the desert you would lead me right to the Sacred Realm! Yes, I owe it all to you, kid!"

The last thing Link heard as the light blinded him was Ganondorf's evil laughter...


	21. A Seven Year Dream

A/N: **IMPORTANT: **Mudora here. That's right. I'm back. Several things occurred to hold off the completion of this chapter. If you actually care, check out Mudora's profile to find out what. In any case, Mudora is back, though probably won't update as frequently; his life is very busy.

Mudora decided, after such a long wait already, why hold off on the next HP chapters? So he rearranged his plan. And turns out, it may be even better than what he originally planned to do with his stories.

Do not be alarmed at events in this chapter. No, Mudora would NOT change the tale of Ocarina of Time so much. If you are unhappy with this chapter, please hold all flames until next chapter. That is all Mudora asks. Now for the story to get good, as Mudora thinks.

Oh, and see if you can't catch the blatant misuse of a character in this chapter.

**A Hero's Path**

**Chapter 21:** A Seven-Year Dream

Silence. Link opened his eyes to see a much duller blue glow than that which he had last seen. He heard the faint sound of ripples in still water. He no longer held the Master Sword in his hands. His vision cleared enough to see that where he stood was elevated. A pool of water raised above the floor. He stood on a platform in the very center, with the symbol of the Triforce upon it. All around him were other platforms in the pool with various symbols on them.

The platform in front of him was gold. On it stood a silver-haired man wearing red robes.

"Who are you?" Link said. "Where am I?"

"I am Rauru, the sage of light, and this is the Chamber of Sages, inside the Temple of Light. We are situated in the center of the Sacred Realm, Link. The Master Sword – the evil-destroying sword you pulled out of the Pedestal of Time – was the final key to the Sacred Realm. But you fell unconscious when you came through the portal and I brought you here."

"How do you know my name?" Link said.

"Your name was decided long before you were born, possibly even before the creation of Hyrule. You are the one to draw the Master Sword."

Link started looking around for the legendary sword, and found it already resting in its sheath on his belt. It was so large that it dragged along the ground at his feet. He struggled with it, but finally pulled it out. It was the most majestic piece of craftsmanship he had ever seen, especially in a weapon.

"The Master Sword is a sacred blade which evil ones may never touch," Rauru continued. "Only one worthy of the title 'Hero of Time' can pull it from the Pedestal of Time. However, you are too young to claim that title now. Nor do you have the skill with a sword to do what is necessary, Link."

"What is necessary?" Link asked, confused.

"Though you opened the Door of Time in the name of peace, Ganondorf, the Gerudo King of Thieves, used it to enter this forbidden Sacred Realm. He has obtained the Triforce from the Temple of Light, and will use its power for all kinds of evil for certain. There is little you can do now, but you will learn."

"How?"

"You must go on a journey, Link. To the top of Life Mountain."

"You mean Death Mountain?"

"No, Link. The Sacred Realm is the mirror image of Hyrule, but with out blemish. With the Triforce lighting the sky it was also the source of all kinds of magic, but now… In any case, you must climb Life Mountain. There you will find your future."

"Alright, Navi, let's go."

"No. She cannot go with you."

"WHAT!" Navi screamed.

"Without magic to sustain the realm outside, a fairy like her would cease to exist. Her destiny leads apart from yours for a time."

"You mean I have to go without Navi?" Link thought of all the things they'd done together, all the trials they'd shared, all the times they had worked as a team, saved each other… and now they had to part ways? Though it had only been a short time that he had known Navi, she was his closest friend now, closer than Saria, even. They couldn't part now. "If facing the future means leaving my fairy, I can't…"

Rauru interrupted Link as he was about to make a speech. It wasn't something Link particularly liked. "You have no choice this time, Link. It is your destiny to do this. Either you go ahead without her for now, or you stay exactly where you are, with her, watching this world and Hyrule crumble under Ganondorf's mighty hand. You know what you must do."

Rauru reached forward and handed Link his bag. Inside were his bottles, the Kokiri Sword, and the silver gauntlets.

"Atop Life Mountain you will find a man, whom the goddesses protected after he usurped a deity. Now he lives in solitude. He will show you the path to the future."

Rauru made a strange rising motion with his hands and Link was surrounded by blue light that led him upward, into the air, straight through the ceiling to the next floor, and through that ceiling, and the next one, and the next, until he arrived on top of the temple.

The temple was a ziggurat-like structure, and in every way symmetrical. Stairs led straight down the front of the Temple of Light to a bridge across a moat. But Link paid little attention to any of this to start. What he noticed was the sky, or lack of it.

It wasn't dark or light, it was almost white, yet almost something else too, something indescribable. This entranced him for the longest time until he finally made his way down the steps to the bridge.

Crossing the water that reflected the nondescript sky, he stopped and stared out on to the plain. It was much less awe-inspiring than Hyrule Field. It was flat and expansive, perfect, and solid, pure green. Everything he saw was a perfect color, no shade or blend, but perfect and pure.

He turned left and stared out toward the east mountains of the Sacred Realm. Every mountain was also perfectly symmetrical, and cone-shaped. He saw one mountain that appeared different than the others. It was flat at the top and stuck out against the rest. Link made his way toward it.

It was awkward to walk all the way while dragging a sheath at his side, but he managed.There were steps leading up to the entrance to what was Kakariko in Hyrule. Here it was uninhabited, as everything else appeared to be as well. He found more stairs leading up in the north of this valley.

Link couldn't discern how long he'd journeyed, nor whether there were night and day, for there was no sun. Rauru had said something about the world being lit by the Triforce, but that was no more.

The stairs he climbed up this mountain reminded him of the path up Death Mountain, only without changes in steepness, or Gorons. He climbed for what seemed forever. Finally, he reached the flat top of this mountain. As he climbed onto it, he was surprised to see what he found.

A man was sitting cross-legged with his arms on his thighs and his eyes closed. _He must have dozed off,_ Link thought. The man had pale blond hair, long and unkempt, as though he hadn't bothered cutting it in a long time. A large feather stuck out of his hair, perhaps stuck in a headband underneath it all. He wore a brown cloak, concealing a fancy breastplate over a pale, decorated tunic. He had long, blue gauntlets and brown, fur boots. At his side was a large brown sack.

"Excuse me, sir," Link said loudly, in order to wake him up. The man raised his head, irritatedly. He didn't appear as though he had been asleep at all. He said nothing to Link at all.

"Umm…" Link said. "Is this Life Mountain?"

The man just stared at Link. He was almost as tall as Link even in his sitting position. After what seemed forever the man slightly nodded.

"A-Are you the guy who's supposed to show me a path?"

Another eternity passed before the man nodded again and motioned for Link to continue.

"A path to the future?"

After another long pause the man nodded once more.

"Please, show me."

The man stood upright and removed the feather from his hair. Link watched as it slowly changed. The individual plumes became rigid and clumped together to form serrations. As he watched, the rest of it changed as well. The feather had changed itself into a sword. The man took a defensive position and motioned for Link to come at him.

This was it. The path to the future. Link loosened the Master Sword in its scabbard and drew it. He held it in both hands and still the blade weighed down to the ground. He dragged the blade toward his opponent and raised the mighty sword. The future was this. Link would soon charge toward Ganondorf in the same manner, holding the sword that pierced evil. The past was Link, the Kokiri hero of Hyrule. The present was Link, the chosen hero of the goddesses. The future was Link, the Hero of Time.


	22. A Seven Year Nightmare

A/N: All right, all right. I know that last chapter was weird, but think about it. How would Link sleeping for seven years actually benefit him, other than catching up on all the sleep he never got in the game? However, if he trained with a legendary warrior for seven years, THAT would be a different story. Fortunately, as you will soon find out, I didn't mess up everything as much as you might be thinking…

A Hero's Path 

**Chapter 22:** A Seven-Year Nightmare

"Link… Wake up… Link, the chosen one…" Link opened his eyes to find himself standing in the Chamber of Sages once more, facing Rauru. He recalled his fight with the warrior on Life Mountain. It had gone on for so long. Longer than a day. Longer than a month. Longer than a year. Link couldn't judge how long exactly, but he remembered everything evenly, as though it had all happened in a dream over one night's time. The last thing Link remembered was putting all his strength into one final blow against the silent man. He couldn't recall whether he had even succeeded.

"Rauru?" he said. "How did I get here?"

"When you drew the Master Sword from the Temple of Time, it brought you here, to the Sacred Realm. Ages ago, we ancient Sages built the Temple of Time to protect the entrance to the Sacred Realm. The Master Sword was the last key in the door to the Sacred Realm."

"You already told me all of that!" Link said.

"Oh yes, I had forgotten. It was so long ago…"

"What are you talking about, 'So long ago'? I was just on Life Mountain! Was it a dream? How long…"

"Link, don't be alarmed…" Rauru said cautiously. "Look at yourself!"

So Link did. He wore white clothing that covered him from his neck all the way to his wrists and ankles in a singular garment. Over this were his brown leather belt and the Master Sword's sheath and strap, from which hung his shield. On his feet were his boots, no longer hanging quite so floppily around his calves, but pulled and strapped tight. He wore the silver gauntlets on his hands, and they fit very well. And he was very tall.

Navi came flying fast to where Link stood from below. "Link! You're big now! You've grown up!"

"Grown up? What are you talking about? I'm a Kokiri! I can't grow up!"

"Do you remember me telling you, long ago in your dream, that you were too young to be the Hero of Time?" Rauru said, while Link continued to look himself over.

"Yes," Link said, as he shifted in his clothing.

"The goddesses required someone of more stature to complete their plan. Therefore, your spirit was sealed here for seven years."

"Seven years? I've slept for seven years?"

"Yes. And now that you are old enough, the time has come for you to awaken as the Hero of Time! Well, do you understand your destiny?"

"I'm supposed to stop Ganondorf?"

"Yes, but remember, Ganondorf came through to the Sacred Realm and obtained the Triforce seven years ago. With its power he became the King of Evil. His evil power radiated from the temples of Hyrule, and in seven short years, it transformed Hyrule into a world of monsters. This Temple of Light is the last stronghold against Ganondorf's evil forces. My power now has little influence, even in this Sacred Realm. Namely, this Chamber of Sages."

"Then Hyrule now belongs to Ganondorf?" Link thought of Zelda and Impa, who tried so hard to prevent Ganondorf from gaining the Triforce; of Darunia, Ruto, Nabooru, and even Malon, whose people were all oppressed by his evil magic. He thought of the Kokiri Forest without the guidance and protection of the Great Deku Tree.

"Yes," Rauru said. "But there is still hope. The power of the Sages remains. When the power of all the Sages is awakened, the Sages' seals will contain all the evil power in the void of the Realm. I, Rauru, am one of the Sages of old. New Sages must be awakened, and you are the one who must do it, for they have all been influenced by you already. Their connection to the Hero of Time makes them Sages, and your power to fight together with the Sages makes you the Hero of Time!"

"So then what decides who is a Sage and who is the Hero of Time?" Link asked.

"You are the Hero of Time, chosen by the Master Sword! The Master Sword was forged by the gods for the very purpose of showing the one they had chosen to be the Hero."

"Why me?"

"Because, though you were not the strongest person in all of Hyrule seven years ago, you had the will to act. Your courage made you the one worthy of the sword. Your courage became renowned throughout Hyrule. Now, your training, your older body, this sword, and the Sages, will add the power you require to stop Ganondorf. Now, you must go soon. Take all that you need. Here, you will need this."

Rauru revealed to Link the Ocarina of Time once more.

"I held onto this so that, in case Ganondorf got here, he would not gain the magical Ocarina from your sleeping body. Now, you must use this to awaken the Sages. There is one who will show you how when you return."

Link took up the Ocarina. It was now hanging from a beautifully ornate chain, which he hung around his neck.

Link looked at the white clothes he wore again. He remembered the warrior handing him a similar article of clothing. It was coming back to him… Link bowed to the man, more like a master than an opponent, and received the suit, along with a piercing in each ear… He felt his ears. The earrings were there.

"Yes, Link, the earrings you wear are proof of your capabilities as a swordsman. The clothes you wear are the silent warrior's blessing upon you."

"I thought that was all a dream."

"It was, but it was real to you, was it not? You learned the ways of the sword from a man who killed a god. These skills will be most useful, so the gifts he imparted remain with you. A dream imparted by the goddesses is very different than the musings of your slumbering mind."

Still, Link thought the clothes were kind of flashy. He took up his sack and found his green tunic inside. He held it up. Although it was too large for him as a boy, it looked as though it would fit just fine now.

"What are you doing?" Rauru asked as Link removed his belt and bandoleer.

"I'll wear these gifts, and I'll wear them proudly," Link said. "But, in addition to Ganondorf knowing I'm the Hero of Time, I want him to know that I'm the Kokiri he thought was gone and dealt with. He'll regret the day he imprisoned me and let me live, because that was his one chance to end all of his troubles from me."

Link slipped the tunic on over his white clothing. He searched his bag and found his Kokiri hat, which he placed upon his head. He then belted his tunic and strapped on his sword and shield once more.

"You tell 'em, Link!" Navi said.

Link slung his bag on his back and said, "I'm ready."

"Wait," Rauru said. "Keep my spirit with you, and find the power of the other Sages and add their might to your own!"

Rauru handed Link a glowing, yellow coin about the size of his palm. On it was a strange symbol.

"This is the Light Medallion," he said. "This will add my power to yours, Link. Find the other Sages and save Hyrule!"

The place where Link stood glowed again and he floated upward, through the ceiling, and another, and another, as he had in his dream. He waited until he stopped again.

Finally, as they rose through one ceiling, everything glowed bright blue, so that they couldn't see. When it faded, Link stood in front of the Pedestal of Time where the Master Sword once rested, as he had before drawing it so long ago.

It was very dark in the Temple of Time now. Link noticed he was holding the sword, as though he had just drawn it from the pedestal.

"Link, we're back in the Temple of Time," Navi said. "But have seven years really passed?"

"I think I'll be able to do a lot more now," he said.

"Yeah, but you lost all those helpful items to the Gerudos, remember? Anyway, let's get out of here and get going!"

Link turned around to see a strange man. He looked to be close to Link's age, though it was hard to tell. The man's body was completely covered except for his palms and the area around his right eye. He wore a mask that looked to be made of bandage-wrap that came up to the middle of his nose. He wore a cap of similar material, and his long yellow bangs came down to cover his left eye completely.

He wore an open-sided, white tunic over a single-piece suit of varying shades of blue. The white tunic bore a strange symbol of an eye. Link had only seen this symbol one other place before, and it was on Impa's clothing. The man had bandages on his fingers, like glove-fingers. The man was very thin, though apparently very fit.

The shades and manner of his clothes made the man appear very intimidating despite his size. Was this man an enemy, or a friend? It was impossible to tell. He stared at Link for a moment. In the silence, tension built, and Link gripped the Master Sword tightly. Finally, the man spoke.

"I've been waiting for you, Hero of Time," the young man said. This didn't clarify his standing toward Link in any way. He paused for a moment, and then spoke again.

"When evil rules all, an awakening voice from the Sacred Realm will call those destined to be Sages, who dwell in the five temples." He paused again. Was he letting it sink in, or thinking of what to say next? In any case, the man's voice was soft and soothing, so Link decided to hear him out, though he wouldn't let down his guard.

"One in a deep forest…" he said. "One on a high mountain… one under a vast lake… one within the house of the dead… One inside a goddess of the sand…" Once again he paused. Then he spoke once more. "Together with the Hero of Time, the awakened ones will bind the evil and return the light of peace to the world."

As he paused again, Link took advantage of the silence. "What are you talking about? Who are you?" he asked.

"This is the legend passed down by my people, the Sheikah. I am Sheik, survivor of the Sheikah."

He certainly fit the part of the Sheikah. These people were kind of freaky to Link. They were very mysterious, and not a little scary. However, they swore fealty to the Royal Family, which put Link at ease toward this young man. They had to be on the same side.

"As I see you standing there, holding the mythical Master Sword, you really do look like the legendary Hero of Time."

Link looked at the sword. How did this Sheik know what the Master Sword looked like? How did he know Link was the Hero of Time? Was this the one Rauru spoke of who would help Link?

"Am I supposed to listen to you?" Link asked.

"If you believe the legend, you have no choice. You must look for the five temples and awaken the five Sages. One Sage will be waiting for the time of awakening in the Forest Temple. The Sage is a girl I am sure you know. Because of the evil power in the temple, she cannot hear the awakening call of the Sacred Realm, unless it is delivered by you alone. Unfortunately, equipped as you currently are, you cannot even enter the temple. But if you believe what I am saying, you should head to Kakariko Village. Do you understand, Link?"

"I guess so," Link said, still not completely sure of what all of that meant. He started walking past the Sheikah man, and toward the threshold of the Temple of Time.

On his way, he passed the altar, where he noticed three stones. All had lost the brilliance they once possessed. Link thought of the Great Deku Tree, Darunia, and Princess Ruto. They had helped him so much. Then he noticed a small pile of ceramic shards. Saria crept into his mind. He wondered how she and the Kokiri were. No time for that. He would have to leave now.

Link stepped out of the Temple and looked out on the town. The whole place was under a black cloud cover. None of the buildings were completely assembled, and most were half-torn apart. In the streets were people walking very slowly, and with no real direction. As Link approached one of these people, he noticed that they weren't normal. Their skin was discolored and falling off, along with some body parts. Most didn't have eyes, and their mouths gaped open.

He heard a wailing sound and remembered the guards the night he drew the Master Sword seven years ago, and froze in place at the sound. All of the monsters in the general area turned toward Link.

"Link, run! Those are redeads!" Navi said.

"They're what?" he muttered.

"Link, run! They'll kill you!"

The creatures screamed again and Link ran off in fear toward the gate of the castle town. "How did you know? You didn't know them before!"

"That was seven years ago, Link! While you slept, I learned from Rauru all the things in Hyrule I didn't already, and I learned of some of Ganondorf's monsters. Those are dead Hylians roaming the streets. Their souls were rejoined to their bodies after death, while their bodies decompose rapidly. They naturally loathe all of those whose lives are not horribly prolonged, and will drink your blood in hopes of gaining true life from it!"

"Those are dead Hylians?" Link said. They reached the gate, only to find that mere splinters remained. Some large portions were stuck at the bottom of the moat, waterlogged and decrepit, but a good amount had apparently been carried down stream. There was no crossing without jumping in the moat. Link forded through and stood on the other side staring out on the land, still thinking of the dead in the castle town.

He first noticed Death Mountain. Instead of its ring of smoke, the peak was crowned with a fiery ring. Below was a low cloud hanging over Kakariko Valley, not moving in any way. The grass of the fields had even died, as if it gave up on glorifying the land now ruled by an evil king.

A question popped into Link's head. "Is this land worth saving anymore?" But he couldn't let that thought remain, even though the world was twisted by darkness, and the population of Hyrule Castle Town now suffered a horrible second life. He remembered his first glimpse of the outside world, and how strange and beautiful it was. He remembered when Impa had him look out on the rolling fields of Hyrule, motivating him to face unknown peril on its behalf. This was not the same land. This was a wasteland with a fading memory of a past age.

"Yes, I already said," Navi responded to the question he had verbalized concerning redeads. "These things are brought back to life by horribly grotesque, black magic."

Link remembered the townspeople he had met at one time -- the bearded man, the laughing men, the man in the shooting gallery… all gone. He remembered all the townspeople who bravely fought the armies of Ganondorf the day Link's childhood ended. He gripped his sword tight.

Whether he could change this land back to its rightful ways, or save the souls of those innocent people, Link knew not. But he would certainly make Ganondorf pay for the seven year nightmare he had cast upon the beautiful land and the people in it.

He would not rest, nor would he stop for anything until Ganondorf had been destroyed. This was his vow. This was his duty. He was the Hero of Time.


	23. A Gift From Beyond the Grave

A/N: Link's back! Yay! Mudora has great plans for the adulthood, working in a pretty decent inner story. He is excited about the whole thing. He's got it all mapped out in his head almost completely up to the Shadow Temple! After that it's a bit vague with some definite moments.

So, Mudora's finally worked out a time-travel befitting the Hero of Time that he thinks works VERY well, and is pretty stinkin' awesome! Enough small talk (before Mudora starts giving everything away!)… Let's get started!

A Hero's Path 

**Chapter 23:** A Gift from Beyond the Grave

Rain beat down upon Link's head as he stared down into Kakariko Valley. Three or four feet of standing water covered the floor of the valley. It appeared as though rain had been falling ever since he had disappeared from Hyrule. He occasionally saw people rush from one building to another, bearing worn umbrellas and forlorn expressions. The low cloud that covered the valley cast a shadow of gloom upon it, and the ring of fire around Death Mountain cast a red glow on everything through the clouds.

He could see some houses toward the bottom of the valley standing in states of disrepair as the pool washed the lower portions of their structures. They had obviously been abandoned long ago due to the flooding. Those who lived in them must have been miserable giving up the place they had lived for most of their lives. Link saw that one of these was Miss Ruth's house and a subtle anger rose within him. This had to be caused by Ganondorf.

He trudged through the pool to get up one side of the valley. Every step made a muffled squishing or crackling sound from beneath the murky water. One of his trudging steps caused something to rise from the water as he stepped on it. It looked like a muddy stick with something hanging from it.

"Link, that's a bone!" Navi said. Upon a quick, closer examination, Link realized she was right. It was a brittle femur with tattered, wet cloth clinging to it. Link jumped and ran to the north side of the pool.

"The water's reached the graveyard and washed up some graves, it looks like," Navi said. "Don't worry, you big cucco. It's harmless."

"It's still freaky." Link heard some laughing nearby, something he didn't expect at all in a village such as this. He looked in the direction of the noise and saw two men sitting under a shop's awning, laughing at Link's reaction to the pool.

"Look at this guy," one said to the other while laughing. He then directed his speech at Link. "Where've _you_ been, pal? Everybody knows about the pool! You don't walk through it unless you absolutely have to!"

When Link got close, he recognized the men. They were the ones who laughed at him in Hyrule Castle Town!

"I thought you all lived in the castle town!" Link said.

"Yeah, so?" The one who hadn't spoken yet said.

"So shouldn't you be there? I thought all the residents were dead!"

The two men started laughing hysterically once more.

"What are you talking about?" The first one said. "Only those who fought King Ganondorf Dragmire got all zombified!"

"Yeah, man. All the smart people fled here!"

"Don't laugh at me!" Link said. "I wasn't there!"

"Why not? You've got a sword! You know those are illegal under King Dragmire, right?"

"No, man. Remember, he wasn't there when the law was made!" They started laughing again.

"Stop laughing!" Link said. He obviously wanted to be taken seriously.

"Why? In a world so dark and gloomy, can you deny us a good chuckle?"

Link was taken aback by the profound statement made by one of these jokers.

"Yeah, we even laugh at ourselves. Take this guy, for example. Ever since he escaped Hyrule Castle Town, he's become even more timid. I tell you, those two days in the stocks really messed you up man."

"I tell you, I saw him! I saw the ghostly figure of Dampe the grave keeper sinking into his grave! It looked like he was holding some kind of treasure!"

"See, kid? This guy is nuts! I mean really! Even if ghosts were real, could they carry treasure? Could they carry it into the earth?"

"Well actually, he pushed aside his grave and sank into a hole!" The man said.

There was a short silence, and then they both started laughing like lunatics once more. Link decided to leave them behind.

"Those guys haven't changed," Link said.

"What do you mean?" Navi said.

"Remember them laughing at me when I ran into a tree in Hyrule Castle Town?"

"Oh yeah. Those were the guys weren't they?"

Link looked around, and noticed that there were a lot more houses now, and very little farmland. What there was, the vegetation had withered from drowning long ago.

"This place is a lot different."

"Yeah. Ganondorf's caused a lot of trouble."

"But we'll stop him, right Navi?"

"Yeah!"

"Remember Miss Ruthie, who used to live here?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, that really nice lady who let us stay the night!"

"I wonder what happened to her."

"You could always ask somebody."

Someone started rushing from a house to the store where the laughing men were. Link stopped him on his way. "Excuse me, do you know where a lady named 'Ruth' lives?"

"You must be joking!" the man said. "She runs the inn right over there." The man pointed to a building that was little more than a small house. On it was a sign that read: "Ruthie's Inn".

"Thank you." The man continued on his way as Link hurried over to the inn and opened the door.

"Oh, I'm sorry, we're out of beds," Ruth said without looking. "But if you don't mind sleeping in hay, you can stay for free. Dinner's almost ready."

"Miss Ruth?" Link said. She turned to see Link standing in the doorway.

"You don't have an umbrella!" She said. "You're all soaked!" She walked over and reached to the top of his head to take his hat and ring it out. He started doing the same with the tails of his tunic. Ruth noticed the fairy floating near him.

"Link?" She suddenly recognized him.

"Yeah," he replied.

"If you weren't so wet I would hug you," she said. "In any case, feel free to stay the night again. The storm gets worse at night."

"I can't. I've gotta keep going."

"Are you still going on big adventures and treasure hunts? I have to be honest, when I saw a young lad like you climbing Death Mountain, and then heard it erupt soon after, I thought… Well it doesn't matter," she laughed. "Where've you been the last…?"

"Seven years?" he assisted. "I left Hyrule, met a man who killed a god, and slept for years."

"You know, I never believed any of your stories."

Link decided he liked it better that way. It was better to keep such a wonderfully hospitable woman free of the things he had to do.

Link took a look around the one-room house. There was a stove in one corner, three beds and some hay bales. Not exactly the kind of place Link would choose to make into an inn, but he admired Ruth's unending kindness toward travelers. He noticed one man sleeping on one of the beds, wearing overalls. He had dark hair that was receding and a dark moustache. Talon!

"What's he doing here?" Link asked.

"Oh, that man? He's been here for a while now. He's almost a permanent resident he's been here so long. Spends most of his time sleeping, actually. I would too, if I had his life."

"Why, what happened?"

"All people have hardships in their past that they'd rather no one found out about, Link, especially here in Hyrule. That's all you need to know."

"I'm a friend of his daughter's. Or I was seven years ago."

"She probably wouldn't appreciate you leaving her during such hard times. She could certainly use a friend now!"

"Why, what's going on at the ranch right now?"

"It's not right now, it's been going on for years now, Link. Dinner'll be ready soon, then you can stay here."

"I already said I've gotta go."

"Where are you off to this time?" she asked.

"Do you want the truth?" he asked with a smile.

"Would you even give it to me if I wanted it?" she smiled back.

"One of the last Sheikah told me I have to find something here to enter one of the Sage's temples and expel the evil," he said as though he were kidding.

"A Sheikah? No giant cuccos or talking trees?"

"Well, I've gotten a bit older," he joked.

"You aren't talking about Miss Impa, are you? She's not said a word in years. She just sat on that well beam, meditating."

"Impa?"

"Yeah, but then some strange fella in Sheikah clothes came through. Nobody knows who he is, but he went and talked to Impa for a while. Nobody knows what they said to each other, but then they up and walked to the graveyard. Now Impa's back at the well, but she keeps her eyes open most the time."

"What do you think, Navi?" Link said.

"Sounds like Sheik," she replied.

"I'm betting if anyone knows, it'll be Impa."

"Your fairy's so cute," Ruth said.

"Cute?" Navi said, confused.

"Thanks for your hospitality, Miss Ruth," Link said. "You're the best thing I've seen in Hyrule in seven years! But I've gotta go," he said one last time. He put his hat back on his head and walked back out in the rain.

The well was on the east side of the village, on a hill by the windmill. The hill had an inch or two of standing water on it. Impa sat upon the beam over the well, where one might lower a bucket.

As Link walked toward her, a man on the roof of a building pointed north, shouting, "Something is happening on Death Mountain!"

The ring of fire, whose light pierced the cloud over Kakariko, flared out and flashed brightly. A distant roar was heard from afar, and something long and thin circled the mountain before slithering into the crater.

"So it has begun," Impa said.

"What?" Link said.

"Link?" she said. "I did not realize it was you!" She hopped down from the well beam. "We thought you had died. How have you grown so?"

"We? You mean you and Zelda?"

"No, Sheik and I. Sheik was once my apprentice. Though you never saw him, I trained him seven years ago."

"Where's Princess Zelda?"

"As far as Ganondorf's concerned, she's gone forever."

"But in reality…"

"I cannot say. Where have you been?"

"Sleeping, for seven years, in the Sacred Realm."

"You have come from the Sacred Realm?" Impa said, somewhat startled. "Then you are…" She couldn't even finish her own sentence, so Link did it for her.

"The Hero of Time? I don't know what the big deal is. I defeated the Great Deku Tree's curse, I fought Stalchildren for a whole night, and I gathered the three Stones, going through several trials by fire. I got the Ocarina; I opened the Door of Time... I mean, it seems pretty obvious to me."

"But you were a mere Kokiri child!"

"And I don't know what I am now. Rauru said something that makes me think the goddesses did this to me," he said, waving his long arms and shifting his long legs.

"Rauru? You spoke with Rauru the Sage?" Impa was clearly amazed by his whole story. "Oh, where is my head? You are the Hero of Time! The goddesses have prepared something for you, to assist you in your journeys. Follow me."

Impa led him to the graveyard, into a shack she described as being the home of the grave keeper. There, on the nightstand of this long-abandoned room, was a book. Link started reading aloud.

"_When I dug a hole, I found a_… tree-sure?"

"Let me see," Navi said. "Treasure. Is this the grave keeper's journal?"

Impa nodded.

"…_I found a treasure_," Link continued, "_that stretches—BOING! And shrinks—BOING_!"

"Would you stop that?" Navi said.

"What? It's in here!"

Impa nodded again.

Link continued. "_It's so fun, I'll never give it to anybody!_" Link turned the page to the next entry. "_Whoever reads this, please enter my grave_."

"What's that?" Impa said in surprise.

"The next page," Link said.

"It wasn't there before!" Impa said.

"Are you sure you didn't overlook it?" Navi said.

Link kept reading. "_Chosen of the goddesses, I will let you have my stretching, shrinking keepsake_."

"Dampe could not have known you would read this in life, Link!" Impa said. "And he said just before that he wouldn't give it to anybody!"

As she spoke, more words appeared on the page, as though they were being written, but without a pen or hand. The words were bright red, as opposed to the black ink of the rest of the journal. It read, "_I'm waiting for you. –Dampe_".

Link shut the book fast and thrust it from him. It fell into the water filling the bottom portion of the hut.

"What is it, Link?" Navi said.

"Something is still writing in there!" he said.

Impa picked up the book and struggled with the wet pages. She opened to the last entry and pulled the page apart from the next.

"Link, there's nothing there," Impa said, holding up the last entry. The smeared words, "_dug_", "_hole_", "_treasure_", and "_BOING_", were still readable. "I mean, perhaps the ink washed off, but…"

"It was there!" Link persisted. "Where's Dampe's grave?"

"Follow me," Impa said.

She led Link and Navi to a grave marked, "In loving memory, Dampe the Grave Keeper". Link remembered what those men outside the store had said. He grabbed hold of the tombstone.

"What are you doing?" Impa asked.

"He said he was waiting for me." Then he pushed it aside with ease. The gravestone was wide, and it concealed a meter-wide, square hole.

"That looked easy," Impa said. "I must now go back to my watch." She leapt high into the sky and onto a high ledge, from which she ran back to town.

"Show-off," Link said. Then he hopped in the hole.

"Link!" Navi said, rushing in after him.

Link landed hard on stone ground far below. It was very dark. The only light other than Navi's was that produced by the hole high above--a dim, clouded light. There was a cold breeze in the air. Suddenly, the air stilled and a figure appeared before them.

It was an older man, mostly bald and missing several teeth. His jaw was incredibly offset and his back was hunched. He also floated on the air and the wall behind him could be seen. He carried a bright, blue lantern.

"Heh heh heh," he laughed. "Young man! You are the one I've been waiting for! Who knew all those years ago that the treasure I found would seal my destiny with the goddesses? Follow me!" Link followed him as he went down pitch-black, winding corridors. All the while, he told Link his life's story. Link only halfway paid attention until he got toward the end.

"That's when Ganondorf came, with all his she-fighters," he said. "And all the people of the village ran out to fight them. None of them liked what he'd done to Hyrule Castle Town. Now, I knew for years that the goddesses were fond of me. They had treated me as firstborn of their children, and I knew I was destined for greatness. So when I saw a clear shot at Ganondorf, I took it. I stood right in his way and readied my shovel, saying, 'Now your kingdom will fall and I will slay you, evil king!' That's what I said. That's when he did this number," he said, popping his jaw and neck. "Smacked me 'cross the lip, he did. It wasn't till then that I found that the goddesses had plans for me after death. They sent me back from the afterlife, saying I had to give my treasure to their chosen one. Obviously, that'd be you, lad."

They came into a wide, dark room. Dampe rushed around, lighting braziers all around the room with is lantern. "Here I am!" he said. "Go 'head and take it!"

In the center of the room was a closed sarcophagus. Link walked up to it and lifted the lid. A terrible stench leaked out as the body of the grave keeper was revealed. Rigor mortis had clamped his hands onto a strange metal object. Link wrestled it free, all the while Dampe's ghost was saying, "Careful, now, that's the only body I got!"

Link pulled the object out and slammed the coffin lid down.

"That's my treasure," Dampe said. "It's called the hookshot! Its spring-loaded chain will pull you to any spot where its hook sticks. Doesn't that sound cool? I'm sure it will help you! I live here now, and it gets pretty lonely, so come back again sometime. Us sons of the goddesses can hang out and tell stories of our destinies! I'll give you something cool! One more thing! Be careful on your way back! Heheheh…"

Then he faded away. And with him went the door they had come through. In the back of the room was a strange wall with a familiar symbol on it.

"Isn't that the same design that's on the Door of Time?" Navi asked.

"I think so." Link pulled out the Ocarina of Time and played the slow, sad Song of Time. With a warm blue glow, the door disappeared, and Link and Navi hurried along the dark corridor that appeared beyond.

As he went, Link noticed the walls appear to grow higher as he walked. He wasn't sure if it was a trick of the darkness or the build of the tunnel. Finally, they reached another wall of the same type. Link played the song again, and the same light made the wall disappear, and, Link noticed, the other one reappeared.

They came out in a hole high in the wall inside a building where a pole was attached to a portion of the floor that was spinning around in the middle of the room. It was a very strange machination. Link jumped down and went out the door. He was staring down upon the well as soon as he stepped into the rain, under the shadow of the windmill he found he had just exited. Impa saw him from where she stood in front of the well. She had an inquisitive look on her face.

He held the hookshot high above his head and smiled.


	24. A Memory of Younger Days

A/N: I'm getting really tired of all this "meeting old friends" stuff. I mean, sure it's all good and important to the story and all that, but I really feel like I need to send Link into a dungeon soon. Everything I've got planned is building my anxiety so that it's hard to write the less-exciting stuff. But at least you know that it'll get more interesting very soon! 

A Hero's Path 

**Chapter 24:** A Memory of Younger Days

The sun was rising, though it hadn't crept high enough to be seen over the high boughs of the trees in the Lost Woods. Link and Navi were approaching the Kokiri Village. Navi was fluttering excitedly. "It's been seven years, Link," she said.

"Yeah," he said. "But it still seems like less than a week ago." He was sweating anxiously. His last encounter with the Kokiri hadn't been a good one. He was now an outcast among them. Mido was out for blood for sure, and Saria…

Saria had been so disappointed with him when he returned to the forest. She knew he was the Hero of Time, just like the Great Deku Tree, or Kaepora Gaebora, or Rauru, or Sheik knew that he was the Hero of Time. It seemed as though so many people knew who he was before he did, and so many people were more invested in his life than he wanted.

Now it had been seven years since Saria had yelled and cried, saying he was the hero who had to save Hyrule. Seven years since Ganondorf had taken everything outside of the forest. How mad would she be with Link now, and he hadn't even wanted to be gone all this time. In his head he had already started an argument that turned into a shouting match with Saria. In the end, he had won, but the aftertaste was terrible and he became very irritable because of it.

He had half a mind to turn around. If the Kokiri saw him now… would they recognize him? Would they still hate him? Would they fear him? Or would they be sorry they had cast him out so long ago? Link realized he could turn around and leave now and never know how they feel about him, but his inner battle would not cease until he knew.

They reached the bridge of the forest, and Link remembered when he had parted ways with Saria, and she had given him the ocarina as a memento. Now it was crushed, shattered, destroyed. Would she be upset with him for not taking good care of it? Would she think he didn't care?

He finally cast aside his selfish, low-esteemed thoughts and remembered something Rauru had said. Ganondorf had taken all of Hyrule, and the Temple of Light was all that he did not have. The Lost Woods were as much a part of Hyrule as anything else. Did he rule that as well?

Link rushed over the bridge and through the tree line into the village. As soon as he stepped through a sharp pain went through his right arm, and he couldn't move it. He turned to see what was holding him in place, and saw a huge plant, like a Deku Baba, gripping his arm in its mouth-like bud.

"That's one big Deku Baba!" Navi exclaimed.

In one motion, Link drew the Master Sword and beheaded the monster plant. The stem of the plant withered into the ground.

"It takes some strong, dark magic to grow such large Babas," Navi said. "Ganondorf's magic is here!"

Link looked around the village. All of the Kokiri's gardens were out of use and overgrown with Babas and scrubs. This place was no place for orphaned children.

He hurried to the nearest house. Unfortunately, it was Mido's house. The door was worn and scratched. Link opened the door and crouched through the doorway. Inside were two screaming boys. Link recognized them immediately. Vick and Bean.

_Just great_, Link thought sarcastically. He knew of all the reactions he could receive from the Kokiri, fear hurt the worst. The boys suddenly stopped screaming and just stared at Link. Several seconds passed as they just stared at him, like a weird beast in a zoo.

"Should I do a trick?" Link said, breaking the silence.

"Oh, sorry mister," Vick said. His voice seemed much less menacing and authoritative than it did when he guarded the bridge. "We… uh… thought you were one of the meanies!"

"Yeah!" Bean said. "Why… why is that fairy following you around? You… you're not one of us!"

Mister? Not one of us? They didn't even recognize him!

"Yes, he…" Navi started, but Link swatted to silence her. Perhaps it was best that they didn't remember. Navi glowed pink in anger, but slowly faded to her natural blue as she realized why Link had silenced her.

"I came to help, from outside."

"You didn't have any problems entering the forest, mister? Did the meanies out there bother you much?"

"Nah. They tried, but I gave 'em trouble," Link said cheerily.

"Before the Great Deku Tree died, you wouldn't see things like that around here," Vick said.

"And you won't see them much longer," Link said. "I promise."

He walked back out of the house and quickly sliced another Baba. The boys inside cheered as the door swung closed.

"So you don't want them to know…?" Navi started, but she quickly realized he was too focused to talk right now. Saria was all Link thought of now. Was she safe? He hurried to her house, striking down a Deku Scrub along the way as it prepared to spit a rock.

He ducked through the door and saw a Kokiri girl. He was expecting Saria, but instead found Bertrude.

"Oh! Hello mister!" she said in her nasally tone.

"H-hi," Link replied.

"That tunic looks familiar… didn't I make it?"

"N-no," Link lied.

"Yes, I gave one like it to a boy named Link. It was a little big, and he left the forest. I really liked him. Hey, are you from outside?"

"Yeah," Link lied again.

"Have you traveled much, mister?"

"Yeah, a lot," he said. He noticed that he said it in a way similar to the tone Hylian grown-ups used with him when he was a kid.

"Have you ever met Link? He's about my age, and a Kokiri. He's really cute, and wears a tunic I didn't make for him. I think Saria probably did. She was always nice to him, and that tunic fit him better. Mido said that the Great Deku Tree withered because he did something wrong to him. Only Saria defended Link—until she left. Everyone else just kept quiet. Maybe we misunderstood…"

"Saria left?" he asked slowly, as though he found it hard to say.

"Yeah, she went into the woods and hasn't come back. The last people she talked to were the four Know-It-Alls. They live on the hill out that way." She pointed to the west wall of Saria's tree-home, but Link already knew the way.

He thanked her and ran out to the Know-It-All brothers' house on the hill.

"Did she 'four'?" Navi said. "Weren't there three?"

"Yes. You think Dill got instated as fourth brother?" He batted off a Baba's head with the broad angle of his blade.

"Dill?" she said as though she didn't remember him. "Oh right, the boy who didn't say everything with the others!"

They hurried up the hill and into the house. Sure enough, Dill and the three brothers were sitting inside.

"Hello!" they all said in perfect unison. Then they gasped in perfect unison and said, "A man, from outside!"

"I come in peace," Link said awkwardly. Navi giggled quietly.

"Hey, haven't I seen you somewhere before, mister?" Dill said.

"How could you have, brother Dill?" Sama asked. "He is from outside the forest, and we have never left this sacred haven of rest!"

"Sacred haven, brother Sama?" Micah challenged. "Since the Great Deku Tree withered and brother Link left the forest more meanies have been appearing in the forest! This isn't a sacred haven! I'm scared!"

"We do not speak of the incident that caused us to part ways with honorary brother Link, brother Micah," Sama said. "Or have you forgotten?" Link couldn't help grinning when he heard he was an honorary brother. At least they still cared about him.

"Still," Jeran said, "the meanies have choked our gardens and infested our ponds! What kind of haven is it when we cannot even eat?"

Dill turned to Link. "Since it's dangerous outside, we always stay inside our house. But it's so boring in here!"

"It is not boring, brother Dill," Sama said. "We light incense and meditate…"

"See? Boring."

"Through the meditation we learned from sister Filari, we can learn many things about the forest," Sama said in defense. "An evil wind is blowing from the direction of the Forest Temple. Saria left, saying, 'I have to do something about it!'"

"Saria?" Link said. "Where's Saria?"

"Do you know Saria, mister?" Jeran said. "That's weird!"

"We cannot give away this information," Sama said in a finalizing way. "Mido has commanded it."

"And where has Mido gone during such an emergency?" Jeran said. "None have seen him in a day's time!"

"Maybe he got eaten!" Micah said.

"I'm scared!" Dill said.

"Let us calm down," Sama said. "He will return. Mido has truly grown in the past few years. Since the evil wind began blowing, he's been nothing but protective of the Kokiri! He's probably out fighting the monsters right now!"

Link winced at this. Even though he and Mido had some troubles in the past, he was still his brother, as child of the Deku Tree, and he was still his friend in a strange way. The thought of Mido getting truly hurt by these monsters was too painful to think about.

"Where are they?" Link said. "I need to know, if I'm going to save the forest!"

They all gasped in unison again. "You have come to save us!"

"The Forest Temple is located in the Sacred Forest Meadow," Sama said. "It is where the great Saria speaks with those long gone. I do not know the exact location, but that it is north, in the Lost Woods."

Link bowed slightly beyond the hunched position he was in to fit under the ceiling, then left.

He headed north, up the hills and back into the woods. Last time, he had Saria's music to lead him, but now, it was silent.

Then he heard the clanging of metal. Was it Mido with his sword? Then what was the metal he was clanging against? Link hurried through the dark forest to the sound. Navi hurried behind.

"What in the world could be making that sound?" Navi said, but Link had already convinced himself it was Mido fighting some unspeakable evil. As they hurried through the forest, they came upon the sound.

Sure enough, it was Mido. Link stood nearby, under cover of trees. Mido raised the dagger of mysterious origin he had wielded against Link all those years ago. But the thing he was fighting was way beyond anything he was capable of defeating.

The creature towered over even Link. It had a nasty snout and tusks protruding from its face. It looked oddly like some sort of boar, but stood on two legs and wore some light brass armor. It carried a spear, which it swung at Mido, who ducked just under the blow.

Mido's fighting style was similar to Link's when he was a child. Had he trained with the Know-It-Alls? Unfortunately, Mido lacked the natural skill with a sword Link discovered when he started using his left hand. The creature raised its spear high and prepared to slam it down on Mido.

Mido knew he couldn't deflect the attack. He lowered his weapon, preparing to dodge. As the creature dropped all its weight down on the attack, Link realized Mido could never move fast enough to avoid it, and the crushing blow would kill a child like Mido.

Link leapt in and blocked the attack with his shield. He pushed the stunned boy aside as he landed on his stomach. The monster raised its spear again and struck downward. Link drew his legendary blade and chopped the head off the spear as it came down upon him. The shaft of the spear splintered on Link's shield.

Link stood up and sliced up through the monster's chest. It fell backward into a pool of its own dark blood.

"What was that thing?" Link gasped.

"I believe that was a…" Navi started, but Mido interrupted.

"What are _you_?" the boss of the Kokiri said. "You wear Kokirish clothing, and you've got a fairy, but…"

"I'm here to help," Link said. "Isn't that enough?"

"You can't fool me! You're no Kokiri! I promised Saria I wouldn't let anybody or anything go through here to the Forest Temple!"

"I need to get to the Forest Temple!" Link said.

"Didn't I just say you can't?" Mido said.

Link knew how stubborn Mido was. He didn't care how tall Link was, or that he had just saved his life. Unless he could convince him that he was a friend in another way, he would never get through. Link brought the Ocarina of Time out from under his tunic and began to play Saria's song on it.

"That… that melody! Saria plays that song all the time! Do you know Saria?"

_Link? Link is that you?_ Someone was talking to him, and the sound seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere at once, but most of all, from the tune Link played. It sounded like Saria.

_Saria?_ He replied. He didn't know how he did it; it just seemed to happen because he wanted it to.

_It _is_ you! Great! You're safe! I knew I would hear from you again!_

_Where are you?_

"That song," Mido said. "Saria taught that song only to her friends."

_I'm in the Forest Temple,_ Saria said. _The forest spirits were calling for help, so I went to check it out._

"Okay," Mido said. "I trust you."

_But it's full of monsters now! Help me, Link!_ Saria's voice echoed until it died away. Link stopped playing, and a determined look shot across his face.

"Go back to the village, Mido," Link said. "Now!"

Mido started to run, but before he disappeared into the forest, he turned back to Link. "Get that guy that's leading them!" he said. "That evil-looking guy on the big horse. He tricked me, and I took it out on somebody else. When I see you, I don't know why, but I remember… him…" Mido took off into the forest, back toward the village.

Link hurried on toward the Forest Temple. He could suddenly tell where it was, like a scent or a sound he had picked up. Something was crying out to him, making him see it, follow a trail straight to it. He remembered the stone structure behind the Sacred Forest Meadow, suddenly. Then he ran out into the meadow.

Standing there in the clearing were dozens of the boar-men that had attacked Mido.

"Navi, what did you say those guys were called?"

"Moblins. Big, strong, stupid. You know the type."

"Slow?"

"In many ways."

"Good." He wiped the tip of his blade in the wet, tall grass of the meadow as the Moblins grunted, snorted, and marched toward Link. He awaited their arrival anxiously.

Finally, they met him. The one in front struck at him with his spear. Link deflected the attack and stabbed it through a bare patch on its chest. He withdrew his weapon and sliced the next one across the throat. Another tried to punch him, but he dodged and stabbed upward into its stomach and behind the ribcage.

He pulled out his sword and rolled between another Moblin's legs, slicing the hamstring and knocking it to the ground with a loud wail. He climbed to his feet and ducked a powerful, horizontal slash. The Moblin who swung it decapitated another. Link stabbed him through, and turned to the next one. It jabbed forward and he blocked with his shield. The force of the attack, however, knocked him down.

The stout monster stood over Link's prone form. He prepared to jab down into Link's body, but Link slashed off both its massive hooves in a spray of blood and a screaming blast of painful anguish.

Link rolled to his feet and was caught with the shaft of a swinging spear. He fell face-first on the ground. Link rolled to one side and saw a spear plant itself right where his body had just been lying. He sprung up onto his feet and smashed his shield into the ugly face of the spear's owner. The Moblin cried out, and Link slashed across its throat in a spray of blood.

The dark blood of the Moblins kept flowing like a crimson fountain in the Sacred Forest Meadow. Finally, after several long minutes of fighting these ugly brutes, Link slashed the last to the ground. The Hero of Time stood victorious over his adversaries. They hadn't pierced his skin once. Seven years of training under a man who'd slain a god had paid off.

Link's legs wobbled as the earth shook suddenly. He supported himself on a spear stuck in the ground. The earth shook mightily once more.

A figure stepped out of the trees and into the clearing. It was another of these Moblins, but larger. While most of the creatures Link had just slain were only about a foot taller than Link, this one was two or three feet taller still. He carried no spear, only a club that had to be half his own weight.

"You've gotta be kidding me," Link said.

The Moblin looked around at his fallen comrades and gave a loud, deep bellow of anger and sorrow. It charged at Link and swung its mighty cudgel. Link attempted to dodge, but couldn't figure out how. The pounding tremors at each of this towering monster's footsteps disoriented Link's footing.

He was hit heavily with the mighty, blunt weapon. He had the sense about him to raise his shield, but his shield was mashed into his chest and he went careening backward. His shield arm was greatly injured. He couldn't use it this fight, certainly. He dropped the shield on the ground.

He raised his sword arm and found that his numb fingers had betrayed him. His sword lay by the monster's feet.

"Navi, give me some info!"

"I don't know! He's a big, big Moblin with a whole tree in his hands!" She started fluttering around the creature, hurriedly looking for a weakness, but Link got an idea. Its club was made of wood, and he had one other weapon at his disposal.

The creature stood its ground, and nearly stepped on the Master Sword. Link pulled the hookshot from his belt and aimed carefully. He had always been a good shot with the slingshot. Would he do as well with the hookshot?

The creature set the club's heavy end on the ground and laughed. This was Link's chance. He pulled the trigger on the hookshot's handle, and a grapnel-like hook flew straight from its end on a chain. It set itself in the wood of the club and held tight.

The creature stared at the chain connecting his club and the man standing before him. He raised the club, wondering what was stuck to it. Link was dragged closer to the creature. He pressed the trigger again and was pulled all the way in as the creature slammed the club down again to try and free it of the rapidly shrinking chain.

Link grabbed his sword from the ground, and the Moblin raised his club again, raising Link to eye-level with the creature. Its terrible breath nearly knocked Link unconscious. He knew that now was his only shot at killing this creature before it decided to kill him. He jabbed his sword into its neck and it cried out hoarsely as it spat up blood onto Link. It began to fall down, and Link pressed the trigger of the hookshot one last time. It pulled the hook out of the club as Link pulled his blade out of the creature.

Link dropped to the ground at the monster's feet as it dropped to the ground, cudgel and all, with a loud crash.

Link returned his weaponry to their rightful positions on his body, and dropped to one knee in exhaustion. Navi was cheering for him now. He felt his right arm. It was tender in several places, but he decided it would be just fine with some rest. But he couldn't rest now. He had to get in the temple, and save Saria.

Silence filled the once-loud battlefield. A figure dropped down from a nearby tree, and Link turned to face it. It was Sheik. He was carrying a harp.

"The flow of time is always so cruel," the Sheikah said. "Its speed seems different for each person, but no one can change it."

Link didn't like how much Sheik hinted at knowing about him in that statement. "How do you know…?" Link said, but Sheik ignored him and continued speaking.

"A thing that doesn't change with time is a memory of younger days. You have been remembering your childhood being here, haven't you?"

"How do you know so much about me?" Link asked. "I don't know anything about you!"

"Your childhood friend has entered the temple, but she must awaken as a Sage. Only your awakening call can do this. In order to awaken the Sage of Forest, play this minuet." Sheik took an effeminate stance and began playing on his harp. Link decided not to comment on Sheik's strange playing stance and listened closely.

After a moment, Sheik motioned for Link to join in. Link pulled out the Ocarina of Time and began playing along. He matched it note for note, and committed it to memory. They played for several minutes, and even though Link was tired, he found it quite relaxing, and even a little rejuvenating, to play together with someone in this meadow again.

Finally, they stopped together, as if they both knew it was time to end their session.

"Link," Sheik said. "I'll see you again." He stepped back and dropped a small item on the ground. It made a snapping sound and a flash of light. When the light faded, Sheik was gone.

"He was definitely trained by Impa," Link said finally.

"Oh yeah," Navi said. "Impa did that too!"

Link stared up at the doorway into the temple. It was midway up the high stone wall, and the stairs that led to it were broken and crumbled. A thick branch hung over the platform leading into the temple. Link aimed carefully and shot his hookshot. The chain wrapped around the branch and the hook stuck. Link pressed the trigger again and felt himself pulled bodily up by the chain to the platform. He pressed the trigger one more time and the hook freed itself of the branch and retracted.

Link and Navi stared into the threshold of the Temple. Link remembered Saria saying that it was full of monsters, and Mido mentioned something about an evil horseman. That sounded too familiar. Link drew his sword and shield, and calmly walked through the doorway, as Navi floated behind.


	25. Of Friends and Enemies

A/n: Why not have the hedge maze? I didn't want to. It was a little video gamey, and besides, I don't want to be just like the game. Here, I wanted to show Link's power as the Hero of Time in a full-frontal assault, so that later, his power can be tested… Anyway, this chapter's gonna be exciting. Whooo:D Enjoy reading, and don't forget to review!

A Hero's Path 

**Chapter 25:** Of Friends and Enemies

Link took a look around the room inside. It was dark, and it took his eyes a moment to get used to the dim lighting of the four braziers in the center of the room. They stood on the corners of a rail-perimeter of a square, in the middle of which was a strange, tall, thin booth with four posts. Link stood at the top of a staircase looking down upon this area of focus.

As his eyes adjusted, Link noticed that the embers of each torch were a different color, and none of them seemed natural. One was a deep red, another icy blue, a third bright green, and the fourth a dark purple flame. As Link's eyes finally adjusted to the lighting, the torches suddenly went out. All was dark, aside from the faint light issuing in through the doorway.

Suddenly, four figures appeared in the darkness. Each glowed of the color of each torch, and they hovered over them. At first Link thought he was seeing things, but it appeared Navi was mesmerized by the images as well. The figures appeared to be women wearing robes with the hoods drawn up. All four cackled in unison, then shot off in all four directions, carrying a candle of their respective flame colors.

The strange booth in the middle of the room descended into the floor and meshed with the tiling on it. Link and Navi were suddenly left stranded in the dark as the echoing cackle of the iridescent women echoed through the chamber.

"Link, follow me," Navi said. Her luminescent glow lit his way down the stairs and to the left. "There was a door over here," she said. "I saw it. Watch your step."

Link tripped as he stubbed his toe on a step. He headed up another staircase, still following his fairy guide, on the left wall of the great room. Once there, Navi glowed brighter and helped him find the doorknob at the top. He opened the door and stepped through. Through the door was another large room, lit by a floating, burning skull. Link almost jumped in startled surprise, but Navi calmed him.

"That's a bubble," Navi said.

"It looks like a burning skull with a chattering jaw," Link said sardonically.

"They're called 'bubbles'," Navi said as if everyone should know already. "They are a simple enchantment, mostly used for lighting effects. They're pretty harmless unless provoked. Let him light the room."

The floor of the room seemed pretty empty, but above, Link could faintly see passages and balconies overlooking the floor. By light of the bubble and the fairy, Link discovered a ladder resting by the wall. He climbed up it and found that it led to a long hallway.

He ran along it and found it hardly led anywhere. He did notice a strange section of wall with two handprints upon it. The passage ran perpendicular to another hall. One direction of this hall led back around out on a balcony. The open walkway ran parallel to the original hallway. On the opposite side of the strange section of wall with the hand impressions was another just like it. The other direction of the hallway led to a wall. At the top of the wall Link could see another corridor, but couldn't reach it.

The hand imprints reminded him of the Desert Colossus from seven years ago. He stepped out on the balcony and pressed his hands against it. He easily pushed the section of wall away and into the hall he had come from. The balcony led back around through the hallway, and he was able to come around to push the section of wall down the hall and up against the high wall. There, he jumped to climb the strange block of wall, then jumped again to get atop the wall with ease and enter the next corridor.

"How did you know to do that?" Navi asked.

"Hands of a hero, remember?" Link said, raising his gloved hands. "That's also how I did it, I think. The strength of two or three warriors, right? That's what Nabooru said."

"She did say that didn't she?" Navi said. "I'd forgotten."

Link and Navi walked down the next passage, which led them into an open area lit by a couple of bubbles. There was a door on the opposite side of the room from where Link and Navi entered. Above it was a large eye, constantly skimming the area. Link and Navi rushed to the door and Link opened it.

The following passage was the most bizarre thing he'd ever seen. The carpeted hallway twisted in on itself, leading to an opposite doorway that was upside down.

"I'm getting a headache just looking at this room," Link said. He took one cautious step forward on the twisting carpet, and found that gravity held no bearing upon him. He could walk with ease through this twisted passage as though it were any other hallway. He hurried to the next door, all the while Navi spinning behind, and practically leapt through to the next room.

"I might just throw up a little," he said as he stood still a moment. He looked around the room and got his bearings.

This room wasn't quite twisted, but it was similar. There were windows and doors on every plane of the room, from the ceiling to the floor. He stood on a landing with the door leading back through to the twisted hallway. Opposite him was another landing with a door, and in between was a single platform. He noticed a hole that he could peer through to see a strange, checkered wall beyond.

Link jumped to the center platform, then over to the opposite door. He opened it and stepped through. In the next room was a staircase leading down. On the walls were several portraits of nothing. One contained a red-hooded woman. As he drew close to it, the woman disappeared, and he was sure he heard a faint cackling sound. She reappeared in another portrait.

Link decided not to bother with her and hurried down the staircase. All the while he was wondering where Saria was. If he could just find her… Then he remembered what Mido said once more. The evil man on the horse was here. That sounded too much like Ganondorf. He hoped Saria hadn't encountered him yet, and decided he would face Ganondorf face to face before leaving this strange place.

At the bottom of the stairs was a small room with an unlit brazier by a door. Link walked through this door and stepped into a circular room. In the middle was a dark pit. He stepped close to see if he could see anything inside. It was too dark to see very far. Suddenly, a figure rose from the depths of the pit and landed right beside Link. It was the skeleton of a full-grown Hylian, standing and walking, holding a sword and shield.

"That's a Stalfos, Link!" Navi said.

"A what?" The creature swung at Link and he backflipped away. Upon landing, he drew his own sword and shield once more.

"Stalchildren are the children, Stalfos are the adults! The only way to summon these forth is to call upon Lord Bongo, King of the Dead to grant you an army of undead soldiers! That takes an incredible amount of power, Link. No doubt, Ganondorf did it."

Link was still dodging all of this creature's attacks. "Is there a way to defeat this guy, or do I have to fight until the sun gets in here?"

"I don't know that you can destroy him, but if you hit him good enough his bones will scatter. That's your chance to rid yourself of him!"

The creature swung its weapon at Link. Link blocked with his shield and swung with the Master Sword. The Stalfos blocked with its own shield and jumped back. It bounced on its anklebones and sprung into a jump attack at Link. Link rolled under its arcing leap and came up behind. The skeleton was not prepared for such a bold move. Link swiped upward on the warrior's backside, disassembling several ribs. The Stalfos hardly seemed to notice. It started to turn to face Link, and that's when he planned his next action.

Link really didn't feel like fighting this guy. He dropped his shield and slung it over to the other side of the Stalfos. The creature had now turned and started to swipe at Link.

As Navi shouted, "Link, what are you doing?" Link ducked the enemy sword and rose up as it started to block with its shield. He jabbed the Master Sword down into the sternum of the monster. It stared at the blade as though Link had just pointed to the button of his coat, and then looked at Link again.

In the moment's hesitation on the part of the Stalfos, Link took full offense. Holding the hilt of the sword, firmly fit in the monster's chest, Link climbed the monster's body and flipped over him.

They now stood back-to-back, Link's arms still around the skeleton's neck and holding the hilt of his legendary sword. Link placed one large boot on his shield, now resting metal-side-down on the floor before him. He hopped off his other foot and kicked with all his might backward, sending the shield skittering and sparking across the floor, going straight through the monster's legs. The sharp edges of the Hylian Shield caught in the crevices of the monster's anklebones and plowed straight through. The shield continued its course across the floor, carrying with it the bone make-up of the skeleton's feet.

As Link landed on both feet again, he raised his arms in a high arc, carrying every attached bone of the skeleton over his head. Then he slammed it into the ground, shattering the Stalfos so that no two bones were still assembled.

He freed his sword of the sternum still caught upon it, and started kicking bones into the pit. When he reached the skull, he chopped it in half before kicking both parts down the hole.

"That wasn't so bad," Link said.

Navi stared in amazement. Link's fighting style was incredible. He thought every move out before even dropping his shield, surely, and pulled it off with a grace and athleticism unlike any fighter before him.

Suddenly, a light crept through the ceiling, and a circular section of the ceiling dropped to fill the pit completely. A chest sat upon the section of floor that now filled the once-empty portion of the room. Link opened the chest and found inside a finely crafted bow, complete with a quiver filled with arrows.

"Wow," Navi said. "The goddesses have granted you a bow for your valor in attempting to conquer their temple!"

"What are you talking about?" Link asked.

"This temple is supposed to be a place devoted to worshipping the goddesses. Ganondorf has desecrated it. Now, you, the Hero of Time, are ridding the dungeon of all his evils. They have given you a bow to help you in your quest."

"How do you know all this?"

"Rauru told me it would happen."

"You could have told me! I thought I'd have to do all this with my sword!"

Navi laughed.

"Well who needs this stuff anyway?" Link said. "I don't need rewarding, like a dog on good behavior!" Still, he strapped the quiver to the lower portion of his bandoleer and tested his bowstring.

"What's wrong with you, Link?" Navi said.

He hesitated, and then with a great sigh said, "I don't know. I'm just confused, I guess. I mean, here I am, seven years from where I left off, and I'm taller, and stronger… and I'm going on a quest for some goddesses I don't know…"

Navi suddenly felt very sorry for Link. Why shouldn't he be confused? He'd just missed out on seven whole years of his life, and seven very important ones. Now, so much had happened in the world, and he had a duty to fulfill of which he knew very little. She was proud to be right next to him, watching over and helping him.

"It'll be all right, Link. I'm here."

"So?" he said fiercely. "You know all this stuff about everything, but you don't even live your life anymore, Navi! Remember all the good times we used to have? No, of course not. Anytime I bring up one of my memories, you talk about how long ago it was. Well it was yesterday to me!" He choked on these last words as tears fell from his eyes.

He dropped the bow on the ground, and wiped his eyes with both hands.

"Link, I…" Navi started, but she didn't know what to say. He was right.

They used to be such great friends, that much she remembered. But as hard as she tried, she found it so difficult to remember much of anything of their adventures. She remembered Gohma, and Mido, and the Dodongo's Cavern pretty clearly. Then there was Lord Jabu-Jabu, and their journey through the desert with Nabooru. All her memories were superficial, and so distant. She hadn't slept for seven years; she had studied. That was her life now, and as much as she wanted to remember all the great times they had together, she couldn't. The memories were so faded, so distant.

All she could do was keep silent as Link cleaned his face with his gauntlets and picked up his bow. Her silence stung worse than any retort she could have fired. As a child, she could always say things that would calm him, but now she had nothing to say for herself. She could say nothing to stop these tears he couldn't. "Let's go, Navi," he said harshly. "Let's get this over with."

Link opened the door he had come through.

"Link," Navi started.

"What?" Was she going to apologize? What good would it do? She had already failed him with her silence, with her forsaken memories.

"That's the door you came through," she said.

He made an indifferent grunt at her words and went through.

"Link what are you doing?" she cried as they went through the doorway, back into the room with the staircase. "Are you just giving up? You can't! You're the only one who can do this! You have to stop Ganondorf. You have to help Saria!"

He climbed the staircase in silence. She could cry to him all she wanted. It was his turn to leave her in the dark. He climbed up and looked around at the portraits. Again, one of them contained the hooded woman. When he went close, the woman disappeared before. Now he had a long distance weapon that could pierce these portraits.

He raised his bow at the portrait of the woman and fired. She cackled and disappeared as the bow sank in and the portrait fell to the floor. She reappeared in another portrait.

"Link, you're… you're not leaving?" Navi said.

He aimed again. The bow was almost as easy for him as his slingshot, though he knew that most people spent years of their lives training for accuracy.

"Why are you surprised?" he said coldly, firing again. The woman laughed and switched portraits again. "I care about my friends," he emphasized while firing at the next picture. Before she could switch again, she was hit square between the eyes in the portrait. The arrow seemed to become part of the picture, and the whole thing fell to the floor and burned in a deep red flame.

"Link!" Navi said. The flame rose into the air and descended the staircase to the brazier. Link picked up the arrows he had fired through portraits and returned them to his quiver. Then he descended the staircase as well and stared at the brazier. It was the same shade of red as the brazier in the main hall.

Now it made sense. He had to rid the temple of these witches and light the braziers again. But what would that do? He didn't care. The goddesses wanted him to do this. He'd do it and be done with it.

"Link!" Navi cried again.

"Is that all you have to say?" he said, and walked back through the door to the circular arena in which he had fought the Stalfos. On the opposite side of the room was another door. Through there was a room absolutely the same as the one opposite the arena. He passed the unlit brazier, climbed the stairs and looked at the portraits.

"Link, I…" Navi started again, but finally decided he was being absolutely unreasonable. "Just because you were a child yesterday doesn't give you the right to act like one!" She said haughtily. "I'm your friend, regardless of memories!" She waited for his reply.

He aimed at the blue-cloaked woman in the portrait and fired. She didn't even bother switching portraits, but came straight out of the picture frame and charged Link. He jumped to the side.

"Navi!" Link said roughly. "Wanna help me out here?"

Navi was silent. He wasn't going to answer her? She had just tried to make amends, and he had nothing to say?

"Navi!"

The woman fired a blue fireball at Link, and he rolled to the side and prepared to draw his sword from a kneeling position.

"Don't Link," Navi said. He stopped suddenly. "When you get close she'll disappear. She's a poe. Fire at her from far away."

Link notched an arrow and waited. The woman charged toward him again, cackling. He waited till she got close and released the arrow straight into her head. Then he rolled onto his back as she incinerated in icy blue fire, still charging over him. Once the ember was all that was left, it floated down to light the brazier.

Link lowered his bow. "You're my friend, regardless of memories?" he said. "And what is a friendship that isn't founded on warm memories?"

"I'm trying, Link. You could…"

"I could try?" he said, opening the door at the top of the stairs. "What do you think I have been doing? I remember such great times with you, and what do they mean to you? Nothing. You gave them up to fill your little head with more of this stuff. Like Stalfos and poes. What is a poe anyway?"

He stepped through the next door to find himself standing on a walkway over looking a courtyard. In it were all kinds of vegetation, and much of that were monsters like Babas and Scrubs. There was a well in the courtyard, but it was dried up.

"The Poe Sisters were a cult of four Gerudo women who worshipped Twinrova as a goddess," Navi said as they stared out on the courtyard. "Twinrova named them Joelle, Beth, Amy, and Meg. The poes, in turn, attempted to sell their souls for immortality to Lord Bongo. He laughed at them, and said they were not worthy of immortality, but granted it to them in exchange for their bodies. So they are now wandering spirits, able to conjure up lesser spirits to do their will. But now you've condemned two of them to the land of the dead once more. There are only two left."

"And they're in this temple."

Link walked along the walkway high above the courtyard and found another door. He walked through and found himself on a walkway in the great room with the bubbles.

He hopped down from the walkway about six or seven feet to the floor and stepped back out into the main room.

"What are you doing now?" Navi asked.

"I figure I've done all I can in that wing. You can join me in another if you like."

The hall was now lit on one side by two of the four braziers, one red and the other blue. By the light of these torches, Link caught something out of the corner of his eye: a strange, shining stone door. On it were etchings similar to that of the Door of Time. There was a knob on the door.

"Wow," Navi said. "It's an actual door."

"Where would I be without you?" Link said sarcastically. Navi glowed bright pink in frustration. Link tried the knob. It wouldn't budge. He pulled out his Ocarina and played the Song of Time. There was a strange, clicking sound, similar to the sound of an unlocking door. Link tried the knob again. It opened, and bright light came from the open door. He slowly stepped through.


	26. Memories Are Forever

A/N: Two chapters in a day? Wow, Mudora! This is a very important chapter. So pay attention! Pay close attention! You are getting sleepy… very… Snore Uh… huh? Oh sorry, must have dozed off. Okay, you don't have to pay TOO close attention… Anyway, this chapter introduces some very important elements of the adulthood! Read on, faithful viewers! And don't forget to be reviewers!

A Hero's Path 

**Chapter 26:** Memories are Forever

The door slammed tightly shut behind him. Navi hadn't had time to float through. It looked like he would face this one alone. _It'll be a lot more peaceful,_ Link thought.

He looked around at his surroundings. The sun shone brightly down upon him and the rest of the courtyard. Looking up, he could see the walkway from which he had first viewed this courtyard. But the monsters were all gone. No Babas, no Scrubs.

He started to step forward, but found it to be a much shorter step than he expected. He looked own at himself. His white clothing was gone, and his green tunic covered a lot more of him than before. His boots were cuffed to fit his calves, and he wore no gauntlets. His hands were too small for them.

So this was it. This Door of Time took him backward through time, to his childhood. He reached for his Kokiri Sword, but found none. Instead, he found the Master Sword's sheath dragging the ground as it hung from the belt on his waist. None of this made much sense, but he decided he'd have to go with it. This was the goddesses' doing, certainly. He looked around a bit until he decided to check the empty well. Perhaps it would lead to what he was supposed to do. When he reached the rim of the well, he found it completely filled, almost flowing over with water.

He had traveled backward to the time when this well was filled. Perhaps that was some sort of clue. He kept looking around, trying to find something. He noticed high up on one wall a large crevice built into it. Vines hung down over it from a long period of disuse. Link grabbed a vine and tugged. It seemed quite firm. He gripped it and began to climb the wall very carefully.

When he got about halfway up, he looked down. This wall was a lot higher from up here than it was from down there, he decided. He heard a loud snap and felt himself descending quite rapidly. His vine had broken! He reached out quickly and grabbed hold of another vine and slammed his face right into the wall as the broken vine fell silently to the grassy floor.

He continued his climb until he reached the crevice. It was tall enough for a man to stand in, and wide enough for him to lie in as well, and there was a door in the back. Link opened the door and stepped in. It was quite dark inside. The hall he now stood in was carpeted, and felt quite plush under his booted feet. He hurried to the other side and opened the opposite door.

Through the door was a balcony overlooking a very similar courtyard. A girl about Link's age stood, staring out over the railing, down into the courtyard. She had short, green hair, and wore Kokirish clothing.

"Saria?" Link said. His voice was a lot higher in its tone than what he had recently become accustomed to. The girl turned, startled. As he saw her face, he was overwhelmed with the pleasure of the confirmation. He had found her. Now they could get this whole awakening thing over with that Sheik had talked about.

"Link? What are you doing here? I thought you were…"

"Saria, we have to get this over with! Ganondorf's here and he…"

"Ganondorf? Who's that? How did you get in here?"

Suddenly, Link realized that this wasn't the Saria he was looking for. This was Saria in this temple seven years ago.

"I… I'm sorry. Never mind," he said.

"You're acting very strange. How'd you get in here? Are you lost? This place can be confusing sometimes. When those big eyes close, sections of this place flip over. I can't get through here without the help of the spirits. But I know how to get everywhere now. I made a map, but I don't need it. You want it?"

Saria held out her hand. In it was a rolled up parchment. He reached out and grabbed hold of it. "Thanks," he said warmly. Saria was always a great friend. She would never forget him, or anything they did together.

"One of the spirits taught me a neat new song. Wanna hear it?" She held up her ocarina and played a happy, fast paced song. It sounded like a lot of fun. Link held up his ocarina.

"Where'd you get that ocarina? What happened to the one I gave you?" she asked, stopping the song.

"I…" Link started, but he choked on his words. "I…" he tried again, but the words wouldn't come. He couldn't bear to tell her what had happened. What was he to do? Emotions were raging in him, childish emotions that he couldn't control. Tears welled up in his eyes.

"Link, it's okay." She smiled, and hugged him, then kissed his cheek. "We're friends, remember? If something happened, I won't be upset!" She giggled.

He pulled away and smiled, wiping his face with his bare arm. "It broke. Someone stole it and it broke."

"It wasn't Mido was it?"

"No," Link said, shaking his head. "It was an evil man from the desert. But I'm gonna make him pay."

"You don't have to. See, you got a newer, bigger, prettier one now. And you don't need some silly trinket to remember me by. Memories are forever!" She smiled and giggled again.

"Yeah," he said softly. "Memories are forever. But I have to get that man for more than that. Listen, Saria, I'm gonna be gone a long time, and a lot of stuff is gonna happen. Just remember that I'm your friend, and I'm coming back. I won't let anything happen to you!" He put on his best deception of a smile.

"You don't have to tell me that, silly!" Saria said. "I already know!"

"You do?"

"Yeah. I told you I knew you would leave the forest. When you leave the forest, you usually don't come back so much. Plus, the Great Deku Tree told me you have a lot to do. Bad stuff always happens, and without the Great Deku Tree here, things will just get worse. But I'm not worried. Things will work out. They always do. Besides, you're gonna save Hyrule. The spirits told me!"

"Yeah…" Link said.

"So do you want to play that song?"

"Sure!" Link and Saria raised their ocarinas and began playing together, that sweet, cheery song.

As Link played, his lips started to tingle and the Ocarina glowed slightly. Clouds swept in over the courtyard, and the rolling of thunder could be heard not too far away.

They stopped playing and took shelter under the temple wall as heavy rain abruptly fell from the heavens. Still, Link's attention was drawn to the well in this courtyard. Even as the ground was quickly saturated, the well was rapidly emptying of water.

They hurried through the door to escape the rain. "That was strange," Saria said. "I've never seen weather change so suddenly! I think… I think it's your ocarina. One of the spirits told me about an ocarina that makes songs into magic spells. He said that one who owned the 'timeless sword' could use its magic to go back and forth through his own life. Weird, huh?"

"Yeah," Link said, though he knew that it was true. When he had first opened the Door of Time in the Temple of Time, time hadn't changed. Then he remembered the Door in Dampe's tomb. When he had played the song then, the tunnel seemed to grow larger around him. With the Master Sword, he could travel back and forth through time with the Song of Time. That is how he used the power of time to become a hero.

The rain quickly ceased to tap upon the sides of the temple, and they went back out the way Link had come to meet Saria. Saria showed him the strongest vine, the one she always used to climb up and down, and they climbed down. Then she noticed the well in this courtyard was empty as well.

"Wow!" she said. She climbed onto its rim and began to climb down a ladder built into the inside. Link started to do the same. When they reached the bottom, they found an expansive tunnel, leading back under the wall they climbed and walked through to the other courtyard.

"Race ya to the other side," Saria challenged.

"No way! You can't beat me!" Link puffed up his chest. Saria suddenly took off at a dash, and Link chased after. She reached the other side first and laughed at him.

Light trailed in from above and they realized they were under the other well. Another ladder was built into this one, and Saria led the way up.

"I've never been down here before!" she said, running around the courtyard she had been staring down at earlier. "I couldn't figure out how to get down here!"

They chased each other around for a few minutes. Link knew he had a mission to accomplish, but he couldn't stand to leave Saria's company, and he couldn't stand to leave his childhood behind again. Here, he had time to make more memories for the future. Finally, Saria stopped by a door under the balcony they had talked on.

"I wonder what's through here!" she said with an impish grin.

"You wanna find out?" Link challenged.

Saria didn't respond. She just widened her grin, threw the door open and ran through. Link chased after, but the door slammed shut in his face. He tried the knob, but it was locked. He shook it, and beat it, but nothing happened. Saria didn't come back. He pounded at the door, shouting and screaming and crying.

It wasn't fair. He was a kid again. He was with his best friend. He was free of the troubles of adulthood and his mission. Now that was gone, all stopped short by a door. Tears flowed freely down his face. He was forced to succumb to one of two options. Either stay and wait for Saria to return, trapped, but free of care, or go back through the Door of Time.

He wondered what Saria would say, but he didn't have to wonder long. He knew what she would say. She had already said it. "What kind of selfish notion is that? Didn't he tell you, the Great Deku Tree? Didn't he say you'd face difficult challenges, that you must stop this evil man from taking over the world? And you're just going to sit on your hands and watch Hyrule crumble! You shouldn't need my advice, Link. Heroes don't think about the danger, or the warm bed they've left behind. Heroes just do."

He straightened his belt and wiped his face again. Then he walked solemnly back toward the well. He would go back and finish this. He would find Saria. He would awaken her. He would kill the other two Poe Sisters. And he would kill Ganondorf. Most of all, he would remember this moment forever, because memories are forever.


	27. Death and Second Death

A/N: I hope you all like my time-travel system. Yes, there will be no back and forth in the Temple of Time. This is gonna be a little different, but fun! I'm excited!

Why did Mudora do that whole chapter? It was fun. And it got across some other ideas I'm building in the Forest Temple. But mostly, it introduced the time-travel system and I got to reinstate Link's friendship w/ Saria. Man, Saria's great. Anyway, enjoy this chappy and review, plz!

A Hero's Path 

**Chapter 27:** Death and Second Death

Link walked back through the Door of Time and it slammed shut behind him. His eyes were unaccustomed to the dim light of the main chamber of the temple, still lit by the two strange fires. Navi greeted him heartily.

"You'd better not leave me behind!" she said in a tough voice. "That wasn't nice. Come on, let's go!"

Link started walking back out toward the middle of the room. He was now an adult once more.

"Link? Aren't we going through the Door of Time?"

"What? Didn't you notice I was gone for almost half an hour?"

"What are you talking about? Don't be dumb! You walked through and came back, immediately."

Link pondered a moment. "No time passed?"

"What are you talking about?" she repeated louder than before.

Link walked under the blue flame and unrolled the parchment Saria had given him.

"What's that?" Navi was quieting down a little.

"A gift. From a friend," Link stated briefly.

"Where'd you get that?"

Link just stared at the map. He recognized the whole western wing as being where he had gone to obtain his bow and slay two of the ghostly sisters. But there were many places he hadn't been. In the two rooms where he had stopped the poes, Saria had marked the braziers that were in them. But at the twisted corridor, she marked two different paths. One was the way Link had gone. The other was something completely different, leading to another room with a brazier. He had to get there.

Link hurried back up the staircase that led into the west wing of the temple. Through the door was the great room with the bubbles. He hurried up through the walkways and hallways of the room, until he reached the next door. All the while, Navi was saying, "Link, where are we going? Come on, I'm here too! What are you doing!"

Through this door was that twisted hallway that led to that strange room with windows and doors on every facet. The eye was still above the door, searching. Link checked the map again. Yes, this was where the paths split. He remembered Saria saying something about the eyes closing and flipping sections of the temple. He didn't know how he was supposed to make those eyes close, but he improvised.

He knocked an arrow in his bowstring and drew back, aiming at the eye. It gazed straight at him, and appeared to widen in fright. He fired the arrow, and the eye closed tightly to seal out the oncoming missile. Link rushed through the door. The hall was straight now. He was relieved, though even more confused than before.

"Whoa," Navi said. "How'd you know to do that?"

"Saria told me," he said, intentionally leaving out when and where. He didn't feel like explaining all of this to Navi. She was no longer his friend, just an aid, his fairy guide.

"What? You met Saria?" She just wouldn't leave him alone. Fine. He'd tell her.

"I went through that door. It took me back seven years ago, before there was any evil here, out in the courtyard. Saria gave me a map and some advice. There, you happy?"

"Wow. That sounds like an important piece of information you left out," Navi said.

"Yeah, well I didn't feel like sharing."

"Would you just grow up?"

"Would you just shut up? I mean seriously, Navi. You think your nagging and whining is gonna make this any better? I just…" They were silent as they slowly progressed down the hall. At the other end, they went through the door. The room Link now stood in was flipped on its side from before. The door he had gone through was now on the ceiling, and the window he'd seen with the checkered wall behind was now on the floor.

This temple was an incredible image of exactly how Link felt right now. Everything was so dark, so hidden from him. The goddesses would leave him little bits to show him the way, but he just had to guess the rest of the way. At any given moment, his life would spin over again and change completely. And above all was his unfinished childhood, sealed away somewhere in the expanse of his life.

Finally, Link broke the silence. "I just don't know… anything, anymore, Navi. I thought I knew. But… I have no ground to stand on anymore. The Great Deku Tree's gone, Ganondorf's here, Saria's in trouble… This wonderful, bright world is dark from one end to the other, a masked man who I know nothing about knows more about me than I do, and my best friend doesn't even remember why she's my best friend! It's just… so… hard."

Navi was stunned. She knew all of those things, but hadn't considered how much of a combined impact they had made on Link. He was falling apart, even though he had to be a hero. "I… I'm sorry," Navi said.

"You're sorry?" Link said, scanning the room for any other possible exits. Nothing. "That's it? My life's gone down in flames and my one rock, pillar, trust, my one friend in this harsh environment can only say, 'I'm sorry'!" He jumped down through the hole, still looking out on the black and white checkered surface.

"Link!" Navi said, dropping down the hole after him.

He fell a long way, but landed without much of a sound, and no pain hit his legs. The ground was firm, though. He was facing a wall. Suddenly, there was a tremor in the ground and a loud crashing sound. Link turned to see the expansive, checker-floored room.

Pillars stuck to the ground, connected to a large surface covering a majority of the checkered floor. They raised, and the surface uncovered the floor. The surface raised high, to blend in with the ceiling, then fell rapidly down. It crashed into the checkered floor, shaking the ground and making the same loud crash. At the other end of the long room was an open doorway, leading into a hall. Link knew his only option.

As the ceiling began to rise again, he walked up to it. Once it was high enough for him to duck under, he ran as fast as he could across the large, checkered room. It seemed as though it grew longer as he ran. He knew that the ceiling would kill him if he didn't make it.

He reached the half-point. There was no going back now. He would never make it. He just dashed as fast as his legs would let him. He kept going and going. He felt the air being pushed down on him as the ceiling came down. He was so close. If he could just reach… Navi was already there. He had to make it…

CRASH! The ceiling crashed into the ground behind him as he dove through the threshold to safety. The air was pushed out onto him, creating a cooling, refreshing breeze. He decided this temple was going to be the death of him, and got to his feet.

"You are one crazy kid," Navi said.

"Well, as long as we don't deal with mining plants, I'll be all right…" He realized, of course that maybe she wouldn't remember this either, but decided to test her.

"You mean the bomb flowers?" she replied. "Yeah, I think we had a few close calls with those, didn't we?"

She remembered, but vaguely. It was like calling up ancient memories with a childhood friend, instead of talking about something that happened last week. It wasn't what Link was hoping for. He sighed and led the way down the dark hall.

The door at the end of this hall led into a large room with a large, tapestry-like, framed portrait. This one was a green-hooded woman. The door at the opposite end of the room had an unlit brazier next to it.

Link took aim and fired at the head of the cloaked woman. When he did, the portrait fell and broke into pieces that scattered about the room. The torch didn't light.

"Link, I think we're gonna have to put the picture back together," Navi said.

Link sighed. "You really think so? Normally when you're trying to kill someone, you don't reassemble them."

"I don't know why, but it looks like the poe is still in this portrait."

"Then let's get to it."

They spent several following minutes putting it back together. It had shattered so terribly, it took them almost half an hour to find every piece and where it belonged. When they finally did, they put them all together and each piece started burning with green fire. Finally, after the last piece was also a pile of ash, the last green ember floated through the air and lit the brazier.

"That was very strange," Link said.

"Yeah, well ghosts are very strange, Link. You can only see them if you absolutely have to, and they do all kinds of tricky things. Most people can't see ghosts unless they want to be seen by particular people. That's why you have to act fast with these things. If you can't see them, you can't fight them."

"I guess that's true," Link said. He looked at the map under the green light again.

"I don't see anymore unlit torches on the map," Link said.

"Then what do we do?"

"I guess we just keep going."

They walked through the next door, which led into a dark hallway. At the end of the hall was a door, and they went through it. They now stood, overlooking the main hall, where there was now one more lit brazier in the middle area, a green one. Link hopped down from the balcony he was on and looked at the last brazier, thinking.

"Any ideas?" Navi asked.

"No, you're the one with ideas, remember? I always have 'Plan B'," he laughed. Navi didn't. She didn't remember. She didn't even realize he was recalling an inside joke of theirs.

Suddenly, the unlit brazier flickered a purple flame. Then it went out again.

"That was weird," Navi said. Echoing off the walls was a faint cackling noise.

"Yeah. Really weird," Link said.

Suddenly, the torch flickered purple again, but not in the form of flame. This time, it was an older woman, with a drawn hood and a candle. She disappeared again, with a cackle.

A breeze started circling the room. "Navi, what's going on?" Link said.

"Just parlor tricks," Navi said, but she didn't sound too calm herself. "Ghosts like to frighten people." All three of the flames started to fan out in the wind. Then they blew out, and all was dark.

Four luminescent purple figures surrounded Link momentarily, and disappeared with a surrounding, echoing cackle. The breeze started blowing harder. Link couldn't see anything except by Navi's faint light. The echoing cackle started growing louder, and a purple blur flew past Link's vision, against the swirling wind.

"Navi, what do I do?" he shouted over the sound of cackling and wind.

"I don't know!"

"You don't know? How can you not know?"

"I wasn't expecting to deal with ghosts on this adventure!"

"What were you expecting? Bunny rabbits?"

The darkness weighed heavily on Link's eyes. He closed them, and yet, he could hardly tell he had. The purple blur blew past his vision again, through his eyelids. He opened his eyes and saw nothing. He closed them again and could feel something tugging at him in a certain direction, swirling around. At first, he couldn't tell it from the wind, but it began to pull in a circling fashion against the wind.

As the strange, spiritual pull began to tug forward, the purple blur passed over his eyelids again. He decided what to do. He pulled out his bow and notched an arrow. Then, he prepared to fire as the pull circled behind him. As it drew close to pull forward, he released. As the purple blur crossed in front of him it was met by a sharp arrowhead.

The winds suddenly ceased and the three braziers lit once more. Link's eyes were now open, and he saw a figure incinerating in purple fire in front of him. The purple tongues finally licked away the cloaked woman and hovered over to the unlit torch. The booth that had been in the middle of the room rose from the floor again.

"How did you…?" Navi asked.

"Navi, I don't know anymore than you. I get these intuitions and hints and just run with them. But still…"

"Still what?"

"Well, I just finished off the Poe Sisters!"

"Don't start celebrating yet, Link," Navi said. "We still have to find Saria, right?"

"Yeah, and Ganondorf, too. I gotta wonder what this thing is," he said, kicking the edge of the booth. It shook and started to lower into the ground, then rose back to its position.

"Link, this thing…" Navi started.

"What?"

"It must take you down!"

"You think so?"

"Try it!"

Link stepped into the booth. It slowly descended through the floor. As they lowered, Link could see the room they were entering. It was a circular area room. Ahead of him was a large threshold, leading into a long, dark hall, with a soft red carpet running down it. At the end of the hall was a staircase, leading up to large, double doors.

He remembered the Desert Colossus again, and his philosophical decision that anything on the other side of double doors was either very welcoming or very dangerous. He had yet to be proven wrong.

He stepped off the booth, and it ascended again. There would be no going back. Through here was either Saria or Ganondorf, certainly. Either way, Link would meet destiny.

"Navi," he said. "You never told me. What is a husband?" He chuckled.

"A husband? Did you ask me about that?"

"Never mind, Navi. Just, never mind." He walked up the staircase to the double doors.

"Link," Navi said. "It's a man who is married."

"It doesn't matter, Navi," Link said. "It was a dumb question." He pushed open one of the doors and walked through the door. Navi trailed slowly behind.

Through the door was a staircase leading up to a circular area. An ornate mosaic of the Triforce made up the floor of this circular area. It was fenced in, and on the outer walls were four pictures, one in each of the cardinal directions. Every one of them depicted the same image—a creek running peacefully through a darkened forest.

Leaning against the fence, unconscious, was Saria. As Link stared at her, he wondered at what had happened to her. He checked to make sure she was breathing. She was, but she had severe burns. He had to get her out of here, before whatever did this to her returned. He picked her up and started toward the gate to the staircase. A fence now stood in his path back down stairs. It hadn't been there before.

He heard a snort behind him and turned around to stare directly into a black horse's flaring nostrils. That had definitely not been there before. Atop the horse sat Ganondorf, glaring down at Link with a smirk across his hideous face. He didn't appear to have aged a day. In one hand he held a large, ornate staff. He suddenly burst out into laughter, the laughter that had haunted Link's dreams for so long now.

His horse bucked and whinnied, then jumped straight over Link, right into one of the portraits. Ganondorf rode the horse down the path following the river in the picture now, until he had disappeared on the horizon. This was some dark magic, Link decided, and he had to be on guard at all times.

He drew his sword, the evil-destroying Master Sword, and waited. Ganondorf came galloping back toward him in the image. Suddenly, he stopped and turned around, rushing back toward the horizon. Suddenly, a strange and painful sensation came over Link. All he could compare it to was a combination of that fireball Ganondorf had shot him with when last they met, and the sting of the Biri in Lord Jabu-Jabu's belly. Link's knees buckled as the pain surged through his body.

Ganondorf's mighty steed leapt over Link again from behind, still laughing, back into the picture. How had he done that? He had just run back through…. Link stood again and waited, watching.

Ganondorf started running toward him again from within the picture. He waited, holding his sword. But Ganondorf had come from behind before! He whirled around, and saw that all four pictures showed Ganondorf charging toward him. Which one was real? Or were any of them real?

Suddenly, three of the images turned around and the fourth jumped out of the picture. Link prepared to swing with his sword, but Ganondorf had already fired a strange magical orb at him. It hit Link in the middle of his chest, and the pain hit harder this time. He clenched his teeth to keep from screaming in pain as the profane energy surged through his body once more. He dropped to his knees once more.

Ganondorf wouldn't give him the chance to get close enough to strike with the sword. Link sheathed the Master Sword and drew his bow, notching an arrow. As he stood and the Ganondorfs started charging toward him, he fired at each picture, quickly drawing another arrow in time to shoot another picture. He got three of them. The Ganondorfs froze in place as the arrows rent the pictures. The fourth Ganondorf leapt out of the frame before he could fire. He was about to release another of his magic attacks, but Link fired first.

It was a poorly aimed shot. He missed Ganondorf all together, and the arrow pierced straight through the black stallion's chest. It flew through the horse and out to the picture. The horse crashed on the ground. Its knees buckled, and Ganondorf went flying forward. He tumbled across the ground.

"Link! That's not…" Navi started, but Link didn't want to hear her.

"Navi, this is my fight! I have to do this! Not you!"

She kept silent as he drew the Master Sword and rushed over to Ganondorf. He lay, sprawled out on the ground as Link stood over him, even though he hadn't been hit. Link raised his sword and swung down at Ganondorf's thick neck. His sword cut through with ease, and an incredible pleasure rushed through Link. He had done it. He had killed Ganondorf.

As the mosaic was covered in black blood, and Ganondorf's hideous head rolled across the floor and under the fence, Ganondorf's body began to rise again.

"No way…" Link said. "You don't have a head! Die!"

Ganondorf's body rose high into the air, and in a spray of black blood, another head emerged from his shoulders. This head could only be compared to that of a black horse, with large, red eyes, and horns sprouting as its mane.

"Link, that's just what I was trying to tell you!" Navi shouted.

Ganondorf's cackle was distorted, muffled, and amplified all at once as he gave a sharp cry of laughter. He raised his mighty staff high and light began to glow from its ornate head.

"That's not Ganondorf! It's a shadow puppet! He used the power of Lord Bongo to summon forth an evil spirit from beyond, a phantom, not unlike Lord Bongo himself! His magic is different from Ganondorf's! Be careful!"

The light shot from his staff and hit Link hard as he listened to Navi. It sent the same surging sensation through Link's body, only much more potent. He was blown back against the fence, and his bow was loosed from his hand.

"Link!" Navi shouted. The phantom creature cackled and whinnied at once, and began to charge another magic attack.

Link began to pull himself up. The creature fired again and Link jumped aside. He rolled to his feet once more and stared up as the phantom began to conjure its spell again.

"Navi, what else do you know? Any weaknesses?"

"All I know is a passage about it in the Book of Bongo. It said 'Answer his magic attack with an attack of your own'!"

"Answer his attack?" Link repeated. The creature was hovering too high for him to reach it with anything other than an arrow. He had to get his bow.

As the phantom fired another ball of energy, Link rolled under it and reached for the bow. He was caught in the back with a smaller orb, and fell face first in front of the bow. Once he could, he started up again, bow in hand. He reached in his quiver for an arrow, but found none. He looked around the room. They were all scattered across the mosaic floor.

As the phantom cast another ball at him, Link rolled aside and caught two arrows up off the floor. He aimed to shoot as the phantom fired again. Link answered his magic with an arrow. It flew straight into the magic orb and incinerated. The orb kept coming, and Link rolled aside, holding his bow in one hand and his arrow in the other.

This shot had to be perfect. He aimed and shot at the phantom while it charged energy with its staff. As the arrow approached, he used his free hand to brush it aside, as if it were a housefly. It flew off and crashed into the wall. Arrows had no effect on this monster. He needed something stronger, faster…

He took a hard hit from the phantom's magic orb. Then an idea struck him. He drew his sword as the phantom charged an attack. He waited, holding the Master Sword in both hands. He gripped it hard and hoped beyond hope that it would work.

The creature fired again, and Link waited for the coming orb. "Just like Deku Ball," he muttered, and swung full force with the blade as the ball of energy came close. The blade made impact on the orb, and it swirled around the Master Sword before reversing its course completely, and planting itself right in the phantom's chest.

The phantom glowed like the balls of energy that he had been firing at Link. Then it fell on the ground. Link rushed over to him.

"Link, that's his real head!" Navi said. "Strike it, it holds his essence!"

Link jabbed the Master Sword right through the monster's head. It started convulsing wildly, and it made a popping sound. It freed itself of Link's sword and floated into the air, still convulsing. Ganondorf's voice echoed throughout the room.

"You, kid…" his intimidating voice beamed. "You're that punk kid that helped me get the Triforce all those years ago… You did quite well. You must have gained some slight skill! This creature was about as strong as I was then, but he was only my phantom!"

"You'd better watch out, Ganondorf," Link said, raising his sword at the hovering phantom. "You're next!"

"When and if you get to fight the real me, it won't be so easy! What a worthless creation that ghost was! I will banish it to the gap between dimensions!"

A strange, dark circle appeared directly below the phantom, and it slowly sank in. It started crying out in its strange mixture of muffled horse and Hylian. It reached its arms up as it fell in, and slowly, it drowned in the dark pool that had appeared from nowhere. Ganondorf's booming voice laughed hysterically as all this occurred, until finally, the phantom's outreaching fingers were swallowed up in the dark portal.


	28. Fairy Folk and Foreigners

A/N: Okay, by now you've figured out that this isn't your average OoT novelization. I have one thing to say to that: Duh. If it were your average OoT novel, why would you read it? Mostly, I just want to add to the depth of the story. If I were to write verbatim, word for word, the exact adaptation from home console to black and white, what in the world would be the point? That wouldn't be my story. This is.

I tell you this for two reasons. One is that many things have already occurred that are different from the game, such as the whole quest for the gauntlets, and my personal time-travel system. This is how I think I can best interpret the ideas expressed in the game. Also, I have some personal ideas to express in the story, which will soon come to fruition. That is reason number two. Things are about to be VERY different. Well, I'm adding a lot. I won't get rid of any of the important stuff. Link and Navi have some stuff going on now, once again, so I'll see ya later. 

A Hero's Path 

**Chapter 28:** Fairy Folk and Foreigners

The creature's wail ended with its descent into darkness, and only faint echoes in the large room remained. Link's attention now turned to Saria. She was still just fine. Her eyes blinked suddenly. She raised her hand to her head and rubbed it while the other rubbed her eyes. She opened them wide and stared at Link.

"Saria? Are you all right?" Link asked.

She didn't say anything. She just stared, wide-eyed at Link. Finally, a single word escaped her lips.

"Link?"

He knelt down next to her. "Listen, Saria, I don't know why…"

"No, you don't have to explain it to me," she said. "You and I are different people, from different worlds. You were always so adventurous, and I was a bit of a recluse… It is destiny that you and I can't live in the same world. You're now an adult and I'm still a child." She stood up and met his eyes. "But you are the savior of Hyrule."

She hugged him tightly. "Are you the one I'm waiting for? That man said I would wait for you. It's funny. I think I always was waiting for you."

Navi floated quietly. She respected Link's time with Saria. She was his oldest friend. However, a faint green glow meshed with her usual blue. If only Link still loved her as much as Saria!

"I think I'm supposed to play you a song," Link said.

"I can't play with you," she said. "Remember when you came to the Forest Temple, and said that evil man broke your ocarina?"

Link nodded. Saria pointed over to some shattered clay pieces on the mosaic floor. "His horse stepped on it."

"It's okay, Saria," Link said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I know," she said. "It was old, though. The Great Deku Tree gave it to me. But I don't need it to remember him, right?"

"Yeah."

"But now I can't commune with the spirits."

"I'm sorry."

"That's okay. I get the feeling… This song you want to play can help everything, right?"

"I don't know. I just have to do it."

Link raised the blue ocarina to his lips again, closed his eyes and remembered the song Sheik had taught him earlier that day. He began to play the song once more. As he played, the pictures all around the room seemed to jump out in his closed eyes. The quiet brook in the dark forest came alive. A strange, ringing sound surrounded him as he played. It grew into a melodic harmony to the minuet, until Saria finally stopped him.

"Link…" she said. "The spirits of the forest are…"

"What?"

"I can hear them, clearly. I'm not even playing my ocarina!"

"What does that mean?"

"There was once a man named Mudora of Forest. He was a Sage, the keeper of this temple. He speaks to me now… and he tells me my real name. I am Saria… of Forest!"

"You're the Sage?"

"Yes! Thank you," she said. "The song you just played let the call of this temple reach me…"

Link turned around and saw that the ringing sound was coming from the Triforce image of the mosaic. It was glowing brightly. Saria took his hand and led him into the gap between the three triangles. Everything glowed bright blue, and the three of them were caught up in the air, and floated through the ceiling.

Link opened his eyes to find himself standing in the Chamber of Sages once more. Saria stood on a green platform with a strange symbol on it before him.

"Link," she said. She looked so much older and wiser under the bright glow of the chamber. "There is still so much to do. You must awaken the other Sages. Then we can all stop that wicked man, Ganondorf. I will stay here as the Forest Sage and help you. Now please, take this Medallion."

She reached forward and handed Link another coin, like Rauru's, only green and with the symbol of her stage in the chamber.

"You must go, Link. The Great Deku Tree told me… he has more to tell you. You must go see him now! Goodbye, Link."

He didn't have a chance to say anything. He started to float upward again in the blue glow. But Saria managed to say something to him.

"I will always be… your friend…"

Link slowly descended into the forest, between thick, bare branches. As he came down, he realized they belonged to the Great Deku Tree. His bark was all gray and every leaf had fallen to the ground. He lowered to the ground, gazing at the Deku Tree's dead body.

Finally, his feet touched ground in a parting of the sea of leaves that flooded the Great Deku Tree's Meadow. Before him was a tiny sapling. Light shone directly down upon it and exalted it. He stared at it curiously. Navi turned away from the Deku Tree in reverence.

He leaned over the small sprout and looked at it closely. Why had he dropped right here. He looked up at the Great Deku Tree's face. His final expression was one of peace.

"You…" Link started. "You're gone aren't you? You can't tell me anything, can you?"

Suddenly, the sapling shot up. It expanded outward as it rose and caught Link right in the jaw in its sudden rush upward. He fell backward on his rear end. Navi turned back around to view the strange event. She started laughing.

The tree that now stood in front of Link was about as tall as he was. The majority of its trunk was a young, pleasant face, as one of a child. It had stubby arm-like branches. Suddenly, it spoke.

"Hi there!" Its voice was kind of squeaky, childish voice, like one of the Kokiri would have. It seemed somehow overjoyed to be alive.

Link rubbed his jaw. "And you are…?" he said.

"I'm the Deku Tree sprout! Because you and Saria broke the curse on the Forest Temple, I can grow and flourish! Thanks a lot!"

"You're welcome?" Link said. He was almost intimidated by the cheerful presence of this tree.

"I'm sorry if I seem really happy. I am a sapling, after all!"

"Right…"

"Oh, hi, Navi!"

"Hello," she said a little bit awkwardly. "How do you know me?"

"Oh, sorry. I'm the Deku Tree sprout," he said, as though that explained everything. Link and Navi just stared at him, waiting for him to finish. "I'm the Deku Tree reborn!"

"Oh!" Link and Navi said in unison.

"Hey, have you seen your old friends? None of them recognized you with your grown-up body, did they?"

"Well, just Saria."

"That's because the Kokiri never grow up! Even after these seven years, they're still kids! I know you know that much! But you must be wondering why only you have grown up!"

"I figure the goddesses did this to me."

"Well, sort of…"

"What do you mean, 'sort of'?"

"Well, they do it to all Hylians. You see, Link, you're not actually a Kokiri! You are actually a Hylian! I am happy to finally reveal this secret to you after all these years!"

Link just stared in amazement, without saying a word. "I… but I lived here!" Link said.

"Yes. Yours is a somewhat complicated story. But it had to be in order for you to survive the war. You see some time ago, before the King of Hyrule unified this country, there was a fierce war in our world. One day, to escape from the fires of the war, a Hylian mother and her baby boy entered this forbidden forest. The mother was gravely injured. After what Ganondorf Dragmire had done, this made the baby boy the only surviving member of the Knights' bloodline! Her only choice was to entrust the child to the Deku Tree, the guardian spirit of the forest. The Deku Tree could sense that this was a child of destiny, whose fate would affect the entire world, so he took him into the forest. After the mother passed away, the baby was raised as a Kokiri. And now, finally, the day of destiny has come!"

"I'm a Hylian?" Link said. "I'm that baby?"

"Yes, and you were always bound to leave this forest. And now, after all these years, you have learned your own destiny."

"I have to awaken the Sages and stop Ganondorf. That's it, right?"

"That's right Link. You must save the land of Hyrule! Now, Link, break the curses on all of the temples, and return peace to Hyrule!"

Link nodded. Something about what the Deku Tree had just said sounded very final, so he left the meadow, and entered the village.

All of the Babas and Scrubs were gone now, and the Kokiri were out playing in the forest. Link didn't want to disturb them, so he hurried to the bridge.

As he crossed the bridge, he noticed one kid sitting on it, looking down on the valley below. It was Mido. He seemed kind of sad. Link tried to pass him as quietly as possible.

"Are you done already?" Mido said without looking up. "I figured with all those guys, it'd take a lot longer."

"Yeah, I'm done," Link said, stopping behind him.

"Did you get that man? The evil one on the horse?"

"Yes," Link said. He didn't think he'd tell Mido that it wasn't the real Ganondorf. But a thought crossed his mind. "You said he tricked you. What did you mean?"

"It was a long time ago. I don't remember how long. I'd stopped growing. It was just before that kid left. Link. That man met me when I was walking out at the edge of the forest. I just wanted to see outside. That's all I wanted to do."

"Why? What happened?"

"He said he'd heard about the Great Deku Tree. He said he wanted to meet him, but couldn't get through the Lost Woods because of the barrier."

"Mido," Link said solemnly. "Please tell me you didn't…"

Mido sobbed heavily. He spoke very softly. "I led him here, to the bridge. That was it, that's all I did. He went to see the Great Deku Tree." He sobbed again. "After that, I kept doing bad stuff so the Great Deku Tree would summon me." He started shouting now. "I could see he was sick. I knew! I kept doing these bad things to see the Great Deku Tree as much as I could. I knew he was gonna die! And I knew all along that it was all my fault!"

Mido stood up and flung his dagger off the bridge. Then he started to run off. He stopped at the end of the bridge closest to the village, and turned to talk to Link again. Tears fell unashamedly down his face.

"She won't ever come back will she? I…I made a promise to Saria. I was supposed to tell Link. So, listen up!" He wiped his tears with his sleeve. "Saria was waiting for you, poophead! Why'd ya have to go and leave her here all alone? She really liked you!" He ran off into the village. Link just stared in amazement.

All of the revelations of today were frustrating him. All these things he didn't know about himself and his life were being thrust at him in one day. Now, Mido was the one who let Ganondorf in the woods? He must have been torn up over it. No wonder he took out his anger on Link.

Link started walking slowly away from the village, toward the field. Navi floated behind. Finally, she said something.

"Well, now you know," Navi said. "Wow. A Hylian. Who would have ever guessed?"

"Shut up," Link said. He didn't want to hear the word "Hylian". It was now tainted in his ears. In it echoed everything about his life that he had no control over. The word now meant to him nothing other than a puppet, a pawn in the games of the gods. His life was not his own. Now he was a Hylian.

"Someone's really grumpy today," Navi said. "Link, it's not that bad, really."

"Did you know?" he accused.

"No, of course not. Why would you think…?"

"It doesn't matter. You would have forgotten anyway. You don't know anything about me, about us anymore."

"Link, that's a low blow." She burst a strange violet color.

"You know what, Navi?" he almost yelled. "All my life I wondered why I didn't have a fairy, but now I know why. I'm not supposed to have one. I'm not a Kokiri. I always wanted one. I wanted to know what it was all about. I wanted someone I could share everything with, someone I could spend my life with. But it's obvious to me now that I'm not really supposed to have a guardian, guiding, fairy partner."

"Link, what are you saying?"

Tears streamed down his face again. "Navi, Hylians don't have fairies. We're not…" He choked.

"Link, you're not serious!"

"I wanted to share my life with a partner I was destined not to have. And all that I shared with you was handed back to me. My life is not your life. My life is not my life, Navi! Go do something with your life, while it can still be called yours! Go write your book! I'm a Hylian. I'm supposed to live alone."

Navi was stunned. Link stepped out into the red light of sunset on the fields as she just hovered in place. He would come to his senses. Any second now, he would turn around and apologize, and she'd tell him they'd work it out, and everything would be fine. But not once did he turn around. She watched him walk off across the dead fields, over a hill, and out of sight.


	29. Freedom without a Friend

A/N: Sorry, this Chapter took longer than expected, but I doubt you'll be disappointed! 

**Chapter 29:** Freedom Without a Friend

Link walked on and on endlessly across the field. He didn't know where he was going; he just needed to get away. He couldn't stand to be with Navi, with the Kokiri, with the Deku Tree or Sheik, or anyone who needed his help. All he really wanted was to get away from everyone he could never escape: the goddesses and himself. The goddesses were the ones who had taken control of his life, and he had crashed it to the best of his ability.

Why had he run from Navi? She was truly trying to work through the troubles. It was too late now. He couldn't go back. He realized he was walking aimlessly in circles around the fields. There was a time when these fields welled up a great joy within him. Now, they were overcast with gloomy clouds and their grass was dead and dreary. They left him with only gloomy thoughts and shaded overcasts of his own life.

Why had he cried back there? So many times that day had been so emotional. It had to be that forest. So many memories, so many emotions, were stored between the trees of those woods. Navi didn't know. She didn't understand. And if she couldn't understand his history, his feelings, how could she help him now?

His worst enemy was quickly becoming himself. All of Hyrule's problems were caused by Ganondorf, and he could stop those easily. But his problems were caused by himself, and those couldn't be solved in a simple fight.

His legs started feeling weak and his eyes and mouth were dry. He had felt sick to his stomach most of the day, but now his stomach ached terribly. Was this all a result of his frustration, his pain, his fear? Every step pained his legs now, and every breath scratched his throat. He rubbed his eyes. Blinking wouldn't wet them. He had freed his eyes of all moisture earlier. And every second increased the aching in his body, from his stomach to his bones.

As the sun began to rise, Link stared into it with bloodshot eyes. Staring into it was like staring into another life, a better life, free of pain and sorrow. His knees buckled under him and he fell to his knees watching the rising sun. His whole body was so weak. He couldn't bring himself up again. He just stared into the sun, until he couldn't see a thing…

A radiant figure revealed itself in the white expanse. Her hair shone like the sun he had seen last. She raised him to his feet and led him away from the spot where he had dropped his body to rest. They walked toward Hyrule Castle Town together, and Link saw that it was in perfect condition again. As a rooster crowed, the castle town drawbridge lowered with that familiar sound that rang Link's fate with every clinking rattle…

Link awoke in a pile of hay. His mouth was no longer quite so dry, his eyes no longer stung from dehydration, and his body no longer ached so much. But his stomach still stabbed at him. He raised his left hand to rub his eyes, and found his glove was missing. On his hand was a faint, glowing symbol—the symbol of the Triforce.

"_What is that?_" he wondered.

"_What does it look like?_" a small voice in his head responded.

Link wondered where the voice came from, but felt no trouble speaking with it.

"_It looks like the Triforce._"

"_Did it occur to you that it might just be what it appears?_"

Link was suddenly very annoyed with this calm, questioning voice that greeted his awakening. "_How could it be? Ganondorf has the Triforce, right?_" He felt stupid confirming information with something in his head.

"_Does he then? In any case, wouldn't it have to be a mark of the goddesses? Doesn't everything marked with their symbol have to be permitted by them?_"

"_I guess so. Well I don't want it then._"

"_Is that your choice?_"

"_It should be._"

"_But it isn't, remember? Your life isn't your choice. Those goddesses stole your life and bent it to their will._"

Link couldn't stand this voice. It either questioned whatever he thought, or took a stand on those things he already hated. And it seemed to know more than he did, and more than it let on.

"_Who are you?_" he questioned. But the voice didn't answer. It remained silent for several minutes, until finally, Link gave up on its response.

He started scratching at the glowing mark on his hand. When nothing happened, he picked up some hay and started rubbing at it. Still, it glowed just the same. He started looking around for his gloves, but couldn't find them. Neither did he have his sword or shield, or any of his things other than his clothes. He realized he was in some sort of wooden stall, all muddy with a large pile of straw in one corner.

"Oh! You're awake!" a voice from outside the stall said quietly. It was the voice of a young woman, and yet the accent of the voice sounded very familiar. The stall gate opened, and a young lady in appeared in the entrance. She wore a plain, white gown with a leather, mud-stained apron. Her hair was very dirty, but some traces of its natural color were visible—bright orange. She had pale, delicate-looking skin that was also very dirty. There were some bruises on her face and arms, but she wore a welcoming smile.

"Malon?" Link said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, sir. Have we met?" She looked somewhat confused. "Forgive me, sir, but I don't recognize you."

Link just stared at her, bewildered. She didn't remember him, either. The world had forgotten Link after his seven years of absence. No one recognized right off that he was the boy who had helped Hyrule so long ago, and everywhere he went he had to decide whether or not to reveal himself to these people.

"Wait," Malon said. "You are the fairy boy." She said it as though she were confirming a suspicion. She covered her mouth and laughed.

"Don't call me that," he said as he attempted to get up. When he tried to support himself on his arms, they collapsed under him.

"Why not? It's cute, fairy boy!" That time was deliberate. He had just asked her not to do that! "Oh, are you hungry?"

His stomach roared violently in response.

"No wonder you're so weak! When was the last time you ate? Honestly, sugar, are you gonna collapse from not taking care of yourself every time we meet? Always chasing down that princess… Well, I'll tell ya, no one's seen her in a while."

"I'm not looking for the princess. Can I eat something?"

"I got some carrots you can eat, sugar, but not much else. Then you can get back to looking for the princess, I guess."

"I already said I'm not looking for the princess!"

"You might say that now, sugar, but you said all kinds of things about her in your sleep."

"What did I say?"

"You kept saying something about the Princess of Destiny and seven years, and King Ganondorf, and Navi. It didn't make a whole lot of sense, but you can't fool me. Here ya go." She had gone away from the stall and come back with a bucket of very large carrots. He started eating them right away.

"I'd give ya some milk, but the cows haven't been milking much lately. Besides, my dad's the only one who knows how to make Lon Lon Milk, and he's…" She trailed off.

"I saw him," Link said.

"You saw him? What's he doing?"

Somehow it seemed wrong to tell her he was just sleeping in Kakariko Village. So he lied. "He's getting along well. Working things out. He misses you, though. He misses you a lot."

"Oh, I know he does. He didn't care about the ranch so much, it was me."

"What happened?"

"Oh it was so long ago… Where have you been?"

"Oh, out of the country," Link said plainly. "But I'm back, to fix things."

"You make it sound so simple! Since Ganondorf came, people in the Castle Town have gone, places have been ruined, and monsters are wandering everywhere. Master Ingo is just using the ranch to gain Ganondorf's favor."

"Ingo? Did he take over the ranch? He always seemed kind of… evil."

"Everyone seems to be turning evil. It's the way of the world now, fairy boy." He winced at this, but she continued without pause. "But Dad, he'd never turn evil."

"Why'd he leave?"

"He didn't leave, fairy boy! He was kicked out of the ranch by Master Ingo."

"Master Ingo? Why do you keep calling him that?"

"Well, don't take this wrong. He's not really a bad person. It's just this world, sugar, this world, and King Ganondorf. Ingo knew that when he took over the ranch, I'd go too, and he knew how well the horses acted around me. He didn't want to lose that. So he went behind Dad's back and legally made me his servant."

"How'd he do that?"

"I don't know all the details, but it involved an offering to Ganondorf. If I disobey Mister Ingo, he will treat the horses badly. I'm the only one who can control Epona, you know. She doesn't like anybody but me. And Ingo promised her to Ganondorf, as the offering for my slavery. So I have to care for her and tame her to solidify my servitude."

Her head bowed and she sobbed quickly and quietly. Link's anger was aroused against Ingo. He knew that stupid, one-time stable hand wouldn't stand a chance against his sword. He could win back the ranch for these good people.

He finished off the carrot he was eating, and said, "Don't worry, Malon. I'll get the ranch back for you and your father. Ingo had no right to take it."

"Oh, fairy boy, you're so brave, but so silly. You can't. If Ingo finds out whatever you're gonna do, he'll abuse the horses, and me. And you can't get it from him. He owns a fancy title deed from the king himself."

"That man from the desert isn't the king of Hyrule, and you know it Malon."

"If he isn't the king, then how did all this happen over the past seven years? There was a rebellion that was gonna take back the kingdom for your princess, but they all died in the castle town. All of them. No one's left to save this world!"

"I'm here, aren't I? I'll make everything better."

"Will ya? How do ya propose to do that? Aren't ya in a hurry again to find that princess?"

"No, Malon! I don't care about any princesses or stones or wicked kings right now. Right now, I'm here in…" He looked around quickly. "Here in a stable with a good friend of mine who's in trouble. And friends help each other."

"Oh really? You're so sweet, sugar! By the way, where's your fairy? By now she should have made fun of me or something."

"She… She's not my friend anymore."

"Oh. Something happen over all that time?"

"Yeah, something like that. Who cares about her? I'm here with you now."

"Listen, fairy boy, I know you want to help, but you can't. You just can't. Ingo will get Ganondorf in here, and things will get worse. And you can't hurt Ingo, either."

"What are you talking about?"

"He isn't really a bad person, Link. This world's been as bad to him as anyone else. Everyone's very selfish now, always looking inward at their own needs. I can't. Servants have to serve other people. I can see all the trouble all this selfishness is causin'. I don't want you to save the ranch, or hurt Mister Ingo."

"Then what do you want?"

"If you're my friend, you'll help my friend. I know you thought it was weird that I thought of Epona as my best friend, but it only made sense to me. She listened so well, when no one else would sit still long enough to listen. Everybody was always goin' about their business. I shared everything with her, and she comforted me. And we did everything together."

"So you want me to help your horse?"

"Yes. Epona's gonna be a gift to the king, and she don't want that. She's gonna be a seal on my slavery, and she don't want that. She wants to be free to run and play like any horse should be. Here."

Malon handed Link a wallet filled with rupees. "These are all yours now," Malon said.

"Malon, I can't…"

"Take it!" she said. "Don't ask how I got the money, just take it! Use it to buy Epona from Ingo. He don't know the horses well enough to tell her from all the others right off. Buy her and use the rest of the money to take care of her, and take care of yourself, for cryin' out loud."

"Thank you," Link said. "I'll do it. I can get you out of here, too, you know."

"No ya can't. Not without alerting Mr. Ingo, or making me a wanted person. Just get Epona outta here, fairy boy, and you will make me the happiest person you ever can."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded with a smile, but there was sorrow in her eyes. He knew she was right, though. There was little else he could do now. When he had taken down Ganondorf, he'd come back and finish this. But for now, he would please Malon as best he could. With the strength he received from the food he ate, he now got to his feet and started out of the stable.

"Wait," Malon said. "Don't forget your things." She handed him his bag. In it were all his possessions. "Goodbye, fairy boy."

"Goodbye." Then he walked out of the stable.

Link walked around the stable to the gate into the corral. He couldn't help notice that Ingo's ugly likeness was on everything in the ranch. The corral contained all of the horses. There were more than there had been seven years ago.

At the corral's gate stood Ingo, dressed in a wonderfully wrinkle-free doublet and leggings. His mustache was still askew, however, and that made the entire effort to look intimidatingly wealthy and handsome worthless. He still stood strangely, and Link was glad he wasn't walking around too much. The way he walked still made Link laugh when he thought about it.

"Mister Ingo, I'd like to buy a horse," Link said as professionally as he knew how.

"I'm not selling now, thank you very much."

"But I'm buying. Are you going to turn away a paying customer?"

"These are my horses and I'll do what I want with them, thank you very much."

"If you want to get technical, I'd say these horses aren't yours."

"And what would you know, young man? You must have heard rumors in Kakariko about how I cheated Talon out of the ranch."

"They aren't rumors, Ingo."

"Don't be ridiculous! That guy Talon was weak! I, the hard-working Ingo, poured so much energy into this place! I don't want any strangers like you saying anything bad about me!"

"Then how did Talon get kicked out, leaving you with the ranch?"

"Listen. The great Ganondorf recognized my obvious talents and gave the ranch to me!"

"Sounds like a big gift, Ingo. All he did was recognize your talents?"

"Well, I did promise to raise him a fine horse and win recognition from the great Ganondorf."

"So you'll raise a horse for the king, but you won't sell one to me?"

"Listen, kid, either stop whining or go away. This ranch is mine, and these horses are mine. Now, I will allow you to ride a horse for ten rupees, but that's as far as you go. As a matter of fact, I'm not sure…"

"Okay," Link said decisively.

"Okay what?"

"Okay, I'll ride a horse for ten rupees."

"You'd better not pull any funny stuff."

"Me? No sir."

"All right." Ingo took Link's money and opened the gate for Link. Then he shut the gate behind him as he entered. "Do you know how to ride, young man?"

"I can figure it out," Link said.

Ingo laughed, but allowed him to have his fun.

"Just choose one out and have a good time, I guess."

Link looked around at the horses. Seven years ago, Epona had been a red-haired filly, but by now she was fully-grown. There were several red-haired horses here. This could be quite troublesome. Then he remembered the way to pick her out of the crowds of horses.

Link pulled out his ocarina and began to softly play the song Malon had taught him so long ago, though it had felt like less than a week. He played it so quiet that he feared that she wouldn't hear it. But he didn't want Ingo to hear the song, either, in case he knew about it.

One red horse's ears perked at the soft sound and came rushing over to Link from across the corral.

"Ain't ya gonna ride, boy?" Ingo said. Link quickly thrust the ocarina into his tunic as Epona galloped toward him.

"Yeah," Link said. "Just wanted a good horse."

Epona bowed her head to Link and he petted it gently. She chattered her teeth in appreciation, and then lowered her neck further, as though to emphasize his riding her.

"Can we saddle this one up?" Link asked, noticing that she was not wearing a saddle.

"Sure, sure," Ingo said. He pointed to a stack of unused saddles in one corner. Link led Epona to them and she followed him.

He spread a soft blanket across her back and placed the saddle atop it, strapping it underneath her. He'd never done any of this before, but Epona motioned to him at each step, as though she were instructing him silently. He reached for a bridle, but she shook her head and snorted. She didn't mind him riding her, but she didn't want to be restrained. Link could understand that.

Finally, she scraped a hoof and shook her back, indicating the saddle. Now was the moment of truth. Link stuck one foot in the stirrup and threw the other leg over the saddle. He grabbed hold of her neck easily to steady himself. Suddenly, being in the saddle felt as natural as standing up or lying down.

Epona started off at a simple trot, easing Link into the feeling of riding. The shifting of the saddle and bounce of the trot discomforted him at first, but he quickly became accustomed to it. She built into a canter as he settled in, and then charged into a gallop around the corral.

Other horses attempted to race her as she went, but none could keep up. Link held firmly but gently onto the side of her neck and her mane to stay on, but let her guide him around. As they rode, a plan developed in Link's mind that seemed practically flawless.

She slowed as she came around toward the gate and stopped in front of Ingo.

"You know, if I were to buy one of these horses, this might be the one," Link said. "She controls really well."

"Yes, she's always been the easy horse," Ingo said, pretending like he knew. "Is that Haze?"

"Perhaps. I don't know these horses' names, Mister Ingo."

"Hmm… Well, do you feel comfortable then? Most people have trouble getting started."

"Oh, she's just fine. Just fine."

"Is she then? Well, your time's about up, young man. You only paid ten rupees. You've played around long enough!"

"Oh, I'll pay more if I have to. You know, I always dreamed of being in a horse race."

"Horse races are for professionals, kiddo. Now get outta here!"

"You should work on that temperament, Ingo. You won't have many returning customers."

"Good. Less snoops and mockers. Now get off the horse…"

"Ingo, would you like to race me?"

"Race you?" He spat on the ground. "Why would I do that? I like a challenge. I, the hard-working Ingo, do not like to be mocked by amateurs!" He turned his nose up in the air.

"Right. What if we made it interesting?"

"Interesting? I'm already interested…"

"What if we put fifty rupees on the race?"

"Fifty rupees huh? You mean, like one lap around the corral, loser gives the winner fifty rupees?"

"Yes sir! How about it?"

"Well, I'd have to get some things ready, but…" He pretended to think about it hesitantly. "All right, I guess so. Let's do it!"

"Now you're talking!"

"Okay, first I'll need to suit up, and get equipped, and then we'll need a referee…"

"Certainly the great Ingo isn't without a servant in his presence?" Link said.

"Oh, certainly I do have one! Why not get her in here?" He called out loudly, "Malon!"

Malon came running out. "Yes sir, Master Ingo?" She bowed slightly in greeting.

"You will referee a race between myself and this valuable customer! Make him comfortable while suiting up my horse!"

"Yes sir, Master Ingo, sir!" she said, and rushed over to Link and Epona.

"What's going on?" she whispered, while pretending to tighten Epona's saddle strap.

"I've challenged him to a race. Winner gets fifty rupees. But I'm going to lose."

"What do you mean? Epona's the fastest horse in all of Hyrule, and possibly the world!"

"Yes, and she does whatever she wants, so is there a way to tell her that she has to lose?"

"I still don't get this. You intend to lose? What good will it do to gamble away half the money I gave you?"

"You gave me a hundred rupees?"

"And some change. 'Bout a hundred and ten."

"I already gave him ten."

"Then you'd better be able to support yourself and a horse on fifty rupees." She looked at him as though he were doing the stupidest thing ever. "Epona probably already knows. She listens real well, but we need to tell her what's going on just to be sure. Come here."

Malon practically pulled Link from the saddle and around to face Epona. She began feeding her some oats while Ingo went to put on some racing gear. She caressed Epona's head gently.

"Epona, you listen to me," she said. "This is Link. You remember Link, the fairy boy?"

Epona chattered her teeth again.

"He's your new friend. I'm gonna stay here, but Link will get you out of here."

Epona nuzzled Malon and made a soft whinnying sound.

"I know, but we'll meet again, I promise. We won't go through life apart. I promise. But Link says he has a plan to get you away."

Link stared, amazed. This horse actually understood Malon! His eyes were large as he gazed at the two of them conversing in their strange way, Malon gently petting and speaking softly, and Epona responding in the manner of horses. They knew each other so well. They really were best friends.

"But listen to me, Epona. You're gonna have to lose this race. I know it don't make no sense, but Link says he has a plan and it involves you losing this race."

Epona snorted.

"Epona, you're gonna have to trust him. He's gonna take good care of you. You gotta take good care of him, too. And if that means you have to lose one race in your life then what does that mean you're gonna do?"

Epona backed up slowly, and then galloped around Link and Malon. She stopped about ten yards away from them and raised her front quarters in the air, kicking and neighing.

"I think she understands."

Link stared in bewilderment. This horse was the most incredible thing he'd ever seen. Malon walked slowly away to a light brown horse and started getting it ready for the race. When she was done, she brought it out of the corral and Link and Epona followed. She closed and locked the gate. She grabbed some paint from the stables and painted a white mark on the ground in front of the gate as Ingo came back out, walking in his manner as though something was stuck up his hindquarters.

He was wearing a riding cap and gloves, and a light leather vest over his red doublet. He now wore some boots that seemed way to large for him, as well, and walked over to his horse.

"Malon!" he said.

"Yes sir?"

"You didn't suit up our customer?"

"Well, I…"

"I didn't want to suit up, Mister Ingo," Link said.

"Right you didn't." He snorted, and mumbled something that sounded like, "Amateur."

"Alright, riders mount!" Malon said, standing at the white line.

"You don't tell me…" Ingo started.

"I believe you told the young lady to referee, did you not?" Link said smoothly.

He snorted again. "Right. Well then."

After two or three tries, Ingo got into his horse's saddle and grabbed the reigns tightly.

"Whip!" He ordered, holding out one hand, engulfed in a glove.

"But Mister Ingo, the horse…" Malon started, but Ingo wiggled his hand as though he didn't hear her and was waiting impatiently.

She turned and grabbed a large, long, leather strap from the side of the stable and put it in his gloved hand.

"Thank you, dear," he said mockingly.

Epona motioned for Link to get in the saddle and he did.

"Horses at the starting line!" Malon issued.

Link and Ingo pulled their horses up to the line of white paint and waited.

"Horses ready!" Malon said. "Riders steady! Aaaannnndd… GO!"

They took off around the outside of the corral fence. Epona was enjoying the run, and was obviously not pouring her heart into it. She knew where to go, but didn't pull out her incredible galloping speed. Ingo took the lead on his horse and beat them around the corral, back to the white line.

"Ha hah!" Ingo laughed. "Amateur! Cough up those rupees!"

Epona stopped beside Ingo's horse.

"Hmm… I'm almost sure I could win…" Link said.

"Are you kidding? Did you not see how far behind you were?"

"Yeah, but something… I don't know. I think I might be able to do it this time."

"There isn't a this time, young man. Cough up the money."

"How about double or nothing?"

"Nope."

"Then how about a barter match?"

"A what? I've never heard of such a thing!"

"Oh it's the newest thing in the pro races. They call it a barter match. Loser gives up something incredibly valuable, instead of money. Of course, the winner could sell whatever the prize was in town, but why not keep it as a trophy?"

"I'm listening. What do you have of value?"

"How about this?" Link reached in his tunic and pulled the chain that held the ocarina. Hanging from the chain were also the two medallions he had received.

Ingo stared greedily at the Ocarina of Time, and Malon stared at it in awe as well.

"I mean, perhaps you know how to play and perhaps you don't, but it's a fine jewel either way, right?" Link said. The ocarina and the coins glittered in the sun and they truly looked like incredible gemstones.

"Hmm… even if I didn't consider it a true trophy, how much would that be worth in town?" Ingo asked.

"Oh, I'm betting five, six thousand rupees… maybe more." Link was never sure how much a thousand was, but in Kokiri Village it was identified as the grand finale, top number in the chain, and anyone who dared someone times a thousand obligated the other to fulfill the dare.

"And what would I be giving you, or do I get to choose?"

"Actually, I guess I kind of cheated you. You see, in a barter match, each contestant gets to choose what they want from the other person. Did you want something else?" Link said.

Ingo caught some drool leaking from his lip as he stared at the ocarina. "No, I think I'm satisfied. What would you consider of equal value to that ocarina of yours, son?"

"Well, actually, I'm willing to go for something of lesser value. Say, this horse I'm riding?"

"Hmm… Well, no horses are for sale at this time, but on account of your gracious offer… I guess I could make an exception. Do you want to do the same race?"

"Sure, but can we rest the horses a moment? I'd hate to do this race with our horses in less than top condition."

"Words of wisdom, young man!" Ingo said. "I'm gonna get me some water. Come with?"

"Oh, no thank you. I'd prefer to make sure my 'trophy' is taken care of properly."

"Suit yourself." Ingo hopped off his horses and wobbled away, whistling. He was certain he would win this race and get Link's ocarina.

Link dismounted, and Malon ran over to him as Ingo entered the farmhouse. She threw her arms around his neck. "Fairy boy, you're incredible! Never would I have dreamed of this plan! Oh, you're gonna get Epona for free, and get outta here!"

"Well, not quite free. I did pay ten rupees to ride her at first." They laughed.

Malon rushed into the stables and came running back out with a big bucket. It was filled to the top with carrots. She dumped them into Link's bag on the ground.

"Take these with you. If Ingo finds out about it, I'll get in big trouble, so I have to do it while he's not around."

"That's fine. Malon, I promise to come back, and I promise to free this ranch."

"It's okay, fairy boy. I could die happy right now. You're gonna save my best friend! That's all I could ever have asked for!" There were tears in her eyes. She led Epona to water.

"Fairy boy, you're incredible!" she said again. "I think… I think I might just be in…" She trailed off.

"Be in what?"

"Oh, uh, be in heaven, right now," she stuttered as she blushed. "This… this is amazing."

Ingo came back out with water dribbling from his crooked mustache. He was still whistling gaily. "Are we ready, young man?"

"Uh, yeah," Link said.

"Then let's mount."

This time, Ingo only fell out of the saddle once while trying to get in. They rode up to the starting line. Then Link remembered that Epona didn't know what was going on. Or did she?

"Listen, Epona," he said softly, brushing her mane and patting her neck. "We're getting out of here now. But what you have to do is when this race. Can you do that?"

"Go!" Malon ordered again, and Ingo was off. Epona gave her reply to Link by bucking high. Link held her mane tightly as she did so, and noticed that Ingo was getting a fair lead.

"Epona! Let's go!" Link said. She put her front hooves down and took off. Link still clung to her as she ran. Ingo was reaching the half-point around the corral, and they still had a way to go. He was rounding it now as they touched the half point. They were gaining on him, but could they catch him before he reached the white line?

He rounded the final turn around the fence and hit the final stretch. They were just a second behind him. They were rapidly approaching. It was so close…

"Finish!" Malon shouted as they hit the line just ahead of Ingo. "And it's Epona by a nose!"

"Epona!" Ingo shouted. "What do you mean?"

Ingo and Link brought their steeds to a stop.

"That's Epona!" Ingo exclaimed. He hopped down from his horse and hobbled over to Malon. "You knew all along!" He raised his hand and slapped her face with the back of it.

"Ingo!" Link shouted, hopping off of Epona.

"Fine," Ingo said, dragging Malon out between the house and the stable with him. Between them was the open gate, and he closed it firmly. "You know kid, I'm a man of my word. Sure, you can have the horse. But I promised her to the great Ganondorf. I have to be a man of my word, right? So you'll stay here until the great Ganondorf arrives, and the two of you can work that out! Until such a time, you'll stay here! See? There's no way out!"

Epona nuzzled Link. She knew. She knew they couldn't stay and wait for Ganondorf. Link grabbed his bag and threw it over his back.

"Alright, Ingo," Link said. "You wanna see what Ganondorf is missing out on?" He hopped into Epona's saddle, and she rushed out across the ranch, toward the back fence. The fence was at least twelve feet tall. Could a horse make that jump? Well, they had to try, at least. This was the final moment of truth.

Link caressed Epona's neck as they ran, and whispered in her ear. "Alright Epona, show me what you can do!"

She leapt high into the air, over the fence and out onto the fields of Hyrule. She stopped, bucked and whinnied. Freedom. She knew she was now free.


End file.
